Ben10 and a Vampire Capu3
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ben10 or Rosario Vampire, just this story) Same American hero, same monster girls, new wacky adventures. Continuation of Ben10 and a Vampire Capu2.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! For readers from the last 2 fics that are 16 and younger, the new rating is "M". Meaning more adult themes will happen as the story progresses. Sorry, gotta make myself legally in the clear here. Yeah, I said this was months away, but I caught the flu (yay for me -.-) and had allot of time on my hands. Don't expect next chapter for a long while.

As you all know, we first began with shout-outs:

1) **That One Guy** (from first fic): Your probably not reading this but in case you are, don't worry about it, thank you for giving your honest opinion. Looking back, maybe I did under-power Ben somewhat, but I was very inexperienced at the time. Many people either anticipated NRG or Whampire and while I was gonna do Whampire originally, I felt Ben gaining an actual monster as opposed to an alien fit the X-over universe better. I was even told I was the 1st writer to give him a monster form within this community.

2) **Toy2711** (from second fic): I was gonna PM you, but everyone else wants an answer to this question as well. I'll answer this question with a question: _what do you think the gauntlet was at the end?_

Now we began the long-awaited Capu3, the lemon I promised will happen, but I'm gonna wait for [allot] more votes in the poll. Also in case you haven't noticed, a new story has been added known as _Pokemon: Alola - A Different Story_... yeah, name sucks, I know. But your probably not here for that, so let's cut the the chase and start the newest season of _Ben10 and a Vampire_!

* * *

Ben saw through his eyes what he was doing, but it wasn't him that was doing any of it! He punched, kicked, tortured and stabbed with that object he picked up on a blue monkey. Said animal was begging him to stop, but Ben continued whatever he was doing to the poor thing. Once he saw it was an evolved Simian however, he gladly welcomed what urges came to him. He tore out his spider-legs, sliced his chest and kicked what he was torturing Kurumu with earlier.

Simian's voice changed little by little, but that wasn't stopping Ben. His eyes red with rage, he pierced Simian's heart using his bare hand, blood gushing everywhere! "Ben... why?" Asked a girl voice, looking back up at Simian's face was... Moka?!

"Ben, are you alright? Wake up, wake up!" Came Moka's voice again. Ben opened his eyes, he awoke in a cold sweat to see he was laying on Moka's lap on the bus to the... wait, WHAT?! He immediately shot up, blushing profusely... and it didn't escape his notice other monster men (even a few girls) glared at him. Moka seemed to be oblivious to that, however. "Uh... s-sorry Moka" he apologized. "No, its ok. You must still be a little tired after the other day, you just fell out cold. You were shaking a little in your sleep, were you having a bad dream?" Asked Moka, filling him in on what happened.

 **"And he's all rested up, ready to taste your honey"** said... "NOSFER!" Growled Ben to his watch, his face even redder. "What? What did he say?" Asked Moka. That's when Nosfer-Ben snickered in Ben's head and he put the pieces together. The inner vampire didn't talk out loud just now, he was messing with Ben. He wondered if Nosfer also knew about the dream, but didn't dwell on the thought. "Uh... nothing. Nothing worth repeating, anyway" Ben said, mumbling the last part.

-TIME BREAK-

Sometime later, the bus drove up some snowy mountains, Miss Nekonome said they were going somewhere cold, which is why everyone had to wear the appropriate clothing. As the vehicle got near the top, a hotel-like building was seen in the distance.

 **"Soooo... Cat-Woman booked a trip to a ski resort, WHY?! WHAT THE F**** DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH LIVING AMONGST HUMANS?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, but Ben never answered him. He was kinda busy having a... staring contest we'll say. Moka was asking him if they'd ski together while blushing and moving her shoulders up and down, which also caused another set of features to move with them. Ben said of course they will, they spoke each others names... and the other 3 harem members butted in with an anime-fashion. Gwen and Kevin were sitting across form them, and saw the scene unfold. "This'll be a looooong day" said Gwen. "Your telling me... brought plenty of snacks for the show" said Kevin; getting out chips, popcorn and smoothies from nowhere. Gwen just facepalmed.

When they got the the ski resort, they were greeted by a cold breeze... originating from a large group of women. Mizore revealed this was her hometown, then her mother appeared from out of nowhere and scared Ben half to death. Miss Nekonome then explained that Tsurara offered her an "amazing deal"... she went inside the lodge to go eat it. The "paid for" ski equipment was inside the lodge as well, so the group had no choice but to go in. "Uh, what's with all the guns?" Asked Ben, noticing a wide variety of weapons (mostly bazookas and machine guns) decorating parts of the resort. "My mother wanted to be a spy, but it didn't work out" said Mizore.

"Why would it? Most of these things are loud as hell... OW! Just saying" Kevin stated, but was slapped by Gwen. "Can we all just behave?" Asked Ben. **"Ask a stupid question..."** Nosfer-Ben commented.

( **AN:** Theme song, begin.)

 **Chapter 1: Ski Tripping + Vampire(s)**

"Wow. These mountains sure are pretty, their so big too" said Moka, she and Ben finally got a moment to themselves. **"I got something big and pretty too... AYE-YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, but something pink hit the Omnitrix and he sounded like he was getting zapped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Although he spoke from the Omnitrix, neither Ben nor Moka seemed to hear him. "Ya know, if you shout loud enough, you can hear your echo" said Ben, making Moka giggle.

Curious, the innocent vampire yelled out "yahoo" and Ben joined her a second after she did... it was a very long echo, and why was it a different tone? "Wow, that was a long one, wasn't it?" Said Moka, impressed. Ben however, began to turn around. "Uh... I don't think that was... AAAAAAHH!"

BOOM! SMOOSH!

A giant snowball crashed into Ben... it was Kurumu, who tried skiing herself. Her impressive bust was smothering his face again. "I'm sooo sorry, I'm a total klutz on these skis. Can you be my teacher, Ben? Pretty please?" Asked Kurumu, Moka wasn't exactly buying her story though. "I can't do that without oxygen" said Ben's muffled voice. They all then heard Yukari's voice yelling for help, and she then crashed as well... for some reason, her snowball and her crash-landing was bigger than Kurumu's. "Oh, hi Ben. You mind teaching me how to ski, I stink at it" she asked.

"Really, little miss smartypants is a doofus when it comes to skiing?" Teased Kurumu. "Shut up, your one to talk, melon-breasts!" Said Yukari. "At least I have an excuse, their sooooooo big, that they get in the way" Kurumu continued, emphasizing her point by lifting them up and down. "Then why don't you take those snowballs and ski on them?!" Yukari yelled, insulting Kurumu's size. **"Why not do that yourself?"** Joked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, putting his two sense in again. "Haha! Ya know what, he's right, you'd slide better since there's nothing there!" Said Kurumu, poking Yukari's chest. "Can't you guys quit it... for once?" Ben deadpanned.

The girls then argued over who Ben would go down the slopes with. Kurumu pulled Ben to the left, Moka pulled him to the right, Yukari just hung from the Americans neck, Mizore slid down the slope on an ice crystal snowboard and grabbed Ben away and... oh shit! "Hey, you can't just steal him away, ya psycho stalker!" Said Kurumu. "Then catch me if you can, girls" Mizore challenged. "Uh, Mizore? It kinda hurts" said Ben, since Mizore was dragging him by his collar. Mizore blushed and answered: "Yeah, it hurts when I think about you too."

 **"Well, you walked right into that one..."** said Nosfer-Ben. "Mizore, that's not what I meant!" Cried Ben as Mizore dragged him along, then he realized. "Wait, what am I doing?" Ben asked himself out loud before using the Omnitrix. "Ben, what are you...?" Mizore asked, looking back to Ben, and thinking maybe she should've froze his hands and mouth first. "Lets see what Rath has to say about this!"

FLASH!

"Ripjaws? Ah, maAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Although the fish-like alien wasn't what Ben was going for, it was good enough as Ripjaws scaly and wet skin caused Mizore to loose her grip. The Piscciss Volann tumbled down the slope, rolling into a snowball... what was that red thing he accidentally ran over?

-TIME BREAK-

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari decided to split up to cover more ground. While she was checking around, she noticed moment from beneath a large pile of snow. What was that fish doing out of water? It started shaking its head to get the snow off of it, kinda how Beast from _Disney's: Beauty and the Beast_ did. Getting a better look, Moka formed a smile due to seeing the well-known symbol on the fish's shoulder. "Ugh, at least snow IS water" said the fish, before pressing the symbol it had and changed back into, "BEN! I'm so glad I found you, are you ok?" Asked the vampire, getting off her skis and running toward Ben. "I'm fine, it was a close call. Didn't expect Mizore to go that far" said Ben.

"Finally got you!" Said a bratty voice, and a red form popped out of the snow and grabbed Moka's Rosario! **"Well, its official, there's a bigger asshole than me in this show"** said Nosfer-Ben, commenting because despite him telling her to consider the Inner Moka's feelings, Kokoa clearly doesn't care as long as her 'real' sister is back in her life. "Kokoa? What are you doing?" Asked Ben. "Once I toss this stupid thing in the trash, I get my sister back!" Was the only answer she gave before tugging it...

...

...

...

CLANK!

"OW, OW, OW, OW! Kokoa, stop, it hurts!"

"What the hell, why isn't this damn thing coming off?!" Kokoa asked, before tugging the holy item with more force, even putting a hand on Moka's head for leverage. Ben saw enough and tried to get Kokoa off Moka because the pinkette was in pain, yet the redhead arrogantly ignored her. "Kokoa, cut it out, can't you see its hurting her?" He asked. "Get your hands off me!" Said Kokoa, letting go of the Rosario and forcing Ben to let her go. Once she got him off, she pointed right at him. "Spill it, dork! How the heck do you get this off all the time?!" She asked, demanding an explanation. "Uh, you... pull it?" Ben answered, not sure if that was answer she wanted cause truth be told, he had no idea why HE was the only one who could.

"Yea, nice try, wiseguy. I thought only your alien forms could, yet a wimpy human like you can take it off, but a vampire like me can't? Do I look stupid too you?" Asked Kokoa. **"Yes"** said the Omnitrix. "Shut up!" Ben growled through his teeth, not wanting to become a target for her Ko-Hammer... speaking of which, where was the little guy? Luckily for Ben, Kokoa didn't hear or chose to ignore Nosfer-Ben, and kept pounding Ben with questions. "Is there a trick?", "Was the metal weaker on a certain corner?", "Did your thug friend or Robin's girlfriend magically enchant it?" Those were some of the things Kokoa interrogated Ben about.

Kokoa had more than enough, and started raising her voice. "Stop giving me all that crap, you better tell me right now mister!" Warned Kokoa. "Look, just calm down, your gonna start a..." Ben tried to explain, but the strawberry wasn't gonna hear it. "Calm down? Oh, you WANT me to get angry, is that what your telling me?!" Kokoa 'asked'. "No, I just wanna..." Ben started, but...

 **"We don't know how it comes off, ya crazy bitch! Just shut up before..."**

Ben's eyes widened, Moka gasped, and Kokoa...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Uh... ooooooooh...

"Ca... ca... ca... CRRRRRAZZZZZY BIIITCH?!" Kokoa's temper shot clean through the roof now. She grabbed Ben's arm very tightly and yelled right into the face-plate of the watch, some spit flew out of her mouth. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOUR LUCKY YOUR SAFE IN THAT WATCH CAUSE AS SOON AS YOU COME OUT, I'M GONNA STUFF YOUR BALLS UP YOUR ASS!"

 **Mountain's Echo:** _Up your ass... up your ass... up your ass... up your ass..._

...

...

...

RUMBLE! Rumble, rumble, rumble...

 **Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix: Yup... nice going, Diego.**

In case you didn't understand Nosfer's pun, he's referring to the Ice Age movies, which also refer's to the numerous avalanches/landslides in them. The 3 students ran for their lives. While screaming with them, Ben then spoke up. "Wait, why I am screaming?" He asked rhetorically, and turn on his watch again. "We can just Way Big it out."

FLASH!

"Fasttrack?... Ok, this could work" said the mis-transformed Fasttrack, grabbing both vampires hands' and outrunning the avalanche. While they zip past a tree, we see a blacked out form hold a hand out and it glows with power. Somehow, this made the avalanche fall faster! Of course, Fasttrack made it towards the end of a ravine before the sliding snow could catch up. From his eyesight, he couldn't tell if it was a dead end or not, so he had no choice but to skid to a stop. He almost fell off the edge, but either God or Lady Luck intervened and prevented that.

"Why'd you stop, you moron? You could've totally made that jump!" Snapped Kokoa, but Fasttrack or Moka didn't had a chance to talk because all 3 of them heard the avalanche closing in on them... how'd it get here so fast? "Were trapped!" Cried Moka, hugging Fasttrack. Looking back and forth between the incoming 30 ton pile of white and the ravine itself, the cat-like alien had an idea. It was risky, but he didn't have time for another plan. "Moka, you trust me?" He asked. "Of course I do!" She answered, still hugging him. "Kokoa, you trust me?" Asked Fasttrack to the other vampire, holding his hand out.

The redhead was conflicted. This boy saves whoever is in need of help, yet he keeps the real Moka locked away? She looked back and forth the alien-transformer and the approaching whiteness.

...

...

...

"... yes" she held his hand. He pulled her close, adjusted the symbol on his chest and changed into Cannonbolt. "Then JUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!"

-TIME BREAK-

Mizore was ice-boarding along, looking for Ben. She heard a loud noise come from this direction, and decided to follow it. "BEN! Can you hear me, you out here? I'll warm you up tonight in the way only a snow woman can!" She called out, blushing at the last statement. "So you got Tennyson, then?" Said a voice behind some trees. Slowing down and getting off her ice-board, she snuck up to the owner of the voice she heard and saw 2 unfamiliar-looking figures having a conversation, though one of them looked like one of Ben's forms. "Well, I didn't. But that redhead screamed so loud, she started an avalanche and I... pushed it along. They certainly fell to the bottom of a ravine, dead as door-nails."

Peeking from behind the tree, Mizore got a better look at them. While the first being was obviously an alien; the second was a female in a purple dress, had long silver hair like Inner Moka and wore black finger-less gloves. She also had a nice figure, not that Mizore was looking. The alien grabbed her by her outfit and lifted her up menacingly. "NOOOOOO! You weren't supposed to kill Tennyson, I NEEDED HIM ALIVE!" The alien said to her face, quite literally. "Relax freak, he went into alien form to save himself and his 2 vampire sluts" said the female, her insult lead to the alien slammed her into a tree. "Vampires... don't exist anymore. The Vladats are extinct!" Said the alien, fend up with the woman.

"Whatever, just don't forget our deal" said the woman. "Yessssss... once I merge with Tennyson, you can have all the alien-supercharged spells you can cast, and Gwen is yours..." said the alien, but he took his attention and stared at a tree... before a tentacle from within his body lashed out at sliced the tree in half! Weird... he could've sworn he felt a presence of some kind. "The hell was that about?" Asked the woman. "Hmmmm... nothing" said the alien, gently putting her down. "Lets go, time is of the essence" the alien continued, moving out with the woman following him.

Mizore's head popped up from the tree NEXT to the one that was sliced in half... talk about a lucky girl. Who were those guys? Did Ben and Gwen know them? What were they doing in her hometown? Mizore couldn't dwell on those thoughts right now, hearing that Ben fell to the bottom of a cliff was the top issue in her mind! She got up quickly, got back on her ice-board, and headed back to the resort.

-TIME BREAK-

Back at the lodge; Ruby (when did she get here?), Miss Nekonome, Kurumu, Yukari and Gwen were relaxing in a hot spring. The teacher and assistant sat next to each other while Gwen was between Yukari and Kurumu. "Ahhh, relaxing in a hot spring in the falling snow, isn't it romantic?" Yukari said, Gwen was actually gonna agree with her when Kurumu spoke up. "HA! You sound, just like a 5 year old girl!" Kurumu teased. "You sound like a 50 year old lady" Yukari said, flatly. Both the witch and succubus began to glow with mana. "And you both sound like your gonna be body-swapped in the next 2 seconds!" Gwen growled, the arguing between these girls was really getting on her nerves. They agreed to chill, so Gwen dispelled her power.

Up the stairs, Kevin was tinkering with a device. Tsurara walked past him, giving him a warm smile. "Hello mister Levin, thanks again for fixing the generator" she said. "Your welcome" he said, not taking his attention off the device he was playing with. Minutes later; Mizore slid along, hopping off the ice-board and running past Kevin. "Hi to you too" he commented, still not bothering to look up, but he did notice Mizore dropped her lollipop.

By the time she got up to the tub, her mother was already in the hot spring... well, freeze spring now. The Ruby and Miss Nekonome were shaking, but the other 3 had it worse. "Guys, we got a problem" said Mizore. "Oh Mizore, perfect timing..." said Tsurara, going on about how her daughters 'porcine-like skin' is superior to the 3 girls in front of her, though she was nice enough to say no offense to Gwen. "There's no time for that! Ben, Moka and Kokoa got trapped in an avalanche and fell to the bottom of a ravine!" Mizore told them, making them all freeze up.

 **All** (except Yukari, Mizore and Gwen): _(they all stand, "exposing" themselves)_ Then let's get them outta there!

Gwen covers Ruby's and Nekonome's... "lady parts" and their... "Yin Yangs" with mana. Yukari does the same with Kurumu and Tsurara, but with random wooden buckets.

 **Gwen** : Not in your birthday suits, ok?

 **Kevin** : Hey Mizore, you dropped your... _(sees what a man shouldn't be seeing right now, he gets a mana ball and washtub to the face, making the lollipop fly skyward out of his grasp)_

 **Mizore** : _(catches her sucker item and puts it back in her mouth, smiling at Kevin's kindness)_ Aw, thank you.

 **Kevin** : _(in a muffled voice under the washtub)_ Your welcome...

-TIME BREAK-

Kokoa was having a dream of one of the many times she and her 'real' sister battled, but it turned into a nightmare (in her opinion) cause when Moka turned to say see ya later, a transparent image of the Outer Moka appeared. "Please wait for me, big sis... please wait" said Kokoa in her sleep. "Kokoa, you ok?" Asked the voice of Moka. Hearing her name, Kokoa's eyes fluttered open. "Oh great, its you" she said rudely, sitting up and turning away. "Eh, she's fine" said Ben and Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix at the same time.

"Where the hell are we now?" Asked Kokoa. "A cave. Cannonbolt's bouncy shell protected us from the fall, when I came too Ben was already back to normal" Moka explained. "Who?" Asked Kokoa, not understanding. Ben answered that by turning on his Omnitrix and scrolling to Cannonbolt's image. He considered physically showing her, but didn't want to waste anymore of the watches power, he had a feeling he was gonna need every second he had left on it. "This guy, look familiar?" He said, showing the redhead the display of Cannonbolt.

Kokoa justed swatted his arm away. "I don't care. I'm outta here and finding another way to get her back" she said, getting up to exit the cave, but why was it blocked up? "Kokoa, hold on!" Ben warned, but she already dung some of the snow and was slapped by a fierce wind. "Yeah. I was still in alien form outside and it was snowing like crazy, so I rolled us in here to wait it out" said Ben, explaining his side of the story after what happened. "So what? Its just a bunch of damn snow!" Snapped Kokoa, continuing to exit. Moka called for her to wait, but she wasn't listening and left. Ben told Moka to stay here, as he went to try to reason with the redhead.

Fighting a blizzard wasn't easy, not even for a vampire. She struggled to keep moving forward. "Kokoa, we need to get back, you can't go out like this" said Ben, catching up to her. "Its only... frozen water... I'm fine!" Kokoa called back. "Not dressed like that, you aren't! You'll freeze to death before you get back to the lodge" Ben reasoned. Kokoa silently admitted he had a point, she was still in her school uniform. In her rush to get here, she didn't bother to wear a pair of clothes suitable for this weather. Still, she didn't wanna be anywhere near Ben or that fake Moka, so she ignored him.

Having enough of her stubbornness, Ben grabbed her shoulder. Wow, he was so warm... she shook the thought out. Her pride kicked in and was about to snap and ask Ben why his hands were on her, but Ben cut her off before she could speak. "Tell you what, you stick with us, and I promise I'll let you see her again" Ben offered. Kokoa's eyes widened, was he serious? He'd take off the Rosario himself just so she can see her sister? She looked right in his face to call him a liar, but the feeling she got from his eyes told her something else. She softly agreed, and Ben lead her back. She was impressed, he had a good sense of direction, not that she would say it to his face.

-TIME BREAK-

"Operation: _Ben's Black Lagoon_! Let's do this people!" Kurumu said. "Eh, what?" Asked Kevin, not understanding what (or why) the meaning of Kurumu's codename was. "Black Lagoon, the vampire twins... get it?" Asked Yukari. "Actually, that isn't the worst name" said Gwen. "It sounds better than: _Kurumu and Ben's honeymoon escape_ " said Yukari. "Oh yeah? What about yours, miss: _Threesome Getaway Extravaganza_?" Kurumu snapped at the young witch, then they both glowed from Gwen's power. "How about: _A Change of Face_?" Gwen warned them. "No ma'am!" They both agreed and before the group could move, Mizore and her mother already left, taunting they'll give Ben the... 'hands on attention' he needs.

Miss Nekonome, Ruby, Kevin and Gwen sped down the slope...

...

...

...

Kurumu and Yukari flipped over, inexperienced with ski-travel. Gwen and Kevin stopped to look behind them, and facepalmed at the sight.

 **Kou:** Holy crap, you do suck, weeee!

"Good thing I fixed it up" said Kevin, digging into his pocket. Gwen asked him: "Fixed wh...?"

 **?:** _*Beep, beep!*_

-TIME BREAK-

Back in the cave that the vampire half-sisters and Ben were in, they were sitting at the end of it. There was nothing else to do but wait out the storm. Ben with sitting in-between both vampires and while Moka was leaning against him contently, Kokoa wasn't. She did accidentally, but blamed Ben for it and told him not to touch her... and not wanting to argue, Ben apologized. That didn't stop Nosfer-Ben from speaking up saying 'we didn't move at all'. Moka would've defended Ben, but he gave her a look that said don't worry about it. "Yo, Kokoa?" Asked Ben. He figured the brat would just ignore him but to his surprise, she responded: "What?"

"Why do you hate us?" The human continued with his question. Kokoa eyes slightly widened, she didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. "I mean, I get why you hate Moka. You feel she stole the sister you knew growing up but me, I figured you'd at least be friendly with us" Ben said. "Are you crazy, us friends? Acquaintances fine, but friends, I'll pass" Kokoa said, then paused before continuing. "... and no, I don't hate you... your just... confusing."

"Confusing?" Asked Moka, not understanding what her sister meant, neither did Ben. "How so?" Asked Ben. After a few seconds of silence, Kokoa spoke up again. "You both really don't know why?... Moka, the real Moka, has been giving you everything. She gives her life to save you when your world had a insect infestation, and you, a human, can easily take her rosary off... I can't make it budge" Kokoa said in a sad voice. "Well, Ben'll let her out for you later once we get back to the resort, she should spend some time with you" Moka said.

Another pause before Kokoa spoke up again. "Ben mentioned that Nosfer is his only monster form, and I overheard you telling Ben's parents in the lunchroom that he was your DNA sample, did you give him your blood too?" Asked Kokoa. "We did, but Ben would've died. He was burnt alive and we were in the middle of battle, there was no other way" Moka explained, her eyes getting watery from the memory but she didn't cry. Kokoa shed a tear a that, neither Ben or Moka noticed it.

"Then why... I SAID WHY? WHY'S IT HIM AND NOT ME?" Kokoa asked, her voice and temper raising. Ben and Moka now saw some tear stains and watery eyes, since she was getting closer their faces with each sentence she spoke. "Somehow, YOUR the only person that brings her back to me! THEN... YOU wind up giving him HER BLOOD! Neither of you leave his side anymore, she locks herself away for him, ITS ALWAYS HIM AND NEVER ME!" Kokoa was inches away from Ben's and Moka's faces, then she looked down and sobbed. "Why is it, why am I not good enough for her, but he is?!"

Ben was debating whether or not to console her, she looked like she needed it right now. Then again, she'll probably just yell at him for trying to be nice. Going against his better judgement, he reached out to her. "Kokoa..." said Moka, reaching for Kokoa as well. Ben managed to get her first. "Don't touch me!" Yelled Kokoa, hitting Ben's chest with a fist. Not hard enough to inflict bodily harm, but enough so it would sting, he didn't let it show and and just let Kokoa take out her frustrations.

"You think just because your nice to me, I'll be like those broads?" Asked Kokoa, still crying and hitting him again. Ben noticed it was weaker than the first hit. "That I'll fall over you like her and the rest of your dumb harem?" Kokoa continued, hitting him again, the force of it weaker. "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble..." hits him once again, even softer than any of the other hits. "... that's its never, EVER, gonna..." she went to hit him a final time, but he grabbed her fist before she could. What stunned her was that he was gentle, and not at all forcing her back. While his fist was in his hand, his eyes filled up with concern. He then did something that her, or either Moka, saw coming...

He pulled her into a hug. She just froze up, not knowing how to react to something like this. "Kokoa, your freezing! Your gonna get Hypothermia!" He said worriedly. Now that her meltdown has passed, the coldness hit her like a freight train. She tried to be tough, but she ended up hugging herself. Ben let her go, stood up, and...

...

...

...

Neither vampire girl could help but stare, sure their monsters' but even they have their hormones... Moka was blushing the reddest, however. Ben took off his ski uniform and tossed it to Kokoa. "Here. Put this on" He said. Although she held it for a few seconds, she pushed it off her in disgust... or was there another reason? "Ew! Get away! I'm not wearing your sweaty, hairy..." she began to insult but Ben, still shirtless went to pick it up and forced it into her arms again, looking at her right in the face. She'd never admit it... but it felt so warm.

"Kokoa, you can either keep the pride and die, or keep the shirt and live" Ben said pointblank. **"Your choice, sister. Whats it gonna be?"** Commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Kokoa never answered, she was just too shocked that Ben kindness went as far as ALLOWING himself to be exposed to the elements, just to keep her safe. Moka's Rosario then glowed, speaking to her. Hearing what the inner Moka instructed; she got up, called Ben's name making him turn (she still couldn't help but blush, seeing his bare chest), and grabbed his hand. She forced the seal off her this way, much to Ben's shock. Now released, Inner Moka walked over her sister. "B-B-Big sister..." she said, but Inner Moka gave her a silent 'stop' by just looking at her.

Her stern expression softened. **"Listen Kokoa, I can't just be without the seal. I'm sorry if that's hard for you to understand, but that's the way it has to be. So please, stop trying to take it, and start treating her like a sister too"** she said. "But why... she's not my sister" said Kokoa. **"No... but she is to me, that should be good enough. I'll see ya later, k Kokoa?"** Answered Inner Moka, then held a hand out to Ben, wanting the Rosario back. Ben was handing it to her, but Inner Moka had yet another surprise for both them.

She retracted her hand away. **"Ben, you promised her you'd let me out for her, right?"** Inner Moka asked, was she pissed at him? He couldn't see her face cause her back was turned to him. "Y-Yeah, your not mad, are you?" Asked Ben, getting a little shaky from either the cold or nerves. **"... In another life, I would've been. I think it was sweet of you, since your the only one that can"** said the vampire, baffling Ben and Kokoa... hell, even Nosfer-Ben! Though he teased she was getting soft in Ben's mind. **"So Kokoa, I'm willing to make you a deal. If you promise to never try to get rid of the rosary again..."** Inner Moka continued, and after a pause: **"I'll fight you again, for old times sake."**

Kokoa's eyes brightened, tears of joy slipped down her face, was she dreaming? Did her big, prideful sister just say what she think she heard? "Onee-san, I..." Kokoa was about to say, but Inner Moka wasn't done as she held up a finger. **"One. One, more, fight... that's it. After that, no more chasing me around, no more forcing me or the other Moka out, and no more crazy schemes to do so... is that clear?"** Inner Moka said, setting a few conditions. Kokoa, at blinding speed despite her shivering before, hugged Inner Moka in her usual way. "Thank you! Thank you, big sister! That's all I ever wanted! I'll give you the best fight ever, just you wait!" Kokoa cried. Inner Moka pushed her off gently, telling her it wasn't her she should be thanking. Her red eyes trailed in Ben's direction, making Kokoa realize what her sister meant.

 **"Ben, the rosary"** Inner Moka ordered. He was giving it to her, but then pulled it away, making Inner Moka look up at him. He was smiling at her. Half-genuine, half-cocky and half I-knew-you-would-do-it. "Thanks for being yourself, for once" said the American, grinning. Although Inner Moka went slightly wide-eyed, she regained her composure and just snatched the Rosario before putting it on.

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

Awwwww, a happy ending. Kokoa will finally get the day she wants with her dear sister... but wait! Who were those people Mizore spotted? Guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Remember to vote in the poll and I'll see ya when I see ya! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before we begin, a moment of silence for the 17 deaths from that florida school in parkland that was shot up. I had a few readers (as well as a few friends) from there that liked this story, and they will unfortunately never get to see it completed.

...

...

...

Just a reminder, if anyone knows the manga chapter name of Inner Moka's day out, please let me know. I need the information soon cause your deadline is approaching, the mirror episode is coming in the next 5 chapters. If you don't help me, I'm gonna assume most of you want the anime version. I've done as much research on my end as I could, I can't do this alone everyone, I need your help. Oh... and there's gonna be something that will slap you in the face when I post Lilith's Mirror Chapter, BE PREPARED!

The poll is going to be closed when Lilith's Mirror is posted, so the rest of you have plenty of time to vote, but don't procrastinate! For new readers and any that read my work on their cellular devices in-between/during classes or work (be honest, I'm 72% sure that's when most of you visit anyway), your not gonna find the poll on your phones alone. You'll need to switch to Desktop/Tablet Mode and go to my profile to find it so you can vote, let your voice be heard! I'll need a minimum of 20 to accurately decide who the lucky girl is gonna be.

1A) **Red Dragon** : Oh, I didn't realize that. Ben's Ghostfreak is the same as Zs'Skayr in his "True Form", just like when he re-obtained his DNA sample in the original series (or Ghostfreak's _Alien Force_ design, to avoid confusion). GhostFreak/Zs'Skayr will reappear later on in an adaption of _Ghost Town_ I'm working on.

1B) **Red Dragon** : I skipped the hacking episode for this universe, since the fight with Vilgax took place in Japan rather than America. By the way, the hacking isn't the reason for Ben's mis-transformations (I'm assuming this is what you meant to ask). This Omnitrix is still the prototype and while it resembles its AF design, it did not recalibrate as Ben gained most of his AF transformations from the first fic. Of course, we learn in Omniverse the REAL reason why the wrong alien was selected...

2) **The Broad Road** : How is it everytime you review, part of me starts to smile? I guess because I'm expecting a good review and once again, you don't disappoint (though I'm shocked that you didn't mention a single thing about Nosfer/Joker/Deadpool-Ben this time). I didn't reply to your PM cause I have yet to watch the video, been busy. Yeah, Yukari is gonna have some... uh, "choice words" with Charmcaster, I'll just let that sink in there for now.

3) **Haphaxion** : Thanks for the link, guess I overlooked that during my search.

I'm working on yet ANOTHER fanfic, based on _Sonic Forces_ , but that's all I'm gonna say about that. Updates for this fic are gonna be slow because of it and: other fics, my daily life, job, bills... ya know, the works. I was actually gonna split this episode up into parts, but figured that would ruin the mood this turning point is setting. And I can honestly say, this chapter was the hardest to write, I almost crashed into the writers wall, if you catch my drift. I tried many different ways to attempt to get it to flow right until I stopped at this, so this one might not be as good as the others.

Still, please enjoy and review. Even though the battle scene (not Kokoa VS Inner Moka) is something I was satisfied with, I had to literally take my brain out and beat it with a stick to get some more creative juices flowing... so this might not be my best work.

* * *

After Inner Moka put the Rosario back on, her softer side did not fall unconscious because of the reattachment, but she did fall into Ben front-first. The angle was perfect according to Nosfer... he wasn't wrong, since her chest pressed up against Ben's. He couldn't help but turn into a Ben-mato, gotta love those hormones right? Moka's eyes fluttered open and was greeted by Ben's scent... and his bare torso. Part of her wanted to stay like this but with her sister watching, her face became as hot as a steaming Moka Pot... ironic, isn't it? ( **AN:** Look up images of moka pot to get the joke, if you don't know what it is.)

Corny comedy aside, here's what happened:

 **Moka:** S-so Ben... if she's wearing your shirt...

 **Ben:** Don't worry about it, Moka _(turns on the Omnitrix)_... I'll just Heatblast up the room.

FLASH!

"I said _Heatblast up the room_ , not _Big Chill with Mizore_! _*sigh*_ Alright, take two" said an unamused Big Chill, turning the dial on his chest.

FLASH!

"Really watch, Arctiguana? Hope the warranty's still good on this thing" said an equally unamused Arctiguana, trying again.

FLASH!

"... Oh sure, NOW ya give me Rath! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, OMNITRIX! RATH IS SICK OF YOU NOT WORKING RIGHT! Seriously... it's not funny anymore" said a seriously unamused Rath, trying one more time.

FLASH!

"Oh yeah, now we're..." Heatblast began, but 5 red beeps later... well, ya know. "Why am I not surprised... ya couldn't let me start a fire?" Ben sighed, asking his watch. **"Only YOU, can prevent wildfires. HAHAHA!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix quipped, sounding like a familiar bear up until he laughed. With the watch timed-out, Ben had to find another source of heat, lest he wanted to freeze to death. Not surprisingly to him, Moka was willing to share her personal space, its the fact that Kokoa joined them a minute later. Maybe she felt obligated since he was without a shirt?

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 2: A Charming Situation + Vampire**

When the snowstorm finally subsided, Ben lead Moka and Kokoa back to the resort. They encountered _Ben's Black Lagoon_ and _Hands On Attention_ rescue teams along the way. What's surprising was, Kevin brought his car, fully repaired too! After some hot chocolate (for Ben, Moka and Kokoa), Ben wanted to keep his promise to Kokoa. The non-vampire monsters' weren't exactly thrilled to hear that, since the vampires' Yoki made them uncomfortable. However, Ben kept insisting that he NEEDED to do this for them, making both vampires blush at Ben's generosity.

Kokoa took off the rosary Ben got for her from the Xmas special the week after she got it, cause she was made fun of by jealous women (those women... lost a lot of weight, to put mildly), but always kept it in her pocket. She subconsciously squeezed it, she still couldn't believe he... a human of all things, would do this for her...

-TIME BREAK-

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Kokoa tried hitting her silver-haired sister, but she dodged each one... there were a few near-misses however. Evading the redheads next assault, Inner Moka kicked her down.

Both Inner Moka and Kokoa were panting, they've been fighting as promised. Inner Moka had to admit, her younger half-sister definitely improved since they were kids. Its a good thing Ben suggested this took place OUTSIDE and AWAY FROM the resort. Kokoa was knocked down a few times in the beginning, but later on into the battle she avoided allot of Inner Moka's deadly kicks... she had yet to inflict damage on her 'real' sister however, but she looked like she was having an amazing time.

Kokoa charged with a morning star, but Inner Moka knocked her sister away and down again. The inner vampire stood above the redhead. **"What happened to: _the best fight ever?_ To think Ben wasted his time making..."** said Inner Moka, giving her signature pose with a hand on a hip. She didn't get to finish her insult cause Kokoa gave her a sweeping kick. Kokoa had Kou change into a nailed baseball bat and went to hit Inner Moka again. Although disorientated, Inner Moka managed to roll out of the way, but just barely.

Wow, that was actually effective. That's when Kokoa couldn't help but think of earlier:

-FLASHBACK-

 _While walking back to the lodge, Ben was carrying Kokoa since she was still too cold to move properly. She actually fell asleep because she was so comfortable, not that she'd admit that. Her eyes began fluttering, she could have sworn she heard Ben's voice speak too... himself? Wait, that can't be right. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was being carried by... oh, HELL NO! No way is she allowing this, no matter how warm his chest w... argh! He was still shirtless?!_

 _Shutting her eyes and slightly shaking her head a little to clear her mind, she saw Ben look down toward... was he peeping like that horny werewolf?! Oh, he was SOOOOO gonna get it! Commanding her muscles to move to put the hurt on this human... why was he talking to it? And did it just answer back?! Ooooooooooh, he was talking to Ben-pire or whatever his name was. **"Nevermind, Liz T. Blood is waking up"** commented the mentioned vampire, out loud. "Can you stop insulting Kokoa... despite their similar age range, appearance and behavior" Ben sighed, really getting tired of his other half's quirks. They were funny sometimes, but mostly annoying since it was on a daily basis._

 _ **"So Felicità, since your gonna fight Leticia Draculea later today, figured you can use a few pointers"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, talking low so the others can't hear him, but just loud enough so only Ben and Kokoa could. "I... don't need..." she tried to say, she was still cold and her body hasn't fully awoken up yet because of it. **"Listen, pigtails. You haven't fought your sister in 4 years, the least you can do is accept tips from a pro"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix._

-END FLASHBACK-

And the whole way back despite being told otherwise, he kept talking until Kokoa's ears felt like they were hanging off by a thread of flesh. Still, it wasn't just the surprise sweep that he suggested, allot of the tips included Kou turning into things she never thought to ask about. A Nunchuk, a Sai and even a Bō were just some examples. As much as she despised the vampire half along with the rest of Ben's harem, she knew she couldn't have gotten this far in a fight with her mighty big sister without his advice.

"How long have they've been going at it?" Asked Gwen. "3 hours, give or take" said Kevin. "At least Kokoa's having fun, she obviously loved playing with Moka growing up" said Ben, sipping his hot drink calmly, also making his 2 American friends flinch and gulp. THIS was PLAYING? They didn't even wanna know what would happen if the 2 sisters fought to the death or worse... over Ben, which Nosfer and Kevin couldn't help but joke about. After another hour, both sisters were completely exhausted. The last blow from Inner Moka would have finished Kokoa off, if she didn't block it with a Kou-shield (which was again, a Nosfer-Ben tip).

 **Kou:** _(poor bat was kicked towards the bottom of the shield, were something... "vulnerable" was supposed to be)_ _*Cough!*_ This showdown... 3 hours, or something... we. _(Poofs back to normal, and falls to the ground with "X's" for eyes)_

-TIME BREAK-

Later, the trip to the ski lodge was over and everyone was heading back to the bus to return to school. Just like when they first got here, Ben and Moka sat together. "I'm happy Kokoa got to spend some time with the other me, but I still can't believe she ran off again" said Moka, a little sad. Ben put a hand on her back to console her, then he noticed a familiar redhead pedaling past them. She smiled at first, then pulled one of her eyelids down and stuck her tongue out. "Call me crazy, but I get the feeling she's fine" said Ben, winking out at the redhead.

She skidded to a stop while the bus continued. It was bad enough her heart jumped out of her chest for some weird reason, but one of his eyes... she sighed, shook her head and decided to take another route home. _'Thanks for making my wish come true, perverts. Maybe your not so bad after all... you too, Nosfer'_ she thought as she started to ride down an alternate path. ( **AN:** From this point as the story progresses, Kokoa will start to get used to having Outer Moka around just like in the manga, in case this wasn't already obvious.)

Back on the bus...

SMOOSH!

"Forget the feisty little brat, Ben! I KNOW how much you love the feeling of me and what I got" said Kurumu, loud enough for half the bus to hear. Her breasts were flopping all over his head, he was red from the contact and the embarrassment. Sometimes, Ben just wished he could just disappear... for more than 10 minutes at a time! **"I know how much I love it... AYE-YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI!"** Spoke Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, feeling very... zappy. "NAH-UH! I'M the love of his life along with Moka, so back off, sweater stretchers!" Said Yukari, hugging Ben as tightly as her little body could. "If its anyone he's in love with, its me. He's already been to my house and everything" said Mizore, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Did they all conveniently forget Moka's... approach, that one night?" Asked Kevin to Gwen, in which she responded with her eyes closed and a hand powered-up with mana. Needless to say, her boyfriend shut up.

 **Moka:** I'M the love of Ben's life, not the 3 of you! I love, love, LOVE Ben! I love him so much, I'll prove it!

CHUUU!

 **Ben:** I'VE HAD ALL THE LOVE THAN I CAN TAAAAAAKE!

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(sings)_ **Caaaaan you feeeel, the looooove...?**

BUMP!

The bus shook a little for some reason (also stopping Nosfer's sing-a-long), no one said this would be a bumpy ride. "The hell, did I hit something?" Asked the Bus Driver. He got his answer by the bus... hovering off the ground?! The bus was lifted up to the head of an enormous rock-like beast! Roaring, the large purple boulder-being threw the bus down the hill. Luckily, it wasn't tumbling so the Bus Driver had some control of it. This didn't mean he could defy the laws of physics and just turn around to drive back up, since they were sliding down a snowy mountain. Gwen manged to use her powers to lift the bus back up to the main path, but the rock monster was still there.

Climbing out of the top emergency exit ( **AN:** I'm assuming it has one, though it was never shown), Ben looked up at his newest challenge. He jumped down from the bus and activates the Omnitrix, dialing to the perfect alien for this task. "The Way Big-ger they are, the harder they fall!" ( **AN:** Cheesy, but the best I was able to come up with.)

FLASH!

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" After roaring his name, he looked at himself and then his symbol. "Look, giving me a similar guy with similar powers, still counts as the WRONG GUY!" He continued. **"6 times in one day? Eh, video cards going bad"** Nosfer suggested. Roaring, the Stone Creature went to punch Humungousaur, only for the Vaxasaurian to hold it off... only just. Around this time, Kevin and Gwen got out of the bus like normal people and he absorbed the buses metal. "Yellow's not my color, but it'll do" said Kevin. **"N** **ow ya just need some rosy-red chee... AYE-YAI-YAI-YAI IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Maybe if you kept your mouth shut while Gwen's around" said Humungousaur to his symbol, growing up to his maximum 60 feet.

Despite the size increase, the dinosaur was still 22 feet shorter than the walking purple mountain still trying to push him into the snowy ground. However, bigger muscles means bigger strength, so Humungousaur was able to simply toss The Thing-copycat over the bus and off the mountain. It wouldn't be the last one though, as more rock creatures burst out of the snow. Kevin punched and shoved them away, Gwen used various magic on them, Mizore froze them solid (though some would break out), Kurumu tried slashing and broke most of her nails; so she casted a few illusions of snow creatures that looked exactly like the stone ones... except with snow of course. Yukari did the "pots and pans" thing, as well as few spells Gwen had taught her.

Humungousaur would throw rock creatures that came near him or were stupid enough to try and fight him; also using his tail, feet and fists. The only ones who couldn't do anything were those still in the bus, Moka included as she couldn't due much damage in her Outer form. Not surprisingly, the Bus Driver was creepily laughing about this. Miss Nekonome and Ruby tried to settle down the other students, mostly the boys cause they stared out the windows to get a view of the panty-shots despite the danger.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! Useless lumps of pebbles!" Said a voice that came from above. "Charmcaster?" Said Humungousaur, Gwen and Kevin. "Who's that skank?" Asked Kurumu. "Hey, your that girl I saw this morning" said Mizore. "Wait, you've seen her before?" Asked Humungousaur. "Yeah, she was with a freaky dude, talking about you and Gwen" said Mizore. "And... it didn't occur to you maybe... I don't know, tell us?" Asked the Vaxasaurian. "I was worried about you since she caused the avalanche and..." Mizore was saying.

"Wait... YOU caused the avalanche?" Asked Gwen, getting angry. "Why the sudden change of heart, you never liked him before" said Charmcaster cause the last time she fought Gwen and Ben, the cousins weren't exactly the best of friends. Gwen threw a mana ball at her, though the witch deflected it with a staff she pulled out of her bag. **"Cool, she pulled a Mary Poppins!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben. "Wait, your a witch too?" Asked Yukari, recalling what Gwen said about America's witches, is this who she meant? "Whats it to you, little girl? Why not take off your halloween costume and go back to preschool, your teacher called for naptime" said Charmcaster, rudely.

Yukari didn't expect that to come from another witch, she was both mad and sad, surprisingly Kurumu jumped to her defense despite them squabbling everyday. "Why not go look in a mirror, Zelda?" She insulted. **"OH-HO! SHOTS FIRED!"** Agreed Nofer-Ben. Yukari began to giggle. "Hehehe, Zelda? With that rack? She looks more like Raven" joked the little witch, making Charmcaster grow a forehead vein. "And whats with those ears, you a Keebler Elf or something?" Went Mizore. **"BOOM! Nuke has landed, hahahahaha!"** Nosfer agreed again.

It wasn't just the American vampire that laughed: Kevin snorted, Gwen giggled, stone creatures started ROFL, kids on the bus balled (though most still focused on the shots of panties). "Heheh, I think the Newspaper Club started our own comedy club" said Humungousaur. While this was happening, Charmcaster clenched her fists in anger. "SILENCE!" She screamed, using a spell called _Mercuta Verditis_ , which shoots lightning/energy beams from her hands. Gwen and Mizore managed to block the enraged elf's attack with mana/ice walls, but a stray jolt made its way toward the bus. We see it in Moka's emerald green eyes...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!

With astounding agility for his size, Humungousaur protected the bus and everyone in it with his own body! Moka cried his name in worry, and ran off the bus to his side. The male student population in the bus complained he was blocking the view of _the good stuff_ , to which Nosfer commented and Humungousaur responded with: "That's... what your... worried about?" The giant brown dino began to shrink back down to his normal size, as well as changing back into human form because of the serve damage he's taken (and because electricity is a major weakness for the dinosaur). Moka hugged the semi-unconscious Ben, upset that her special friend was hurt. Putting on a determined face, she reached down to pick up his hand and placed it on her cross...

She didn't have enough time to force it off, as the American then vanished in a bubble of magical energy before reappearing aside the proclaimed Keebler Elf. "This time, your watch is..." said Charmcaster, but noticed the watch was moving. _'The hell? But Freakshow told me he needs to verbally...'_ Charmcaster didn't get to finish her thought because...

FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The green light that erupted from Ben's person was so powerful, it completely nullified Charmcaster's magic. Ben was falling to the ground, while green bats from out of nowhere swarmed him.

( **AN:** You know what to do, plus it's time for a new transformation animation since this is a new season. But if you feel better imagining the old description of Nosfer-Ben's awakening, that's fine too. This is based off Inner Moka's release in CAPU2 of the anime, so let me know if you like this one better and if not, we'll stick to the old one.)

The Omnitrix is held in front of Ben's body to face the viewer, it glows dark green and he holds out his arms as the tiny bats surround Ben. _When the blood of a vampire is absorbed by the Omnitrix, Ben's human self disappears, and his own vampiric power... is unleashed!_ His muscles started to grow, though his arms held more visible changes. His chest also toned and became rock-hard. The bats fly away to reveal a new Ben with his arms crossed as the camera zooms on his face. His eyes snap open to show they have changed from gentle light green, to arrogant dark green. Now Nosfer-Ben; he grins and leaps toward the camera, posing in midair like he's going to punch it.

Nosfer-Ben landed on his feet, with one arm in the air before bowing. **"Now that's an entrance. So Julie Andrews, you mind telling me what your problem is?... Oh right, you don't explain anything, do you?"** Nosfer-Ben said while grinning and giving Charmcaster his full attention. Charmcaster knew exactly what he was referring too, and while she wasn't surprised he was cracking jokes, its the way he spoke that got the spellcaster. His demeanor also seemed to change, buff up in under 10 seconds... and why did his watch move to his chest?

Nosfer-Ben noticed the witch looking him over, and picked the perfect wisecrack while posing. **"You like what ya see, Elven? Not so bad yourself... but what's with that getup? You copying Moka? Same hair, same figure (though your license and registration in the front could use some work); and your shirt LOOKS like her freaking rosary, WITH the gem! How did the other half of this crossover series or the original cartoon get away with this in court, anyway?"** Nosfer-Ben said, pointing out everything similar.

No girl likes her body made fun of, so...

BOOM!

A ball of magic crashed onto Nosfer-Ben. "That'll teach you, brat" said Charmcaster. **"I skipped class, what did we learn?"** Said a voice behind her. The elven witch turned to see Nosfer-Ben standing on the mountain slope behind her, arms folded in an arrogant/confident manner. _'How'd he get here so fast?'_ She thought with wide eyes. Shaking those thoughts aside, Charmcaster shot a _Erotiko_ spell at the vampire, only for him to quickly jump in the air to evade it. **"We've learned, your place, BITCH!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, punching the witch on the gem on her dress. She was sent on a one-way trip to the snow below, making a big white mess. Good thing snow is soft... it didn't mean the crash didn't hurt like hell though. _'Did you really have to hit her THAT hard?'_ Asked Ben from inside Nosfer's head. **"Like you've never hit a girl before, Hermione was asking for it"** Nosfer said, looking at his breast-plate.

Now... she was pissed.

Hovering with power, she pulled her staff out of her magic bag again. She willed a flamethrower out of he staffs head, aiming right at Nosfer. He simply jumped away. **"If your hoping for a flamethrowing hard-on, your doing a good job"** he commented. "Shut up!" Charmcaster yelled, having lost her patience with Tennyson, she used a spell that threw rapid-spinning flowers. They homed in on Nosfer, yet he was able to dodge each and every one.

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(sings while dodging)_ **Supercali-fragilistic-expiali-docious!** _(jumps away from an explosion, and puts a hand backwards on his forehead)_ **Even though the sound of it, is really quite atrocious..."**

 **Charmcaster:** Be QUIET!

BOOM!

The others' could only watch, Nosfer was obviously just toying around with Charmcaster. Ben's team had to admit out of all the annoying jokes Nosfer made, this one was actually funny. Gwen and Kevin (though they chuckled once or twice) were the only ones just watching the exchange between the elf and the vampire. "Well, this escalated quickly" said Gwen. "But we're too smart to get ourselves involved" said Kevin, then another explosion occurred. **"HAHAHAHAHA! This fights hilarious! Ben's gotta let me out more often, this is so much fun"** said Nosfer, jumping away from yet another attack.

 _'What is with him, even in alien form he's not this anno... wait a second! He's still in human form, how is he this strong and this fast?'_ Charmcaster asked herself, ignoring the 'your sexy when your angry' comment. Getting a good look at Ben, she took in everything she saw and heard. As mentioned earlier, his demeanor changed along with his body. Now that she really focused, she could feel a powerful energy signature coming from him that didn't resemble any of his aliens. In fact, it felt similar to those vampire girls from this morning. That's when she also noticed his fangs... no way those things were human. To top it off, this Ben constantly spoke in the third person, as if he WASN'T the same person.

 _'So this power, this feeling... is Ben now... a vampire?! Humph, and Casper said they were extinct, he never told me the Omnitrix could absorb monster DNA too. No way am I passing this up, my spells will be alien AND monster engerized! Screw him, Ben and his vampire powers are mine!'_ She continued to think, grinning evilly because she knew exactly what to do now. Her hands glowed with power and shouted: " _Tempestus!_ " A greyser of water erupted from the surface without any explanation. It was heading straight for Nosfer-Ben, soaking him completely...

...

...

...

After the torrent finished, Nosfer-Ben was shown holding his hands out in an attempt to vainly stop the flowing. For some reason, he didn't spark. He grinned mockingly...

...

...

...

...

...

BUZZZZZZZZZ!

Well, even someone as powerful as Nosfer has his/her weaknesses. He wasn't electrified as badly as Moka/Inner Moka would be, most likely due to his human half... but that didn't mean it wasn't a weakness all the same. He tried to stand tall but alas, he was uttering profanities while slumping down on one knee, clenching his teeth and fist that was supporting him. **"Nrgh... now... you've done it... Glinda..."** his growling was interrupted by Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari getting in front of him protectively. "We got your back, Nosfer" said Kurumu, while she and Mizore got their claws/nails out. "But you definitely owe us one" said Mizore in her normal tone. **"I don't... nrgh... owe you shit"** said Nosfer, trying to stand up on his own. Moka ran over to give him support before he fell again. "Nosfer, are you alright?" Asked Moka worriedly. The American vampires head was resting on her shoulder, he was gonna say he didn't need her help but the angle was giving him a clear sight of... **"I'm actually pretty good now"** he stated with a silly grin.

 **Ben:** _(in Nosfer-Ben's mind)_ Stop looking!

 **Inner Moka:** _(in Moka's mind)_ **Drop him, preferably off the cliff.**

 **"As much as I enjoy the view, I got a job to do"** said Nosfer-Ben, getting off her shoulder. Right when he said that, she realized what he meant and turned dark red. He tried standing on his own, but Nosfer felt weak at the knees again. Charmcaster tried the torrent of water again to douse the life force of Moka and Nosfer, but this time Yukari made a large washtub that managed to hold it all. Mizore froze it, and Kurumu sliced it up and threw the shards at the witch. Said witch was able to block them with magic shields or by moving out of the way, however.

 _'Nosfer, get some rest, this isn't anything to be ashamed of'_ said Ben to Nosfer-Ben. **_'I'm fine, Ben. I just...'_** Nosfer-Ben tried to explain, but Ben cut him off. _'NO! Your not! Get back in here and take a break before you hurt yourself. You said I didn't know how to be a vampire, but I do now. Water is a BIG weakness for you, so come back in... please?'_ Asked Ben. Nosfer-Ben growled, but agreed to rest. **"Heheh, your in hot water now, Dumbledore. Ben's gonna kick your ass now... enjoy it, ya spell-slinging slut!"** He snapped at Charmcaster before turning his dial.

Ben, now in the form of Big Chill, flew up at Charmcaster. "This might sound confusing to you, but your gonna regret hurting him" said the mothman-like alien. Charmcaster was confused, very much so. _'Why is he referring to his monster form like its another person? It's just a DNA sample from one of those whores'_ thought the witch, as she was forced to dodge an artic blast from him. "You need to chill out Charmy..." he said from behind her, freaking her out a little. Grabbing her shoulders, he "put the chill on her" so to speak. Now trapped in a block of ice with her head sticking out, she fell like a rock. She landed but before she could do anything else, Big Chill changed into Fourarms and reeled a pair of his fists back. "Since I couldn't let her out and Nosfer didn't get to finish..."

POW!

PING!

The red lug sent Charmcaster on a one-way flight. To where? Only God himself knows. "Heheheheh, nice going kid" said the Bus Driver, smoking his cigar and walking up to Fourarms. "All in a days work, I guess" said the Tetramand. "You wouldn't happen to be able to change into that claymotion upgrader, fix my bus?" He asked. Truth be told, the buses engine leaked out all its fuel. Either it tore when the driver ran over the rock monster, or when trying to regain control while the bus was sliding. "Oh, sure I got it" said Fourarms, then beeping started.

FLASH!

"As soon as my batteries recharge" he deadpanned. "What would you do without me?" Kevin asked slyly, while walking past Ben with a toolbox. **"He stole the thing that I say!"** Shouted Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

 **Kou:** This episodes snow-down took 8 minutes, 1 second to complete. Get it, showdown? Snow-down? WE-HE-HEEEEE!

-TIME BREAK-

"Ugh, still soaking wet. Alright Beetlejuice, you've got..." said the voice of Charmcaster. She was all wet from the melted ice and was walking into the cave where her partner in crime was staying, since sunlight bothered him to the point of killing him. However, he was nowhere to be found.

 _Some light years away..._

On a distant planet, we see Vilgax in what appears to be a throne room. He appeared to be mediating with his eyes closed, they snapped open since he sensed something. He grabbed something invisible with one of his glowing gauntlets. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Said a voice, as the form that Vilgax grabbed became visible. "Ghostfreak? Why are you here? You were locked up by the Galvans after escaping the Omnitrix" said Vilgax. "You can say I had to... charm, my way out. Would you mind releasing me, so we talk like civilized beings?" Asked Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr.

Vilgax did not loosen his grip. "And what's to stop me from throwing you into the sun?" Asked Vilgax. "4 words... Ben Tennyson, and Moka Akashiya" said the ghost-like alien. Vilgax stared intently at the alien in his grasp. "I've gotten your attention, haven't I? You want the secret to defeating Ben Tennyson, as well as the mystery of his girlfriends power, do you not? And if rumors hold true, wasn't it her strength that helped Tennyson defeat you last time?" Asked the Ectonurite. Vilgax averted his gaze for a few seconds, before locking it back on Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr and pulled him closer. "I'm listening..."

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

Yup, the mighty Nosfer still shares the same greatest weakness of his brethren. I was going make it so he was immune to water thanks to Ben's human makeup, but all heroes/anti-heroes and even characters in general NEED to have an Achilles Heel. It balances out stories cause while reading about someone winning is fun, it will eventually get boring like in the _Megamind_ movie. While he was able to take over the world, he realized there was no point too unless someone was able to stop him and vice-versa.

So how was this chapter, was it worth the just-about-1-month wait? Speaking of which, this is the 45th chapter of this crossover series, the longest running Ben10/Rosario story in this site I've noticed. Here's what's in store for the future before Lilith's Mirror. Not counting the first one, these will unlock new aliens and are original ideas (at least, the last two are). They are also subject to change in name, plot and production order:

 _A Dance Show + Vampire:_

A former member of Kuyo's committee has been outcast by the student body while only trying to have a normal school life. This person is then blamed for the disappearance of the schools female population. Now it's up to Ben (and to an extent, Nosfer-Ben) to prove the members innocence and track down the real culprit.

 _A Jealous Blood Bath + Vampire:_

Gin having ex-girlfriends? That's something the Newspaper Club couldn't believe. When girls magically get their clothes torn off, Gin was the most likely suspect... until it was revealed they used to date the werewolf. Has the S-Class Pervert finally snapped, or is something else going on?

 _Slow and Steady +... Turtle?:_

Ben is challenged to a race-off, but the Omnitrix gives him a new alien. Not only that, he gets trapped in the form due to a glitch. Now stuck in a transformation that's slower than maple syrup and the race minutes away, how will Ben adapt to this?

 _Burning Hunger + Lots of Energy + Vampire:_

The Newspaper Club finds an egg in the clubroom that hatches into a cute little bird, what could go wrong?... Allot, if said bird happens to be a Sunbird, which also feeds on sources of heat. To make matters worse, a thunderstorm is approaching and its later revealed to be the Mythological Thunderbird! An angry, massive, twin-headed eagle that is the true source of a storm's power.


	3. Chapter 3

1) **Narumoka** : Somehow, I get the feeling Naru and Moka are your favorite anime girls with this username you got, or at least they were the first ones to get you involved with this stuff XD. Don't worry, I'm not planning on abandoning this anytime soon, it will be completed before I close the cover on this story. That, or I die before that day.

2) **The Brod Road** : Aye-YAAAAA! Why are you such a genius?! I can imagine my little Nosfer-Ben doing that with a shirt-cannon. Deshiko won't be part of the harem, but it will be implied she's taking a liking to him. Then again, I might change my mind cause your right, it'd be interesting but at the same time, I don't wanna overdo it. That "free spiked punch" comment is calling to me... you don't mind sharing, do ya? ;)

3) **Red Dragon** : Yeah I know, you have a point. The only time he got the wrong one in Alien Force was when Big Chill made babies. Kevin morphed his hands back in Capu2 during the parent's day episode, but he won't get mutated due to me skipping the hacking episode... that doesn't mean we won't see a mutation however. I'll also think about making a story of Kingdom Hearts, but I haven't played it since the Gameboy Advance Era, so I'll need to do allot of catching up. Not gonna judge you either, nobody on this planet is a human being unless they like [or at least, heard of] Disney.

* * *

"Girls disappearing? Haven't we been through this thrice already?" Asked Ben, since they got Mizore back from the Snow Oracle from Mizore's hometown while Kevin was working on fixing the bus. They had to stay an extra day, but Mizore's mom used that time to ask her village leader for help. That lead to her own daughter getting kidnapped, granted it was seconds before she got a chance to seduce Ben in a field of flowers in all of her naked glory, explaining that she would be unable to have children after age 17.

Well, that's another reason why one of the girls are so desperate for him, since our favorite Yuki Onna is running out of time to conceive a child.

But thanks to Ben's courage (also telling the Snow Oracle that Mizore's free will to make her own choices was more important than some "destiny", making Mizore blush) and almost freezing to death at the Snow Priestess' hands (as Heatblast of all aliens, showing how powerful the woman was), Mizore found the will to speak her mind against her village leader, telling her she found someone through her OWN prediction. To say the Priestess was upset... er, let's leave it at that. Regardless, Mizore was "destined" to be with the "savior" of the village... but he wasn't in town at the moment, so she was ordered to stay until he returned.

Mizore, refusing to listen to anymore of this, protected the downed Heatblast (he barely had a heated body anymore, it was Nosfer-Ben keeping him functional as the symbol was dark green) with her own power and fought off the Priestess quite well. Seeing how far the young Snow Woman would go for this shape-shifter, she had another prediction, telling if Mizore continued to go on with the human... bad omens are highly possible. Mizore told the snow-psychic she didn't care, as long as she was by Ben's side, she'll overcome any hardship that comes her way.

The leader's expression was unreadable, but she unfroze the rest of the gang (she did this as soon as they entered her throne room, though she spared Ben this fate for some reason) and told Mizore: "Very well, as long as your are passionate about this. May your futures shine bright... and take care of her, Ben Tennyson." This of course, started another harem-based argument once they got back to the now-fixed bus. Also, Mizore snuck into Ben's room that night, and asked to sleep with him. Much to his surprise, she didn't once try to _make snow babies_ with him, all she really needed was his company.

Better not tell the others about this, Nosfer-Ben even promised to keep his mouth shut, thank God.

Anyway; back to the present, Ben's in the clubroom with the rest of the club, thinking of a new idea for the next issue. **"Apparently the first 2 didn't count"** Commented Nosfer-Ben. "Weird thing is, that this all started a few days ago, when that new student came in" said Gwen. "Wouldn't be the first time this happened, right Gin?" Snarled Kurumu at the club leader. "Hey! I'm innocent this time, I swear!" He said, hands up in defense. That's when they heard a scream come from outside! Ben ran to the window to see what was going on out there, then bolted out the door.

They were gonna go after him, but Gwen stopped them with: "Wait, has anyone seen my spellbook?"

 _5 minutes earlier..._

The female interrogator from Kuyo's committee, Deshiko Deshi, was walking to school. Alone and upset.

Deshiko approached the academy with her head down like she usually does now, she heard the whispers of the surrounding students. She didn't even need to raise her head to know that they were looking at her with dislike and contempt, or the fact they were talking about her. Ever since Kuyo's defeat, all the other students looked at her no longer with fear, but hatred. Not only that; her all-powerful, S-Class Fox Demon leader was defeated by the hands of a mere human.

It was strange, instead of wanting revenge she felt... empty. Like she didn't belong and had no purpose anymore. ' _This sucks... everything sucks. Ever since Ben beat Kuyo single-handedly, I've felt like a total reject ever since'_ the Bo-wielding zombie thought, tearing up a little. She had never gotten this treatment when she was with Kuyo, all she ever wanted in her life was to fit in. And when Kuyo offered her a place, it was literally an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Well, well, look who it is" said a mean, male voice. This caused Deshiko to stop and look up, it was none other than the school's main bully, Saizou. He wasn't alone, he had 2 other boys with him, looking just as much of a brute as Saizou was.

( **AN:** Theme Song.)

 **Chapter 3: An Echo-Echoing Dance Show + Vampire**

The Jiang Shi (AKA: Zombie) was not in the mood for this, especially since she had to put up with verbal abuse from everybody else. "What do you big buffoons' want?" She asked them, her tearful eyes now replaced by narrowing eyes.

Either Saizou wasn't listening or ignored her question entirely. "Ya know, I don't get why you were let off easy unlike the rest of your committee... but I do know I don't like it, and I'm not alone when I say that" said the Orc. "So we..." said one of the other 2 brutes. "Are gonna do something about it" said the third. Deshiko hardened her glare, taking a battle stance with her hands on her Bo. "I don't have time for this, leave me alone!" She demanded, but that only made one of Saizou's henchmen grab one of her arms. She responded by kicking the grabber in the chest, knocking the wind out of him temporarily.

"Ooooh, we got a fighter on our hands... that just riles me up" Saizou said with a sinister smile, shifting into his Orc form, long tongue and all. The other 2 followed suit, changing into a Troll and Ogre ( **AN:** The Troll is unrelated to Chopper from the manga, but the form itself is largely the same). Deshiko knew she had to play this safe, even being a Zombie didn't mean she could get out of this scottfree, these 3 can mess her up big time. Saizou was the the first one to move and went to punch the former security cop, but she was able to avoid it by jumping thanks to her acrobatic skills.

The Troll tired to karate chop the redhead. He almost got her, but she ran up his arm and gave the clubless Troll a wack in the back of his head with her staff. She jumped off as the Ogre tried to grab her... lets just say the Troll wasn't to happy about getting his hair pulled... off. Deshiko landed on her feet without any trouble, but this second that she let her guard down was a second too long as a certain Orc's tongue coiled her and threw her up. Saizou caught her, restricting her movement in his large hand, her wooden stick fell to the ground. "Mmmmm, tasty" the bully commented.

"Let me go, ya giant jerk! Put me down, right now!" Deshiko protested, struggling to move her body in Saizou's grip. She even tried failing her legs, not that it did much to free her. "Or what, you'll call Kuyo? He's gone and never coming back. Just look around, no one has any intention of helping you. In fact, I think they're enjoying the show" Saizou said, gesturing to the observing crowd. Deshiko turned to see many students all watching with none of them stepping forward.

The realization came to her. She had no one now. All her friends were gone, and everyone that was released from their custody were now looking at her with contempt. She didn't think they hated her this badly, she was only doing what Kuyo and the other leaders told her to do. That's why is joined in the first place, to protect the school. She never meant to hurt anyone, she thought everything the committee told her was for the benefit of Yokai Academy, but now... now she realized most of it was BS, she didn't know any better. She looked down in defeat, her eyes tearing up again.

"Don't make that face, you knew this was coming eventually after the shit you and your groupies pulled. Paybacks a bitch... bitch" said Saizou, before ripping the front of her uniform, exposing her bra to the world. She shut her eyes in embarrassment, crying. She'd rather take any and all of the verbal mistreatment at this point, she also wished she could take it all back, take back all the pain and suffering her committee caused. The school bully glazed over her body, licking his mouth with his inhuman tongue. "On second thought, maybe we'll get to know each other a little better..." he continued. Deshiko shut her eyes even tighter if that was possible, as if the escape the reality she was trapped in.

She needed help... needed a...

"FASTTRACK!"

Before the bullies could even say: huh?; a cat-like blur punched one of them in the gut, kicked the second near (but not on) the groin, and the third which was Saizou got a haymaker. The sudden flurry caused the Orc to drop his victim, but Fasttrack caught her and zipped her to safety, setting her down gently and away from prying eyes. "Stay here" said Fasttrack, running off to deal with the thugs. Deshiko didn't know who this savoir was, but the item on his chest gave her a clue.

"Anyone else got the number on that train?" Asked the Troll, getting up. "Train? You sure it wasn't a damn fighter jet?" Asked the Ogre, rubbing his head. "Saizou? Then again, not totally surprised" said Fasttrack, flashing green and changing back to normal. Deshiko of course, saw this and felt like she got knocked by thousands of Yukari's washtub attacks again! HIM?! The one who shut down the committee's leader by himself, the one whose saved countless monsters' since enrolling here... Ben Tennyson. She'd rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from the shock of getting dominated, if it weren't for her own modesty she was covering up.

Still, why would he try to save her? She was one of the ones who threatened his precious harem, not to mention half the school before he came along.

"Butt out, Tennyson! This's got nothing to do with you" said Saizou, not wanting to back down. "I thought you've learned your place already, do you need to be retaught?" Said Ben. "I'm doing you a favor, hero-boy. That Zom-bitch is overdue for a rude awakening, after everything she and those assholes did to everyone at this school" said the Orc. "By modesting her and ripping her clothes off?" Asked Ben, sarcastically. "Just cause I'm a bully doesn't mean I don't have brain, I know a good piece of meat when I see it" said Saizou, half-joking and half-serious.

Ben just turned to the surrounding students that were watching. "And your all allowing this? Not one of you had a little sense of compassion? It makes you no different than those wannabe mall cops" he said, making some (but not all) of the students that just observed Deshiko feel a little guilty. Deshiko herself was speechless, this American human was defending her, despite everything she did. "Compassion? Don't make me laugh! Where was it when Kuyo was extorting money from us, or trashing us when we didn't follow their commands? Not to mention killing Ginei's 1st Newspaper Club for no good reason! One minute, your rumored to have destroyed the head of all our problems; now your protecting one of them that literally almost burned you to death? What's going on in that human-smelling brain of yours?" Said Saizou, holding onto his temper.

Ben put a hand over his watch again, just in case. "I'm just doing the right thing, not making an emotion-influenced choice like you. Now am I gonna have to do this, or are you gonna back off?" He warned. "HA! You couldn't beat me until Moka stepped in, which is also what I think happened with Kyubimon anyway. There's no way a wimp like you could defeat him alone" taunted Saizou. Ben had Humungousaur selected, but then started to dial further down his list while returning fire with a smirk on his face: "So you admit you got beaten by a girl then?"

The reaction was immediate.

Saizou face was priceless, he was gonna answer back, but then the giggles started. From one, two, ten, twenty... until the whole schoolyard was laughing at the Orc, even his cronies couldn't help it. **"HAHA! Nice one, can't beat classic sexism!"** Nosfer said. A growling sound come from the Orc. "Why bother talking to you, when you get under my skin!" Yelled Saizou, throwing an earth-shattering punch. Ben jumped back, though he almost lost his balance upon landing. Slamming his palm down, Ben took the form (and announced the name of) Ghostfreak, then flying into the body of the Troll. "Come on Buzz, use your Karate Chop Action!" Said Ghostfreak, possessing the Troll and forcing him to attack in a completely identical matter of Buzz Lightyear's aforementioned function.

"Hey, hey! How ya doing that? Come on, stop, stop!" Complained the Troll, who was forced to chop at his allies. They avoided him, not wanting to be a victim of friendly fire. Ghostfreak exited the body of the troll, exchanging him for the Orge. "Why ya hitting yourself, why ya hitting yourself?" Said Ghostfreak, in-between forcing his new captive to punch his face in. After the 3rd hit, the Ogre replied: "I don't know", before getting punched a 4th time and making stars spin around his head. Ghostfreak exited just as the Ogre fainted.

Deshiko was watching in awe at Ben's powers. Sure she heard of them, yet seeing them was another story. Ghosts' were considered Low-Class monsters, yet Ben's was able to take on the strength of 3 A-Class ones simultaneously. Furthermore, how could he be a human as her leader claimed if Tennyson was able to transform before her eyes? Kuyo mentioned that the American's watch was the reason and that Ben like to _play dress-up_ , stating it was all fake... but the snapping of his bones and the rotating of his head sure sounded real to her! _'How strong his he really? Were we wrong, is he really a monster after all?'_ Thought Deshiko, clearly realizing the committee made a huge mistake targeting Ben in the first place. She wondered what other shapes he could take.

Avoiding an attack from the Troll, Ghostfreak possessed the Ogre again, making the monsters' slam into each other. Their heads also collided, knocking them both out with them making groaning noises. Ghostfreak then took control of Saizou, making his long tongue come out. "AEY! BHAT BOU BOOING?!" He asked, then his eyes widened in horror as his inhuman mouth-muscle made its way towards... "BOO... BOULDN'T... BARE!" He begged, not wanting him it lick his own...

 **Kou:** Ewww, that's just gross, wee. ( **AN:** There's plenty of dirty places on a body he could mean, I'll leave that up to your imaginations...)

Saizou was crying in disgust, he licked himself in a place he'd never wanna taste again. "Ack, that taste's nothing like chick... GAH!" Said Ghostfreak, getting out of the Orc's body, but getting pinned by said Orc's large hand. If Saizou wasn't mad before, he definitely is now! "You... ack... little, freak. That... _*cough*_ was totally, uncalled for!" He said, then eyed the Omnitrix symbol on Ghostfreak's chest. "I've always wondered why this moves, let's see what happens if I take it off!" He yelled, grabbed the emblem and began to pull... very hard.

Ghostfreak screeched in pain. Getting a fire spear near his heart was nothing compared to what he was feeling now! Saizou began to laugh at him, saying "whose being taught now?" He then got hit by a rock in the eye that was thrown by a still-covering-herself Deshiko. "Why you little cunt!" He roared, about to get up. At this point, the rest of the Newspaper Club had gotten to the schoolyard and where about to help get the 300IB [or more] Orc off Ben, when the green light in Saizou's hand began to...

FLAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The bully was thrown into a wall by the force of the self-defense system, which was ironically the floor below the Newspaper Club. "Nice try, Gaijin. A little lightshow won't..." He didn't get to finish cause the foreigner in question just lifted him up, with a single hand. **"Obviously, you get a raging hard-on for picking on women. Word of advice, it pisses Ben off..."** said Ben the vampire, which of course made the Orc begin to shake. Inner Moka's Yoki wasn't nearly as deadly as this Ben's, in fact it felt like the poor Orc could choke to death at any second. **"And when you piss Ben off..."** the vampire pulled Saizou closer. **"You make me angry"** he growled calmly, then threw the A-Class monster into the other side of yard, indenting him into another wall head-first.

Saizou pulled himself out, only to turn and come face-to-face with Nosfer, making him flinch. The Orc fell on his bottom and scooted back as quickly as he could up to the wall. **"Pathetic... Mister Perfect the Wrestling Troll, Venom the Orc, and Sherk. So... do you guys split those billygoats 3 ways, with Donkey as desert? Speaking of which, do you share a Skyrim stronghold or you bunk under that bridge?"** Nosfer-Ben joked with a serious tone, getting right in Saizou's face again. **"I recommend you learn your lesson this time, here's a warning"** he continued, pulling out the Orc's tongue and tying it all around his face in a shoelace/ribbon-like fashion. **"Next time, I'll rip it out... and feed it to you like spaghetti on a fork."**

5 beeps later, Nosfer-Ben returned to the watch. Ben held the same look the inner vampire gave Saizou before walking towards where he dropped Deshkio off, telling the other students there was nothing else to see here, which they quickly responded too. Speaking of the Jiang Shi; she didn't know whether to be grateful for Ben's help, fearful of his power, or somewhere in-between. "You okay?" Ben asked with concern in his voice. "Y... yes... I... I'm fine" Deshiko answered, nodding dumbly. "Good" Ben smiled, holding his hand out to her. She hesitated at first, but grabbed hold of it... wow, despite his power, he was so gentle...

While helping her up, Ben couldn't help but notice she was still covering her bra with an arm, making him slightly blush. "Can one of you girls get her a new uniform?" He asked, speaking to his cousin and his harem girls. Not even 4 seconds after those words escaped his lips, Deshiko blushed as her modesty kicked into overdrive. She slapped Ben by reflex, quite hard as a matter of fact. Kevin and Gin seemed to chuckle at that. "What was that for?" Ben asked, rubbing his cheek. "For staring at my chest, creep" the zombie answered. **"Well if she loses her stick, she's got a mean right hook"** commented a certain someone.

"Ugh, its not like I was looking or anything" Ben said. "So... I'm not attractive enough to look at?" Said Deshiko, sounding somewhat depressed. That wasn't the case at all, for a zombie, she was pretty good-looking to Ben. He was about to defend his position when: **"You've GOT to be kidding me!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, annoyed for some reason. Deshiko heard this and was shocked, was a monster trapped in that watch like Kuyo said? "Now what are you mad about?" Ben asked his watch. **"You know! Every harem anime since Girls f******g Bravo, the lead male gets 2 glimpses of paradise, and apologies to the islands' owner. THEN, said owner turns it around with: _am I not sexy enough_?" **Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

That was the topic of Nosfer's wrath the rest of the day, poor Ben needed 3 prescriptions of Advil.

-TIME BREAK-

6 days later, Deshiko has been hanging around the Newspaper Club as a method of lying low. It was Ben's suggestion and while she felt it was sweet of him to care for her well-being, she honestly thought she didn't deserve it. Mizore of course, hated the idea with a freezing passion, and constantly shot cold glares at the redheaded Zombie from time-to-time.

While we're on the subject of Deshiko, she had many rounds of questions. For starters, she asked if he was a human pointblank, but she wasn't given an immediate answer. She asked if monsters' were trapped in his watch like Kuyo said... Nosfer-Ben put on quite the show for her, until being stopped by Gwen's magic. The group assured her nothing was trapped in the Omnitrix, aside from Nosfer-Ben who was the only transformation that had a mind of its own. Nosfer would do impressions of the voices of the other aliens to screw around with the Jiang Shi, freaking her out.

She would even watch some of his sparring sessions with Kokoa or Inner Moka, that definitely revealed that Nosfer had his own consciousness, especially since he and Ben would argue about it sometimes. While Ben was in control; he was still the nice, caring, handso... ahem, wholesome guy Deshiko came to know... he was still a powerhouse though. But when the persona they call Nosfer was in the drivers seat, he clearly had more experience with his powers than Ben did, which also proved that Ben didn't put on the bodies of monsters' as her former leader claimed.

Her new club felt like a new home, more or less. They treated her with respect... at least; Outer Moka and Ben did. The other 2 vampires and Mizore were cold towards her (though the inner vampire was never out much), Gwen was nice but visibly had mixed feelings, Kevin was nice too yet his emotions were hard to read, Gin gave creepy stares (he would be beaten up by Kurumu and Yukari because of it), the eldest Witch Ruby wasn't around allot so there was barely any interaction, and Kurumu and Yukari were neutral since they mostly argued with each other.

This was a new experience/environment for Deshiko, it was never this way in the committee. You either follow orders, or else.

Because of Ben's kindness, she felt like she owed him. So she did her own research on the sly on their newest project: the missing girls. It all started around the same time a new transfer student came in calling himself Kotaro Ijuin, and any females near him would suddenly throw themselves at him like they're lives depended on it. She heard a few jokes about how Japanese boys and girls were horny, but this was ridiculous! ( **AN:** Sorry if this is somewhat racist to any Japanese people reading this, many of my Japanese friends joke about this allot, and a few of them are girls. Then again during high school years for any country, who ISN'T?)

Walking up to Yokai Academy with her head held high, Deshiko headed to the clubroom to report to Ben on her findings. She didn't know why she felt so excited about it, maybe because he was the first to give her a second chance? She couldn't dwell on that thought because she just heard _the coolest voice in the history of the world_. Behind her was none other than the man himself, Kotaro Ijuin. She had to admit, he was devilishly handsome, and did one of his teeth just sparkle?

Not knowing what sort of power he had, she got her guard up, though a blush appeared on her face before that. Even if he was a troublemaker, he was fine-looking, which of course earned her stares from jealous women around her. "Can I, help you?" She asked. "Oh, I just wanted to say, je t'aime" said the transfer student. Suddenly, an odd feeling came over Deshiko. She felt like running into the boys arms, that's when someone else called her name, snapping her out of it. "Uh, Ben?" She said, before feeling lightheaded and almost falling over. Ben managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Deshiko, are you ok?" He asked. "I... I'm fine, just a little woozy" said the redhead zombie.

Ben felt her forehead, to which she slightly blushed at. She definitely didn't get this attention in the committee. "Well, you don't have a fever, can you walk?" Asked the human, then his vampiric half butted in. **"Her show is called 'The Walking Dead' for a reason"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Desihko gave the watch a glare... why was Ben raising his arm, and using a cell phone?

 **Cell Phone:** Hello?

 **Ben:** Gwen? Its time.

 **Cell Phone (Gwen):** Give me a second.

 **Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix: What are you both talking abo...** _(face-plate color turns pink from a bolt of energy out of nowhere)_ **AYE-YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI, YAI-YAI!**

By the time Ben was gonna ask what was going on here to the new student, he was already long gone.

-TIME BREAK-

Heading back to the clubroom, Ben and Deshiko walked together. Along the way, she told Ben everything she found out, including her firsthand experience with Kotaro's power. It made sense, when he started coming here, girls have been vanishing into thin air. Plus with Deshiko's direct contact with his ability. Nosfer-Ben confirmed this, suggesting he was a Incubus... that, or was a talented smoothtalker. They got to the club door, but that's when Kokoa stormed out. She was calling Kou-Buddy all the while, which was strange as the transformer bat was normally (most of the time, unless he was doing his narrating thing) on her shoulder, her servant as she stated. As soon as Ben opened to the door...

"Get away from him!"

"Ben, stay back!"

" _(chuckles)_ She might eat your... OW! Brain, I was gonna say brain."

Went the concerned voices of Kurumu, Moka and Kevin (not-so-much). As usual, Kevin was slapped by Gwen for whatever reason. Kurumu got into her true form, and Moka called to him worriedly. "WHOA, WHOA! Guys, calm down. Where's the fire?" Asked the green-eyed teen, trying to understand what made them jump all of a sudden. Come to think of it, where were Yukari and Mizore? It's not like them to miss a club day, since they have yet to add they're _Tarot_ and _Stalker_ sections respectively. "We figured out who's behind this" said Gwen. "Oh, so you guys know its him too?" Asked Ben. "Him? You mean her! She's why all those girls are missing!" Yelled Kurumu, pointing a nail at the person Ben was with.

"What? What are you talking about, she's been with me the whole time!" Said Ben, defending Deshiko's position. "Here" said Kevin, handing Ben some pictures. They showed the reported missing girls, with Deshiko in the background with her head down, some even showing her staring menacingly. Other pictures included scenes AFTER the crime, with a familiar-looking wooden stick nearby. "Did Gin take these?" Ben asked flatly, with a plain face. "The photo's are too high quality to be his..." said Gwen, as a voice shouted: "HEY" offscreen. "...but it doesn't matter. I guess being treated like dirt got to Deshiko and that's horrible, but taking students hostage is worse" said Gwen, Moka's Rosario was glowing in agreement.

No, this can't be happening. She's been trying so hard to atone for her past after Ben gave her a chance, now its blowing up in her face! She was about to speak up when Ben stood up for her yet again. "That's impossible. Deshiko didn't do a damn thing wrong" he said. "How are you so sure? Mizore hasn't come back from spying on during PE, and we haven't seen Yukari since lunch! Deshiko was there each time according to eyewitness accounts. Ben, what more do you need... her leader almost killed you, KILLED YOU!" Yelled Gwen.

"You don't think I know that? Besides, I know she didn't cause that french dude said a weird phrase and she felt something similar to a charm" Ben said. "And you believe her?" Asked Kurumu, her arms folded. "I do... its not like I haven't felt it before" Ben told the succubus, making her back off a little, knowing what he was implying. **"We think he's an Incubus... and given the fact that girls have been missing, not guys. HELLO!"** Shouted Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Gwen shot a pink sphere at the watch off her finger, but Ben moved it out of the crosshair in a manner of speaking.

"Look, if I'm wrong, I'll take full responsibility. But I don't think Deshiko would do something like that, hell that could be anyone's staff" said Ben. **"Yeah, like Donatello's, Master Splinter's, Morgan Jones', Aang's, Goku's, Monkey Khan's..."** Nosfer-Ben 'explained'. "Ok Nosfer, we get it. Here guys, take a look at everything she found out on her own" said Ben, bringing to the table what the Zombie found out secretly. And while they figured she was lying about being charmed by Kotaro, this was a school of monsters' after all, they had to consider all possibilities. Moka believed Ben, saying he's never steered them in the wrong direction before (though Gwen countered with: you didn't go on summer vacation around the world with him). She had her own feelings about whether the undead redhead was telling the truth, but she could never doubt Ben... she did once, and they almost lost their treasured friendship because of it.

The redhead Jiang Shi of course... she had no words. Ben, the person she originally disliked just cause her fellow enforcers did, believed in her. He had every reason on the planet not to, but he still did. She wished she gotten to know Ben earlier, wished he'd had transferred to her country sooner, and before her group went mad with power... maybe, her friends in the committee could have used his gentle outlook, yet powerful ability.

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, Miss Nekonome wasn't teaching homeroom. Maybe she was out sick? Later at PE; Gwen, Moka and Kurumu were carrying a basket of volleyballs... awkwardly. "Can one of you please hold up your end steady?" Asked Gwen. "It's not me" Moka said in an innocent voice. "Sorry, my breasts keep squeezing these balls" said Kurumu, making other students giggle. Gwen would've facepalmed at the succubus' statement, while the innocent vampire next to her was oblivious to what the sentence could have meant. It was going to happen eventually, but the basket tipped over due to one of the girls misstepping... though a black-haired boy walking past (who still refused to wear PE attire) joked that the _Scale of Justice_ got unbalanced. He earned a mana ball to the face, followed by a volleyball from a bluenette. The joker ran off, not wanting to remain a target.

The 3 girls were left to pick up the items by themselves. Luckily, the PE teacher (thankfully after Okuto's defeat, the headmaster employed a female teacher for the ladies) went back inside with everyone else, so Gwen was free to use her powers without breaking the rule of revealing your monster identity. One ball was out of sight of Moka and Gwen, but Kurumu managed to spot it. "Why'd you bounce away, little ball?" She asked the item in question "I'd be a fool to bounce away from you" said the ba... did it just answer back?!

Looking up, Kurumu saw the new transfer student. Well, he was quite the looker it seemed, but she had her sights set on someone else. "Oh, hey new guy. Can't talk, got balls to grab" she said dryly, not interested in talking to him. Part of her was thinking over what Ben said yesterday, but she was a succubus after all. If he was the male counterpart of her species, then she can easily resist his Love Charm. Another part of her was glad there were still Incubi in the world, so at least her race wasn't dying as quickly as they once were, but that's as far as her happiness goes. Since Ben was suspicious of him, she'd better keep her distance.

Well, he wasn't one to give up so easily when turned down, as he grabbed her right shoulder. "That's pretty cold, especially coming from a fellow succubus as lovely as yourself" said Kotaro. "Your hand, get it off" she ordered him, yet his grip held firm. "Heh, you act so tough. Deep down; your just an innocent, sweet little girl" said the Incubus confidently. "Shut up! You don't know me, and never will!" She snapped at him, but he didn't even flinch. In fact, he looked more confident than before.

"Don't I? That tough girl act? Its just for show. Inside, there's a fragile hidden in there... a delicate angel, who wants nothing more than to be noticed by the one she loves... am I wrong?" He said gently, making Kurumu soften a little. How did he know so much about her, was she really that easy to read? "You don't have to hide anything from me, show me the real you... je t'aime" he continu... what the? Why was she lifting her shirt? _'What's happening? I can't control my hands! Son of a bitch got me off guard, Ben was right!'_ Kurumu thought, as she tried in vain to get her body to stop, she couldn't even move her own mouth to call for help.

"STOP! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Changing room's THAT way, Kurumu!"

Thankfully, Moka and Gwen noticed what Kurumu was doing and ran over to stop her from revealing anymore of her G's. While Moka shot a glare at the male, Gwen felt a familiar source of magic. "The hell are you trying to pull?" Asked Gwen. "Look, all I want to do is make new friends. The people here and so friendly, that I've made a bunch already" said Kotaro, the way he said it hit both girls like a bullet. "Liar! Ben was right about you!" Said Moka. "That makes me so sad, Moka. Especially coming from you and Gwen. Why don't you come with me, home to paradise? Je t'aime" said Kotaro.

Gwen and Moka started to feel... something. _'What the... what is this? Feels strange'_ thought Gwen. _'Where is this feeling coming from? Is this Kotaro's power?'_ Thought Moka. "Not yet? Such naughty teases you are. I want your love girls... I NEED it, need to take it prisoner! Oh, je t'aime!" Said Kotaro, with more passion in his voice. _'Ugh, shit. Is this how... Ben felt... being seduced... by...'_ Gwen was thinking about how she heard Ben almost got bewitched by Kurumu, when her train of thought just stopped itself. _'N-no... I w-won't... be taken... I have... to warn... B...'_ Moka thought, her thinking also getting cut off.

-TIME BREAK-

Deshiko saw the whole thing, and reported it to Ben, who told Kevin and Gin about it (also white lying that he saw Kotaro, the 2 boys had no trouble believing that). Gin, in a jealous [and perverted] rage, said it was time for him to step in... he wasn't gonna like some french-speaking punk steal anymore girls for himself! Kevin had a better reason, he wouldn't let Gwen be taken advantage of. Before Ben could tell them to wait to make a plan, the werewolf and Osmosian burst out the room to teach the Paris-native some manners!

...

...

...

...

...

 **Kotaro:** Join me, we can be together.

 **Gin:** _(speaks lovingly, with a wagging tail)_ Anything for you...

 **Kevin:** _(speaks lovingly, tracing circles in Kotaro's chest)_ We love you, man.

-TIME BREAK-

"Where are those jerks?" Asked Deshiko. She and Ben are waiting for the boys to return. Kevin called Ben on his Plumber Badge, telling him he and Gin found the pretty boy. The big-brother-from-another-mother simply said Kotaro would need a makeover and a pedicure when they're through with him, but that was an hour ago! They should have been back with the transfer student by now! Then again, why was Kevin's voice strangely passionate?

"Kou-Buddy! Where the hell are you? KOU-BUDDY! If you come out right now, I won't beat you to a bloody pulp!" Came the voice of Kokoa from outside, opening the club door. **"If he wasn't here the first 3 times..."** commented Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "GRRRRRRR! Where is that jerk?! He's supposed to be my slave, but I can't find him anywhere!" Said Kokoa, not hearing the comment. **"Maybe he... _*snorts*_ flew to the north"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix snorted, finding his joke funny.

KA-SMACK!

 **"OW! Just saying. Underground Railroad's been out-of-service for years"** he continued, getting his home smacked by Deshiko's wooden stick. "He's still gone? But he never leaves your side, it's been a..." said Ben, but stopped because he realized something. "Hey Kokoa, Kou transforms, right?" He asked the aggravated redhead. "Yeah, and better than you can, why?" She snapped. "Can be become... anything?" Ben asked. "He can become weapons and has a real form that even I haven't seen yet, where are you going with this?" Asked Kokoa. Ben didn't answer her question, instead he lifted up his watch and said: "Let's Ditto up, we'll cover more ground."

FLASH!

...

...

...

"Echo-Echo? Aw, man!" Complained the suit of soundwaves. **"Stop whining, this mis-transform might be doing you a favor"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'How ya figure that?'_ Thought Echo-Echo. **"Ditto has no strength, nor speed, but at least this guy has an extra power"** said Nosfer-Ben, looking at the positive side to this incorrection. "Eh, whatever. Let's all meet up by the gym in 5 minutes" said Echo-Echo, summoning clones of himself to search the school. Deshiko went her own way and Kokoa complained that she didn't ask for their help, but an Echo-Echo freaked her out by saying "your welcome" behind her before disappearing. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't flattered by him taking the time out of his day for her.

-TIME BREAK-

( **AN:** Another song. The lyrics might be wrong cause I typed it all up, since I couldn't find any in english.)

 **Moka** , **Kurumu** and **Yukari:**

 _Je T'AIME!_

 **Gwen** , **Mizore** and **Miss Nekonome:**

 _Je T'AIME!_

 **Kotaro:**

 _Not the kind to settle down, but could it be I've fallen in love?_

 _Brother I can see it now, cause I've fallen for you my love!_

 _Watching as the lights go around, it's like a mirror to my heart!_

 _So let's dance together and make a new start!_

 _SAY, SAY, SAY! My pussycat._

 **Hypnotized Girls:** MY PUSSYCAT!

 **Kotaro:**

 _HEY, HEY, HEY!_

 _Don't wanna fight the feeling any-more, I think its best if we just lose con-troooool!_

 _If a thousand times of telling you I love you, is not enough to gain your affection..._

 _then telling you a million times Je T'aime, should be enough to win your heaaaaaart!_

 _But if a 100 million times is what your after, I'm sorry but your out of luck..._

 _how about we seal this with a kiss? Oh, oh, oh... your what I want!_

 **?:** **Damn, even the guys have great voices!**

 **?:** Not the time, Nosfer. _(jumps in front of Kotaro from somewhere)_ So, this was your big plan?

 **Kotaro:** _(is surprised)_ Where'd you come from? I had Kevin stand guard!

(Outside, Kokoa and an Echo-Echo clone are shown beating up the ruffian. More accurately, the pissed-off Kokoa was going to town on him more than necessary to vent out her anger, the Echo-Echo was facepalming.)

 **Echo-Echo:** He's... getting a break. But you kidnapped all the girls, for a concert?

 **Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix:** **Lame! Ya couldn't make a Strip Club with a free buffet?**

 **Ruby:** _(leaps out-of-nowhere)_ We don't like people disturbing the peace on campus... leave this one to me, master!

 **Echo-Echo:** Thanks Ru... uh, what? _(is hit continuously by a whip Ruby is holding)_ OW, OW, OW! RUBY, STOP! OW, HEY! CUT IT OUT!

 **Nosfer-Ben: She always was the more hands-on kind of girl...**

 **Echo-Echo:** _(out-loud, but to Nosfer-Ben)_ SHUT UP!

 **Kotaro:**

 _You and me will have a mischievous love_ _affair!_

 _YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

 _You'll make me see..._

 **Deshiko:** See this! _(Goes to wack the french singer in the head)_

 **Kotaro:** _(blocks her attack with his arm)_ Your here too? I thought Ben would've reported you by now after all that work I did.

 **Deshiko:** Work? What are you... _(realizes, and growls)_ you tried to frame me?

 **Kotaro:** Nothing personal, needed a decoy. Here, boy! _*Whistle, whistle whistle, whistle!*_

 **Deshiko:** _(feels a presence behind her, a big growling one. She looks behind her to see...)_ Ginei?

 **Gin:** RRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAR! _(swipes at Deshiko, who keeps dodging his deadly claws)_

 **Kotaro:**

 _OH, OH, OH!_

 _Because you are by my side, I wanna have you to-NIIIIIGHT!_

 _If I ask a hundred times to be your lover, and even then you still won't have me..._

 _I'll keep asking everyday over and over, till you say yes on New Years Eeeeeeeeve!_

 _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime,_ _Je T'anime!_

 _I said it 5 times already, can you resist the power of love?_

 _No, no, no... soon you will seeeeeeeeee!_

 _YES, YES, YES! My pussycat!_

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 _I'll shoot an arrow through your heart, with one more chorus of this...!_

 **Kokoa:** SHUT THE HELL UP, PRETTY BOY!

 **Moka:** ' _Kokoa? Stay back, don't listen to his voice, he'll get you too!'_

 **Kotaro:** _(gets a little nervous, for some reason)_ Oh, uh... hello there, weee.

 **Kokoa:** We? We what?

 **Kotaro:** Uh, what I meant is. Hello there, Miss Kokoa... UH! Wait! I don't...

 **Kokoa:** Wait a second...

 **Kotaro:** ' _Well, I've come this far. Might as well seduce Miss Kokoa with this magic too.'_ _(sings the final line of his song)_ Je 'TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIME!

The crowd of hypnotized girls cheered for the performance. Kotaro looked over to Kokoa, expecting to see her falling head-over-heels for him... it was quite the opposite. "Kou-Buddy... looks like Ben was right. I've been looking for you... all... damn... week" said Kokoa, with a evil smile on her face and cracking her knuckles. "Whatever are you talking about, my lovely cherry blossom? Je 'Taime" said Kotaro, keeping his cool. "Call me that again, see what happens" warned the cherry vampire in question. _'Crap, she always was a tough nut to crack'_ Thought Kotaro.

"You and I should go on a romantic date, Je 'TAIME!" Kotaro said, putting more passion behind his words. "You wanna dine in, or die out?" Kokoa asked, losing her patience. Clearing his throat, Kotaro tired once more. "I'll die out without you in my life, your mine and mine alone! **JE 'TAIME**!" He said, using all the power he can muster into that single phrase. Kokoa felt very strange, the spell Kotaro was using was getting to her. "That's it. Just one more time, and your..." Kotaro didn't get to finish because Moka, still under hypnosis, struggled to make her way to her sister. "Leave... her... alone..." she barely managed to utter, hugging the redhead protectively.

"Two sisters with one spell? Not a bad idea, weeeee" said Kotaro. Echo-Echo couldn't just take a beating from Ruby anymore. He had to get her off of him, even if she was hurt. "That's e-NOUGH!" He said, releasing soundwaves. Ruby started to get up and... "Ben... what's going on? What am I doing here?" Asked Ruby. "Wait... did I just...?" He asked himself. Putting this theory to the test, he aimed some soundwaves at Gin this time. "RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA... ah? What happened, why am I in my monster form?" Asked Gin, confused. "Well, son of a bitch" said Echo-Echo. **"Told ya so"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Guess we need a wall... of... SOUND!" Echo-Echo unleashed as many soundwaves as his tiny body would allow. Just like with Gin and Ruby, every girl in the gym started to come around, asking questions like: "what am I doing here?" or "why am I dressed like this?"

 _'No, no, no, NOOOOO!' Why does he always get in the way?!'_ Thought Kotaro, saying his french phrase again. It battled with Echo-Echo's sound, making the girls' eyes flicker on and off due to the hypnosis effect. Echo-Echo's symbol began to blink, he was running out of time! Sending a clone behind Kotaro, it jumped at him just as the watch timed-out. Kotaro sensed it and just leaned to the side. "Saw that coming a mile away, Benjamin Franklin. You really thought you could fool me?" Asked Kotaro. Ben crashed into the 2 vampires, and started to get up.

"As a matter of fact..." Ben said, holding up...

 **Kotaro (Kou's voice):** OH, HOLY SHIT! WEEEEEEE!

FLASH!

 _When the rosary seal over her breast removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes, and her inner vampire... awakens!_ "BIG SISTER!" Kokoa cheered. **"How pathetic, losing your senses over a magic trick... one that's not even decent"** said Inner Moka. "Can't you be a little nicer... please?" Asked Ben. **"Fine... Kokoa, we'll talk later** " sighed Inner Moka, swallowing her pride for Ben. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit! She's out now, the hell should I do... wait. I can still win this, just gotta keep calm and focus'_ thought Kotaro, before saying sweet nothings to the trio. Inner Moka was going to kick him, but began to stop running. _'What the... what's going on... why am I...?'_ she asked herself, as the magic trick she insulted was actually affecting her! She was about to attack both her half-sister and Ben when...

WHAM!

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Deshiko, hitting Kotaro/Kou in the back of the head, making him jam the mic he was holding into his mouth. As he sat up and recovered (and wiping the blood off his mouth), he noticed the 4 monsters' and the now-human boy overlooking him in a not-so happy manner. "Um... I... Look, Miss Kokoa. You seemed tuckered out lately, so I went into Gwen's..." he tried to explain. "You guys really wanna hear this?" Asked Ben. "Not really" said Deshiko. "Hardly. How about you?" Asked Inner Moka. "As a matter of fact, I don't" said Kokoa.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! HOLD ON A MINUTE! I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU, MISS KOKOA! I THOUGHT IF I GOT RID OF EVERYONE ELSE, YOU COULD FOCUS ON BEN AND MAKING HIM GET THE ROSARY AND..." Kotaro/Kou squaked, rushing his explanation. All that got him was a hard spinning kick from Inner Moka, not interested in anything he had to say. He bounced around the stage like a ball from old pong games, before landing with splat. His mic slid over to Ben, who kicked it away. "Oops" he said with a sly smile.

The mic hit Kotaro's/Kou's forehead, rolling in front of the vampire sisters. He recovered and got up... there was some mic feedback from where he ended up. **"Ohhhhhhhhh..."** said the Omnitrix in sympathy. Ben lead Deshiko off the stage, knowing what was gonna happen. "Uh, we're gonna exit stage right" he said, nervously. "Huh? Who turned out the lights?" Asked Kotaro/Kou. He looked down, and got up frantically. "You little, perverted bat. If you think you can go lifting up MY skirt..." growled Kokoa, her and her sister flaring with visible Yoki. **"Well, my present to you has a big pair of brass ones..."** Inner Moka began.

 **Kotaro/Kou:** Wait, wait, wait! It wasn't my fault, I was...!

 **Inner Moka** and **Kokoa:** LEARN YOUR PLACE!

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both vampires kicked him, right in the face! The Incubus/Transformer Bat smashed into the set behind him, making a indentation of him before he fell face-first. A strange book with an odd symbol also sailed out of his tuxedo due to the force of the crash. **"Poor bastard..."** said the Omnitrix, still sympathetic. "That was episodes 2nd showdown... you'd think the writer, would've been nice... and let me win, weeeee" said Kotaro, poofing back into his original form, which had 2 shoe-shaped prints on his face. Ben went of to pick up the strange book, noticing it had a bookmark in it, and written in english on the bookmark was...

" _Amorous Infecta_? How could he have used magic?" He asked aloud. **"You sound like you know it"** observed Inner Moka. "I uh... I don't wanna talk about it" he said, that's when he also noticed one of Kotaro's/Kou's fangs fell out... it had an odd sparkle to it. "Well, Deshiko did said one of his teeth shine..." said Ben.

STOMP!

Ben crushed the tooth under his foot, and he immediately heard what sounded like moaning dominos falling over. "Case closed" Ben joked. "Big sis, your amazing! Your the best big sister in the whole wide world!" Said Kokoa, hugging Inner Moka and burying her face into the older vampires bossom. **"I'm not the one you should be thanking"** said Inner Moka, making her younger sister look up at her. "Ugh, fine... Ben, thanks" Kokoa said, sighing. **"While he did his part, I was talking about the other Moka"** said Inner Moka

"Huh?" Went Kokoa, not understanding. **"Me and her were taken over by Gwen's stolen magic, we had no control of ourselves. Regardless, she found the strength to break free barely, and did everything she could to try and keep you safe from Kou. She did most of the work... I just finished the job"** said Inner Moka. "But, but that stupid girl isn't the real..." Kokoa tried to argue, but Inner Moka cut her off as she got the Rosario back from Ben. **"She did what any real sister would do... think about that"** and with that, Inner Moka disappeared with Outer Moka taking her place.

The other harem girls, Gwen, Kevin and Gin woke up. By the time Ben explained everything, the Newspaper Club apologized to Deshiko and Moka regained consciousness; Kokoa was nowhere to be found the rest of that day.

-TIME BREAK-

Outside in the setting sun, Kokoa was leaning on the schools front gate, thinking over everything that her 'real' sister told her. Every word she spoke about the 'lame-ass Moka' was filled with praise, and the Moka she knew NEVER praised ANYONE unless they deserved it. **_"Regardless, she found the strength to break free... she did what any real sister would do..."_ **Inner Moka's voice echoed in her head over and over. The orange-haired girl just shook her head, and walked back to her dorm, carrying the knocked-out Transformer Bat with her.

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

Another chapter that passed the 9000 word mark, I feel so proud of myself. As said before, Deshiko is NOT going to be part of the harem. She may have minor appearances later, but not as a main character. As a side note, Lilith's Mirror is coming next, cause I came up with an amazing twist that'll make you go: WTF?! NO WAY! This will also influence more crazy situations, but want can be crazier than going to a japanese monster school, with a vampire inhabiting your body? See ya later, you'll find out then! Read, review, follow/fav! :D

Since Lilith's Mirror is next, that means your almost out of time in the poll, speak now and forever hold your peace. We currently have a 3-way tie, I need a tiebreaker, so PLEASE VOTE! It will only take a second of your life, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

This one is extremely early (a day after the last chapter). I'm splitting up Lilith's Mirror into parts to build suspense for the big surprise. Enjoy!

1) **Toy2711:** Ultimate Alien is going on now, but before I get to the main plot of it, I'm having Ben unlock those 5 aliens first. Albeo will come back eventually.

2) **Masters123lfm:** From _Race Against Time_ , or when he was re-written into a Dimensional Traveler? I'm trying to incorporate both versions actually, to make something original. It's tough, even for me.

3) **Dylan Bhurji** (from Capu2 fic): We will discover what the Great Migration is as the story progresses. Reiny was able to get Ben back by using a DNAlien, the same one that was in Ben's home.

There's plenty of easter eggs/references in here, from popular shows and programs. Don't worry, I'm not asking you too find them to unlock a new episode, just have fun searching for them... giggle as childhood memories come flooding into your mind as you read them.

* * *

The all-too familiar bus pulls up, exiting from the tunnel. There was one passenger on today, and this one has been waiting a long time to come to Yokai Academy. "Ya sure you wanna go further? Yokai Academy's a reaaaaaally scary place" said the Bus Driver as his lone passenger. "I'm fine, my boyfriend's gone through much worse. So, how much do I owe you?" Asked the passenger, a female passenger who took out her wallet. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's my pleasure... hehehehehehe" said the Driver.

"Just do me a favor, and try not to let your dog take over my bus again... me and this baby go waaaaaaay back" he continued, as a dog-like thing leaped out and into the passengers arms. "Uh, sure... no problem" she said, awkwardly as the doors closed and the bus left. The female looked into the distance, seeing the towering Yokai Academy. She was wearing a pink sweater with a black shirt underneath, as well as a white skirt. She also had something wrapped up in green and white wrapping paper.

"Let's go, time to get my man back..."

"Ship, ship!"

( **AN:** Did you guys honestly think I've forgotten about her? As you can plainly see, she's on a warpath to find her lover... SHE, is the person I was talking about back in Capu2 - Chapter 19. Anyway, start the theme song and let's get moving!)

 **Chapter 4: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 1**

WHAM!

"Ow... that's quite the welcome" the female groaned, she was hit by some redhead on a bike. The crash forced both females to drop their gifts... what else could go wrong? "WHAT THE HELL, YOU HIPPY? WHY WERE... wait a second, haven't I've seen you before?" Asked the redhead, Kokoa. "Ugh... no, you don't ring a bell. You ok, Ship?" Said the passenger, checking on her dog-like companion. "Shiiiiip, ship" it groaned. "Ship? Who'd name a dog...? Hold on, your a human! Julie... Yam-mama-tomato or something" Kokoa said. "How do you know me?" Asked Julie. "Ben, he talks about you sometimes, has a picture of you in his wallet..." Kokoa was saying, but now it was her pet's turn. "We don't have time for this, Miss Kokoa! We have to get going, weeeeee!" Said Kou.

Kokoa squeezed the little bats body tightly... very tightly. "Ack... still mad, about the concert, weeeee?" Kou choked out. "I know what we need to do, Kou-Peeper. I just got a secret weapon that's gonna bring my big sis back, without Ben taking the damned thing off!" Kokoa growled, still... uh, let's just say upset, about the show Kou put on last week/chapter. Ignoring the human in front of her, she grabbed the nearest wrapped item and took off on her bike. She and Julie apparently had the same taste in style when it comes to gift-wrapping.

"What a weird, bratty girl" said Julie. "Ship, ship" said Ship, making Julie giggle. "Yeah, batty girl's more like it" she said. That's when she realized, did the batty girl know Ben? She also mentioned something only he could remove... why did that sound familiar? The school bells started ringing, Julie better hurry before the school gates close! Grabbing the other package, she ran for it... was it just her, or did what she brought feel a little heavier?

NAH! Probably still out of it from the collision, she'll walk it off like the sports girl she is.

-TIME BREAK-

She managed to find Ben:

1) Walking with Moka, like normal people.

2) Seconds later, Kurumu yelled his name and pulled him into 'the breast display'... also wearing a maid outfit, lifting it so he could see her underwear and tail.

3) Yukari did her thing, knocking out the busty maid.

4) Mizore froze both of them in a block of ice, gliding over to hug Ben.

Part of her wanted to yell and say: "back off my man", but she was in shock and hid behind a wall. Sure, she's seen the things Moka and Kurumu did when they were living with Ben, but they didn't attack each other [too] violently... OR were that suggestive! While Gwen and Kevin broke up the fighting, Julie ws once again tempted to make herself known, since Gwen is actually her best friend, but again was too stunned to do so. She couldn't even BEGIN to imagine the shit those girls put Ben in, and Gwen once went to the beach with them during the summer... that was a cakewalk according to the Tennyson cousin!

Shaking it off, Julie got out of her hiding spot, but the group she was watching was long gone. "Crap! I should've just went over when I had the chance!" She exclaimed. While she was doing this, Ship began smelling the present. "Ew, stop sniffing me" said the... present? "No, Ship. These are for Ben, and it doesn't like being snif..." Julie was reprimanding her alien pet, but realized what just happened. She began to open the pack to find... "A mirror? Where'd this come... uh oh."

-TIME BREAK-

In Kokoa's, she just looked over her 'secret weapon'... it had an odd smell coming from it and she opened it to figure out what's going on. "What... the hell... is this?" She growled. "The yummiest chilli fries I've ever had, we should go to this Burger Shack, WEEEEEEE!" Said Kou, munching down on the fast food meal. "THAT'S NOT THE DAMN POINT! Stupid bitch, she must've taken my mirror! Let's go, Kou-Sluty" said Kokoa, slapping the bat away in annoyance. She ran out of her room to find her true 'secret weapon'.

 **Kou:** _(flaps weakly, and follows Kokoa)_ Shortest timeskip ever, weeee.

-TIME BREAK-

"Crap, she must've took my special order for Ben by accident, and I ended up with her mirror" observed Julie. Suddenly, the mirror began to shine with bright light, making Ship bark at it. Julie had to look away to protect her eyes and when she looked back... who invited the fairy? "Hi there, nice to meet you. I'm Lilith, the spirit of this mirror. Are you my new master?" The little fairy said, she reminded Julie of a certain pixie from her childhood... she had the same wings and a similar dress too.

"Uh... this isn't a phenomenal cosmic power; itty bitty living space deal, is it?" Asked Julie. The fairy giggled in response. "No silly, that's a genie thing. I'm actually a treasured item in a physical form. But I'll do anything in my power to make you hap... wait" said Lilith, but noticed something. She flew around Julie's head and body, looking her new master over. This was making Ship growl at her, to which Julie told Ship 'down boy'. "Hmmmm... oh, I get it now, your a human. That's why you weren't affected by my mirror's power."

"Come again?" Asked Julie, not understanding. "Oh, the magic of my mirror brings out a monsters true form, but it doesn't work on humans since they have no true natures to bring out" the little fairy explained. "Wow, cool, this little mirror can do all that?" Said Julie. "You sound impressed, guess you've been around monsters' before, haven't you?" Asked Lilith. "More or less, my boyfriend fights them for a living... well, before someone dragged him all the way out of America..." Julie rambled.

"America? Your American too? WOW! I've never seen an American girl before, much less a human one. Your very pretty for a foreigner, your boyfriend's a real doofus to leave you behind" said Lilith, cheerfully flying around her new master again, taking in her appearance. "So he's been called... oh, uh, thank you... you mean that?" Said Julie, blushing at the comment. "I sure do, master. I was always told Americans' were ugly, slimy, stupid creatures... you've even made a sitcom series about yourselves" said Lilith. "Uh... yeah, we do that allot. And you don't have to call me master, my name's Julie" said Julie. sweatdropping at Lilith's reference to an adult TV show she never got to watch... and now NEVER wants to watch.

"Ok mas... um, Julie. I'm sorry, I've been calling my masters' master all my life... something about a tiny girl with wings calling them that makes them feel good. My most recent master was really mean, and threatened to turn me to stone if I didn't obey her" said Lilith, becoming a little sad. "Aw, you poor thing. Tell ya want, I'm not gonna be just your master, I'm gonna be your friend" said Julie, kindly. Ship wasn't liking the idea, mainly cause of jealo... _*cough, cough*_ , overprotectiveness of Julie's safety.

"F-Friend? I've never, had a master be my friend before... I'd... like that" said Lilith, not used to this treatment she was getting from Julie. As the human master moved out, Lilith couldn't help but think: _'Wow... she's so nice. Maybe this was the mast... er, the friend, I was waiting for.'_

-TIME BREAK-

Though Julie was keeping her eyes out for Ben and his... girls... yuck, that tasted weird in her mouth; she was also focusing on spending time with Lilith, whose never had a friend before. Ship also calmed down a bit, but he was mostly silent. The whole day; the 2 of them tried on different dresses from the lost and found (strangely, there was a small outfit that fit the mirror spirit, but she was blushing in embarrassment), cooked... though the teacher kept insisting they make it spicy, and shopped at the school stands.

Lilith had, for a lack of better words, a fairy-tastic time! She never dreamed that she'd be able to do any of the fun things Julie showed her, it was truly remarkable. The mirror sprite vowed to herself, that she'd protect Julie and follow her every command, as she was her TRUE master. While walking around campus, they heard a commotion between 3 guys.

"Check it out, just got another hot video of Moka!"

"Whoa, awesome!"

"Way to go, dude!"

Woah... Julie's eyes might have burned off, why did those 3 wear such trashy-looking uniforms? Where they part of a club or something? Ben mentioned that what they've seen in anime is somewhat accurate, did that mean these guys are some sort of fanclub for Moka? One was fat, the second was average-looking, and the third had Steve Urkel-like glasses. One of the boys noticed her, and they started going crazy, commenting how beautiful she was and such. Julie nicely asked them to stop, and Ship even growled at them, but they didn't get the message.

"Back off, please!" Ordered Lilith, floating in front of Julie. "Ya know, I got a thing for small chicks" said the boy with glasses. "We don't..." said the average guy. "But we can learn how!" Said the fat guy. "Uh, no thanks" said Lilith. The men weren't taking a hint, so Lilith shined her mirror as a defensive reflex. The boys saw themselves, their monster selfs to be exact, freaking them out. They looked at themselves to find...

"AH! What the hell just happened?!

"We changed into our monster forms!"

"And we're on campus! We're so screwed!"

While the nerds were confused as to what just happened; Julie, Ship and Lilith used this as a distraction to get away. Once they were a safe distance away, they took a breath. "Whoa, you weren't kidding about your mirror" said Julie. "Yeah, when a monster looks into my mirror, their human disguise undoes itself... master, is there something wrong?" Asked Lilith, noticing Julie's expression changed. "Well, the reason I came all the way here was to find out the truth, why Ben just left me without saying anything... he hasn't even called me since. This girl Moka saved his life, but I have a feeling her other half did something to him, I read vampire's can enthrall others and I want to make sure he's ok" Julie explained, Ship even moaned sharing his owners pain.

"Maybe I can help. Like I said, my mirror can bring out the true natures of those who look into it. If I find this Moka girl, then I can grant you your wish" said Lilith. Julie was somewhat conflicted, she had nothing against Moka but at the same time, she was the one who stole her man. She's heard about and seen Moka suck Ben's blood, and she does change when Ben removes her rosary. Julie convinced herself, and through her own research of vampires (granted most of it was bullshit since Moka wasn't even half as the books described vampires), that maybe her inner personality had something to do with why Ben left so suddenly. Looking at the pixie carrying the mirror that held the key to her problem, she made her decision...

-TIME BREAK-

"Kurumu and Yukari haven't come back yet?" Asked Ben, he and Moka were straightening up the clubroom. "They wanted to go shopping together, I think it was really sweet" said Moka. **"Kurumu probably brought her to a lingerie shop to torture the kid"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "I doubt they have those kind of..." Ben was saying. **"Prime example... this morning's cosplay"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix interrupted, making Ben silently agree. Moka was stepping on a 2-step ladder to try to put some books away that was out of her reach.

"Moka, be careful, that might be too high."

"It's ok, Ben. You always doing things for us, I got... whoa, ah, AH!"

"I GOT YOU!"

Moka lost her balance and might have gotten seriously hurt. Ben immediately dropped what he was doing and ran over to Moka, catching her as she fell. He was holding her like a bride, as he fell on his rump, ouch. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ben!" Moka apologized. "D-Don't worry about it, not the first time I've caught ya" said Ben, trying to joke around, but it was obvious he was in pain. "But still, you warned me and I didn't listen... now your hurt..." Moka said sadly, sorry she injured Ben in anyway. "I'm fine, not like you weigh much, your really light" Ben said, trying to calm her down.

It worked, if her reddening face was a clue. "Ben... t-thank you, very much."

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa... la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaa..._

"Ben..."

"Yeah, Moka?"

"You... smell good..."

"Oh tha... wait. Moka, wait, not now! Not in this position!"

"I... I can't..."

CHUUU!

Putting her arms around his neck, she bit his neck... again.

 **Kevin:** We're not interrupting, are we?

Ben and Moka yelped, not expecting this. Nosfer on the other hand, snickered at the walk-in, Ben and Moka would always get discovered right on queue... to him, it was f*****g hilarious!

Gwen, Ruby (dressed in a security guard uniform, it was always her or Kurumu and Yukari dressing up for some reason) and Kevin stood in the doorway. "Well, you both made quite a mess here" Gwen joked. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Shouted both Ben and his 'girlfriend', they both blushed afterward. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I love Gwen so much right now"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, enjoying her quip. "I've heard zombies are even worse..." Kevin said. **"HAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHA! NO, NOOOOOOOOOO! Please, stop... I can't breathe... can't breathe..."** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix said, sounding like he was crying. "That's not funny" growled Ben.

"As much fun as this sounds, I have a favor to ask you guys, from the school director himself!" Said Ruby, in a serious tone, which was very unlike her. "Ok, what's up?" Asked Ben. "Someone has made off with a very powerful item, stolen from the headmasters treasury. Have any of you seen...?" Ruby was asking, but they all heard a loud howling sound and...

BOOM!

"I SMELL PANTIIIIIIIIES!"

Gin, in his werewolf form, pushed the door off with an enormous amount of force. He was in one of his perverted rages again, but he was more destructive about it rather than quiet. He took shots of Gwen's and Moka's underwear while rolling on the floor. Kevin and Ben managed to pull him away, calling him a bad doggie and telling him to sit. The S-Class wolf got free of them however, but Gwen trapped him in a mana sphere. That didn't do much, as he shattered his way out. Moka, having enough of this, lifted a wardrobe above her head and crushed the wolf underneath. Being the innocent person she is, she apologized to the now-unconscious Gin.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Gin! Please don't be dead" cried Moka (don't worry, he's fine). **"I think him being dead is the least of our problems"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, with a serious tone, which was unlike him too. "What do ya mean?" Asked Ben. **"You don't feel that? All that monster energy outside? That's probably why Gin lose his marbles"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Come to think of it, there's a serious spike of energy, and its getting stronger" said Gwen, her eyes glowing for a few seconds.

-TIME BREAK-

Rushing outside, the group saw what Nosfer-Ben was talking about. Everywhere, students were in their monster forms, either attacking each other or just being as berserk as Gin was. "Shit, we're too late" said Ruby. "What the hell's going on?" Asked Kevin. "They looked into Lilith's Mirror" said Ruby. "Lily's Mirror?" Asked Gwen. "No, Lil-ith's Mirror. It's a unique antique with the power to reveal the natures of those who look into it. Everything comes out when monsters see its light: their inner desires, their real forms... and what they truly feel, are brought to the surface" Ruby explained. "That's bad, right?" Asked Kevin.

 **"I'd say not really, but considering how much energy is floating out there, it's making my fangs ache"** commented Nosfer/Omnitrix. "For once, Nosfer's right. If we can't find Lilith's Mirror and stop this wave of Yoki, the Great Barrier might be destroyed" said Ruby. "Uh, question. True if the shields down, then the human worlds gonna see you guys, but why would...?" Ben was asking. **"Let me make this simple, would YOU like a werewolf peeking up your mom's pants?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, a little rudely.

"It's a little more serious than that. If the barrier breaks with everyone like this, monsters' and other savage beasts will invade the human world, plunging it into mass chaos... death is also highly possible" said Ruby. Ben flinched. Humans will either run or fight back, the monsters' in this state will attack and eat humans on sight! Either way, people of both worlds are gonna be seriously hurt! He started dialing his watch. "Nosfer, today's your lucky day!"

SLAM!

...

...

...

Nothing happened. "Nosfer? You in there?" Asked Ben, not understanding what happened. **"Whatcha talking about, I'd love to come out, I'm still waiting on you!"** Said the vampire from the Omnitrix. Ben tried again, and again... again, again, again! Nothing. "Now's not the time to screw around with me, are you coming out or not?" Asked Ben, getting a little annoyed. Nosfer-Ben was about to snap back, but realized this happened once before. **"F***. Just like before ya fought Vilgax, the Omnitrix was getting interference... if you can't let me out..."** he said aloud, but he didn't have to anymore, everyone figured out what he was saying...

The hero Benjamin Kirby Tennyson... couldn't 'Go Hero.'


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are at part 2 of Lilith's Mirror, with more real-world references and some easter eggs from the Ben10 show and a certain disney movie. Quick note, the poll I'm holding is NOT for a ship, but for a lemon scene... or is that the same thing? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's about 1000 words longer than the last one, not much longer though. Don't worry, the surprise at the end of Lilith's Mirror will not disappoint (at least, I hope so, but I'm confident about it)! In fact, I'd argue it'd be the best thing the Ben10/Rosario archive has ever seen! Why am I still talking about it? READ ON!

Well, not before some words for:

1) **Masters123lfm** : I have the Forge of Creation episode planned out already, but I'll try adding in this idea.

2) **Guest** : Brod Road? Is that you?

3) **OechsnerC** : I realize that now, thanks for the reminder.

4) **Okara SSJ:** They will, not yet though.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 2**

Even though Ben couldn't use any of his powers (he thought maybe it was just his only monster transformation that was affected, and tried manual and voice command, but the Omnitrix wouldn't respond to either), that didn't mean he'd stand by and watch others destroy themselves! Gwen tried to stop Ben from being reckless and looking for the others while completely defenseless by using her magic as a rope, but Nosfer-Ben was able to still donate his own power through the watch to get Ben out of Gwen's grip so theoretically, Ben could stay out of trouble.

But hey, this is Ben Tennyson we're talking about.

As long as Ben lays low and doesn't attract attention to himself, he should be fine. Then again, since every monster on campus was basically driving themselves on instinct, smelling like a human wasn't the best way to move about. Ben assured them Nosfer would protect him if anything started getting crazy, and while they had mixed feelings about the vampire, he HAS protected and healed Ben on more than one occasion. Telling everyone to split up; Ben went one direction, and Gwen and Kevin went another. While Moka was still with Ruby, a crow flew onto Ruby's arm, telling its summoner that it spotted a pink and white human with a walking mucus...

Wait. Pink and white human? Then that means...!

-TIME BREAK-

"Ugh, what the heck did you buy, Kurumu? This thing's heavy."

"Oh, uh. Ends and odds."

"It's odds and ends, dummy."

This was a short conversation between Yukari and Kurumu. They started coming back from their shopping spree, if you could call it that. Yukari dropped the box she was carrying, and a bunch of bakery ingredients fell out. "Sugar, vanilla extract, flour, eggs ( **AN:** Luckily, they didn't break from the impact)? What's all these ingredients for anyway?" Asked Yukari. "Cause I'm making a huge cake for Ben, it's gonna be yummy-yummy in his tummy-tummy" Kurumu swooned, hearts dancing around her head. "Too late for that, breast-zilla..." said the cold voice of Mizore. The witch and succubus were shocked, she was wheeling a big cake in a red wagon! "What the hell, when did you make that?!" Demanded Kurumu, mad that one of her rivals beat her to the punch.

"I made it this morning: Shaved Ice Cake... I made it with love" said Mizore, very proudly. Both bakers started arguing whose cake would impress Ben, who was jealous of the others', who would pop out of the cake in a surprise fashion, etc. Yukari just sighed. The 3 girls then heard screaming and roars coming from the main school building. Looking in the sounds direction, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for a vampire" said a fairy carrying a mirror and the next thing the girls knew, blinding rays filled their vision.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben could've sworn he just heard talking around the corner... about cake? Shaking his head, he approached where the noise came from, what was that yellow thing flying away? "Wait, is that the mirror Ruby mentioned?" Asked ben, putting a hand over his eyes like a visor. **"Gee, I dunno. Are there any other fairies that leave a sparkly trail... actually, wasn't his name Mik...?"** Nosfer started in a sarcastic manner, but then it became a genuine question. "Not now, we've got to get that..." Ben cut him off, getting back to the task at hand. He didn't get to finish either cause...

"Ben..."

"Huh? Kurumu? Oh, glad your... um, Kurumu? Are, you ok?"

Ben noticed Kurumu leaning against a tree, she was still wearing her maid outfit from this morning, and now panting like a dog. **"Hmmm, let's see... heavy breathing, red face, tail starting to dangle out..."** said Nosfer-Ben, sounding almost like Doctor Phil when assessing one of his guest stars. "Ben... I... I feel so hot... you mind don't if I... take this off?" Asked Kurumu, also getting her wings out with an odd smile. She showed Ben the generous view of her front ends, giving him a massive nosebleed.

 **"She's fine... very fine"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Your clearly no Doctor Dolittle, that's for sure" said Ben, covering his nose with both hands. Kurumu jumped into his arms, and instinctively he caught her. She seemed to know this, and wrapped her arms around his neck, along with her wings around them both. "Ben... the feeling of being with you, makes me so horny. I can't tell you how much I love the feeling of you... and what you can do to me" said Kurumu, forcing one of his hands on one of her breasts again. Ben couldn't help it, and started squeezing it on instinct. **"See? Even doctors can be unprofessional"** commented Nosfer/Omnitrix. "Oh, please be MY doctor Ben, pretty pleeeeeease?" Kurumu continued.

"BACK OFF, SUCCU-SLUT!"

KLONG!

Yukari popped up, knocked the maid out and tackled Ben to the ground. "Forget that female swine, if you wanna rub something, give mine a try! If they're massaged by the person you truly love, they grow bigger!" Said Yukari, pressing herself into Ben's face. Luckily, the nosebleed stopped. **"Grow bigger, you say?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, sounding interested. _'Don't even think about'_ thought Ben, catching his other halfs thoughts, which was massaging the other harem girls' boobs. "Yukari, this is dangerously close to kiddie porn..." Ben tried to discourage the preteen... it had the opposite effect.

"Japan doesn't care too much about that. Sure they don't bounce, but my tiny nipples get harder than hers can ever be." ( **AN:** This is actually a sad, true world fact about child pornography. Not saying that ALL of Japan is ok with it... but there aren't many laws against it either.)

"I don't think your ma and pa would be persuaded with that..."

Yukari was then frozen and pushed off Ben, only for Mizore to take her place in her monster form. "I've got nice snowy peaks of my own... snow-white skin, the shade of pink peaches... their like 2 mountains with little, pink, erect cherries on top. I wouldn't lose either when it comes to breasts, I get turned on just looking at them" said Mizore, pressing her 'peaks' together and looking down her shirt, her cheeks turning red. Slowly, she showed Ben what she had to work with... he just couldn't look away...

"GET AWAY, YOU COLD COURTESAN!"

Kurumu kneed Mizore in the chin, forcing them away. All 3 girls began fighting, more vocal and more violent than they usually are. "Jesus, their going nuts" said Ben, shocked at what he was witnessing. **"I heard that women go nuts for nuts when they come of age, but this is... well, nuts!"** Said Nosfer, also surprised how severe this was becoming. "Ben, are you alright?" Asked Ruby with concern. "Ruby? At least your not affected" Ben said. "Would you like me to do something too you, or for you?" She asked. "Oh, can you get the girls too... uh, what?" Ben asked, and got a better look at the eldest witch. "Command me... please... I'll do anything..." she moaned in-between heavy breathing.

 **"I stand corrected, they've become sex-ombies!... _*gasp*,_ Kevin was right!"** Nosfer-Ben gasped. "Give me... a command... anything you want..." Ruby moaned, unzipping her dress. **"Whatever... we want?... Oh, I'll give you a... OW!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix tried to command the mature witch, Ben stopped him by flicking his watch. Admittedly, Ben's reasoning was wearing thin, girls undressing themselves in all directions will do that to a guy. But with the little thread he had remaining, he asked Ruby what happened to her. She revealed that she and Moka split up, then the next thing Ruby saw was a blinding flash. Although Ben has accepted both Moka's to be real, he couldn't help but think... if Moka looked into that mirror... would both of them come out... or just one?

The 4 female monsters' ganged up on Ben, interrupting his train of thought.

-TIME BREAK-

 **Nagare** : HEY, MOKA! Let's take some pictures!

 **Saizou** : You ready for that kiss?

 **Kotsubo** : I'll drag you to the time of your life!

 **Miss Nekonome** : RAWR!

Moka ignored everyone she ran past, focusing on the mission she made for herself. If she was right, then the human Ruby's crow was talking about might be in danger! Moka told Ruby she'd go after the human, before Ruby could argue with the pink vampire, she was already gone. Moka then heard someone near the swimming pool, Kagome was in her monster form, talking about feasting on the girl in front of her. The said girl had a dog growl and bark at the teacher, but the snake-like woman was not deterred. "Stay away from her!" Moka shouted, shoving the Lamia away. "Julie, Ship? Is that you?" She asked the girl. Opening her eyes, Julie saw Moka had come to her rescue.

"M-Moka? Oh, thank God!" Julie cried, hugging the vampire. "I try to see Ben again, and that lady attacked me and Ship. I thought this school taught you guys how to live in peace" explained Julie. "No time to explain, stay with me and I'll take you too..." Moka was assuring the human, leading her away. She was telling Jullie she'd take her to Ben, but Kagome had recovered and blocked their path. "Well, of all students to run into, Moka Akashiya. You may have snatched Ben away from me last year, but I have some teachers pets that are obedient AND HUNGRY!" Said Kagome, calling forth some monsters' she must have brainwashed.

"Snatched Ben away? Moka, was she having..." Julie began to ask, questioning if this teacher was... having _other_ student-teacher relations with her boyfriend. Aside from the long body, Julie had to admit this woman was highly attractive. Moka noticed something flying past the enraged knowledge-feeding cobra. " _'Is that Lilith's Mirror?'_ Julie! I got an idea, do you trust me?" Asked Moka, reaching her hand out to Julie. "I don't know anymore! You suck Ben's blood everyday, how do know your not just using Ben for that! Even if I did, they'd cream you in your current state!" Julie cried, getting scared.

"Because we're friends, and we both love Ben with all our hearts, right? Meeting Ben was the best thing that ever happened to me, but he might die if we don't work together, the Omnitrix isn't working right now so please, take my hand!" Said Moka, tearing up a little. Hearing this, Julie grabbed Moka's hand and Ship transformed into a giant fan, blowing a cold breeze. ( **AN:** Just... roll with it, ok?) Since Kagome and most of her 'teachers pets' were reptile-like, they didn't generate their own body heat.

While running, Moka leaped into the air, and jumped off Kagome's face for extra height (cracking her glasses again). Moka was able to grab the little pixie, and Julie managed to catch the mirror before gravity claimed it. Ship then transformed into a truck and drove around the gang of monsters' to catch its owner and her vampire friend before they hit the ground. "Hey! Put me down, I'm very delicate!" Complained the little sprite Moka caught. "Julie, the mirror!" Called Moka. "Right here!" Said Julie. "I've had it with you runts, Pi R Squared!" Growled Kagome, not very happy about getting her glasses broken a second time.

 _'Ok mirror, its our turn! Do your thing!'_ Thought Moka, looking into the mirror with determination. Her Rosario also glowed. **"The hell are you doing? Run!"** It asked, not getting what her plan was. The mirror-affected monsters' began to close in... "Moka, anytime would be great now! MokaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Julie, seeing the savage beasts lunge in for a snack...

...

...

...

FLASH!

POW! POW! POW, POW, POW, POW! POW! POW!

 **"Hmmm, she had Julie use the mirror to bring me out, without looking for Ben to take off the rosary. Gotta admit, she's pretty clever."** Inner Moka was released due to the mirrors power, utterly dominating the battlefield and kicking all the hungry Yokai away. **"What exactly gives you the right to expose people's true...?"** She asked the fairy in her hand... only for a blinking outline of where she was. Crap, she must've flown the coop in the confusion. "This!" Called Lilith, shining her mirror at Inner Moka. "Just as I can bring you out, I can put you back!"

...

...

...

The light died down...

...

...

...

To reveal Inner... AND Outer Moka? Both versions of the same person stared at each other, no words could express their surprise and shock. "N-No way, it can't be" said Outer Moka. **"... well, I guess we can finally say we met face-to-face now, huh?"** Answered Inner Moka, after a moment of recovery. She never imagined she would see her other persona. She felt like she was looking in a mirror, more or less... was Ben onto something? When he told the other Moka the night that they ki... er, were the same person; was it really possible that even Moka herself, kept THIS side of her locked up all this time... and then when her father gave her a rosary, it turned the tables?

The little fairy began to laugh. **"I missed the joke"** said Inner Moka. "What's so funny?" Asked Outer Moka. "Oh, nothing... this is a first, even for me. Apparently... you have not one, but TWO true natures! And as a result, BOTH of them are brought out by my mirror" said the fairy, still giggling at the situation. "Ship... ship?" Barked Ship, back in dog-form in Julie's arms. "Yeah, this is too weird. _'So... if Moka has 2 people in her body, that means...'_ " Julie said and thought to herself.

The Outer Moka began to kneel down, moaning. **"Moka, are you ok?"** Asked Inner Moka, worried about her other half. She still couldn't believe that she was talking, literally, to herself and not through the Rosario like they normally do. "I... I feel weak all of a sudden" said Outer Moka. **"Maybe its the shock of our bodies separating, sit this one out. I'll take care of the little Winx here"** said Inner Moka. Now that she said something, Inner Moka also felt a little different too, but shook it off. "Your not the only ones who use an antique to transform... **HAHAHAHAHA!"** Said Lilith, using the mirror on herself. She didn't look any different; other than having no pupils in her eyes, sharper teeth and green monster energy surrounding her.

 **"So, you used the mirror to expose your own true nature, but what are you?"** Asked Inner Moka, getting in front of Outer Moka protectively. **"A Tsukumogami. A powerful Shinso spirit, whose the soul of a treasured item. Not only that, but in your current state, you'll find me impossible to beat"** said Lilith. Hearing the word "Shinso" got to Inner Moka... according to legend, Shinso races are the strongest of their kind. Despite this, Inner Moka never backed down, and didn't plan to start! **"Oh really? We'll..."** She began to insult, running to the Tsukumogami, but the spirit countered by emitting light rays that threatened to knock Inner Moka off her feet.

 **"Hahahaha, that's it? This little taste is enough to stop you? What happened to all that talk, huh?"** Taunted Lilith, not even using all of her power. **"How... is such a weak attack stopping me?"** Asked Inner Moka, feeling drained for some reason. What the heck was going on? **"Isn't it obvious? You have 2 natures that share a single body. When something splits in half, it divides resources to keep both sides functional. In other words, your strength is halved as well, moron! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Said Lilith. "Other me... I-I'm coming!" Called Outer Moka, groaning while fighting against the rays of the mirror. **"Moka, stay out of this!"** Ordered Inner Moka. "No! W-We... need each other... we need, to recombine... somehow" said Outer Moka, grabbed Inner's hand.

"I... won't run away. Ben's kept us safe... both of us. We need... to work together" Outer continued. **"What do you think we can do, shout fu-sion and combine? You've been watching too much of that show with him lately"** said Inner Moka. "Fine, then... let's get Ben... to release our power" Outer said, trying to come to a compromise. " **I'm already out, how do you know that'll work?"** Asked Inner Moka, not seeing Outer's point. "I DON'T! But, we trust him... he'll..." Outer tried again, but that caused Inner's pride to interrupt her. **"Listen Moka, we can trust Ben to keep us safe all we want; but your not strong enough on your own to do the same, are you?"**

This made Outer gasp, what made Inner say something like that? Surely just pride alone wouldn't be the reason... **"Cut the lovey-dovey crap already!"** Said Lilith, rudely. She also shot arrows of light at the duo, making them fly back. **"Hehehe, and your both S-Class monsters? Does the 'S' stand for super monster, or stupid monster? Hehehehehe!"** Lilith giggled, sounding creepy by changing her voice back to her normal form whenever she laughed. "Ugh... my body... feels like a ton of bricks" groaned Inner Moka, trying to stand up. Lilith started laughing again...

And green shards started flying past her, she had to move to avoid them. Both Moka's looking in the direction to find... "Finally, got it to work. We're here, Mo..." said Diamondhead, the owner of the crystals. He felt like he was seeing double, then he flashed green, returning to normal. "... Ka's?" Ben continued. **"Are you seeing double or is it just me?"** Nosfer asked, confused. Gwen, Kevin and the monster girls (now freed) arrived just in time. Kevin pointed to both Moka's, moving his fingers back and forth. "Uh... I thought you said they were one in the same" he said. "Ben!" Outer Moka called, thankful that Ben was here. **"Glad you could make it"** said Inner Moka, also thankful but didn't facially show it. "So am I!" Said Julie, with Ship agreeing. "J-Julie? What are you doing here?!" Asked Ben.

 **"No... way. You left behind... THAT?!"** Commented Nosfer, taking in Julie's appearance. Back when Ben went home to America by deportation, Nosfer-Ben could only hear and feel things from within the watch. Of course as time went on, he figured out other shortcuts like using Ben's eyes and such (examples: talking in Ben's head and through the Omnitrix, self-operation of Omnitrix, energy-donating, etc.). Because of this, Nosfer-Ben only heard Julie, but never seen her. _'I never...'_ Ben tried to explain. **"Ok, granted; the fronts not too big... it isn't too small either, but that bottom! Inner Santanico has nothing on her! HOW... how, in the name of His Holiness, could you give THAT up?!"** Nosfer continued, surprisingly passionate about this. _'Your the one who said: open Peter Pan-sty's letter!'_ Snapped Ben. **"Yeah, that didn't mean follow him to the 2nd star on the right and straight onto morning!"**

Lilith saw that the girls she affected before were back to normal. **"Impossible! How did you get free from my mirrors power?"** She asked. Never in her life has anyone or anything gotten purified unless she willed it. "Sorry, Tinkerbell! My boyfriend got us back to our senses, his name's Ben Tennyson!" Stated Kurumu. The other harem members heard this of course, but chose to ignore it due to the crisis... for now. "Ben saved you guys, without his powers?" Asked Julie. Gwen and Kevin didn't hear this part of the story and were impressed, so was Inner Moka. Her Outer self asked the question that was everyone else's mind: "How'd you do it?"

Ben started rubbing his neck.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Rewinding back to when Ben was ganged up by Ruby, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu..._

 _"OH, BEN! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, I'LL TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF YOU!" They all said in absolute usion._

 _ **Yukari:** Come on, Ben..._

 _ **Ruby:** You must pick..._

 _ **Mizore:** One of us..._

 _ **Kurumu:** To replace Moka._

'Replace? Why are they even saying something like that?' _Ben asked himself. **"Were you not listening to Ruby earlier? The mirror brings EVERYTHING out! Their inner thoughts, desires, fantasies... their truths are set free"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Truth... set free... wait, THAT'S IT!' _Ben thought, realizing their might be a way to counteract the mirrors magic. **"What is?"** Asked Nosfer. _'Nosfer, your a genius!' _Ben praised. **"Oh, uh... genius. Heheh, I don't know about... wait, what I do?"** Nosfer asked again, blushing at the praisement, but still not understanding what Ben meant._

 _"PLEASE PICK ME!" The girls said in usion, again. Ben took a breath, it was time to be honest with them, and himself. "I-I can't, guys" he said, emotionally. "What?" The girls chorused. "None of you can replace Moka, its just impossible" said Ben. "But I'd be much better for you, I love you more than she does!" Said Kurumu. Mizore, who was next to her, begin to argue with her in the odd-fashioned: 'no, I do'. Ben put a finger on their lips before either of them could continue, and stopping the 2 witches behind them from joining. "Don't you get it? If you try to replace her, then whose gonna replace all of you?" Said Ben, getting a little closer to them. The backed off a little, surprised by his answer. "Not one person, in this world or another, can ever replace ANY of you..." said Ben, bringing them all into a group hug. "Each of you has a special place in my heart, a place no one else could take away... I can't go on living without any of you girls in my life. True natures or not, your all very important to me._ _"_

 _The girls eyes widened, and then something happened._

 _ **Kurumu's Mind:** He... can't live... without me? What am I doing, this isn't how I wanna earn his love!_

 _ **Yukari's Mind:** I can't... replace Moka? Wait a second, why would I wanna replace her? I wanna be with both of them!_

 _ **Mizore's Mind:** A place... in his heart? That no one else... can have? Why am I fighting, I promised him I wouldn't!_

 _ **Ruby's Mind:** I'm... important to him? So he does care, even though I'm not around much!_

 _They all blinked, said Ben's name in which he smiled and said: welcome back, guys. The girls started crying, wettening his uniform in all places. **"Well, I'll be a monkey's bitch, I think you did it! Their Yoki's returning to normal levels now"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'WE did it, Nosfer... we did it together.'

-END FLASHBACK-

Outer Moka blushed, amazed. Gwen wasn't surprised since Ben would do anything for 'his girls', but was stunned to hear Nosfer-Ben helped out somewhat. Kevin was emotionless, torn between jealousy and personal pride... he knew Ben would figure something out, he always does. Julie just stared, conflicted but impressed. Inner Moka... _**'I don't know whether to praise him, or kill him... still, he snapped them out of it, without his alien powers.'**_ If the proud vampire was hiding her emotions before, her face just wouldn't let her now.

 **"YOU BASTARD! MY MASTER WANTED THE TRUTH REVEALED!"** Roared Lilith.

* * *

Yup, go ahead and hate on me, another cliffhanger. What's gonna happen now? Stay tuned! In the meantime, review and read... or read and review, whichever comes first. :P


	6. Chapter 6

1) **Guest:** Not gonna lie, Pesky Dust was a possible unlock in a draft. As I kept writing it however, I couldn't get Lilith's DNA sample in a legitimate way. Like Mako, I would have had to stop the battle for a second, since the Omnitrix gets new samples by touch (most of the time). However, don't take this as confirmation of an Omniverse expansion, there's still lots more work to be done before we can debate about going there. If I do expand to Omniverse, he will get Pesky Dust from Lilith, since Lilith becomes nicer towards the group in the manga and will offer help.

2) **The Brod Road:** _*loud mic feedback*_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sorry, sorry... test, test... ok, we're good (HA! Had to join ya on that). Yes, Outer and Inner are getting there own bodies, buuuuuuuut... that's not the BIG surprise. You, as will everyone else [hopefully], will praise me for it when it comes. Julie wasn't meant to hear Nosfer... at THAT moment anyway.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Spilt-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 3**

Enraged that part of her hard work was undone, Lilith flew over to Ben and was starting to shine her mirror. The rest of the team called out Ben's name in worry and went to help him, but the previously affected monsters' hesiated, they didn't want to do that to Ben again... not under the control of an artifact anyway. Gwen jumped in front of Ben before the light could take full effect, and used _Thrasius_ to reflect them back. "Ugh, you bitch!" Said Lilith, back in her base form. She used the mirror to make metal spikes and flung them at Gwen's crystal-like defense, shattering it to pieces. Lilith continued by shining the mirror at Gwen.

"What... what just happened?" She asked, it appeared she was unaffected, by why was the sprite smiling? Gwen threw a mana ball at her when she attempted to unlock her power again, but a voice shouted: **_Contego_!** This made a wall of purple energy block Gwen's attack. Looking behind her, Gwen saw an Anodite, but not just any Anodite... it was herself! Guess the mirror works on aliens too. The Anodite blasted Gwen with a very large mana ball that she generated with both hands, knocking her human half down and laughing at her.

Kevin rushed to Gwen's aide, only for Lilith (in her true form again) to shine her mirror at him while laughing. Just like with Gwen, it didn't seem he was affected either. "Nice try, Zoe. I'm not a monster eith..." Kevin began, but something grabbed his head and turned him around... "GRRRRR, HEY! Let go... off... me?" Ordered Kevin, but was shocked to see his first mutation smiling evilly at him. **"Hahahaha, that should keep you busy. As for you, Ben... let's see what YOU ARE!"** Said Lilith, turning her magic mirror on Ben! The lights grew stronger than ever before, so much so that they threatened to blind everyone else's vision. Ben cried as the light engulfed him, and everyone called his name in worry...

...

...

...

...

But nothing happened, Ben was still the same. "Huh? Nothing happened" said Ben, looking over himself. **"No way! That's the strongest light my mirror can make... how? How are you resisting my mirrors power, just what the hell are you?"** Asked Lilith, flabbergasted. **"He's human, Wanda. Your mirror's got nothing on him"** said Nosfer-B... Ben did a double take. That didn't sound like it was coming from the Omnitrix, and certainly not from his brain! Looking behind him...

...

...

...

Was the vampire himself, in his OWN body! Just like the Mokas' were! He was back-to-back with Ben, armed folded. "GAAAAH! How did hell did you get out?" He asked, though he had a pretty good idea, the question was mostly out of shock. **"The same way Outer Tweedledee and Inner Tweedledum did... and relax, the others didn't get let out because they don't have self-intelligence... I do. So we won't have to deal with a hacking-mishap"** said Nosfer-Ben, giving an explaination since Ben was about to ask anyway.

Julie's heart stopped for an hour... at least, that's what it felt like. Ben... that other Ben... gave off a very intense aura. She also saw his fangs. _'N-No... I am too late? He's a...'_ she thought, creeped out by the other Ben's appearance and mannerism. **"Another pair of true natures? I haven't had this much fun in decades! Now I can beat 4 S-Class stupid monsters, hehehehe!"** Said Lilith. Hearing that, Nosfer-Ben accepted her challenge and rushed off.

Kurumu and Mizore were trying to help Kevin, but the amalgam of Ben's original 10 aliens proved too be quite a challenge... it didn't help that it would melt Mizore's attempts (with Heatblast's fire and Fourarms strength) or avoid Kurumu claws and illusions (with XLR8's speed and Upgrades stretchability). Nosfer-Ben arrived and punched the Kevin 11 nature square in the stomach, then gave it an uppercut, making the mutated version crash into trees... the trees themselves piled on top of the Osmosian's true nature, so he might get up for a while. Nosfer helped Kevin up. **"Get up, can't crack jokes without my partner in crime"** he said, before running off again.

Ruby, Yukari and Gwen we're fighting Gwen's Anodite nature; however they were easily outmatched by its sheer power. Fighting fire with fire, Nosfer-Ben unleashed a large amount of Yoki, and attacked the Anodite in a similar fashion as the White Ranger from _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder_ would when he sped around. Anodite Gwen tried to absorb his power to weaken him and strengthen herself, but he did a Nosfer thing and spanked her butt. This made her turn around, and he elbowed her right in the back of the neck. Defeated, the Anodite disappeared. ( **AN:** This also happened to Kevin's true nature, though I'm sure you figured that out since he didn't return for more.) He noticed Gwen glaring at him, despite the fact he just helped her. **"Your welcome. And chill... I don't f*** family"** he defended, then walked up to Lilith. "That wasn't the point" the cousin growled.

Julie was now freaked out, and a little grossed out. That wasn't anything like the Ben she fell in love with... ok, not totally true. Making jokes, fine... defending his friends, ok... and although she felt he went to town more than he should have, its not the first time she's seen Ben do something like that. The way he talked down to others, even his own friends... and the kinda perverted act he just pulled on the Anodite Gwen, even though it wasn't Gwen exactly... well, it was, but still... that's what got to Julie.

 **"Still think you can win this? Do me a favor, undo all this crap... then go back to Johnny's Garden in Playhouse Disney where you belong!"** Nosfer Ordered. **"You've got some power, but you still can't beat me. It'll be physically impossible for you, just like those 2 idiots"** snapped Lilith, referring to the Mokas'. Everyone then felt a spike of energy, originating from Nosfer. **"Maybe... but their MY IDIOTS!"** He roared, running towards the little fairy to tear her wings off.

SHINE!

Lilith flashed again, with her maximum power. Nosfer-Ben began to slow down, until he had to shield himself as well, surprising him and everyone else. **"What the f***? I'm my own person, why am I feeling like I'm going through drug withdrawal?"** He asked. **"Regardless of how powerful you are or having a mind of your own, you still got sliced apart from your human counterpart. Like I told your vampire babes, splitting in half makes..."** Lilith didn't get to finish... Nosfer's aura got darker. **"No one... calls her baby... except ME!"** He roared, his power exploding! He began to transform again, though the features weren't as apparent. His fangs extended and his nails grew longer...

...

...

...

Then it started undoing itself, and he went to his knees... breathing heavily. ** _'So... its true...? I can't even... fight without him... I feel like a... total wuss'_** he thought to himself. Lilith shot light spears again, only for green spears to protect him. "I got your back, Nosfer... or, front in this case" said Diamondhead, Ben must've transformed while they were distracted. **"I appreciate the help, but I..."** the formerly-inner vampire began, only for Diamondhead to cut him off. "Don't you start! Didn't you hear a word she said? Your in no condition to fight with her... or me" he stated, throwing more shards at the sprite. "I want to help you, Nosfer. We're in this together, you hear me? Like I told Azmuth, your not just some DNA sample to me. You've protected me plenty of times, now its my turn, so be a man and just accept it" Diamondhead continued, still shooting crystals while the fairy kept dodging.

Nosfer-Ben couldn't help but stare at Diamondheads back, he felt a pang in his chest... what was this feeling? While this was going on, the others were discussing a strategy. "As I much as I hate letting Ben fight this thing alone, what can we do?" Asked Gwen. "Yeah, I don't wanna have to fight myself again... was I really that ugly?" Kevin said. That's when Kurumu said "yahoo-hoo", she got an idea. She talked about this one with the rest of the harem after Ben freed them, but of course all of the above [and the 2 previous chapters] happened. **"THAT'S, your big idea?"** Asked Inner Moka, not impressed at the succubus' plan. "It'll work, trust me!" Said Kurumu, cheerfully.

5 beeps later... "No, no, no! COME ON! JUST ONE MORE...!"

FLASH!

"... minute? I know for a fact that wasn't even close to 10..."

 **"OMNITRIX ERROR, DETECTED. 50% OF POWER LOST BY UNKNOWN MEANS, ENTERING RECHARGE MODE"** the Omnitrix told Ben. "50%? How've ya loose...?" He was asking it, but suddenly realized the cause, looking back at Nosfer. **"... Seriously? Wow, didn't think I take up that much space on a hard drive** **"** Nosfer-Ben answered. **"And now, for the killing blow"** said Lilith, metal spikes growing from her mirror, bigger this time! Before she could fire, the rest of the present club members stood in front of Ben and Nosfer-Ben. **"How cute, your gonna defend them? In that case, I'll just make you all attack each other!"** Threatened Lilith. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work this time!" Said Kurumu.

They were all wearing sleep masks, AKA: blindfolds. "This way, we don't need to look at you or your mirror at all!" Said Yukari. "Clever, huh? Now you can't control us if we can't see you! You ready guys?" Asked Kurumu, and they all agreed!

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey uh, guys... how do we attack her if we can't see her?" Asked Mizore. "CRAP! That's a good question!" Said Kurumu; making Kevin, Gwen, Inner/Outer Moka fall over anime-style. "Oh, we never discussed anything past the blindfolds" Ruby revealed, making Julie facepalm and ship cock his head while saying his name. **"And they wonder why I hide in a watch/rosary"** thought Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka, out loud and pinching the bridges of their noses. **"Heheheheh, did I say idiots? Your a bunch of woodheads!"** Chuckled Lilith. "That's enough, Lilith!" Said Julie, who had enough standing around. It was time to fight back, with some new tricks she and Ship learned. **"And what can you and your blob do? Slime me to death?"** Lilith taunted. Julie just narrowed her eyes at the fairy and spoke... "Ship, battle mode!"

( **AN:** Queue Julie and Ship's battle form transformation from _Vreedle, Vreedle_... or _Don't Fear the Reapo_ if your reading from Poland or India. This of course means the events in that episode happened, except without Ben of course. The only difference for this is Julie isn't surprised for what Ship is doing to her.)

Aside from Gwen and Kevin who've seen this before, everyone was just staring in amazement. **"A hot figure, a great personality... now an awesome bodysuit?! Ben, your not my hero anymore..."** commented Nosfer, making Ben groan. The first thing Julie did was activate laser guns on her wrists, Lilith dodged all except one, which shot off one of the mirrors 'wing' designs. **"HEY! This is very expensive craftsmanship!"** Lilith whined, launching a big missile from her mirror. Julie responded by firing small rockets, making both attack blow up. **"Grrrrrr, why not be true to yourself?"** Snapped Lilith, shining her mirror. It had no effect at all, surprising the fairy. "I'm not affected, I'm completely human. Neither is Ship, he's an artificial dog. Now as a friend of mine would say, its well past time, for you to learn your place!" Shouted Julie, using Ship's natural ability to stretch her fists!

WHA-POW!

 **Lilith:** _(she and her mirror fall to the ground)_ ow... why was learning something so painful...?

 **Ship/Battlesuit:** Ship, ship!

 **Julie:** Good boy.

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(has hearts for eyes, and hands clasped together)_ **Ahhhh... in love at first sight... ow! OW, HEY! STOP PULLING THAT! AH!**

 **Inner Moka:** _(is pulling Nosfer-Ben by his ear)_ **More like in pain at first pull, Brock.**

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(whining)_ **At least Poison Jab me first, that f*****g hurts!**

"Nice job, Julie-san!" Said Yukari. "And you too, Ship. Your such a cute little powerhouse, yes you are" said Kurumu, petting the dog-like alien still fused with Julie. The Galvanic Mecha-Dog would have blushed if he could. "At least someone instead of Moka or Nosfer beat the bad guy this time" said Mizore. **"Not bad... for a human"** said Inner Moka, with no expression on her face as she came back from pulling Nosfer-Ben's ear. "Thank you, Julie. That was a brave thing you did" said Outer Moka. "No need to thank me, Moka" said Julie. Outer Moka noticed her tone had changed, was something wrong?

"BIG SISTERRRRRRRR!"

 **"Heh... ugh, that's what you get, bitch"** said Nosfer-Ben, rubbing his ear. Kokoa appeared out of nowhere and tackled Inner Moka to the ground, everyone else just sweatdropped. **"Great, another pipsqueak to deal with"** groaned Inner Moka, pushing Kokoa off her person. "Wrapping up the mirror will prevent any further damage, but we need to find her master and get him or her to order Lilith to undo her magic" explained Ruby, wrapping up the mirror. "Uh, can't we just rub it?" Asked Ben. **"She's a fairy of a mirror, not a genie of a ring or lava lamp. So Dot, do I need to call Flick or are you gonna talk?"** Said Nosfer-Ben, who was holding the mentioned fairy in his hand.

"I'm not telling you anything, put me down!" She cried, hitting Nosfer's hand with tiny fists, not that it was doing anything. **"I got ways to make you blab... oh, MIZORE!"** Called Nosfer-Ben, carelessly tossing the little winx very roughly. Mizore caught her by her wings. "Hmmm, what a rare sight. I can use this specimen for my shaved ice soup... it needs a little frozen pixie dust on top..." Mizore said, extra creepily. **"Mmmmm, sounds... fairy... good. Mwahahahahaaaaaa..."** Nosfer-Ben, chuckling in an equally (if not more) creepier manne that the Snow Woman. "EEEEEEEEK! MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Cried the little specimen fairy, freaking out.

In a blur, something snatched the mirror from Ruby and something else knocked Nosfer and Mizore down, freeing Lilith. It was Julie, who once again used Ships retractability. "Julie, what are you doing?!" Asked Ben. "Phew, thanks master... though you kinda hurt my back there" said Lilith, repossessing her mirror from Julie. "Sorry, was all part of our act" Julie answered. "Act?" Asked everyone else. **"Master? Shiiiiiiit, so that means..."** went Nosfer. Ben... had no words... he couldn't believe what he just heard. Julie? SHE brought Lilith's mirror here? "Julie... why?" He asked, but the ex-girlfriend didn't answer him.

She gave an answer to the Mokas'. "Moka Akashiya... the vampire one..." she started making an arm cannon, charging a beam and aiming at the silver-haired version. "You and I... have a score to settle..."

* * *

Remember when I said these things in pervious shout-outs?:

A) _Julie's reaction... as Kou would say: "there's gonna be a cat fight! WEEEEEE!"_

B) _Let's see... laser blasts, panty-shots, explosions... pretty bad if your last name rhymes with 10._

C) _Someone's coming to Yokai Academy... and this person isn't too happy._

Well, there ya go. Hath no fury like a woman scorned, is there? This was gonna be longer, but 2 things happened:

1) My uncle was involved in a car accident, a hit-and-run of all things. (Don't worry, he's alive and well... except for a broken nose and some ribs)

2) I'm going into surgery in a few days. I need a hip operation... yeah, in my 20's and I need that. I don't wanna go into much detail about it though.

I really don't know when I'll be back, or when I'll start writing again, so that's why this one is [around 500 words] shorter than the last two chapters. Leave some reviews/PM's for me while I'm gone so I'll have something to look forward too once I return. That includes poll votes, we currently have 17 and still have a tiebreaker between 3 girls. I'm not gonna tell you which girls are winning cause I don't wanna cause bias, which is also why the poll is blind as opposed to the odd one, when I asked if the rating should be changed to "M".

Until next time, I'll see ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back, y'all! So I'm recovering from my surgery well, but I can barely move my waist and my doc what's me to have plenty of bedrest. That included writing... but she said nothing about speaking. I don't know if I'm the first to try this, but I spoke this whole thing out to my phone, which did the writing for me. I looked over as much as I could, but there may still be errors here. Don't ask me why she doesn't want me writing, as it has nothing to do with hips... but hey, what do I know?

Thanks for the reviews while I was gone, so I'm responding too:

1) **Guest:** If you paid attention, this story IS rated 'M' now. XD

2) **Toy2711:** I might. An idea I have involves only Ben going into that crossover, but Yokai Academy gets invaded. I might just make a seperate story for it, since it's basically a movie rather than a 20 minute episode.

3A) **Red Dragon:** Same as shout-out #1, this IS an M-Rated story. I'm not honestly a big fan of Yukari x Male Lead either, but she does turn 13 eventually. Which makes this pairing a little more acceptable for me, since at this point Ben and Yukari are still [law-wise] in the minor stage. Julie isn't going to be part of the harem, but she and Ben will remain close friends. One of the writers Derrick Wyatt HATED AF and its sequel UA, and sadly when Dawayne died, the show was never what it used to be, which is why Julie was replaced with Kai. Poor guy is most likely rolling in his grave as for what happened to the show.

3B) **Red Dragon:** So yeah, Julie isn't going to be part of the harem sadly. The reason being is, if I DO expand to Omniverse, Moka and the others will be the focus of Ben's lovelife. And as the writer, I feel if Julie was still a candidate, it would distract Ben from picking one [or all, which happened in a prototype version of the Rosario+Vampire manga] of the monsters'. Julie played her part in my fic as filling the hole in his heart that was left in Japan from Capu2 BEFORE Moka, Kurumu and the rest of the monster harem came back into his life.

4) **Blake2020:** Wow, talk about a speed-texter! This guy's a fanfic authors dream! Thanks for those reviews for every chapter across all 3 fics and welcome to the series. Although; I find it funny you went from the first fic, to the third, back to the first, and the second. XD

5) **The Brod Road:** Thanks for the encouraging words for my surgery. As for your review, Lilith OFFERED to search the campus, so Garbiñe Muguruza's look-a-like ( **AN:** Ooh, that was a good one!) did not necessarily order her to do anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 4**

"If you want my Big Sister, you'll have..."

Kokoa didn't get to finish cause Julie used Ships stretching to push her aside, not gently either. Inner Moka had mixed feelings about this act, she was glad someone got her overly-clingy sister away for now but then again, blood is thicker than water. The human in the robo-suit was clearly not in a good mood. It was also now clear how Lilith got the mirror back after the Outer Moka let Inner Moka out. Julie didn't lose it to the fairy, she GAVE it to the fairy.

Other than that, everyone still couldn't believe what they were hearing, Julie brought Lilith here? Did she even realize what this was doing to the monster world? "Admit it! You injected your blood into him and made him a slave, didn't you?!" Asked Julie, it was more of a statement though. She was not the happy tennis player she usually is. "Julie, Moka wouldn't..." Gwen tried to defend, but Julie's other hand aimed a cannon towards them as well. "And you and Kevin, you knew... all along. I asked you both if he was ok, but you never gave me a straight answer!" Said Julie. "In our defense, we didn't know he had a vampire in his body" said Kevin, not wanting to get blasted.

"Julie, that's not what happened, it was an accident" Ben explained. "And how do you _accidently_ get injected with vampire blood, Ben?" Julie 'asked' her former boyfriend. **"Would you rather we had died?"** Asked Nosfer, stunning Julie. **"He's right. I had no choice, Ben was dying in my arms"** said Inner Moka. "So you saved him by turning him into a bloodthirsty asshole?" Julie snapped. "It's not like that, Julie! Vampires heal quickly, our blood has a high healing factor, we never wanted this to happen to him!" Cried Outer Moka. "Exactly, we can't stand him sometimes!" Said Kurumu. **"Well, so much for: _he's an asshole with heart_ "** joked Nosfer, putting a hand on the side of his face to talk to you, the reader.

Julie seemed to soften a little, but not enough to quell her anger. "Then why... why did you turn him?" She asked. **"That part, was the accident. In my rush to save his life, I gave him too much blood and it created Nosfer-Jack-Off"** Inner Moka. **"RRRRRRR! WRONG! Was way before that"** called the other vampire. "Nosfer, now's not the time to screw around" Ben said. **"I'm not. The first day Moka bit you, I've been forming"** he said. This surprised everyone, but Julie took it a step further... the wrong step further. "You've... been turning him... since day one?" She growled at both Mokas', not thrilled at this new piece of info. **"Not intentionally, Moka's a messy eater. How do you think he ripped up those bikini girls, or got his head free from getting stuck in that teachers flower?"** Said Nosfer, answering the question.

Again, Julie took those things the wrong way as well, so much that Ships green circuitry turned red to reflect her feelings of the matter. Yukari summoned a washtub to silence the vampire before he made the situation worse, but he saw it coming and held up a hand to catch it. **"Look, I saved him cause he's a source of nourishment. If you want Ben back, you can..."** Inner Moka stopped... her mouth closed on its own accord. She tried repeating herself 2 more times but for the love of her, she couldn't finish her sentence, which was to let Julie know she can have... can have... crap, even the writer can't say it.

"You think that's gonna get my forgiveness?! You stole Ben away from me! Ever since you came around, he's been eyeing you nonstop and now I know why... you made him into a thrall! I TRUSTED THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SLEPT WITH HIM!" Julie roared, getting very pissed off. **"Too late for th..."**

KLONG! (1 + 4x in a row + 1 again after a second delay)

Nosfer-Ben was silenced a second too late... Julie heard every word. "Too... late... for it?" She growled very deeply, using the last of her self control she had on her still-growing-and-almost-top-being-blown-off temper. "It wasn't like that, I only kissed him and took his shirt off..." Outer innocently explained, not realizing it was making the American tennis girl even angrier. With a loud yell, Julie had her Ship-battle armor fire its cannon. Although Julie was her best friend, Gwen made a mana shield to protect both vampires from the blast of green energy. "You have every right to be angry Julie, but frying them isn't the answer" said Gwen. "Maybe... but it'll taste great!" Julie snapped, using a cannon blast on Gwen. The Anodite/human hybrid wasn't ready for it and put up a quick shield, but it wasn't strong enough.

Kevin absorbed the ground and held Julie in a headlock. Thanks to Julie's long arms in this form, she was able to toss him off and unwittingly into a tree. She was in too much of a raged state to think clearly, the only thing on her mind now were 2 things called: _pay_ and _back_. None of the members' of the monster harem wanted to fight Julie, in the short time they were in America, she became the second best American they had ever met (with Ben being number one and Gwen being number 3). The strange thing was, Julie was mostly going after Moka's Inner personality, despite the fact the the Outer one was the person to openly admit the act of spending a night with Ben.

Nosfer rubbed his forehead and faced the camera, saying this while gesturing to Outer Moka with both hands: **"So... I get klanged for almost spilling the beans, yet she dumps them out of the can and gets nothing?!"**

Back to the battle, one green energy blast from Julie later... and the tree it hit was no more. Good thing Inner Moka jumped out of the way, but it was like she was held back by a ball-and-chain, which was due to still being split up from her other persona. Julie fired again, but an ice wall shattered just when it looked like Inner was about to be roasted. Kurumu and Mizore jumped in and did a maneuver they dubbed: _Black and White Duet_ or something. Neither the vampire nor the female version of Iron Man paid attention to it... for obvious reasons. Even so, it was a nice looking combo, they were in total sync with each others movements. Julie was able to evade and overpower them however, mostly due to the red-hot emotions driving her.

The succubus and snow woman did manage to stop Julie with another combo, which involved Mizore making an sun-sized ice ball and Kurumu shattering it to make it rain deadly crystals, with Kurumu using her illusion powers to make false shards to throw Julie off. "Magic wand, tie the knot!" Shouted Yukari, making a very long red ribbon tie up Julie's limbs. **"I didn't need your help..."** said Inner Moka, out loud but it was mostly to herself. While Julie, still angry, tried to get out of her binding; the 3 monsters' that stopped her tried to talk her out of killing Inner Moka. "As much as we'd like Reverse Moka out of the way..." Mizore started. "We don't want her dead either" finished Kurumu. "Please calm down, desu" said Yukari.

Their talk had the COMPLETE polar opposite effect they were aiming for.

"You... hypocrites. You all wanted Ben for yourselves, threw yourselves at him everyday... yet you find it okay that Moka took his humanity away?" Julie snapped, her battlesuit glowing. "Um... we didn't say that" said Kurumu. "Human or monster, Ben is still Ben" said Yukari. "Like Moka said, she had no choice. It was either he live with a vampire inside him or..." Ruby began, who approached. "SHUT, UUUUUUP!" Julie roared, releasing an energy blast, which also disintegrated the ribbons on her and engulfed most of the area. This also caused:

1) Kevin to cover Gwen with his body. It wouldn't have done much anyway so instinctively Gwen used her remaining strength to cover them both with a magic bubble.

2) Ben to just stare in shock at how far Julie was going with this. Nosfer-Ben ran and dragged Ben to a safe distance, telling him: **"Move, moron!"** ( **AN:** The blast was localized, so they didn't have to go too far)

3) Lilith to retreat back into her mirror, which caused said mirror to fall due to Newtons gravitational law.

The light of the blast subsided, showing each monster that was caught in the blast radius, being protected by shields of feathers... white feathers, oddly. Ruby was then shown to have transformed, either at will or defensive reflex. Either way, she looked really badass! Her dress became a suit of strong metallic armor with bandages; and her legs and arms were encased in steel like a medieval knight, having claws on the end of her hands as well. Even with all this, it still looked much like her original dress, which made it all the more awesome. **"Now THAT'S a knight in shinning armor!"** Commented Nosfer-Ben, very impressed. "It's a long story, but I prefer the term, _Iron Maiden_ " said Ruby ( **AN:** Had to squeeze that in).

FLAP!

She brought out a giant pair of beautiful, white shining wings. "I think, angel in shinning armor, is more accurate" said Gwen, mesmerized at Ruby's transformation as was everyone else. And boy, was the American Anodite right! "As assistant of the school director, Tenmei Mikogami, I can't allow this madness to continue. Don't make me do this Julie, I don't want to hurt a friend. Since you brought Lilith here, wish for her to undo everything, your putting all of us in jeopardy" said Ruby, talking down Ben's Ex one more time out of respect for her and him. Ironically, Ruby got as close to Julie as Outer Moka did when they lived in America shortly. The 3 loved shopping together, and constantly went to the Bellwood mall as a trio more times than the when the whole harem went.

Although Julie heard she was causing problems, she was still to irritated to register it, but spoke right as Ruby blamed her for Lilith's appearance. "Bring her? I got her by total accident, that strawberry chick had the mirror first!" She said. The Newspaper Club members were surprised to... ok, not astonished-like surprise. More like: wow-she-stepped-up-her-game kind of surprise. "And why should I? She's the only one whose been honest with me, now get out of my way!" Julie continued, shooting a dual laser attack.

Ruby countered by holding up her arms in an "X" formation, blocking the beams. She didn't want to do this, but not had no choice, Julie wouldn't listen to reason. Summoning white feathers around her, Ruby held out her arm to send them flying at Julie ( **AN:** Watch CAPU2 anime episode 10 at 19:01 for a visual). While this didn't hurt Julie, it did make Ship moan in pain. Julie didn't have time to counter since bandages from Ruby's armor held her arms, and quite tightly too. Nosfer joked that he was conflicted on which girl he was in love with now, as they both went at each other with everything they had... and much to his disappointment, his joke wasn't acknowledged.

Ship's battlesuit sent electricity through the bandages in an attempt to stop Ruby, but it didn't work because the armor acted as an insulator. So Julie did the next best thing and pulled back, taking Ruby with it! A punch to the chest sent Ruby to the dirt. The witch would have gotten back up, but this _Iron Maiden_ technique was damaging her every second she was in it. This was a form of forbidden magic that was like when she transformed herself into a giant plant-zilla back on Witch Hill, as all forbidden arts and powerful magic carried a cost to the caster.

With them out of the way, Julie focused on her main target and began moving towards her, but her innocent version got in-between them with her arms out while dawning an unyielding face. "Get out of my way, Moka. This has nothing to do with you..." said Julie, with the calmest voice she can manage. "YOUR WRONG!" Outer Moka yelled, surprising everyone since she rarely comes out of her shell unless something really bothers her. "It was me... I'm the one who slept with Ben, not her! ME! We share the same body, but I was the one who started the whole thing, it was my fault! Inner Me told me to stop, but I didn't listen... I'm the one who stole Ben from you... I'm so, so sorry; I didn't mean for this to happen but if you want to be mad at anyone... then blame me" said Outer Moka, crying all the while.

...

...

...

...

"That's not, why I'm mad" said Julie, seeming to calm down somewhat. "I'm upset you slept with him... but _she_ turned him into a monster, just to keep feeding herself. Ben's offered his blood freely, and THAT'S the thanks she gives him? Not only transforming Ben, but making him a servant... that's something... I _won't_ forgive" it was short lived cause she started growling as she finished her statement... and the rockets she launched at Inner didn't exactly spell out: "Fine, she's off the hook", did they?

Inner Moka evaded the barrage, while at the same time standing on her hands and kicking one of them back. Julie was hit dead center of her suit and was pushed back slightly by the rockets thrust, she tossed it away just before it exploded. Julie fired lasers again from her wrists and shoulders, and Inner Moka dodged her assault again by cartwheeling or jumping. Trees and some tombstones inside the forest were cut in half because of this. Using her vampire speed, though it was halved, Inner Moka almost managed to kick Julie in the helmet. The human caught her leg and slammed her on the ground, and was going to pound Inner Moka had the vampire not used her other legs to kick the arm holding her as hard as she could, forcing Julie to let go.

Outer Moka begged them both too stop, but they didn't hear her or just didn't listen. One female was fighting for her man back, the other was fighting for her blood bank to stay (that's what she would tell them if there was time to speak anyway). Julie and Inner Moka kept on fighting, but it was very obvious that the silver-haired girl was starting to suffer from fatigue. If she kept this up, she'll crash and burn. "You've been pulling Ben's strings since the beginning, and he welcomed you and Moka into his home... or was that part of the plan too?!" Julie yelled at Inner Moka. **"There was no plan, the other Moka followed him!"** Explained Inner Moka. "That made him all the more easier to control, didn't it?" Julie snapped at her.

Inner Moka got very angry at Julie's comment. Why? She didn't know, but it was going to feel good taking out her anger. This emotion acted as a temporary substitute for her the other half of her power, her yoki was flaring up. **"He's a one-of-a-kind human... one that I've had the privilege of meeting. I'd NEVER... force Ben to do something against his will. I regret taking Ben's humanity away, but not saving his life. Girlfriend or not, it's time I put you in your PLACE!"**

CRACK!

With all the remaining strength Inner Moka had left, she kicked Julie's armor so hard, the human rocketed skyward in a beeline-fashion, poofing through several clouds. Julie started coming down really quickly by using the suits ability to fly, Inner Moka flipped back seconds before Julie smashed the ground with a fist, making a nice dent. Her hand was stuck in the ground due to the force of the impact, and Inner Moka used this opportunity to finish the American girl off. Ben wasn't gonna let that happen, and got in-between them just like when Inner Moka threatened to rip Kurumu's wings and tail off. "Guys, that's enough!" He yelled.

Both girls asked at the same time: "why are you defending this bitch?" They glared and growled at each other in anger after speaking in usion, of course. **"Damn, and it was getting good..."** Commented Nosfer-Ben, sitting on a stump and eating cotton candy. "I'm not taking sides, but your fightings gotten way out of hand!" Said Ben. Julie proceeded to tell Ben that this isn't who he was (using a tatic from the movie they saw known as: _Brain-Stealers From Outer Space_ ) and Inner Moka was telling the woman the shut her trap, asking how Ben put up with her loud mouth. The females would have went at each other again, but Ben used voice command to go Upgrade and use his own stretchy arms to keep both ladies at bay.

"Will you both quit it? Your both acting like spoiled, little gir... uh, kids" said Upgrade, changing the metaphor at the last second. Using that phrase with these 2 was NOT a good idea. As for how his watch recharged so quickly, he figured out that half the power means half the charge time, hopefully 5 minutes was all he needed to clear the air. "But Ben, she took your life away from you! Now you can never swim or eat my Garlic & Oil recipe" Julie said, not understanding how Ben was accepting this. Granted, that's one of the reasons she fell for him.

Hearing enough, Nosfer walked up to Upgrade. **"Ok, this should help..."** he said dryly. "Hey, what are you...? Water Hazard? Why'd ya my into Water Hazard?" Asked Upg... Water Hazard, but Nosfer-Ben didn't answer him. Nosfer-Ben just turned Upgrades dial to change him, but why? **"So Jewels, ya seeing this? How could a vampire turn into a roach who shoots repulsor-like water jets without receiving pain?"** He asked the human girl.

Well duh, because alien transformations change his DNA and... hold on. Azmuth said Ben's DNA was changing because of Nosfer's presence, but why was the vampire bringing this up? **"Ben's not the vampire... I am. He's still completely human, neither Moka stole anything from him, it just made me. I think it's time I explained exactly WHAT happened... and my creation."**

* * *

How's that for a twist? Nosfer's gonna explain his origins! Sorry about the cliffhanging, but this will be the LAST one for Lilith's Mirror saga... still recovering and I don't wanna screw up anything else in me without getting kissed, thank you very much! So about the poll, its closed and the results are...

 _(Drums rolling)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

A) Inner/Ura Moka: 5

B) Kokoa: 0

C) Kurumu: 5

D) Mizore: 1

E) Outer Moka: 7

F) Ruby: 1

G) Yukari: 1

Guess I shouldn't be too surprised at this outcome. Not one person picked Kokoa, Kurumu and Inner/Ura Moka tied for second place, and everyone else got only 1 vote. I probably did this too myself, since I had Outer Moka and Ben spend a [intimate-less] night together. This was an interesting poll to hold by the way, Kurumu was in first place in the early stages, then the race between both Mokas' and her began. And while Nosfer-Ben's gonna reveal everything, that's only HALF of the big surprise... see, I know how to write suspensefully! :D

Keep the comments coming and until the last part of _**Spilt-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend**_ , I'll see ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go, part 5 of **_Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend?_** But before that, a few messages for:

1) **WOW-zer Guest:** WOW-wheeeee! Welcome back, buddy! :D

2) **Lovemasterharem:** You misspelled Kurumu and if she's your vote, your a little late... polls closed. Outer Moka is the lucky lady to have a lemon scene with Ben, even your vote wouldn't have made much of a difference. It would have made her runner-up, if only you were a week sooner...

3) **Guest:** Yeah, the way they broke it off is kinda unrealistic... unless something else happened offscreen, which is likely [for an excuse if you ask the shows writers]. And there's a scientific reason why he became immature again, have you seen his "reward closet?!" (That's a total Spongebob reference btw, nothing gets by me.) Just think about what that does to a 15-year-old, getting awards from different worlds is bound to make someone overconfident. And judging that he didn't give a single emotion when he was presented one before going to help Gwen and Kevin with that snake-thingy, it must have been happening a LOT. Even so, that alone couldn't have made Ben stay that way for as long as it did... but hey, I'm just a fanfic writer. Not some big-shot cartoon creator, what do I know?

4) **Red Dragon:** Kirby? In this story? Eh, no. Nothing against him, he's a total badass! But I don't think he'll need to play a part in this at all, maybe further down the road but at this point, definitely not. This is a nice thought, don't misread me; I can imagine everyone's favorite pink sucker take some powers of Ben's aliens or some of the monster girls but again, I don't think it's gonna be needed.

5) **Shogun Lord Poke Burst:** For your review in Capu2, your the only one who spotted that, congratulations! Thank you for voicing your enjoyment of the upcoming chapters, seems your satisfied with the story so far, other than Ben not changing into a fire alien to warm up the mood. If you've continued to read the one after that, he does attempt... only to time-out.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 5**

Again, Nosfer-Ben was talking in a serious tone, but what exactly did he really need to explain? Reverse/Inner/Ura/Hard-Ass Moka injected her blood in Ben and the Omnitrix just copied its genetic code, right? Julie knew this as well, due to Ben's full explaination about his powers on his and her first date, so what else did they miss? The Newspaper Club had no idea but knowing Nosfer, it was bound to be a dosey.

-FLASHBACK-

 **Nosfer-Ben: You've all assumed that I came to be when silver-bells over there gave Ben her blood and normally, that's the way it works. The vampire injects blood through a special gland in their fangs like a King Cobra, and one of 3 things will happen. The target becomes a temporary vampire, a Ghoul or if the injecting vampire wanted, make the infected a thrall. And before you ask; no we don't use venom nor have any, despite popular belief.**

 _Flashback shows the structure of a vampires head and mouth. Just as Nosfer-Ben stated, there was a pouch-like muscle next to the salivary gland, much like a snakes venom duct. It also shows a human with blood-red eyes, a temporary vampire; a human with blood-red eyes and a bite mark with long demonic veins extending from it, a Ghoul; and a human with blood-red eyes but held no emotion whatsoever, a vampiric thrall._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Anywho, when Moka almost made Ben roadkill, she was inexperienced with drinking blood from other life forms, much less a human. All she had before were transfusion packs and f*****g tomato juice, and when I said she was a messy eater... well, use your imagination.**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 1, Outer Moka going for Ben's neck for the first time. When she bites down, the scene freezes and shows the inner structure of Ben and Moka. Like Nosfer-Ben said, she accidently infused a few drops of her blood into Ben's system._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Ever since that day, I began to take form. Azmuth said he never tested it on monsters', so how else did you think the Omnitrix learned what to do with the other samples it received?**

 _Flashback shows a single cell, which was what Nofer-Ben used to look like before his full development. Due to Moka's constant need/addiction for Ben's blood, the cell began to grow with each of her feedings/cravings. Then; it shows Mizore, Kagome and Keito touching the watch in the various ways they did; unlocking 3 more aliens._

 **Nosfer-Ben: But there was a problem. Even though the Omnitrix figured out how to match monster DNA to the aliens it had, it still didn't have sufficient data on what to do with me. Moka's result was only RNA... not enough to create a "hero" for the "hero watch". Azmuth also wasn't too far off with his theory about Ben's changing DNA... a vampire caused it, but not the one housed in his greatest creation.**

 _Flashback shows that within the Omnitrix are 3 DNA Helices in-between: Mizore and Big Chill, Kagome and Brainstorm, and Keito and Spidermonkey. Then, random scenes of Outer Moka slurping Ben's blood flip by every few seconds and in each one, the Omnitrix was glowing slightly. This signified it going into Capture/Scan Mode. A 4th code however, showed only a single strand of Moka's Vampire DNA, which was appropriately colored pink._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Although I was only RNA, I started to develop sentience and grew stronger with each passing day, slowly but surely. Eventually I became more than just data, and I learned how to keep Ben safe when the Omnitrix couldn't. Think about it...** **when did Ben get the extra willpower to fully resist the wiles of a succubus?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 2; Ben started struggling in Kurumu's arms because either the allure was wearing off or just faded entirely. Either way, when she attempted to bring his eyes back into hers to recast the charm, Ben's bracelet darkened right as he got back to his senses._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Who gave him the muscle to escape from Ariel's singing voice?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 5; while Ben was in Tamao's grasp, his Omnitrix glowed dark green and selected Ripjaws for him as soon as Outer Moka passed out, sinking into the pool. Ben then pulled his arm out of her hand and slammed the face-plate, changing into said alien._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Was Ben "turning up the Heatblast" alone?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 7; Mizore froze Ben semi-completely solid! What neither of them noticed was the dark green shine on the Omnitrix, which appeared to either raise Ben's core body temperature a little or gave his arm some additional power. Whichever one it was, he could now smash his hand down to "get fired up"._

 **Nosfer-Ben: What offered him the strength to pry open Bulbasaur's flower bulb?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 8; while Ben's brain was getting fried, his Omnitrix glew as he pulled the petals open, which accidentally obtained Kagome's DNA and unlocked Brainstorm._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Where did Wildvine get the plant fertilizer from the nearest Home Depot?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 9; after Wildvine got almost completely sliced in half, his symbol slowly lit up as the others were fighting Ruby, regenerating himself quicker than normal. By the time Yukari turned around, Wildvine was already gone._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Why was Ben able to pull away from Spider-Woman's web without help?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 10; the watch glowing yet again just as Ben blocked Keito's fangs with it, though it changed to Capture/Scan Mode immediately after, acquiring Spidermonkey._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Finally, how did his senses sharpen to a superhuman level to dodge Kuyo's fire spears, and stay conscious in that heat?**

 _Flashback shows from Ben10 and a Vampire Chapter 12; right as Moka got Kurumu off his back, Ben somehow felt Kuyo preparing his attack and yelled at the girls to get down as the deadly flame spear shot overhead. Then Kuyo fired more spears, with Ben rolling left and right since the watch was still recharging at the time... but the same glow took the place of the red light for a split second._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Sadly, I couldn't do anything when Ben put himself in harms way, having only half the vampire blood doesn't give 100% of the benefits. When Ben used the last of his strength to pull off the rosary and freed Moka's true self, she gave him a lot of her blood, way more than needed. This allowed the Omnitrix database to fully analyse both strands of DNA...**

 _Flashback shows Ben was shot through the heart with Kuyo's fire spear. And after she was freed, Inner Moka did her thing to save his life while the others held Kuyo off long enough for her to complete the process. The Omnitrix's light went into Capture/Scan Mode a few seconds after Inner Moka instilled her blood into Ben's almost-dead form, finally obtaining the last stand of DNA it needed, which was colored red. Both strands fused together to make a perfect helix._

 **Nosfer-Ben: And of course, you know what happened next...**

 _Flashback shows Kuyo was about to punch Ben with a fist of blue fire because the Omnitrix appeared to malfunction. Just when it seemed Ben would've gotten burned to death for the second time, the Omnitrix glowed dark green before energy erupted off Ben's person, blowing the fox demon away. That's when Nosfer-Ben was finally set free, released from the prison he's been trapped in._

( **AN:** If this didn't answer all questions about Nosfer-Ben's backstory or wasn't specific enough for you, feel free to ask.)

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"In a way, I guess you can say Ben and both Mokas' had a beautiful child together... or you can call me a dark embodiment of Ben's soul. How ever you prefer to interpret this is up to you, but the fact remains that the majority of vampire blood was used to create me. Whatever he has left in his veins can't do much from him anyway. Without me, protecting him from all you crazy stooges... he... WE, would have died. So the next time you say that I care about ANY of you ignoramus bitches... go look in a fucking mirror, face that man or woman, and make a goddamn change!"** Nosfer-Ben finished, looking strangely [and slightly] emotional from telling his tale, but recovered 2 seconds later.

Everyone's mouth, both in literal and metaphorical terms, dropped. They honestly had no idea about any of this, who would have thought that Nosfer-Ben was helping right from the start... and long before most of them even came along! **"So Julie... now that you know the truth... what are you gonna do?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. The better question was, what COULD she do? She had no reason to point the finger at Inner Moka anymore, assuming he was being honest. Calming down, she willed Ship to transform back into his normal self and allowed her to exit the battlesuit, she then walked up to Nosfer-Ben. "So your... half of him... like Moka 1 and 2?" She asked.

 **"That's up to you"** said Nosfer, not giving her a straightforward answer. "Ben... was never forced into anything?" She asked again. **"We're not a slave"** he answered. "... Whose idea... was it to leave?" Julie asked, which caused a moment of silence. **"Both"** he said. At this point, Julie was beginning to cry a little. Water Hazard changed back into Ben and went up to Julie. "Julie... I'm sorry. When we got a transfer notice back here... I was..." He was gonna say happy, but didn't want to hurt Julie's feelings anymore than they were. Julie however, saw the answer in his eyes. **"Moka has home field advantage... he did try to move on"** said Nosfer-Ben, since he has no filter when it comes to these things.

Ben shot him a glare, but removed it a second after. Much to his surprise, Julie seemed to take this all quite well... aside from the growing water in her sockets. They didn't get to talk more cause Kokoa came back and smothered herself into Inner Moka's chest for the thousandth-or-so time. The proud vampire pushed her half-sister off her, and wasn't looking very happy. "Big sis? What's wro...?" The redhead tried to asked, but the 'real' Moka was not in the mood to hear it. **"You... you brought that damned mirror here... even after you promised me, the other Moka and Ben you would NOT try something like this again! You went back on your word as a vampire, and my sister. Who the hell do you think you are?!"** Inner Moka said, eyes getting redder than usual.

"Wait, onee-san! It's not what you think, I..." Kokoa vainly explained. **"You even caused the entire academy to erupt into a ruckus, and for what?! To see me again?! You could've had Ben pull the rosary off but no, you just HAD to have it your way!"** Said Inner Moka, her Yoki getting very dark. Ben was torn on what to do. Clearly Kokoa had another reason, but with Inner Moka being Inner Moka, she didn't want to hear any excuses. And helping out another girl while Julie was on the verge of tears probably wasn't the wisest move.

 **"Don't worry, I got it"** said Nosfer-Ben, seeing Ben's expression. He was also very tempted to make a Burger King joke with Inner Moka's last line, but held onto it for now... maybe he could use it later. "No way, Nosfer. You'll make this worse. I'll handle this" said Gwen, laying down the law and going towards the 2 vampire sisters... one of which was looking like she was gonna pop a gasket or five. **"Love you too, cuz"** He remarked... getting electrocuted a second later.

Gwen managed to calm Inner Moka down enough to at least LISTEN to what Kokoa had to say for herself, then she can learn her place after. Koka explained that she didn't exactly bring the mirror either, she just happened to come across it. Almost immediately Inner Moka went to yell at her for such an obvious fib, but the Outer version of her convinced her otherwise. As Kokoa continued with her story, she was tearing up, realizing her actions indirectly caused the riot of monsters' all around the school. She further described her tale by saying some woman gave it to her when Kokoa was alone in the woods overthinking what Inner Moka told her last week, about how the 'fake' Moka did what a real sister would do.

The woman that approached her looked to be in her early 30's or mid 20's. She had with her the very same package that Kokoa had when she ran into Julie earlier, and offered the young vampire a magic item that would be the solution to her problem. The woman told her that this mirror was able to show monsters' what they look like on the inside and in turn, the monster glazing in said mirror would take that form. Hearing this gave Kokoa an idea. If what this woman said was true, it might bring out the true Moka(s) so this way, Ben can keep wimpy-pinky and Kokoa can finally have her silver-striker back! It'd be a win-win and as a bonus, Kokoa could still keep her promise to not plot how to release Inner Moka forever.

"I-I did it for you, big sister. F-for both of you. I d-didn't mean to cause mass chaos, I-I thought i-if I could let you out, then you can both stay... I-I'm sorry... so, so sorry" Kokoa cried, tears falling off her face. Outer Moka went to comfort her sister and surprisingly, Kokoa welcomed it. Inner Moka felt a little bad, so she walked over to Kokoa. **"Kokoa... look at me. I can barely stand on my own two feet, is this what you wanted?"** She continued, calmly. Kokoa insisted this is NOT what she was hoping for, realizing her mistake. She once again promised to never try ANYTHING to separate both Mokas'... of course, this time it wasn't even her own doing.

Likewise, Julie came to grips with her role in this. She basically did all the work for Kokoa and whoever that mystery woman was, if she really did exist. Julie wasn't calling the redhead a liar, but the story seemed way too convenient. Then again, she had no idea what REALLY goes on around here everyday, she's only heard stories of the aftermath. "Lilith, undo every... Lilith? Lilith!" Julie was going to wish Lilith to recall all the magic her mirror did, but the outline of the dirt that held the mirror minutes before was gone!

 **Ship:** Ship? Ship, ship! SHIIIIIP!

 **Ruby:** Where's the mirror?

 **Yukari:** It's gone!

 **Inner Moka: She lost it?!**

 **Outer Moka:** Maybe it got blown away while you were fighting?

 **Kevin:** Well, it can't just get up and walk away.

 **Nosfer-Ben: No, but it could fly.**

Everyone looked in Nosfer-Ben's direction, and gave him unamused faces. Crickets were also heard. **"WHAT! Am I wrong?!"** He asked, genuinely. "Well, that's a darn shame... you lost my present, it breaks my heart" said a voice, coming from a top of a tree. To everyone except Julie, it sounded familiar. Looking up, the Newspaper Club saw an old enemy, one they thought to have not only fired out of her job... but out of their lives. She wore a bandana over her head, with long braided hair flowing down her back; had on a tube top with matching slim jeans; high-heeled shoes and a long trench coat. She also had a cold look in her eyes, that threatened to paralyze onlookers with fear. Ben was to first to speak her name, "Miss Ishigami!"

-FLASHBACK-

 _Before the Newspaper Club fought Simian in his evolved state, there were reports of missing students... mostly girls, of course. The culprit behind this was the art teacher, and Moka was about to be her latest victim! It was actually because Ben accidently stumbled upon one of the missing students while looking for Moka, Nosfer-Ben kept talking about what kind of model she would be for Ishigami... his imagination grew worse by the minute and Ben was trying VERY hard to ignore him._

 _Magazine..._

 _Jewelry..._

 _Swimsuit/Bikini..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Naked and/or Porno... Ben heard enough and went to check on her._

 _Arriving_ _in the art class, he heard crying coming from the back room and being the nice guy he was, couldn't just sit by and listen._ _He managed to open the door and saw some statues, but that's when the main door to the classroom began to jiggle and in came the art teacher herself. She went to her desk to pick up something, and noticed the backdoor open... weird, she was sure she locked it. After closing the door to the back room and locking it, twice to be safe, she exited the classroom..._

 _What was that?!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hmmm, she was almost positive she heard something. Taking a long look inside the room one last time, she slowly closed and locked the classroom door. A few seconds after the coast was clear, Nanomech appeared from behind one of the books on a bookshelf. "Phew, that was a close one" said Nanomech, flying out the window that was slightly ajar. There was something fishy about that room, though Ishigami claimed it was where she stored extra supplies, as well as where she does the modeling thing. Ben wanted to find out more, but he saw from the teachers body language she was on to him, so he decided to let the heat die down before starting an investigation._

 _Moka was modeling later that day, which was strange since Ishigami normally does it on the weekends for obvious reasons. When Moka got into the classroom, she heard the same cries as Ben did and went to investigate. All she saw were stone statues but upon getting a closer look at them... heard crying from INSIDE them! Moka reeled back in shock, some of these statues resembled the missing students. "Isn't it beautiful, Miss Akashiya?" Asked the voice of the art teacher from behind Moka. The next thing the vampire knew, she was tied up by the hair of Ishigami! She was a Gorgon, an S-Class monster that can turn living things into stone by having her snake-like hair bite her victims._ ( **AN:** Though Ishigami was never given a monster class, I'm assuming she is S-Class because her description states she is a legendary being. She also went toe-to-toe with Inner Moka once if memory serves me right)

 _Though the snake-hair didn't have eyes, they looked pretty hungry glazing at Moka's flesh with their tiny mouths' open, showing tiny shark-like teeth. When asked why she would do something like this, Ishigami told Moka in a passionate voice that this was art in a perfect form! The form of art that doesn't die, just exist. And even though they were nothing but stone at this point, they were still very much alive with emotion (she most likely got this idea from seeing one too many Greek Gods/Goddesses statues, she made plenty of Greek references in her lessons). This was pure gold for the Gorgon and not only that, someone has been BUYING the petrified students!_ _What sicko would do something like that, Moka didn't want to know._

 _"Isn't being one of my many models an honor, Miss Akashiya? Prolonging your beauty without having to worry about growing old? Now to put some finishing touches on you" said the Gorgon, making her snake-hair bite into Moka's leg. Moka cried into pain, as her leg began to transform right before her eyes... and there was nothing she could do to stop it..._

 _BANG!_

 _Cannonbolt impacted his way in and began pulling at the snake ball that was around Moka. He started with the one sinking its fangs into her hand, then continued to get the rest of them off. As much as Cannonbolt wanted to stop the stone-cold teacher, getting Moka out of harm's way was his number #1 priority! Ishigami wasn't going to tolerate someone trying to steal her art, so she proceeded to turn him to stone and not only stop him, but keep her secret safe. Her snake-hair had no effect on his armored shell, and whenever she went for his softer skin he would block it (in all honesty, he was actually going for Fourarms... the Omnitrix did him yet another favor)._

 _However, due to Cannonbolt's sluggishness, he couldn't both block Ishigami and try to get Moka free at the same time. And even if he fully protected himself but going into a ball, that would still leave Moka defenseless. Ishigami eventually got Cannonbolt and he began to become stone-ified. In desperation, he went for the emblem on his forehead... but he didn't make it. Moka cried Ben's name in despair, while the Gorgon laughed in victory. She was then hit by multiple yellow blasts from the spell:_ Kemo Char _, courtesy of Gwen. She came with the rest of the club (minus Kokoa), and they didn't have the same opinion about Ishigami's "true art"._

 _Kurumu and Mizore double teamed the Gorgon, but the teacher used the classic human-shield tactic with Moka's body as well as the other student sculptures, using her very strong hair to lift them in the way of the Newspaper Clubs attacks. Kevin used this to his advantage and simply absorbed the stoned monsters', which protected him from the teeth of the snake-hair and allowed him to get Moka free. This made Ishigami's temper and monster energy flare up rapidly, she wasn't gonna let a bunch of kids ruin her plans without a fight. Using S-Class speed; she kicked Kurumu and Mizore into walls (she didn't have the kicking power of Ura Moka however); snatched the wands of Ruby and Yukari, knocking them out of the back room with her hair; and even though she wasn't as fast as Gin... she knew his weakness, let's go with that._

 _This left Moka, Gwen and Kevin. The two Americans could protect themselves from the Gorgon's greatest weapon, but not her S-Class strength. Using 2 thirds of her hair, she pinned Kevin and Gwen on opposite walls... almost to the point of suffocation! With still enough hair to do what she planned to use on the vampire from the start, her snakes slowly and deliberately closed in on Moka, who was shaking in fear and trying to pull of her Rosario herself. She almost did, but Ishigami must've had enough playing around and just decided to go for it._

 _She didn't notice Cannonbolt's almost-stoned form push his forehead the rest of the way..._

 _FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

 _Nosfer-Ben, now awakened, used his overwhelming Yoki to burst out of his stony prison. He also zipped over to Gwen and Kevin, ripping apart the snakes coiling them. They hacked as they allowed air back into their lungs, but they did notice that Nosfer-Ben's eyes weren't dark green like they usually are. That meant Ben was the one in control, but it was creepy how his voice would switch between the inner vampire and Ben at certain intervals when he taunted her with the following insults:_

 _1) Sedusa_

 _2) Jemima Rooper_

 _3)_ _Rapunzel (Nosfer-Ben only)_

 _The other creepy... and gross thing... was blood was spurting out of the ends of the Gorgon's hair... Kevin had to hold in a braff. "ARRRRRRGH! MY HAIR, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! YOU BASTARD!" Screamed the Gorgon. Using the only third of her hair that wasn't a bloody mess, she smashed Ben into the main classroom... unwittingly letting him grab Moka's Rosario as he was sent out. Now with 2 vampires, things weren't looking good for the art scholar, but she wasn't one to give until the end. She did manage to turn one of Ben's hands to stone, but that's as far as she got because the vampires tag-teamed her with a rock-hard punch and a swift-stone kick, defeating her... and giving her a serious head concussion._

 ** _Inner Moka: Know your place._**

 _ **Ben:** And don't worry, they grow back._

 _Ben's wallet fell out of his pocket during the fight, next to the unconscious form of Ishigami. He picked it up quickly, as it was open and near the face of the Gorgon. This story was written in the school newspaper the very next day, front page news as a matter of fact. And unlike Kotsubo who was allowed to keep his job, he wasn't selling students off to the highest bidder... so Ishigami was punished accordingly. Nosfer-Ben also joked that Perseus wouldn't be needing a mirrored shield, but an XL (extra large) pair of scissors... everyone groaned at the horrible one-liner, but glad things were back to normal._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Two weeks... it's been two weeks since then... my head still throbs just thinking about you, Newspaper Club" said Ishigami. "Hey, your the one who gave me the mirror in the first place!" Said Kokoa. "So you... your the one behind all this?" Asked Ben. "Me? Why, I didn't lift a finger. I merely 'burrowed' the mirror from Tenmei, and my plan was to expose you to the mirror, Mister Tennyson. Tsukumogami spirits have been known to devour the soul of their masters, so I figured I'd deliver the mirror to you as a thank you... that's when I came across Miss Shuzen in the woods. But that wasn't all, I also spotted the bus dropping off a girl... a human girl. The same one I happened to see in your wallet just before I blacked out. I had no idea what she was doing here, nor did I care, but I should be thanking her. Thanks to her, Lilith still did EXACTLY what I wanted her to do... and more. By letting her run amok, releasing monster after monster, the most beautiful thing in the world was able to be unleashed" said the Gorgon, explaining her plan.

 **"Why, thank you. You have a nice hourglass figure yourself"** said Nosfer-Ben, running a hand through his hair. The group would have normally face-faulted at this. "Not you, you simpleton... but what you are. The most beautiful thing in the world... is true, destruction. When you and Miss Akashiya cut me down, I saw your power, your untapped beauty, just BEGGING to be released from its confides. A Greek poet once said: _people enjoy merrymaking, as cherry blossoms fall_... which refers to the downfall of once great heroes..." said Ishigami, starting one of her Greek history rambles. Everyone just looked at her, this woman clearly lost something when she claimed to see "untapped beauty"... and it wasn't her paintbrush.

"Just think about... roses, youth, life and love... they are at their purest and most pristine form on the brink of death, and forever imprinted into ones memory. As such, the final moments of Yokai Academy... shall be remembered for all of time" Ishigami continued, having been completely detached from reality. "But who would have thought, upon revealing who some of you are inside, have 2 true natures... 2 gorgeous entities for the price of 1, but even they have been affected by the mirror as well... they should be more honest with themselves" she finished, taunting 2 vampires that normally are seal within certain objects. They were expected to snap back at her, but they were strangely silent.

Julie knew she had to find Lilith and wish for her to undo everything, and fast. She also didn't like being used and spoke out against the art teacher. "Only one problem, I'm Lilith's master and as soon as I..." she began, but the Gorgon reached into her coat and pulled out, "Look for this?" Ishigami said slyly, knowing she held all the cards now that she gotten ahold of the mirror somehow. Ishigami then summoned the spirit hiding inside the mirror. "Julie, is everything alri... eeeeeeek! Not you again!" Said Lilith, surprised to see her former master. "Lilith, make sure they don't follow us" commanded the Gorgon, but Lilith refused. "No! I'm not your slave!" Said the mirror spirit, not wanting to harm Julie or her friends. The only reason she did in the first place was because it was an act to get Moka's true nature and... well, ya know how that turned out.

"Maybe you didn't hear me... stop them, now!" Ordered Ishigami. "Lilith! Is what she said true, would you have... eaten me?" Asked Julie. "NO!... I mean... yes, but not me! Julie, your my first friend, I could never..." Lilith explained, but Ishigami was growing impatient and uttered a single phrase: "Λίλιθ." Without the mirrors power, Lilith entered her true state, albeit painfully screaming. Julie called out to her worriedly even after her transformation ended, but the sprite did not answer back. "Don't bother trying to reach her, she's under my complete control now" said Ishigami. "What have you done?!" Demanded Ben. "Nothing wrong... just reminded Lilith whose in charge. If a Tsukumogami defies its master, speaking her real name will evoke her" the artistic Gorgon.

"You were hurting her!" Cried Julie, but obviously the Gorgon didn't care. "You won't get away with this!" Shouted Ben, going for his watch that thankfully recharged. "Too late for that, Lilith?" Said Ishigami. Lilith mindlessly floated over to the group and powered up her mirror. She grinned evilly at the group with her pupil-less eyes, but shook her head and her cyan eyes returned. "I... I can't... I won't... hurt... Julie..." she groaned out, fighting back for control over her body. "Λίλιθ! Do it, NOW!" Ordered the Gorgon again, saying Lilith's true name to force her to attack...

* * *

Did you enjoy this? I fused both Manga and Anime into this chapter. The final part is coming up next, to a fanfiction site near you, only on Bakuganman's userpage. Questions about Nosfer's past, comments about the story so far? Review away and I'll see ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Sooooooo... the last chapter was supposed to be the final part of this saga, but this is DEFINITELY the last part of it. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Split-ups +... an Ex-Girlfriend? - Part 6**

Lilith tried, but was unable to deny her new master. She unwillingly shined her mirror at Ben and his friends, Ishigami just laughed and jumped away, not wanting to be affected by the mirror... she had business elsewhere too. Lilith followed her, looking extremely guilty for what she had done, but she had no choice... literally. As the lights of the mirror died down, it was revealed Kevin and Gwen had Kurumu's blindfolds on, they must have dawned them at the last second. Julie and Ship were unaffected as before, as well as the twin Mokas' and Bens' since they were already under the influence of said artifact. The others...

"BEN!" Dogpiled him without mercy. "NOT AGAIN!" Cried Ben, trying to scramble out from underneath the mirror-crazed females all over him, to almost no avail. "Oh dear! Guys, snap out of it!" Called Outer Moka. She wanted to help Ben, but didn't want to provoke the other harem monsters while they were in this state of mind. A loud KA-BOOM came from within the academy's walls, making everyone freeze up. "Now what's going on?" Asked Julie. **"Looks like the Super Bowl started early this year, guess I better get that mirror"** said Nosfer-Ben. **"What do you mean YOU'LL get the mirror? If anyone's gonna get it, its me!"** Said Inner Moka. "Guys, don't argue now! Help me out from underneath them and..." Ben began, but he was cut off.

 **"Don't listen to him, Ben. If anyone's gonna need that mirror, it'll be me. I won't have to rely on you or him to remove the rosary anymore... I can go to sleep or come out as I please"** said Inner Moka. **"You wish, I'M getting that mirror and that's that! I can finally be myself, without waiting on Ben to release me"** Said Nosfer-Ben, both proud vampires going back and forth. Outer Moka had to shout out to get them to stop bickering. "What's gotten into you both?! So what Ben let's you both out, he doesn't mind!" She said. "It's not like he's a one-trick donkey!" Said Kurumu. **"Not too you all, maybe. As far as I'm concerned, Ben's only around to remove my rosary"** said Inner Moka. **"Eh, I just wanna come and go as I wish without a 10 minute curfew"** said Nosfer-Ben.

"So you WERE just using him!" Julie growled. "Whatever happened to, one-of-a-kind human you had the honor of meeting?" Asked Gwen, not entirely believing the silver-haired vampire. By this point, the monster girl dogpile had gotten off of Ben and he was able to get up. "Look, I don't know what the hell's wrong with you two, but your letting Ishigami get inside your heads. We've always gotten through everything toget..." Again, Ben didn't get to finish. **"Together? What book were you reading... WE?! In case you didn't hear me, I'VE been protecting your skinny human ass since day one! If it wasn't for me, your life would have been over 20 different ways! Take Kuyo's advice, stop with the _Best Friends Forever_ bullshit! None of these coots are my friends, and NEVER WILL BE!"** Nosfer-Ben snapped, running off but Inner Moka made him 'take a trip'.

 **"Likewise, they've only been a thorn in my ass for the longest time, taking advantage of the other Moka's weakness or almost killing you twice. With that mirror, I can finally fight for myself AND for her... I won't need you, Lilith will be replacing you... Ben"** said Inner Moka, taking off but Nosfer stopped her in a similar fashion. They eventually ended up running side-by-side, pushing and shoving the other in a classic attempt to be the first to cross a finish line. Everyone was in silence until Mizore broke it with: "Guess that's they're true natures, huh?" Ben just stared in the direction Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben went, as well as Outer Moka doing the same thing with tears in her eyes.

Several monsters' swarmed around them, cutting off all possible escape routes!

-TIME BREAK-

Ishigami was standing on the roof of Yokai Academy, watching her "true art" take its course in all of its glory. She sensed someone... rather someones', have arrived. Offscreen after minutes of fighting about it, Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka agreed to disagree. He made a valid point about them being at half strength, and like it or not, two halves equal a whole... they decided they'd argue who gets the mirror AFTER Ishigami was dealt with.

That, and Nosfer found that fighting his 'mother' in their current states was unsatisfying... he was more of an _all-or-nothing_ kind of guy.

"Ah, welcome to the stage, Miss Akashiya... you too, Mister Tennyson. I've longed for this moment..." said the artistic Gorgon. **"Don't know why, your return is extremely cliché"** commented Nosfer. **"In the end, all your after is plain revenge for us kicking your ass, aren't you?"** Asked Inner Moka, though it was more of a statement-type of question. "Hohohoho, revenge? Is that what you think? It's not quite as simple as that... that day... the moment you both taught me my place... I saw it. It was as clear as the sky on a cloudless morning, my place was to expose the world... for what it is on the inside... and it was all thanks to you two. When you bested me in combat, I hated you... but the more I loathed the air that you breathe... the more I came to... admire you both" Ishigami calmly explained, her mind flashing back to the moments before her defeat by the vampires' hands.

She also slowly puled off her bandana, revealing 2 horrible scars, one on her forehead and one on her left cheek. Her skin was cracked and stitched in those locations, adding an unsettling element to her appearance. "Now... I find myself wanting you... to craft you both to my liking... and CRUSH you two with my own hands!" The Gorgon finished, squeezing the cloth in her had to emphasize her point. ( **AN:** Look up **_Rosario+Vampire: Shape of the Future - Page 23_** for her disturbing new appearance, just imagine another scar on her cheek. This image was burned into my brain the second I saw it, and is still fresh 10 years later. Like I've said, manga and anime versions had their pros and their cons, this was obviously one of the major pros!)

 **"Blah, blah, blah. We're not interested in your great revelation"** said Nosfer-Ben. **"Give us the mirror, and we won't distribute your hair as belts to the student body... mostly"** said Inner Moka. "Well, before I do that, you both haven't been feeling... under the weather, have you?" Asked Ishigami slyly and before either vampire could snark at her... she faded out of existence! **"Nosfer, let go of my hair"** Inner Moka growled at Nosfer-B... why did he look shocked? **"Huh? That's not you massaging my shoulders?"** He answered. Inner Moka felt something play with her hair, and just assumed it was Nosfer. Likewise, Nosfer-Ben felt something rub his shoulders in a sensational matter.

They both turned and felt their hearts skip 3 beats... how did Ishigami get behind them so fast?!

While grinning, some of her snake-hair was about to bite Inner Moka, but Nosfer-Ben pushed her aside so he took the injection instead. Nosfer-Ben's hand became stone just as he planned and was going to give the Gorgon a makeover she'd never forget, but she just faded away again and managed to get Inner Moka's arm stoned. Fading out a third time, she pushed both vampires towards the end of the roof with her hair, where a few monsters' were waiting for them. They were some of the 'teachers pets' Kagome had earlier.

"They're cute aren't they, I brought them over to keep us company" taunted the Gorgon. Well, if cute meant: vicious little creatures, then they were cute all right. 2 of these minions pinned both vampires down with ease, but Nosfer-Ben miraculously got an arm free and eyed a certain item across from him. **"Never thought I'd be doing this..."** he said, reaching for Inner Moka's Rosario...

CLACK!

Huh, it wasn't coming off now? What the hell?! **"Are you fucking kidding me?!"** Went Nosfer-Ben. **"I'm already out, Nosfer-idiot. It would..."** said Inner Moka, about to repeat the same thing she told Outer Moka, but realized something. Even if taking it off wouldn't work... why DIDN'T it come off at all? It made absolutely no sense! Ishigami was laughing at them for their effort. "Look at them Lilith, squirming like the worms they are" she said to Lilith, who popped up to see what was going on. The sprite was actually sitting alone one the other side of the roof, sulking for what she did to Julie and the others... she never got to tell Julie that despite her race ate the souls of their masters, she never wanted that.

Then the hissing of her current masters' hair and sounds of combat snapped her out of it. The fairy was tempted to help to 2 helpless vampires, but Ishigami could just say her true name and force her to stop. All Lilith could do was shoot an apology glance at them, that's all she COULD do. **"I figured maybe if it came off, you can get a boost or something"** said Nosfer-Ben to Inner Moka. **"... wait... my rosary..."** said Inner Moka looking down at said cross, now understanding why she was so weak and slow.

"That's right... I've done my homework, this was my plan from the very beginning. Even though your both 'awake'; you Moka, have your rosary still on and... Nosfer-Ben, is it? Your basically a clone of Mister Tennyson. The mirror brought you both out, but your limiters were never properly removed. The mirror's effects also only last so long before a monster can regain control of itself... in other words, not only are you two half of what you used to be... but thanks to the unexpected turn of events that allowed your human selves to gain their own bodies, you both are now just as much human as they are!" Crackled the Gorgon.

 **"So you..."** began Nosfer-Ben. **"Manipulated us from the start"** finished Inner Moka. "It wasn't hard. I knew you couldn't resist trying to obtain my mirror once I planted that seed in your thoughts. Add the trait of pride in all vampires; _*snaps fingers*_ you fell for it hook, line and sinker. Lilith and her mirrors only purpose was to isolate you from your friends AND your powers! And we can't forget to thank Miss Shuzen, Julia and Lilith herself... Kokoa's desire to see your 'true' self, the Americans will to seek the truth, and Lilith's own wish to have a friend... its the perfect plan!" Revealed Ishigami, laughing with an image of Lilith's mirror in the background.

Lilith now didn't care if she'd be forced against her will, hearing that this crazy lady used her AND her treasure gave her the incentive to do something, anything! Using her mirror, she shined it at the monsters' the Gorgon was ordering around, freeing them from the mirrors spell. They were boys and like typical anime men, they ran away as soon as they saw the Gorgon and everything else around them. Lilith was about to shine the mirror on the vampires when... "You tiny little traitor!" Shouted Ishigami, enraged. Instead of just speaking Lilith's true name, she whipped the fairy with her snake-hair, making the poor thing bang her little head on the bars of the roofs railings.

The Gorgon picked the mirror up off the ground and put it in her trench coat since Lilith dropped it due to what happened above, the enchanted antique was the only thing she needed anyway. While Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka were recovering from having 2 monsters on top of them, Ishigami used her hair to tie them both up against the roofs railings. To toy with her captives, she took the mirror out and dangled it in a: 'ha-ha, bet you wish you had this' fashion. Nosfer-Ben muttered something, but it went unheard by either female in the vicinity.

"Speak up, I can't hear you" Ishigami taunted by wrapping one of her snakes around the vampires neck but didn't squeeze. **"This is why... I need the mirror even more now"** said Nosfer-Ben, softly. Inner Moka's eyes couldn't stop themselves from widening, the asshole next to her used a tone she never heard from him before. "Really? And why's that?" Taunted the Gorgon for the third time. **"Because..."** Nosfer began, sounding emotional. Inner Moka just stared at him, she couldn't believe what she heard him say next:

 **Nosfer-Ben: All I could do... was protect him. Even after I gained my own mind... for only 10 damn minutes. I... I couldn't help him at first... couldn't help protect the people he loved... only watch from inside a cage. It makes me feel... so useless, especially during recharge! And the others... I treat them like shit sometimes... I felt jealous. I couldn't have a normal conversation with anyone until recently, how can a blood sample be included in a year of friendship between people? I owe the guy... for letting me exist... letting me evolve... maybe, we can do some "hero" stuff together?** _(Chuckles)_ **Getting lucky after a good deed would be a nice bonus... but at least I could do... SOMETHING! Maybe I do care... just a little.**

Inner was feeling like Outer at this point, were those his true feelings? Nosfer felt Inner Moka stare at him. **"Go ahead, laugh"** he said rudely, expecting to be made fun of. **"At what, your honesty?"** She said, startling the other vampire, who clearly did not expect that answer. **"I get it... before Ben released me, I couldn't do anything for the other Moka. I could only watch as she was bullied and treated poorly. Then he came along and... gave us, what we longed for. But I would still rely on you or him to remove the rosary... it makes me feel so helpless at times, like a scared little girl. And the one time I could've protected him, he was forced to sacrifice himself to set me free. I don't... want that... to happen again... ever"** confessed Inner Moka.

Ishigami giggled, then full on laughed at Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka. "So that's it? You came here, just for the sake of a lowly human? As good-looking as he is, what possible benefit does a guy like Ben provide you? A body? A plaything?" She asked, mocking them. Both inner vampires looked towards each other... then back to the Gorgon, saying: **"A friend."**

"Well, if it was me. I'd glaze upon your undying, stone heads for all eternity!" Ishigami said, lunging the rest for her hissing snake-hair to finish turning both vampires into beautiful statues... until a pink wall of mana and cards deflected them. "If that's how you both felt..." said Gwen's voice. "You could've been nicer about it" said Kevin's voice. "You should both go to the dentist sometime this week..." said Julie's voice. "Your mouths' seriously, need to be cleaned" said Ben's voice.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Minutes earlier..._

 _Minions of Ishigami kept Ben and his group busy. He was currently Armodrillo, beating back various monsters' while protecting Outer Moka. To be honest, this was also an excuse to vent some anger towards the 2 vampires that ran off after Ishigami for selfish reasons... although in the back of Ben's mind, he sensed there was another explanation. After the last wave of the mirror-controlled monsters', Armodrillo timed-out._ _"Ben..." came Outer's sweet voice._ _"Even if they were using you from the start, just know I never was... your my closest friend" she said, softly._

 _This cheered Ben up a little... "ARGH!" When he suddenly grabbed his arm. He felt pain in his hand... stone-cold pain. "Ben, are you ok?" Asked Julie, getting out of Ship's Battle Mode again. "I... I think I felt, Ishigami's poison somehow" he deduced, since it wasn't the first time he felt it. "Think Nosfer and Ura-chan are in trouble?" Asked Yukari. "Who cares? If you ask me, those turds are getting what they deserve" snapped Kurumu. The group didn't know why, but the mirror's effectiveness seemed to fade for some reason... not that they were complaining._ _"No use worrying about them, they won't accept help anyway" said Mizore._

 _Kokoa was also conflicted, but couldn't figure out why. This is what she wanted, right? Ok, not entirely true... she DID NOT want her dearest sister to be at only half her full strength, and CERTAINLY didn't want a snobbish vampire following her around. But what Inner Moka said... about not needing Ben anymore... it made her angry, but didn't know why it did. As everyone was giving their own opinion about Nosfer-Ben's and Inner Moka's choice of words, both Outer Moka and Ben had visions... a vision of their respective counterparts in danger!_

 _"They need our help!" Outer Moka, in panic, ran over to hug Ben and force his hand to remove "it"._

 _CLACK!_

 _That certainly stumped everyone, why wasn't the Rosario removing now, after ALL the times Ben was the only one that could? Thinking back to Ruby's explanation about Lilith's mirror, Ben realized he overlooked something... the mirror brings out everything... thoughts, desires, truth. Which also includes pride... a vampires pride! "Son of a gun" he muttered, pulling on the Rosario one more time just to be sure. "It's not that they don't need us... they didn't WANT to need us..."_

 _Ben lead the charge to the school, it was time for 2 stone-headed vampires to learn their place in this relationship._

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"WHAT PART OF: _I DON'T NEED YOU_ , DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"** Yelled Inner Moka. **"Put a sock in it, Rebekah. They obviously heard everything"** deadpanned Nosfer-Ben. "Your not taking them from me! DESTROY THEM!" Shouted Ishigami, ordering some minions out of nowhere to stall the Newspaper Club while she completed her task. It was a useless gesture; Kurumu sliced, Mizore froze, Yukari washtub-ed, Kokoa hammer timed, Gwen started to _Tur-Bo_ , Kevin giant-punched and Ruby featherstorm-ed some of the Gorgon's hair to get Nosfer-Ben free. Ben called to his vampiric self, griping a pink-haired girls Rosario. Getting the message, and with a synchronized tug...

 **Ishigami:** NO!

FLAAAAAAAAASH! (2x)

Inner Moka was restored to her flashy-old self again, the snake-hair retreating in fear of her growing Yoki level. **"Much better. As for you, Medusa; it's well past time for me to teach you the art of putting you IN YOUR PLACE!"** Said Inner Moka, kicking the Gorgon/Medusa in the head and sending her rolling on a one-way trip to the tower on the other side of the roof. Just before impact with Inner Moka's deadly heel: "Damn you, Tennyson" the attacked Gorgon/Medusa stated quickly. With her attack completed, Inner Moka lowered her leg. **"Damn, that was the best panty-shot ever... Gin's missing out"** commented... well, who else?

The Gorgon wasn't giving up so easily... and slithered weakly back. "You think... this is over? I'll just use the mirror again and..." She was reaching into her coat and would have said more, but Julie cut her off. "Looking for this?" Said the tennis player, slyly. She was holding Lilith's mirror! Stunned, she opened her coat... and a blinking outline of where it was left nothing else to the imagination. "HA! Go ahead, I'll just take over Λίλιθ again and..." said Ishigami.

 **Julie:** Don't you mean... Ririsu?

Not one second after that word left Julie's lips, the mirror started reacting! Lilith (AKA: Ririsu), still unconscious from the impact with the metal bars, began to glow with green monster energy and she was lifted off the ground by a supernatural force. The fairy then floated to her new master. It wasn't just the art teacher, everyone of the Newspaper Club was surprised Julie knew Lilith's true name! "How... how did you...?" Stuttered the Gorgon. "Your not the only one who took Greek as an elective" said Julie. At around this time, Lilith/Ririsu began to stir. **"J-Julie...?"** She asked. "You seem fatigued... are you a little hungry?" Julie said, with a hint of playful malice in her voice.

The fairy took one look at a certain someone... **"Now that you mention it..."** said the sprite, taking her mirror from Julie and with slow deliberate speed, floated toward I'm-pretty-sure-you-can-figure-this-one-out-on-your-own. **"I'm STARVING!"** She said with her pointed teeth agape and shined her mirror. The only thing heard within the bright light was a agonizing female scream.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

All that remained of the Gorgon... was a stone husk, with lifeless eyes full of fear and mouth wide open... forever screaming.

Where was that clapping coming from? "Burabō, Newspaper Club. Burabō" said... **"Ya know, off all the watching you do, it'd be nice if you did SOMETHING to help!"** Stated Nosfer-Ben to Tenmei, the one who was clapping. "You were here the whole time?" Asked Ben, once again angry at Tenmei's lack of assistance. If he was a director, why wasn't he doing some directing?! "Kokoa Shuzen... Julie Yamamoto... step forward" said Tenmei, ignoring Ben's question. His gentle tone was gone and replaced with his normally serious demeanor. The young vampire and American hesitated, "Now!" Tenmei ordered, and not wanting to antagonize him, they obeyed.

Ben didn't want either of them getting in trouble, this whole situation wasn't even their fault! So he jumped to their defense, telling Tenmei his side of the story, and that he shouldn't waste his authority punishing them for a blatant disregard for monster/human coexistence (Nosfer was gonna say: "punish yourself, since your doing such a great job", but Ben elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up). "Punish...? As you can see, you did that for me... I'm willing to overlook this, if Miss Yamamoto promises me something" said Tenmei. "Y-Yes, sir?" She stuttered, his dark aura was maybe 10x stronger than Nosfer's... then again, maybe its cause he and Ben are still separated, but she wasn't thinking about that right now.

Shockingly, Tenmei smiled and said: "Take care of my mirror."

"WHAT?!" The Club asked loudly. "Yes... Lilith has been trapped in an endless loop of acquiring master after master... when all she really wanted, was someone to call a friend. Years ago, I came across this mirror, hoping to fulfill that prophecy... but alas, it wasn't my destiny. And its been stored in my treasury ever since. Miss Julie... keep her out of trouble" Tenmei explained, then snapped his fingers and one of his servants appeared. "Yes sir?" It asked. "Get the contractor on the phone... school will be closed for repairs... _*sigh*_ 3rd time this week" said the headmaster, pinching his nose and disappearing along with his servant.

-TIME BREAK-

Wishing upon the mirror to undo all the damage she caused, Lilith was more than happy to do this for her true master. But Julie didn't order her to undo ALL of it just yet... she had a bone to pick with Ben, and preferably alone. Taking him outside the school grounds near the bus stop, she and him had a LONG... er, talk about their current status. 50 feet away, the rest of the group could only watch. There was some arguing, not-repeatable words, and slaps to the boyfriends person... but after all was said and done, they hugged with no hard feelings.

Walking back, Ben approached the group while giving Julie a minute to cool her head. "How'd it go?" Asked Kevin. "Lovely..." Ben answered, rubbing a red cheek. **"That bad, huh?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, sincerely. "Gwen..." was all Ben asked of his cousin before Nosfer got electrocuted... again. "Ben... tell me, do you love it here?" Asked Julie, returning from her cooldown. "... I do, Julie. I got so many wonderful friends here, I never want to go to school anywhere else... not even back home" said Ben, expecting a slap from her...

Instead, she gave him a gentle smooch on his red cheek. The monster girls held back just this once... they understood Julie's had it rough. "As long as your happy..." Julie said, still sad this was goodbye. **"Can we get back in the same body now? I kinda miss my itty bitty living space"** said Nosfer-Ben, stretching. **"For once, I agree. I've been out too long"** said Inner Moka. Kokoa normally would've voiced disapproval at this... but for some reason, she couldn't get the words out.

Julie was about to order Lilith to do the honors when...

"HOLD ON! I don't understand it" said Outer Moka to the Inner Moka. **"Understand what?"** Asked Inner Moka. "What you said back there... when we were fighting Lilith alone. What did you mean, TELL ME!" Demanded Outer, wanting an explanation. Inner Moka just closed her eyes and chuckled. **"If you don't know the answer now... you'll have to figure it out on your own"** said Inner Moka. Outer Moka gasped, knowing her inner self was gonna give in. **"Come on, do it already"** Inner continued to Julie. "O-ok... Lilith?" Asked Julie. "S-sure, right away" said the sprite.

 **Outer Moka:** No, wait! I...!

SHINE!

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **It's been fun... later.**

-TIME BREAK-

The bus came minutes later and Julie went home, with a new pet so to speak. Just before disappearing into the lights of the tunnel, she waved goodbye with Ship and Lilith. "What a day" sighed Ben, today definitely topped the worse things that happen here. "So... to set the record straight, your the friends... I'M the new girlfriend. Right, Ben?" Called Kurumu, stating to the other harem members that SHE was Ben's new lady. Now with the crisis over, things can return to normal... which included this.

"NO YOUR NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE, PUMBAA! Hehe, sorry. I think I'm still under Lilith's spell" Yukari insulted Kurumu, but seeing the succubus's growling face made her recoil. "WELL SO AM I!" Shouted Kurumu, spanking Yukari while lifting her off the ground. "At least she didn't call you Wilbur..." mumbled Mizore, but Kurumu heard it. "What did you say to me?!" Growled Kurumu, momentarily stopping her spank attack. "Ugh, GUYS! Please, I've had enough today! Kurumu, stop spanking her! Mizore quit..." Ben said, begging the girls to stop fighting.

Moka's mind started wandering. _'What if it's really like she said... that I'm not strong enough to protect Ben as he's protected us?'_ She asked herself. _**"We can trust Ben to keep us safe all we want; but your not strong enough on your own to do the same, are you?"**_ Inner Moka's voice echoed in a flashback. _'But why would she bring that up? The fact that she made a point about it, and way she worded it... *gasp*! That means that she... must feel the exact same way!... She denied it before, but there's no doubt about it now... she loves Ben too... as much as I do...'_

Sometime later, the fighting girls calmed down... to be fair, Gwen was saying an incantation for a 3-way body swap, which made them stop. "Thank you... I don't need anymore problems today" Ben said. **"Too bad, there's one more..."** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitr... wait. Hairs on the back of everyones neck stood up... daring to turn around...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"How do we fix this?"**

 **Everyone else:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _Omni-Lady, Omni-Lady..._

 _It's Her-O time, it's Her-O time!_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Sweetie! Darling, let's go dance together! Burst forth, with your, beauty lady!_

 _I just want to paint, a little sweet dream, oooooooof... changing myself completely!_

 _My glam-or-ous lips, dance shoes, and my glossy nails..._

 _a face without makeup, is reflected, in the mirror, such surreal days._

 _Your the only one I'll show, these little things to, from the bottom of my heart... and what lies deep, in, my, eyes!_

 _AH! I only want you, to be with only me. Us, being lit, by your watch-es green liiiiiight!_

 _My darling, let's have, a wild, vivid love! Burst forth, with your, sexy beauty!_

 _A little sweet dream of, changing myself completely..._

 _is slowly, being, pain-ted. My loooooove! My world's changing because of yoooooou!_

 _Chulu-Chulu-Chulu, Pa-Ya-Pa!_

 _(Song End)_

* * *

SURPRIIIIIIISE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nosfer-Ben's gonna be out for a little bit longer, how's that for a twist/in your face ending? Kinda lost focus on Ben in this chapters battle sure, but it was for future relationship reasons. Read & review, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Until next time!

...

...

...

Oh crap! Shout-outs! Almost forgot!

1) **Masters123lfm:** As said last chapter, if I expand to Omniverse.

2) **Red Dragon:** Sorry, my favorite dragon is Spyro :P. And don't worry about it, I got my own share of phases like those. Who knows, maybe I will make a nice crossover with Kirby and/or Avatar someday, time will tell.


	10. Chapter 10

1) To **336** (from CAPU2): Makes me happy I made someone laugh, laughter is mother nature's greatest medicine.

Jeff Dunham's _Passive Aggressive_ concert... it was amazing! A big buffet on the top floor, great seating... ahhhhh, a dream come true. Hopefully it will be released to home video or on Netflix or something, so you can see his newest puppet and an all-around great show. But enough about that, lets focus on the actual reason you came here, eh? Advance warning, this is mostly a POV chapter, so no epic battles... sorry :(

* * *

 **Chapter 10: New Routines + Nosfer-Ben** ( **AN:** Right now, imagine "Nosfer-Ben" is being written above a crossed-out "Vampire" in green spray paint... courtesy of himself.)

 _Ben's POV:_

It's only been a couple of days since Julie came too... uh, "visit". Not gonna lie, it wasn't something I was ready to deal with... talk about expecting the unexpected, huh? In my excitement to return to Yokai Academy, I left her behind without at least saying goodbye, what kind of a boyfriend am I? Not giving my girlfriend the decenty of letting her know where I was going! I felt like my personally was rewritten from a mature teen growing up, into a 10-year-old in a 16-year-olds body... like that's ever happened, right?

In short, I was indirectly responsible for all the damage done to the school and everyone in it, and I'm gonna carry that for the rest of my life. My girls... ugh, that sounds weird; told me otherwise. Saying "how was I supposed to know that a vengeful Kratos would strike back?"... to which I replied: "I should've prevented the other one from even appearing". Because of my stupidity, the entire Academy I've grown to love was almost blown off the map!

I did get over it eventually, but I'll have to live with it. Enough about me though, the school and everyone in it; faculty, staff and students; are all safe now, that's all that matters. Julie returned home and we parted as friends, and she's also the new master of Lilith. Ishigami stole this magic mirror from the headmaster and gave it to Kokoa... and due to an extreme case of luck and circumstances, he plan to paint a picture of horror almost completely succeeded. Sure we fought our best, but it was Julie was figured out Lilith's true name and was able to get control of her... she's the real hero of that story.

Julie didn't have a greencard or anything, unless Ship could've changed into one, so they headed back home to America... I'm still shocked that not one of the girls trampled her when she kissed me goodbye, they did have a good friendship when they were all living with me though, so I guess that helped. The commotion on campus finally died down, repairs were made and school was back on schedule 4 days later. Thing's got back to normal, as normal as it CAN be anyway.

That's pretty much it... except for...

 _Main POV:_

"Meow, MEOOOOOW! Welcome back, everyone!" Miss Nekonome cheered, happy as always. Her tail was wagging around, but everyone knew better than to call her out on it. She was taking roll when...

 **Miss Nekonome:** Miss Akashiya?

 **Moka:** Here!

 **Miss Nekonome:** Miss Kurono?

 **Kurumu:** Yahoo-hoo! Here!

 **Miss Nekonome:** Miss Sendo?

 **Yukari:** Present!

 **Kurumu:** Heh, nerd.

KLONG!

 **Yukari:** Heh, fish-titties. ( **AN:** No one's called them that before, 2 points for me!)

 **Kurumu:** _(growls and extends nails slightly)_ Why you br...!

 **Gwen:** _(pinches her nose, while having both girls in mana balls)_ Your body swaps getting closer...

 **Miss Nekonome:** Ahem!

 **Gwen** , **Kurumu** and **Yukari:** Sorry!

 **Miss: Nekonome:** Miss Shirayuki?

 **Mizore:** _(peeks from below her desk)_ Here.

 **Miss Nekonome:** Mister Tennyson?

"Here." (2x)

Everyone in the class looked behind them... and were creeped out, quite understandably. Aside from the Newspaper Club who knew this already and gotten [somewhat] adjusted to it, Ben's homeroom class did not. One Ben was sitting at this desk like a good boy... another darker version was behind Moka's seat (much to Inner Moka's frustration, since it was the ONLY seat left), sitting on the desk itself and leaning on the wall like he owned the place. **"What? Haven't seen fraternal twins before?"** Asked the darker Ben. "Internal twin is more like it" whispered/deadpanned the lighter Ben. He knew this was a bad idea... he should've locked him in his dorm surrounded by salt and holy water.

"O-Ok then, moving on, heheh..." said Miss Nekonome, awkwardly and laughing nervously.

 _Ben's POV:_

Yup, somehow Nosfer-Me didn't return to the watch and I was a little concerned about it. I'll never complain about the 10 minute time-outs again... as much. I contacted Azmuth about it and... was that a coffee stain on his lips? Uh anyway, he was clueless about it. He said it might be a glitch, but what kind of technical glitch causes a sentient form of me to walk around on its own? It's not a Ghostfreak-style break out, maybe the mirror had a side effect on the Omnitrix?

At first, Azmuth assumed I must've hacked the Omnitrix but after showing it was fully intact he calmed down... coffee and Grey Matters clearly don't mix too well, do they? I also told him that Nosfer was out for 2 days at the time and his silhouette was still on the dial, so he was still in the database. Nosfer spoke up, telling him the Omnitrix said it lost half of its power due to his removal, Azmuth claimed it was impossible and yet he proved him wrong by making me transform. Five minutes in the form, five minute recharge and all.

Stumped, Azmuth just told us to take it easy with the Omnitrix. He'll see what he can find on his end but until then, stay out of trouble... does coffee cause memory loss with Grey Matters too?!

Since I couldn't control Nosfer-Ben at the present moment, training was on hold until further notice. If not controlling him wasn't bad enough, he freaked out every other student and teacher in our classes just by being in the same room... he was quiet as a mouse upon my request, seeing as he's gonna be a student for a while, not that it was doing much. He was as popular with the females as I was, but his dark aura made them stutter, even when he was being nice too them (again, my request). After his confession of being jealous, our club slowly treated him differently... he was still a pain at times, but it appeared he was genuinely trying.

 _Main POV - Day #1:_

"Stalker Section!"

"Fashion Panel!"

"Stalker Section!"

"Fashion Panel!"

 **"Can I let Inner Elmer shoot Daffy and Bugs? I'm trying to read!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, since 'Bugs Bunny' and 'Daffy Duck' were being a bit rude while the club was working on the latest issue. More accurately, everyone OTHER than Nosfer-Ben was doing a meaningful task. Kurumu and Mizore were the ones debating on what could be in it; Gwen was showing Kevin how to type/write in japanese, he has gotten better at speaking it but writing it out was something else; Deshiko was out with Gin while he was 'asking' questions for a new story and she needed to keep him in check; Yukari was working with Moka and Ben... the only ones not present of course were Ruby and Kokoa, for various reasons.

Nosfer was supposed to be proof-reading something, but he started slacking off and pulled out a manga.

 _Main POV - Day #3:_

Yukari joined in Mizore's and Kurumu's debate yesterday, wanting to add a tarot card reading guide. The compromise came in the most unexpected way...

 **"Oh for the love of Kami, WHAT IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM?!"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, getting up from his comfortable position and throwing his manga down on the floor. "SHE STARTED IT!" The 3 monsters' pointed to one another. **"I don't care! Just make a fashion-filled, tarot-reading study guide for stalkers; then you big mouths can each have a say in it! Jesus Christ!"** He yelled, picking up his manga and returning to his seat. He felt the stares of everyone else. **"What? Just cause I'm a dark embodiment doesn't mean I live for chaos... you jackasses do more than enough on your own"** he continued, looking up for a moment before going back to his book.

No fashion-filled, tarot-reading study guide for stalkers [or anything close to it] was published that day... the group was too mind-boggled by Nosfer's astounding form of reasoning.

 _Main POV - Day #6:_

The club was handing out newspapers before class like they always do. Nosfer-Ben was into it at first, but after selling his entire stack it grew old to him and went behind the newspaper stand to read his manga. Still, the fact that there were 2 Bens' meant double the sales since most of the female population would get a paper just to hold his hand, sparking slight jealousy among the harem. Newspapers were selling like hotcakes... what was that writing on Nosfer's arm in black marker, and why from all those girls?

"Well, those whores are gonna be disappointed when he goes back to watchland" commented Kurumu.

Later at lunch, the group sat together at a large table. The only one who didn't eat was Nosfer-Ben, maybe he wasn't hungry or didn't get hungry... even though he ate some things at inconvenient times, such as during battles while he was watching. When asked why he didn't help, he would respond with: _look how good ya did_. "Anyone have any ideas for next weeks issue?" Asked Gwen, striking up conversation. "No, but your best friend Raven called and wants you to get Beast Boy out of her diary" commented Kokoa.

 **"Ya know, Gwen CAN switch peoples bodies if she's pissed off"** said Nosfer-Ben, turning a manga page. "Yeah, she's been threatening that for weeks, I think its bullshit. If she really could, then Pinch-Pots and Yukari would stop bitching" said Kokoa. She and Gwen never got along well, and Gwen's heard more than enough lip out of her. Making due with her long-term threat, she activated the spell...

...

...

...

...

Kokoa and Nosfer-Ben just looked at each other, and screamed. Their voices of course, were magically swapped. "What the fuck did you do?!" Yelled out Kokoa, now in Nosfer-Ben's body. "Who me? I can't swap bodies though, right?" Asked Gwen, sarcastically if that wasn't already made clear. Nosfer-Ben, who was in Kokoa's body, smiled. He started moving his new bodies hands to... "N-no, d-don't touch that! I-I'm warning you!" Said Kokoa, seeing herself going for a place that was forbidden by males. "Gwen! MAKE HIM STOP!" Kokoa pleaded.

Gwen realized she went too far, and swapped them back. **"Come on! Not even a little?"** Complained Nosfer-Ben, now back in his own body. Seeing this scene unfold; Kurumu, Yukari and even Mizore silently promised each other they would tone down the fighting while Gwen was around...

 _Ben's POV:_

But there were times that he would drop his act and actually do something good for a change... behind my back, but still. Kurumu was sulking on the roof one day and Nosfer was there for her. I don't know exactly what transpired there, except that at some point this strange guy appeared on the roof with them. He had 2 different colored eyes and was reading the same type of manga Nosfer has been reading. Yukari has been studying extra hard for the midterms since with everything that's happened, she's been getting behind... well, behind for her anyway. She also was told by one of her teachers that she was too young to hear some part of a lesson he was teaching, and sent her out of the classroom... that had to hurt her pride a bit, I'm sure.

One time, Mizore lost her lollipop, but I didn't think too much of it. Nosfer said its not there just for flavor, and I thought he was screwing around, but it turns out I was wrong. The reason Mizore has it is to regulate her body temperature so she stays cold. Not only that, its a special kind of sucker made in her village, so I sadly couldn't just get one from a _Bank of America_ drive-thru. Mizore had about 3 days before her body would shut down from overheating (yet, she's desperate to have my child, figure that one out) and the bus didn't come around until that time. Nosfer stood up to the plate and actually went across the continent just for her while me (as Big Chill or Arctiguana) and Gwen, Ruby's and Yukari's magic to keep her cool.

The funny part was when Nosfer got back, we all conveniently forgot that we could have had Kevin just drive there... Nosfer wasn't too happy, even after he got over his 5-day cold. **"T-T-T-The t-t-t-things I d-d-d-do for y... y... a-CHOO!"** He complained; sitting with his feet in a bucket full of heated water (herbed for him, of course), wrapped in a hot towel, wearing a heat-pack on his head and had a thermometer in his mouth... poor guy, but we were still laughing our asses off.

 _Kurumu's POV:_

I was so mad one day... and when Nosfer found me, he asked with a grin if I was PMS-ing. Typical of him, but he did change his tone before I tore him a new one. I have to be honest, I wasn't totally convinced when he "confessed" about just wanting to be apart of our circle of friends. What he did for me up there was... oddly nice of him. He even gave me a surprisingly warm hug, I couldn't help but sink into it. Maybe he and Ben are more alike than we think...

This well-dressed guy appeared out of nowhere, saying how interesting we were... I was a little creeped out. But when he made light of my situation, Nosfer went off on his ass, calling him a heterochromic monkey... that word is too advanced for me, I'll have to ask Yukari about it later. Much to my surprise, the guy got back up even after a punch from a vampire as strong as Nosfer! He then taunted Nosfer, saying how could a hit as weak as that take down Mako, one of his comrades? You guessed it, Nosfer went at him again... but he blocked the vampires assault AND threw Nosfer into the wall.

I swiped at him and I was so sure I gotten him good, Nosfer even complimented my quick strike in his own way, _blue and busty makes guys drop with lusty_ or something like that (it was kinda cute, I had to giggle). Sadly, he avoided my attack too, and got behind me in the blink of an eye! He said his name was Kiria Yoshii, he was 3x as arrogant as Nosfer and Reverse Moka combined, and he was totally calm even while Nosfer was defending me. He also said he could end the suffering between monsters and monstrels', if we could "entertain him".

His monster energy scared me too, more than Kuyo or any other S-Class monster we've faced. Nosfer started to get really angry and began his slight transformation, but the guy just laughed and said to save our energy for the big show... and left. **"That's right, go back to your island and wait for Mario to hatch you!"** Nosfer yelled out loud... but who's Mario?

 _Yukari's POV:_

I still couldn't believe how far behind I've gotten! Moka was busy making a surprise for Ben and Ruby had 5 "long stories" before she could even get to mine! Who was left? When Nosfer came by, I thought he was just looking for an excuse to get out of his job for the newspaper, that was what he was doing at first. Just lying there reading an American magazine, it had a logo of a bunny with a ribbon, and the only words I could make out on the cover were: "for men" (just cause Ben taught me basic english doesn't mean I can read it easily).

I wanted to know what the heck he was reading, he kept muttering "oh yeah" like the Kool-Aid Man, deep voice and all. I tried to take a peak, but he pressed the magazine to his chest before I could get a good look, saying it wasn't for kids. There we went again! I'm too young this and too young that! I think I've more than demonstrated that I'm not a stupid little girl. It was just like this morning, my teacher even told me to wait outside the classroom so he could teach an "mature subject"... student discrimination if you ask me! It wasn't just him though, that happened all freaking day and I was sick of it... I cried into Nosfer, I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

I don't know if I heard him groan or sigh... but said he was sorry and wrapped his arms around me, it was a strangely warm feeling. He then pulled me out of my own dorm (girls saw us... because of their stares, I felt so embarrassed) and using his gift of speed and strength, carried me to my teachers' offices. I can't believe what he did next, he went out of his way for me! He asked nicely not to exclude me from lessons because of my biological age, most of the teachers listened to him. The ones that didn't... knowing Nosfer's temper, I was sure I'd see a blood bath. Much to my surprise, he vocally threatened them by asking **"how would Tenmei feel about monster discrimination in a school where coexistence is the goal."**

To the more stubborn ones, he also threw in: **"is it REALLY all age... or because she's a witch?"** That got them to change their tunes. Nosfer can be very helpful when he wants to be, and I'm very grateful. It's as I thought, deep down he's just as kindhearted as Ben is... in his own twisted way.

 _Mizore's POV:_

I knew Nosfer was a good guy, he has his moments when he reverts back to a dickhead, but still a good guy. If him telling me to manually release him so he could protect me wasn't proof enough, going all the way to my hometown just to get me a new lollipop was. Sure it seems trivial, but I might have passed away before having Ben's baby... I was so close once, but my mother just HAD to get the Oracle involved! Love her to death, but at least my father knows when to back off.

I got a phone call from mother during Nosfer's 2nd day back... no f****ing way. Only Ben can taint my innocence! I'm not a two-timer, no matter how hot it might be to perform...

* * *

That's a wrap on this one. Leave some beautiful reviews for me and I'll see you in the next main chapter. This is more of a filler; but will impact the relationship between Ben and Nosfer-Ben, and the rest of the harem. A side note, we are getting close to the lemon scene (3-4 chapters, give or take), but there's a few more things that need to happen before the night full of passion begins. See ya around!


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm looking at the traffic stats and... I'm confused. I change the rating to "M" (according to the poll I held), but it seems I've been getting less and less views, was it a mistake to go that far? It appeared I was getting better with this crossover at first: First fic was epic, second was a little under (which is expected)... but now, a quarter of my followers are gone!

I'm enjoying going this route but if this keeps up, I might have to dial back the rating, or am I overthinking all of this? You tell me what you think, but lets continue on for now before driving off through an exit. I've also have been getting questions as to if/when Ben 10,000 will appear. I have one planed encounter, but I'm debating if it will make the cut for this arc, or maybe a CAPU4.

Shout-Out:

1) **OechsnerC:** This is from the beginning of May, sorry about the lack of response. Yes, Nosfer-Ben is going back to the watch some day, he can't stay out forever. As I said, this was a last minute surprise I came up with not only for humor, but to advance his relationships with everyone else. Not the first time something similar to this happened, the sapient Ultimate Forms for example.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Slow and Steady +... a Turtle?**

( **AN:** Theme Song.)

Walks to school were never normal and quiet, but today was more of a ruckus than usual. The morning argument(s) over Ben just started as soon as everyone was present, but they didn't get a chance to tell each other off or physically fight because something caught Ben's attention. Two students walking to the east side of the school spoke about some kind of race that was taking place in a minute. Since they couldn't unlock the clubroom door until Gin showed up (since he's the club leader, he's most likely being a perv again) and because Miss Nekonome took a trip to the human world, they couldn't hand out newspapers yet. Nosfer-Ben volunteered to just break the door down since Tenmei has repairmen almost every week... his plan was shot down, much to his disappointment.

So checking out the supposed race, the group went to the track. Sure enough, there were a few students positioned in race-like fashions. Kotsubo began the race by firing a gun... the sound was real, but just a flag with the word 'iku' popped out of the barrel. The race began, but the person in the back didn't do anything, as if he was deliberately letting them get a headstart... that or as Nosfer put it, Helen Keller's long-lost son.

"Keller's Son" didn't move until the 2nd lap... he caught up to the rest of the racers pretty damn quick, and they ate his dust without a drink to wash it down. He finished the remaining 2 laps and just before crossing the finish line, he zipped away and returned a minute later to down a Gatorade, before casually stepping on the line. The crowd cheered for the guy, Ben's group was speechless. The rest of that day was uneventful... until the final bell rang. Ben and Moka [along with Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore who butted in] were returning to their dorms when they heard sounds of a struggle. Turning a corner, they noticed the boy that won the race earlier was beating on someone... he was a strong kicker too.

The kicked student hunched over while holding his abdomen, obviously in pain. "C'mon Mash Potato, just one race!" Ordered the kicker, having a European accent. "I-Its... Mashu..." the kicked student said, only to be kicked again. "Hurry up! Tell me you'll race with me!" Said the kicker again. "Can you stop kicking me, Maku? We..." said the monster student we now know to be named Mashu, but he got kicked a third time. Ben had seen enough and stopped Maku, the kicker, from attacking the downed Mashu by grabbing his torso.

"Knock it off, speed racer" Ben commented, but Maku elbowed Ben in the gut, making him let go. Nosfer-Ben wasn't gonna let his former host get beaten up, so he held Maku on a wall. **"Calm down, Gonzales... or that Pizzaria will go out-of-business VERRRRRRY shortly"** the vampire threatened, coating a fist with Yoki to emphasize his point. Nosfer-Ben was relying on fear to shake up this guy (he normally would have just thrown him out the window), but Maku wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Ugh... Nosfer, put him down" Ben asked, recovering. "Ha! THAT'S your name? You Americans' are dumb as doornails" Maku taunted, laughing.

Nosfer-Ben... **"Heheh, pretty funny..."**

KA-SLAM!

Maku was "tossed" an E-ZPass to go to a "wall mart", which sold a bunch of vegetables. **"We're as sharp as them too"** he said, stretching his fingers. "Wasn't that a little extreme?" Asked Ben to his vampiric counterpart. **"Would you rather had me toss him in there?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, pointing to a shop next to the veggie one... it sold glass items. Ben just groaned, at least Nosfer didn't hurt the bully... too badly. Maku got up, with a mouth full of beets, which he had no choice but to swallow. "Mmmm, sugar beets. My favori... I mean, this isn't over! Mash-Up and I WILL race! IT'S DESTINY!" He said, taking his leave.

"Ugh, thank you. Thought he'd never leave me alone" said Mashu, getting to his feet and expressing his gratitude. Getting a better look at him, he wore the standard uniform, except with a tight collar... his back also appeared to be a bit bigger (or at least wider) than the rest of his body. He was going to take off as well when Nosfer-Ben grabbed his collar. **"Not so fast, turtleneck."**

-TIME BREAK-

The friends learned that the boy they saved was Mashu Rusu, the fastest thing in the sea, a Leatherback Sea Turtle/Luth-like monster. The other one was Maku Buraun, a Lepus/Hare-like monster. When Maku somehow learned what race of monster Mashu was, he challenged Mashu to a race-off, they had to be in their monster forms of course. Mashu declined, wanting to obey the #1 rule, but Maku didn't care and kept begging for the last week in a half. The Hare must've figured he had to prove himself, so he joined the schools track team and... that's what lead to this morning contest.

When Maku approached Mashu with his challenge again, the Luth once again shot him down. Snapping, the crazy rabbit used physical force to try to get what he wanted, and that's also when Ben and friends walked in on them. **"Hmmm... why does this whole situation seem familiar?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, outloud. "Sounds like the rabbit woke up in the wrong end of the hole" said Kurumu. Nosfer-Ben snorted then burst out laughing; Ben and Inner Moka facepalmed; Yukari giggled; Moka and Mashu went red in the face.

"So he's not bulling, just deranged" said Mizore, expressionless to the 'rabbit hole' bit. "I've tried to ignore him, but he won't leave me alone. I can't even do my business in peace, ya gotta help me! PLEASE! I just want it to stop!" Cried Mashu, not hearing the girls say 'eww' because of his 'business'. He also suddenly threw himself upon Ben, grabbing the humans wrists and hugging him. Nosfer-Ben, not laughing anymore, got the emotional turtle off of Ben. **"Watch it, Franklin... I don't need my host body getting salmonella"** the vampire said, getting a little over-defensive.

"HEY! I've gotten vaccinated f... host body?" Asked Mashu, defending his position but not understanding Nosfer-Ben's slip of the tongue. "Uh, not important. Put him down please" said Ben, thinking quickly and telling Nosfer to cool his jets by giving him a look. Nosfer dropped the Luth, not exactly gently, but not bodily harmful either. **"Fine. But if he snaps just once at you, I'm using him to wax Kevin's car"** he answered, taking a seat and pulling out his manga. Sighing, Ben said: "I'll see what can do."

Saying 'thank you' 4 times in a row, Mashu lunged at Ben and squeezed him. For a turtle, he was pretty strong. "Alright, alright, I said I'd do it!" Ben exclaimed, getting the overly-happy Sea Turtle off of him. Geez, and he thought Kurumu was bad...

-TIME BREAK-

Maku was eating a salad sandwich near a vending machine, kinda messy since crumbs were going all over the place. Judging by his attitude earlier, Ben had better just play it cool and avoid pressing any buttons. "Hey, um... Maku Buraun?" He asked. "Veah? Vho's vasking? _*swallows and looks in Ben's direction*_... oh, it's you. Ya know, your twin really messed up my back!" Said Maku, though he looked perfectly fine to Ben. "Yeah, I..." Ben attempted, but Maku cut him off. "Apology accepted. Don't worry, the Great Maku Buraun has a heart full of gold" he said, having a VERY high opinion of himself. If Nosfer was still in the watch, Ben knew he would have said: **"Sure its not his brain filled with mold?"** or something along those lines.

"Sigh... look, Maku. Mashu doesn't want to race you b..."

"Because he knows he CAN'T! I wiped the track with those slowpokes this morning, and he's afraid!"

"Um, no. Mashu just wanted me to..."

"YOU?! He's tagging YOU in?!"

"What? No, NOOO! Listen, he wants it all to end!"

"... I see."

"Thank you."

"This is the final test, beating Ben Tennyson is a perfect warm-up!"

"Yeah, he wants you too lea... huh? No, no! NOOO! That's not...!"

The energinic bunny shook both of his hands with one of Ben's, sealing 'the deal'. "Done and done. We'll meet at the track after school tomorrow, 30 minutes after the final bell, sounds good?" Asked Maku, but Ben didn't even get a chance to respond because in Maku's twisted reality, the arrangement was made and walked off. "Well, that went well... Ben, how do you get yourself into these messes, pal?" Ben asked himself out loud, but he couldn't come up with a good answer.

-TIME BREAK-

That night, Ben was sleeping peacefully, the ONLY time he gets peace in this place. Someone tapped his shoulder, calling his name. He responded in a half-asleep voice before closing his eyes: " _*Yawn*_ Uh, its ok, Yukari. I'm fine."

...

...

...

...

"GAAAAAAAH! YUKARI?! What are you doing here?" Ben asked, waking up to Yukari, standing in his room in her PJ's. The poor teen almost jumped off his bed in shock, he was no longer in Lalaland and probably won't be going back to visit for the rest of the night. "I... uh..." she stuttered, getting a red blush. **"If your gonna go nookie, keep it down. We don't need noise complaints on our record"** said Nosfer-Ben, who was laying on the couch. Ben's room, either by luck or unforeseen circumstances, was several square feet larger than the average dorms most students have. "Go to sleep, I'm handling this" said Ben, not in the mood for Nosfer's comments. **"Kinda hard to do that with..."** Nosfer-Ben began, but Ben picked up his cell phone with Gwen's contact information in th screen... the next thing the vampire did was turn around and release a bunch of [fake] Z's.

"Ok... now Yukari, what are you doing in my room?" Asked Ben, as it wasn't like Yukari to get up in the middle of the night. "I..." she tried again, but the words refused to leave her lips. She was also shaking, and still had a red blush, so Ben got out of his bed and kneed down to the young witches eye level, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yukari, is something bothering you?" Asked Ben. When Yukari didn't answer him right away, he hugged her, which is slowly returned. "Whatever it is, I'll do everything in my power to help you, ok?" Ben continued.

"... Anything?" Yukari asked. For some reason, Ben got a sudden chill up his spine when she answered him with that single word... nope, Mizore's not behind him this time. Chalking it up to nothing, Ben reaffirmed his statement.

...

...

...

...

"Can I spend the night?"

 **"NO. FUCKING. WAY."**

Ben was surprised to hear Yukari wanting to spend the night with him, he wasn't sure how to respond to her. Even more surprising, Nosfer appeared to not want a girl inappropriately staying in a boys-only dorm room. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, even he thinks is a bad one" Ben said on instinct. Regardless whether Yukari was a half-monster or not, sleeping with a kid is where Ben drew the line. **"Yeah! How can I get away with it, if I'm not inside Ben's body?"**

Never mind.

"Says the guy who throws his smart mouth like a boomerang" said Ben. **"That's the point! Sure I make jokes, I imply things, hell I even use physical contact! But I'm NOT, a fucking** **pedophile! There's nothing worse than THAT going on your record!"** Defended Nosfer-Ben. "Last week, you strapped 2 boys to a railroad, thinking it was funny" Yukari pointed out. **"HAHAHAHA! Shit, I almost forgot, that was classic!"** Laughed Nosfer-Ben. "They needed to go for mental evaluations for 2 months!" Ben piped in. **"The railroad was abandoned"** said Nosfer. "That's not the point!" Said Ben. "And another time, you almost maimed someone for checking out the other Moka" said Yukari. **"Can ya blame me?"** Nosfer 'asked'. "Now you, of all people, who is worried about his 'record', have a problem with me staying here?" Yukari continued. **"I could care less! Stay if you want, but no hanky panky"** said Nosfer.

"Your just jealous cause I asked Ben and not you" Yukari finished with a smirk. Nosfer opened his mouth... but nothing came out. **"Goodnight"** he said rudely, turning over. He muttered 'Megumin' or something, Ben couldn't hear... but Yukari definitely did. She took out her wand and whispered something, making magical sparkles leave Yukari's wand and float to Nosfer-Ben, then they appear to enter his head/brain. **" _*Cough, cough! Cough, cough!*_ What's with the pixie dust? Y..."** the vampire was then knocked out cold, Yukari must've used _Somus_... Gwen's a good teacher.

"Please tell me you were..." Ben started to ask, but Yukari approached him with puppy eyes. "The truth is Ben... ugh, this is embarrassing, I... I had a bad dream, ok?" Yukari whispered. Well, Ben didn't expect to hear that from one of his admirers. Asking about what happened, Yukari told the story of her bad dream. This let Ben see a side of her she's never shown before, which gave him an epiphany. While Yukari is more intelligent than most... ok, ALL girls her age... she was still just a kid. He mentally slapped himself, he jumped to conclusions just like when Mizore asked to sleep with him. All Mizore wanted was company, and it seemed right now Yukari needed it too.

Bringing down his barrier of right-and-wrong, he also had to remember that she was a monster and was raised as one, his human upbringing needed a slight adjustment. He also recalled reading that girls in Japan are taught (or at least, made aware off) sexualty early... he 12 at the time, so he closed the book in disgust and thought nothing of it. Now here he was, in such a situation. He went on to apologize for being rude, also explaining that in his country, a boy with the age difference that he and Yukari have, is considered wrong... VERY wrong. Yukari nodded in understanding, she didn't know that piece of information.

She was going to leave, when a light flashed under the dorm room door. Security guard. Ben saw it too, and with a heavy sigh, he lifted up his bedsheets. "But, I thought you said..." Yukari started, surprised what Ben was doing. "Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. Besides, you can't go out now. Unless you wanna bunk with him" Ben said, pointing to the sleeping vampire with his thumb. Yukari zipped over, her answer obvious. ( **AN:** Boarding Schools like Yokai Academy, Japanese or not, have the rule of curfew. Not-so fun consequences are given to the rule breaker... speaking from experience here)

-TIME BREAK-

Ben was able to get Yukari back in her room 2 hours before the main bell, so no one was none the wiser. The day was uneventful, aside from Nosfer's cranker-than-usual attitude. When asked why he was, he stated he had no clue, just that he had the strangest dream about Ben and Yukari, but couldn't recall any details. Ben and Yukari were also asked if they knew why, but they just looked at each other and gave a simultaneous "no" as their answer. It was finally time for Ben to race Maku, who had put up posters ALL OVER THE FREAKING SCHOOL! Either he didn't want Ben to forget, or the school to miss his glory.

Dawning a change of clothes into track racing attire, Olympic Games-style, Ben took a spot on the track. Looking toward the bleachers, he saw his club-mates at the front... Kurumu and Mizore were waving flags that said: "Go Ben" on them, he didn't know if he should be flattered or embarrassed. Kotsubo was going to fire his starting gun when, "Not yet, we can't have an epic race in cruddy human forms" said Maku, shifting his shape to his monster form.

Maku's started to hunch over, his ears growing long and pointy. His arms became 2 powerful legs and his eyes grew larger in diameter, also sporting 2 large pupils. His skin became a fur coat, with a brown and dark tan. Finally, a short tail burst out of his... eww, let's not go there. He wasn't just a Hare... he was a European Hare (that explains the accent), rabbits that can reach speeds of 50 mph! Given the fact he was a monster and human-sized, that top speed was most likely gonna be doubled.

Sighing, Ben turned on his watch. He figured he wouldn't need the new five minute limit, all he needed was a fast alien, which was a 10 out of 22... just about 50/50. Just before slamming it down, he stopped himself. "One thing, if I beat you, will you promise to leave Mashu alone?" Asked Ben. "Sure, sure; whatever. Now let's go, pick your form already!" Said the Hare monster, not wanting to wait anymore. His eyes got crazy-looking, racing must be a drug to him. Dialing the Omnitrix, Ben sighed again and said: "Let's get this over with."

SLAM!

 **Ben's Form:** ... What the?! Where'd this guy come from?

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(sarcastic)_ **Oh great, he'll turtle Trix Rabbit into submission.**

Nosfer-Ben was 100% right. This alien was sea turtle-like with eight holes in his shell, along with the emblem dead center of his chest; also having large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. Kevin couldn't help but laugh, though he stopped as he felt Gwen's eyes glaring at the side of his head. Everyone else in the bleachers also laughed, they couldn't help it either. "Ew, Ben's all old and crusty now" complained Kurumu. "He can be any form, his seed is still the same" said Mizore, with a dark tint on her face. "Did Ben scan another monster?" Asked Gwen. Moka was about to say no, but she then had a flashback of their meeting with Mashu. When he hugged Ben, he must've touched the Omnitrix by accident.

"Of all the times to give me a new guy..." Ben was telling his watch, tapping the emblem to get the alien he wanted, but it wasn't working for some reason. _'Guess Nosfer being out also means no switches in-between... perfect'_ he thought, making his best guess. "HAHAHAHA! Is this a joke? What do you call that, Turtle Vent?" Maku quipped. Ben was gonna answer back, when Mashu came to his rescue. "Oh there you are, Ben. You ready to try it out now?" He asked, pulling Ben by his flipper. "What are you talking abo...?" Mashu slapped Ben's trap shut before he could continue.

"The hell's this about, he promised a race since you were too chicken!" Said Maku. "Actually... this is embarrassing, I..." Mashu whispered the rest in the rabbit ear, the facial expression wasn't pretty. "And you need to practice on him?" Asked the rabbit. "You kidding? Look at the size of his shell! It'll only take a minute, I promise" said Mashu. Maku wasn't really sure what was going on, but he let them have their minute. Getting a good distance away, the newspaper club harem followed, worried about their lover. "Ok Mashu, what's the deal?" Asked Ben. Mashu only gave a small smile.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben was 20 seconds late, which Maku made a big deal about, wasting 20 more seconds. They took their positions, ready to settle this once and for all. "Don't worry, Tennyson. I'll make this quicker than a terrapin in hot water" said Maku. Ben just smiled and said: "This terrapins... gonna Terra-SPIN."

BANG!

Kotsubo fired his gun again, and Maku was gonna book it... but Terraspin withdrew into his shell, confusing the bunny. Three flippers popped out and spun at an incredible velocity, jumpscaring everyone... and he flew... he freaking FLEW across track. "The hell, did you eat a Green Hover Wisp?" Asked Maku, but Terraspin was already gone. Not wasting anymore time, the Lepus ran as fast as his 4 strong legs could carry him. He finally caught up to the hovering reptile, being careful not to get too close to his spinning flippers... those looked like that could hurt. "No fair, turtles can't fly!" Maku complained. "True, but you can" said Terraspin, floating behind and facing the Lepus, making a very strong current that pushed him forward uncontrollably.

"Ya can't say I didn't, give you a boost" Terraspin joked, continuing on with the race. Regaining traction, Maku ran back after Terraspin. There was no way a Turtle was gonna beat him, despite that fairy tale saying otherwise! Running underneath, the Hare gave Terraspin a kick to the chest, making him flip out-of-control before landing on his back. "You need more, balance Tennyson! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Maku laughed, leaving to turtle-like alien flat on his back... literally. Seesawing back and forth, Terraspin tried in vain to straighten himself out. His friends called out at the top of their lungs, hoping Ben/Terraspin could hear them:

 **Kurumu:** Come on, Sweetie! Get up!

 **Yukari:** Don't give up, Ben!

 **Moka:** You can do it!

 **Nosfer-Ben: Yeah, blow past this guy!**

 **Everyone else:** ...

 **Nosfer-Ben: What? I can't pun like everyone else?**

With those words of encouragement, Terraspin tried seesawing one last time and in a fit of frustration, he thrashed around saying "come on!" That's when he felt himself grip the track and... wait, how? Looking at his flipper, he noticed it grew claws. With no time to question it, he pulled himself as hard as he could so he was on his belly. Now rightside-up, Terraspin respun himself and was off! He caught up to Maku, they kept edging closer to the finish line ( **AN:** Think of Brad Gamma and Max Goof from _An Extremely Goofy Movie_ were edging in the final stretch of their college X-Game)...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It was so agonizingly close, no one was able to tell who won. While Maku kept insisting that he won, Terraspin was more mature about it and stated "let's just call it a draw", which Maku refused to accept. Sadly no one set up a high-speed camera, so the world may never know... which is what Nosfer said while licking a Tootsie-Pop. Mizore was the only one who appreciated that joke, though some of them did find the timing was perfect and thus, a good joke.

-TIME BREAK-

"Thanks again for your help earlier, Mashu. I couldn't have done it without your knowhow" Ben praised the Luth. After all was done, they retreated back to the clubroom to rest. "Aww, it was nothing" Mashu blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's the thing... how did you know what Ben's new powers were?" Asked Mizore, and it was a question that everyone wanted an answer too. "I... um... I usually don't talk about this, but you guys seem alright. My father, he was the legendary Gamera, Ben's new form reminded me of him" said Mashu.

The Japanese harem was rendered speechless. "YOUR SERIOUS?! YOUR RELATED TO THE LEGENDARY GAMERA?!" They all cried in unison, but Mashu shushed them. "Not so loud! It's true I'm basically a celebrity, but I just want a normal life. The paparazzi, media, newscasting... I never wanted that. So please, don't tell anyone. Ever since he died in that explosion, people have been asking if his legacy would continue with his family. He was a horrible father, never around when I needed him, and my mother was eaten by a Killer Whale..." Mashu began to cry at the dark memories, not wanting to revisit them further. The club understood and didn't push him.

The day was over, and everyone headed back to their dorms. Ben was even more interested in the connection between aliens and monsters now, but some things are better left alone... Nosfer didn't take the hint and kept pestering the poor guy, which got him a blast of plasma to the face when Mashu yelled: "Please just STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Nosfer commented one final time before fainting: **"I'm going... back to sleep... goodnight mommy."**

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

I didn't want to make up monsters' like some authors do, but this was the only way to include Terraspin with monster DNA. Plus, I think this was a nice little spin on the classic _Tortoise and the Hare_... Ben10/Rosario style! Can anyone find out the hidden meaning between those 2 new characters (NOT that they represent the classic I just mentioned)? Use Google Translate to translate their names to your language, along with a little outside-the-box thinking and research, for the answer. Trust me, it's a clever little easter egg I placed in there.

Have you all also noticed a certain pattern? The monster girls have been either making excuses, or have a legitimate reason to be by Ben's side at night. Before the awaited lemon with Moka, I'm having them each spend a night with Ben because its not just Moka that's gonna get lucky, they will all eventually have their turn. With this chapter, the only girls left are Ruby and Kokoa... the redhead being the more difficult of the bunch, the reason is (or SHOULD be) obvious.

One thing, should I include some of the Ben10 reboot stuff? As unpopular as this sounds, I think its decent. Nowhere NEAR as good as the original of course, but I finally gave in after hearing how bad it was and went to forge my own opinion. Its corny, like most cartoons these days (which was expected), but its not nearly as terrible as the internet made me believe... again my opinion. So what are your thoughts, should I include choice things from the reboot, or stay strictly within the original community?

Until then, see ya laterz! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Some fluff is in this chapter, as I believe the fan term is called. Sorry guys, no lemon JUUUUUUUUST yet, but we are definitely getting closer.

 **Sean** (from first fic) **:** ... um, Zombozo isn't an Osmosian; nor is Nyancy Chan (who by the way is a possible ripoff of Nyan Cat from Youtube), Animo or Paradox. Being an Osmosian means to absorb energy. Zombozo feeds on fear, but fear is an emotion. Nyancy Chan controls cats with her mind/speech. Paradox is a time traveler. Animo controls/creates animals with technology. None of them have traits of an Osmosian at all.

* * *

 **Kou:** I just realized, I forgot to give you Terraspin's info. He can windstorms and vacuums of air by swirling his fins like propellers. Like all turtles, his shell is extremely durable, but he's also very slow without using his wind attributed pow-WOAH! _(an explosion happens in the distance)_ Looks like the episode officially started, WEEE!

Inner Moka was free, and was pissed for whatever reason. Her target: Nosfer-Ben. We hear many sounds of battle within the walls as we look at the main doors; breaking desks, crumbling walls, an innocent bystander caught in the crossfire, etc. Running out the doors in a mock-scared fashion, Nosfer turned to the screen and says: **"I'll be with you in a minute folks, right after our family discussion."**

BOOM!

The doors were kicked off, and there stood Inner Moka with flaring Yoki. **"It was a joke!"** Nosfer-Ben defended. **"And it was REAAAAAAALY funny, come here and I'll tell you a better one"** said Inner Moka, angry as hell and failing to keep a calm demeanor. She was growling like Fluffy from Harry Potter, and jumped at Nosfer with her leg in mid-swing. He avoided it of course, and she swung so hard that it appeared her leg went THROUGH the bench... until it fell in half a second later. Ben and Yukari ran out the main do... well, the main entrance holes now, yelling at the 2 hot-headed vampires to knock it off before someone else gets hurt.

Gwen, Kurumu and Mizore; coming back from shopping, approached the scene. They got battle ready at first, then they saw who was fighting and just sighed. Second time this week Nosfer and her fought over something. "Alright, what the hell happened? And where's Kevin?" Asked Gwen to Ben and Yukari, wanting an explanation. Kevin walked out of the school entrance mid-transformed, with a few bruises. "Fine, thanks for asking" he said. "They're fighting AGAIN?!" Asked Kurumu. "It's not Nosfer asking both Mokas' for a 3-way again, is it?" Mizore asked.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, that day was a disaster with casualties sprinkled on top. He proceeded to tell everyone what had happened:

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 12: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 1**

 _8 hours earlier..._

Nosfer-Ben just walked right into Yukari's room, startling her. She was working on something that was apparently private, so she turned around quickly and put her hands out in an attempt to obscure it. "HEY! Ever hear of knocking?!" She shouted at him. **"Ever hear of locking the door? Whatcha working on?"** He responded. "Nothing" she said, blocking his view in classic-cartoon form, moving back and forth in his field of vision. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She yelled at him in protest to put her down and to not touch anything, but the item on the desk peaked Nosfer's intertest. Picking up the item and putting her down, she tried in vain to get it out of his hands... he was just too tall.

 **"Damn, I knew you were smart, but you make dope too?"** He commented. Looking at the item, it was some kind of urn with a heart on it that smiled... eh, creepily innocent. He reached his hand in to scoop up whatever was in there, but felt nothing. When he peeked inside...

KLONG!

"STOP REACHING UP THERE! ITS PRIVATE!"

 **"WHY ARE YOU YELLING? ITS JUST 2 FINGERS!"**

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FINGERS IN MY URN!"

 **"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!"**

"I DID WHILE YOU WERE STANDING ABOVE ME!"

 **"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? I JUST WANT A TASTE!"**

"I SAID NO, NO MEANS NO!"

 **"WE MIGHT LIKE IT IF YOU TRY IT!"**

"THAT'S NOT WHAT ITS FOR!"

 **"CAN I AT LEAST LOOK INSIDE?"**

"NO! YOU CAN'T!"

They yelled at each other, which was loud enough for the students outside the girls dormitory to hear. Students that passed by would give each other WTF, OMG or Lucky SOB glances; then leave the scene of the 'crime'. Back in the room, both the witch and vampire laughed at how stupid they must sound (if only they knew...). **"C'mon, Yulari. Can you PLEASE tell me what its for? You owe me that much"** said Nosfer-Ben, referring to the time he helped her with her teacher issues. Sighing, she gave in. "Ok... its my latest creation: the Horehore-kun ( **AN:** pronounced; _whore-nay whore-nay kun_ )!" Said Yukari. **"Horehore-kun? So its a urn for whores?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, trying to look inside again.

Yukari snatched it away before he could. "No!... Well, sort of, I guess. If someone looks inside long enough, it removes all their sense of purity and reason, and makes them act upon their deepest desires" explained Yukari. **"Like an aphrodisiac?"** He asked. "Yeah, sure. Now all it needs is a sprinkle of magic from Lilith and... aw shoot! I forgot the headmaster gave her too Julie" said Yukari, getting upset. Without this final ingredient, this magic item is worth as much as an ordinary urn, not to mention it won't be 100% effective according to her spellbook.

The gears in Nosfer-Ben's head started turning, he had an idea...

-TIME BREAK-

 _7 hours earlier..._

"Why do want the bus schedule?" Asked Ben to his vampiric counterpart. He asked for it outta the blue, confusing the human and his 2 teammates. **"Yukari needs something for a potion she's working on, but the reagent she needs doesn't grow here in Japan"** said Nosfer-Ben, making up a story about Yukari's 'potion'. "Reagent? What is this, Wizard101?" Asked Kevin, putting some two-sense in. "And... your helping her?" Asked Ben. **"What? The kid needs help, you'd do it in a heartbeat"** said Nosfer-Ben. "He would... for free, what's in it for you?" Asked Gwen, suspenting Nosfer had an alternative motive. **"A Nintendo Switch... come on! I can't do SOMETHING without getting the 3rd degree?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, sarcastically. He was then stared at for his response with cricket sounds in the background.

Despite this, Ben gave him his copy of the bus route. Nosfer was trying his best to be a genuine person, perhaps Mother Ben needs to let his chick out of the nest for a bit... if he screws up, then yank him back in by his tail feathers.

-TIME BREAK-

 _5 hours earlier..._

 _*Knock, knock, knock!*_ Went the door to Julie's front door. The tennis player was getting ready for school when she heard the noise, but was brushing her teeth at the moment. Ship, like any dog, barked up a storm upon the noise made from the knocking sound. "I'll get it!" Said Lilith, cheerfully. Julie hasn't told her parents about Lilith yet, for good reason too. Ship looked like a dog so he was an easy excuse, what parent in they're right mind would let their daughter keep a magic mirror, with a soul-eating pixie housed in it?! The only reason she's out and about now is because they've already left for work.

A scream forced Julie to spit out her toothpaste... she'll clean the mirror later. Rushing downstairs, she homed in on the direction of the scream and... "Ben?!" She asked, but getting a better look told her otherwise. "... ok, who am I speaking too?" Julie asked. **"Me, who else?"** Said Nosfer-Ben. "Wait a minute..." said Lilith, suspecting something. Flying away and getting her mirror, she shined it at Nosfer-Ben. "Lilith, what are you doing? Why are you separating them a... gain?" Julie asked as light filled her vision, but was shocked to see that it didn't work this time. **"Its a long story..."** said Nosfer-Ben, mimicking Ruby's voice.

 _4.5 hours earlier..._

"So your stuck outside the watch?"

 **"For God knows how long."**

"Alright, why'd you come all the way here?" Asked Julie. **"On behalf of Yukari. She needs some pixie dust for a class project she's working on. Sadly, the only one on campus moved out with a slim figured goddess that some idiot gave up for a vampire"** said Nosfer-Ben. "That's it?" Asked Julie. **"Why else, to ask you to dance?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "Wouldn't put that past you...Lilith?" Said Julie, then asking Lilith if she was ok with this. "Sure... don't have too much fun" sighed the little fairy, floating over to Nosfer-Ben and turning around. **"Slow down, don't know you that well yet"** he joked. Julie couldn't help but giggle just a bit. Even if this wasn't the Ben she knew, it still was in some ways.

Taking out a Ziplock baggie and opening it, Nosfer-Ben held it below Lilith's wings. Fluttering them at top speed, Lilith released as much of her sparkles as the baggie could hold. **"Pleasure doing business with you, maybe we can get more personal next time, eh?"** Nosfer-Ben joked again, not being serious with his last line. "Not on your life" said Lilith, sassily. Nosfer was going to leave when Julie pulled his arm. "Wait... how's, Ben doing?" She asked after a moment of silence. She thought it was a little awkward asking one half of Ben how the half she knew of was, but decided to ask anyway. **"He's fine, why?"** Said Nosfer. He then noticed her look, she was getting sad. Sighing to himself... **"Here"** was all he said to her before pulling her into a hug.

She was motionless at first, but warped her arms around him and sank into the hug he was giving her, tearing up. Despite the dark energy radiating off of this half, he was surprisingly warm. They then stared into each others eyes for a while, Lilith and Ship cocking their heads like: 'the hell's going on?'

...

...

...

...

...

Exiting the premises, Nosfer-Ben walked off her property and then ran off at vampire speed to the bus stop.

-TIMEBREAK-

 _2 hours earlier..._

"Where have you been?" Asked Ben as his vampiric self came back. **"Nowhere"** Nosfer stated. He just pulled out a chair and started reading his manga... again. Ben didn't notice, but his darker half had a silly grin on his face. Moka suddenly barged in, asking Ben to come with her. Thinking nothing of it, Ben got up and followed the vampiress out. Nosfer-Ben couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. **"Oh, this is gonna be good"** that's however when Yukari come in, battered. **"The hell?! Yukari, did you get in-between a fight with Tom & Jerry?"** Nosfer-Ben was then grabbed by the shirt by the little witch. The only answer to her oddness she gave was: "Something... went... wrong...!"

 _1 hour earlier..._

As Ben was following Moka, she lead him to a distant spot in the woods. Their was something off about Moka today, but what? "Hey Moka, is everything o-" Ben attempted to ask, but that's when Moka turned around. Her face was all red, and she was huffing and puffing... and why were her eyes glazing over like that? "Ben... kiss me" was all she said. Ben's heart skipped a beat, did he hear her correctly? If he did, then why did she seem shy about it? It's not like they haven't done it before...

"Oh, but... not on the lips" said said, waving her hands. That was kind of a downer for Ben, but what was bothering him was that she would ask him so suddenly. "Um... ok. Maybe on the hand though? That seems reasonable..." Ben said, getting a little nervous. Sure they kissed each other once, but that was heat of the moment. Being ASKED to do it was something else altogether. "No, not there either..." said Moka, reaching down with one of her hands. Uh, the foot? Kinda weird in his opinion. Her hand landed on her kneecap... a kneecap kiss? Is that even a thing? Vampires' have strange fetishes apparently...

"Here" Moka's hand traveled up her... Ben's nose started to drip a bit of blood... was she seriously going THAT far?! The poor boy didn't know whether to be happy or concerned, Moka wasn't the type of girl to go from lips to... there. "Uhhhhh... I..." he was going to say that her inner self [and/or Kokoa] would kill them both, but that would ruin the mood. "I don't think... kissing you there would..." he started, but Moka hand stopped at her upper thigh. Ben breathed, calming down just a little, but it was still DANGEROUSLY close to...

Before he could protest any further, Moka grabbed his head and pushed him down so his face was an inch away from her leg. She moved so fast, he almost forgot she was a vampire. "Did you know... if you kiss the leg of a vampire... its like an eternal vow, you'll belong to her" said Moka, her voice getting softer than usual. Ben wanted to look up at her, but his head was directly beneath her skirt. One look in the wrong direction, game over. "The others... don't do this with them... this way, you'll belong too me" said continued, the sound of her soft voice was very orgasmic. It was his turn to blush, was Moka making this move to ensure he and her never drift apart? He was flattered at this gesture, but nervous for obvious reasons.

"Moka, I..." Ben looked up at her, but her eyes told it all. They were filled with heavy emotion, lust and love. He was gonna say that he didn't want to force her into anything, but she certainly wanted this if her green orbs held truth. "Ben... please... do it..." she moaned, lifting up her skirt a bit for Ben to kiss the spot she spoke off. Looking back down at her leg, he swallowed a lump in his throat before edging closer to it. He gently held her leg in place, making her moan again. The simple touch made Moka feel... incredible, she was feeling hot all over just by this simple contact.

Ben was just about to plant his mark on target when...

* * *

STOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Not yet, wait for the next one. Read and review :P


	13. Chapter 13

Remember the episode guide back in chapter 2, mentioning _Buring Hunger + Lots of Energy_? **Burning Desires** is the new name of it, if that wasn't already made clear. Advance warning: this is a short chapter (a little over 2000 words), but it has some more fluff. Gonna be a hell of a misunderstanding, which will be funny as hell (at least, I think so)!

1) **Red Dragon:** Hey Spyr... I mean, Red Dragon (phew, that was close). I'm flattered you have faith in me, but don't have any idea who those characters are. If I'm gonna write about them, I'll need to do some research and if I decide to do, I'll also need to like the series. As the saying goes: _like what you do, or it's gonna be a messeriable_ _chore_.

2) **The Brod Road:** Soft spot for Julie? The time break takes that to another level...

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 2**

In premature ecstasy, Moka's head drifted back a little, moaning Ben's name. That made our hero stop for a second, he didn't know why, but something about a girl moaning his very name sent a chill up his spine. He continued doing what Moka wanted...

"BEN!" Came Kevin, pushing aside some bushes like wild west-style doors... what, the hell, did he walk in on? No words between the 3 of them, just staring. Grabbing the bushes, he closed them slowly while retreating back into them, repeating: "I didn't see that, I didn't see that" multiple times. **"See what?"** Nosfer-Ben's voice was then heard asking if Kevin found the 2 lovebirds, which the Osmosian lied no. There was a struggle heard in the bushes, Nosfer was trying to see what was beyond. **"Let me see, let me see, bro! What are you hi... ding?"** When he did... same reaction as Kevin. Then Yukari... she was paralyzed with amazement.

Recorperating themselves; Kevin, Nosfer-Ben and Yukari retreated into the bush and tried again. All 5 of them wanted to say something... what COULD be said? "Uh, nice weather we're having, huh?" Asked Ben, trying to avoid the topic that he was still beneath the skirt of a woman. That's when Ben felt pulsing Yoki... from Outer Moka?! Looking up at her, he saw a look in her eyes that screamed murder. "GET LOST!" She yelled angrily, yanking out a tree next to her by its truck and battered the 3 people who dared interrupt her and Ben's moment. Kevin and Yukari went flying somewhere, but Nosfer-Ben crashed into some gravestones.

"Hehe, that's done" she giggled, tossing the tree away. Making her way back to Ben, who was shocked at Moka's behavior, she landed on top of him in a sexual position. "Um, M-M-M-Moka? W-What are you doing?" Asked Ben, feeling his hormonal meter rise a bit. "Finishing what we started" she answered in a slutty tone, outclassing Kurumu. Her face was VERY close to Ben's, he could smell her strawberry scented hair... no, no, no, no! He couldn't start thinking that way... or 'little Ben' might wake up from his nap.

She starting swirling her tongue on the usual spot she takes blood from Ben... God Damn! Ben had to hold in a grunt. As nice as this felt, he felt very wrong doing this when this clearly wasn't how Moka would normally act. "M-M-Moka... please... this is..." he tried to explain. "I know... feels good, doesn't it?" She asked him, still having a slutty tone. She started repositioning herself... why was she moving on him like that?! Ben clamped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying not to concentrate on the pleasure his body was receiving, but even he has his limits.

"Do you like it?" She asked him again but in her aphrodisiac-fueled state, she could tell he was enjoying it. "I... don't know?" He lied, not really knowing how he should respond. He could be honest, which could make both Mokas' feel good about themselves or backfire and they'd think he's like every other guy. OR... he could lie and they'd feel insignificant. Either way, those answers weren't going to help the situation. "Oh that's too bad... cause I, _love_ it" she purred, whispering the last part seductively in his ear.

Hearing that tone of voice made his mind start to snap. He was just about to lose all sense of self-control (and GOD knows what could have happened) when Nosfer held Moka back, making her whine and yell at him. "LET ME GO, I WANNA BE WITH BEN!" She cried, starting to thrash about. **"Maybe after you calm the hell down and stop grinding up on his business"** Nosfer answered, holding onto her tighter. "Nosfer, let her go, your hurting her!" Said Ben, back to reality and being the nice guy he is, couldn't let dear Moka be in distress. In the struggle...

...

...

The 3 of them stared at each other with 'uh oh' glances before...

FLASH!

Inner Moka was now on top of Ben, looking down at him. He thought he noticed a blush, but couldn't swear to it. "Uh... hi" he said, hoping she wasn't in a bad mood now. **"This... didn't... happen"** she said slowly, embarrassed. "Uh... what didn't happen?" He asked. **"Good boy"** she said, getting off of him. Nosfer was tiptoeing away, knowing his fun was over. Inner Moka called his name, to which only his smoke outline remained.

 _Present Time..._

"Yukari had a... 'project'... due today, and that's how I ended up with this" said Ben, finishing his tale with Moka's detached Rosario in his hand. Luckily for him, Inner Moka wasn't angry with Ben in the slightest. "Yeah, he gave me too much fairy dust and instead of opening her mind upto vampire sandwiching, it..." Yukari didn't get to finish because a succubus and snow woman surrounded her, tying her upside down to a tree. Yukari held up her skirt in place though, complaining that this was going too far and to get her down. The 2 women that did this to her just looked away with folded arms and annoyed expressions.

BOOM!

Kokoa joined the fight, growling and armed with a Kou-hammer, chasing Nosfer-Ben. Guess she found out too. While making earthquakes with it, a nest was distrubbed in a tree. An egg rolled along the branches and into an open window... the window of the Newspaper Club, where it landed on a stack of newspapers.

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, Nosfer-Ben was walking down a hall with his former human host. "So when we get in, what are we gonna say?" Asked Ben. **"Thanks for giving Gin all those photo shots?"** Nosfer-Ben asked, Ben whacked the back of his head due to this response. "NO! We are GOING, to apologize to them" said Ben. **"So... you DIDN'T like what she had to offer?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, making Ben blush. "That's... not the point. And nothing happened, she was just under the effects of that magic urn" said Ben. **"Yeah, keep telling yourself that..."** Nosfer answered.

"What are ya taking about?" Asked Ben. **"Come on, Ben. I KNOW you... and her. There's something deep between you both. You know it, she knows it, we all see it. But your both either too stupid or too afraid to advance your relationship"** Nosfer-Ben said. "That's not it, it's... complicated" Ben admitted to his other half. **"Relax bro, I get it. Ya got allot on your plate, plus 3-4 side orders falling off the edges of your dish"** Nosfer-Ben condoled, patting Ben's back. This is the second time Nosfer surprised Ben, with his amount of understanding.

...

...

...

 **"They must have the deepest reaches a man can dream of... GAH!"** Ben elbowed his starry-eyed counterpart back to reality. "And I thought you were being a sensitive guy for once. Sometimes, your the worst" Ben grumbled, continuing down the hallway. **"That's not what Julie said yesterday..."** said Nosfer quietly without thinking. "Excuse me?" Asked Ben, not fully hearing what Nosfer said. **"Uh, nothing"** he ended the conversation. **"But what I don't get, is how you go from sexless one-night stand to oral"** Nosfer said. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Shouted Ben defensively, blushing. **"Says the guy whose lip was hovering above a juicy thigh"** said Nosfer-Ben. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ben defended again, his blush getting darker. **"True... if only we minded our own business and let you get into hers"** Nosfer commented. Ben was gonna uphold again, but just groaned in defeat. There was no reasoning with Nosfer... even if he was somewhat right...

"Ben?" Called the sweet voice of Moka, now back to her outer self... and also back to normal. Both human boy and vampire girl just stared at each other, no words were exchanged, as much as they wanted to talk. In some twist of fate, they both approached the club room at the EXACT same time. "Nosfer, get inside" said Ben. **"But you just told me too apolo..."** he said, but Ben forcefully pushed him along, wanting some privacy. "GO... IN... SIDE!" He hissed, and his vampiric self took the hint and went in, leaving Moka and Ben alone in the hall.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Awkward... with a capital "A"... no, even that couldn't describe it.

Moka was about to say something, but the words refused to come out of her open mouth. Likewise, Ben wanted to speak up, but rubbed his neck instead. "Moka/Ben I wanna... no, you go first... ok, I..." they both said to each other at the same time. They felt so silly, as close friends as they were, they couldn't talk or think straight anymore. Ben decided to remain quiet, but Moka took it the wrong way and thought he was mad at her. She ran into his arms and clutched the front of his shirt. "I'm so sorry Ben, I... I couldn't control myself. After seeing Yukari I... blacked out, and the next thing I knew I was asking you to kiss me... then I asked you to kiss my... and then I was..." sobbed Moka, skipping a few things out of embarrassment and shame.

She felt something warm wrap around her. Looking down with her eyes, she noticed Ben was hugging her. Looking up at him with her face, she saw the nice guy she's always seen in him. "Moka... its ok" he said, then realized she and her inner self might take that the wrong way, so he continued: "You didn't do anything wrong, it was all the aphrodisiac. You were just reacting to it, coupled with Yukari's 'project', it made you go a little crazy" Ben started wiping the tears off Moka's face with his thumb. "If anything, I should be sorry. I should have been the better man and realized something was wrong, instead I let my feelings take over. I'm sorry Moka" Ben apologized, not realizing the comment about feelings made Moka blush dark red.

By the time he DID realize it, Moka had already planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tighter before looking into his eyes. "Your so sweet Ben, and that's why I like you. Your always thinking about others before yourself... but it, wasn't just the Horehore-kun" she said, making Ben straighten. It wasn't only the magic urn? Does she mean...? "I always... want to be by you Ben, your my best friend... my first REAL friend. And I l... I just l..." she continued, trying to say something. Their faces started getting closer... and closer...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

* * *

Nope, not giving it to ya'll yet :P

Read and review! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Now for the next alien unlock, NRG. This is also why Kuyo was NOT the DNA sample in the original fic. I really think you'll enjoy this one, the beginning sets a dark tone (as to why it wasn't in the sneak peek), but leave some comments anyway! :D

1) **Captain** **Imaginat** (from CAPU2) **:** I have a feeling your talking about the rebooted Teen Titans. This sounds like a legitimately good idea and an interesting crossover, but I'm personally a bigger fan of the original cartoon. I might do something like this in the future, but let's stick with Ben10/Rosario for now.

2) **The Brod Road:** Yeah, sorry I get quiet. I was gonna PM you, but the answer to one of your questions is right here...

3) **Blake2020:** HA! Ben and Moka, BONDING! Yeah, that's one way to put it.

One thing before we start, if you've read since my first fic, you may have noticed when you click the link for a new chapter, it takes you to a redirect page. If this happens, check the previous chapter. I purposefully post a blank chapter to send notifications to my followers, letting them know the next chapter is ready. Since the site doesn't send notifications for an updated chapter, it only notifies for new ones.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 3**

 _Elsewhere on a floating island..._

"They did what?" Asked a clam, yet intimidatingly powerful voice; belonging to a man who was sitting in an office. This man wore a very handsome business suit, and was smoking a cirragate. While his face gave no hint as to his mood, the person who gave him some news knew the tone... he wasn't happy. "Let me see if I heard you correctly. Your saying that the Snow Oracle canceled our transaction? The deal was she hands over the girl and in return, we give them all the men they can put their cold hands on. Based on your report, you expect me to believe that is... Benjamin K. Tennyson... a human... convinced her otherwise?" Asked the man.

The messenger in front of him shook in fear. "Y-Y-Yes sir... u-unfortunately the tribe is c-c-c-canceling the contract b-b-because of this Tennyson child. W-While our field reporters can't see how h-he's human, our latest recruit Kuyo insists Tennyson is an imposter" said the messenger. "Kuyo? Isn't he the leader of security of that accursed academy?" Asked the man, his interest peaked. "Used too. He admits to being defeated one-on-one with Tennyson, the boy is not one to underestimate" said the messenger, calming down. "Is that so?" Asked the man, eyes widening very slightly in surprise. Due to being the leader of this establishment, he knew all about his employees... including their monster ranking. To hear that a powerful S-Class monster, that can go toe-to-toe with a vampire, was defeated by a seemingly normal human... was intriguing.

"Mister Miyabi... I'm aware this failure puts Fairy Tales plans behind, but if I may..." the messenger began, concerned for his safety. Which made this worse, was the fact he was sent to pick up Mizore from the village. "No need, carry on" the leader, Miyabi said. He appeared to understand the situation, thank God. "T-That's it? No punishment, no cut in pay, no..." shocked, the messenger blabbed out certain things that he's heard from our workers what happens when you fail the boss... some rumors were not pleasant. "You've don all you can, unless you want to be fired?" Asked Miyabi, seemingly in a joking manner. Nervously laughing, the messenger agreed and proceed to leave the office, his heartbeat began to return to normal. "Y-Yes, sir Miyabi. I-I'll be on my way."

The messengers hand just grabbed the nob when, "Actually... there's one more thing you can do..." said Miyabi. Turning around, "Anything, si-"

STAB!

Right in the left eye of the messengers face, a large tentacle speared through. Blood was leaking out of the wound, but the messenger was still conscious. His face had fear, surprise and sorrow mixed on it. He wanted to speak, but all that came out was a gargling sound... and the taste of iron in his throat. Miyabi's answer to this was: "Thank you for your cooperation, you are dismissed" and with that, he withdrew the tentacle. Relighting his cigarette, the dialed on the phone next to him. "Margret, get the janitor up here... there's a mess that needs to be cleaned. And while your at it, get Raika on the phone... tell him to let my pet bird out, stretch its wings a bit" he exhaled, blowing smoke all over your screen.

-TIME BREAK-

 _Back at Yokai Academy..._

Hearing the scream (and giving a mental groan), Ben and Moka looked right at the door. Ben let go of Moka, and barged into the room, watch at the ready. "IT'S ADORABLE!" Screamed one of the girls, it was impossible to tell who it originated from. In a circle: Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and surprisingly Kokoa; stood around something. Wanting to get a better look, Ben approached and noticed a bird-like creature the ladies fawned over. It was mostly red and orange; and its beak and legs were bright yellow. It looked almost like a parakeet, but was the size of a burrow owl. In the corner of the room on a pile of newspapers, were remains of a shell, which was colored red with yellow spots... that was most likely its egg. What exactly WAS this creature but the better question was: WHY was it here and more importantly, WHERE did it come from?

"KAW!" Called out the tiny bird, which the girls surrounding it giggled and went: awwwwww. **"Weird, my Pokedex app says Rowlet's a green Grass-type, but its as red as Kokoa's panties"** said Nosfer-Ben, in another corner looking at... how did he get Ben's phone?! Sneaky bastard. **"HEY! Ya gotta catch'em all!"** He complained as Ben swiped his phone back... and deleted the pics of the girls' underwear, which he facepalmed at. Honestly, he's worse than Gin sometimes. Thankfully, the girls were too preoccupied to hear either of his comments.

Gwen and Kevin ran in; glowing hands, armored up and all. They heard the scream coming down the way, but seeing as to why it was caused, they powered down. "We got worked up for nothing... again" said Gwen. She's never been as stressed out before transfering here, she didn't know how Ben did it but God bless his soul eternal happiness. "It's our job at this point, isn't it?" Kevin deadpanned. Checking out what the girls where going gaga about, the other Plumber teens approached the circle. Gwen could see WHY they acted this way, the darn little thing was cute, but weren't they going a little overboard with it? "So... what is this thing?" Asked Gwen, curious.

"Don't know, don't care. It's so cute!" Said Yukari, giving it a tight hug, which it did not seem to enjoy very much. Squirming and squawking, the bird-like creature flew over to Ben and landed on his head, snuggling itself in his hair. The monster girls giggled at him, finding the scene cute. **"See? They told you you'd be a great mom"** Nosfer snickered. "Well, he is a babe magnet" Kevin mumbled to himself, somewhat jealous. To this day, he just couldn't process how Ben got himself a bevy of females so easily.

"Seriously, what is this little guy?" Asked Ben, as curious as Gwen was. "A sparrow, or maybe some kind of owl?" Suggested Kurumu. "Your oddly interested in this, huh?" Said Mizore. "Of course I am, this'll be perfect practice before Ben and I have..." Kurumu said, but didn't get to finish because she got froze by the snow woman. "If anyone gonna practice with childcare, its me" Mizore stated. "Don't those boards ever stop?" Asked Kokoa, to Nosfer-Ben. **"2 minutes, 14 seconds"** he answered, not looking up from his manga and flipping a page. "Excuse me?" Kokoa asked. **"That's usually when Ben gets involved and you-know-who gets out of confinement** " Nosfer clarified.

"Ruby, do you know what this creature is?" Asked Moka. "It looks familiar, I think I've seen it in one of Tenmei's books" Ruby said. **"Really, you guys have no clue what it is?"** Asked Nosfer, finally looking up. "Why, you do?" Asked Ben, the bird in question now on his shoulder like Ben was a pirate. **"Moka... the hotter one... she's seen it once when she went to a zoo. It's called a Sunbird, from Shona legend"** Nosfer-Ben explained, surprising everyone with his knowledge.

"I don't remember that" said Moka. **"You wouldn't. You were 3 years old at the time"** said Nosfer-Ben. Everyone just stared at him. **"WHAT! I told you I was the embodiment of Ben and both halves of Moka, there's almost nothing I don't already know"** he explained, kind of annoyed he had to bring this up again, it was a touchy subject for him. "Almost?" Asked Kevin. **"One of the few things I sadly don't know is her training cup size..."**

BANG!

Kokoa's leg sailed into the wall Nosfer's head was seconded ago, he ducked of course. **"... Oh shit, you ARE wearing red today!"** He said to the petite vampire, since he got a nice view. Getting angier, steam visibly came out of her ears as she started to pull her leg out of the wall... wow, she kicked harder than she thought. **"While she's... _*snorts*_ pulling her own leg... we need useless commentary, KOU!"**

 **Kou:** WEEEEE, finally! Sunbirds as their name implies, are mythical birds based on the rising and falling of the sun. A Goddess named Dzivaguru created them and when another God named Nosenga trapped them in a magic barrier, she declared for every sun he created, droughts would dry up the land. This meaning that the Sunbirds would scatter sometimes and the sun would stay in place for longer periods. They don't appear when its raining, for obvious reasons. In another legend, they are actually baby Phoenixes, but their too young to rise from their ashes if they die. So they feed on sources of heat (older Phoenixes, normally the mother) to sustain themselves till their fully mature, ready to take to the skies and turn up the heat! WEEEEEE!

Ben was starting to take a liking to the baby Sunbird, it seemed happy on his shoulder and the human had to admit, he always wondered what it would be like to have a pet bird. He realized however that he's heard of Shona once. It was actually when he was still learning to speak Japanese from Gwen. Shona was a language spoken in Africa, mostly by Bantu tribes. Why was this little guy so far from home? "Your a long way from home, aren't ya?" Ben asked the bird, petting its head. Of course it wasn't gonna answer back, but it appeared it understood what Ben had said, as it nodded its head. "Well, I'm Ben. This is Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa, Ruby, Gwen, Kevin and... me... more or less" Ben introduced the Sunbird, and it understandably cocked its head to the side, not getting what the human meant by his twin brother was him.

Everyone said hello/hi to the baby Sunbird; only Kevin, Gwen and Nosfer-Ben felt odd about presenting themselves to an animal. "But I wonder how it could have gotten here. The Great Barrier..." Ruby began, but then realized that in a case of 'right place at the right time', its mother might have flown in by accident when the barrier was weakened during the mirror incident, and told this to everyone. "Awwww. Well, where's your mommy, little birdie?" Moka asked the Sunbird sweetly... it nuzzled Ben as its answer.

 **"First the girls, then the friggian babies, NOW a parakeet? What are ya, the new Cesar Millan?"** Nosfer-Ben asked. "Speaking of names, what should we call it?" Asked Yukari. **"Your not supposed to name it... once you name it, you get attached to it** " said Nosfer. "We named you, didn't we?" Ben asked dryly. Nosfer-Ben's mouth opened, but he just pouted and shut up. "Any ideas?" Ben continued. "Why is it called a Sunbird anyway? Looks normal too me" said Kokoa. A second after she asked this, a blackbird flew onto the open windowsill and chirped: good morning. The Sunbird was startled and cawed a stream of flames in the direction of the sound... the blackbird got roasted, looking very much like chicken. **"TTTTTTThat's why"** said Nosfer-Ben, slowly pointing.

-TIME BREAK-

A) Polly (if male) or Polyester (if female). Suggested by/votes: Kurumu and Yukari.

B) Ash (if male) or Ashley (if female). Suggested by/votes: Kou.

C) Smokey. Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben, Ben and Kevin.

D) Sunshine or Sunny. Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben and Ruby.

E) Tweety. Suggested by/votes: Kokoa, Nosfer-Ben, Mizore, Gin.

F) Mango. Suggested by/votes: Moka, Kokoa and Gwen.

G) Pepper (only if female). Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben, Kurumu, Yukari, Gwen and Kevin.

H) Kiwi. Suggested by/votes: Ben, Nosfer-Ben, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Gwen.

I) Aaden (if male) or Aagney (if female). Suggested by/votes: Kou, Ben, Gin, Kevin, Nosfer-Ben.

J) Little Bastard. Suggested by/votes: Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben.

K) Abiz, Ablaze or Blaze. Suggested by/votes: Deshiko and Miss Nekonome.

L) Barbeque. Suggested by/votes: Kevin and Nosfer-Ben.

M) Charcoal. Suggested by/votes: Deshiko, Gwen and Kou.

N) Amber (only if female) or Ember. Suggested by/votes: Moka, Inner Moka, Ben, Nosfer-Ben, Kurumu and Ruby.

O) Pyrus (only if male) or Pyrrhus (only if male). Suggested by/votes: Miss Nekonome, Gin and Kou.

P) Rivin. Suggested by/votes: Gwen, Yukari, Ruby, Deshiko, Ben, Kokoa, Moka and Ruby.

Q) Shararah, Sharah or Shahra. Suggested by/votes: Miss Nekonome, Nosfer-Ben, Mizore, Kokoa, Inner Moka and Yukari.

R) Ignatius. Suggested by/votes: Ben, Gwen, Nosfer-Ben, Kou, Ruby, Inner Moka and Moka.

S) Joash/Josh (only if male). Suggested by/votes: Nosfer-Ben.

This was a list that the group made for the Sunbird's name... there was no definitive winner however. They tried pulling names out of a hat, but a wind blew from the still open window, stopping the process. Next was a bingo cage, but the handle snapped off. Then the group read the list of of names too the Sunbird... some of the names it didn't like, and it burned or pecked at the paper in frustration. Ben had everyone use index cards instead, so whichever one the bird destroyed wouldn't be used. This lowered the choices to the following:

A) Sunshine or Sunny

B) Aaden

C) Little Bastard (Ben thought: ... WHY?!)

D) Ember

E) Rivin

F) Ignatius

With these, it was clear that the Sunbird was a boy, but which name to choose? **"Don't worry, I have an idea... its foolproof"** said Nosfer-Ben.

-TIME BREAK-

A white sign with the words "Newspaper Club" and a picture of a bird strikingly identical to the Sunbird was... zooming out? "T-shirts? We're giving out T-shirts?" Asked Ben, who was wearing one of them. He had to admit, it was more comfortable than wearing the uniform, but he felt silly with this on... despite the sounds of glee from females. **"It's perfect, isn't it? We sell merch alongside news, have them enter a polling booth for a mascot, BOOM! Name decided... AND funds to spoil, its a win-win!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, explaining his foolproof plan. "Did we REALLY need the shirts?" Asked Ben. Nosfer just pointed his thumb to where the female club members were... and with the line forming, it speaks for itself.

Every female club member was wearing one. While each of them wore smiles for the sake of the campaign, some of them felt strange. Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Deshiko and Miss Nekonome were fine with it; in fact they really got into it. Kokoa was ready to kill someone, Moka was a little shy as always, Mizore was cold (figuratively and literally) and every ounce of Gwen was trying very hard to not walk to a changing room. How girls could flaunt themselves like this and be ok with it, she just didn't know. It didn't help that the women sized T-shirts were tight-fitting, showing a LOT. Kevin, who again refused to wear uniform, was standing near a birdcage with the Sunbird. Hanging below it was a "No touchy, just looky" sign, and Kevin was guarding it; since it wasn't just the female Newspaper Club that was affected by the Sunbirds beauty.

The Sunbird of course, didn't like this at all, and would constantly squawk in Ben's direction as if it was saying: "Moooooooom! Get me outta here!"

It was actually for a good reason, as storm clouds started bunching up... funny, there were no storms in the weather forecast. While some students (10% of them) were doing the smart thing and heading for shelter, the majority (90% of them) stayed. They had hearts in their eyes... and chanted something about a wet T-shirt contest... like hell Ben would let that happen, especially when 3 participants (4 counting the newest addition) can't get wet. That didn't mean the idea didn't catch Ben's attention... what can he say, he's a guy. Kurumu made matters worse but actually ANNOUNCING one would take place! Whether it was because she was a trooper (doubtful, unless she gets something), wanted to show off or try to prove something to Ben (which was most likely); he didn't know.

Mizore and Ruby were getting in on it too?! Ugh, can't he catch a break?! Ben gently grabbed Moka's and Kokoa's arms, getting them away from prying eyes. The redhead was about to snap at him, but the insult wouldn't leave her lips. So what Ben was shielding them from those perverts... and caring enough to get them away before a possible downpour... and has a manly yet gentle grip... UGH! Why was she thinking this way?! Maybe she was hungry again? Yeah, they didn't have lunch yet, so that was definitely it... right?

Just then, the Sunbird was thrashing around its cage, kinda like Six from _Little Nightmares_ when she escaped Roger the Janitor. Squawking like a madman, he broke out of the birdcage a zipped over to Ben and the 2 vampire females he was escorting. Pulling on Ben's Omnitrix, he flapped his wings as if trying to lift Ben out of harm's way.

 **Moka:** Ben!

 **Kokoa:** Get off him, birdbrain!

 **Ben:** Ow, ow, ow! Hey, what are ya...?

ZAP! CRASH!

HOLY SHIT! Where'd that lightning bolt come from?

 **?:** RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWK!

* * *

The battle is up next. Now for those who don't know what going on (if you haven't read the Rosario+Vampire manga) from the first couple of paragraphs, I'll be nice and tell ya so you don't need to web search it. Fairy Tale is basically the equivalent of Isis and Osama bin Laden combined, they are a bloodthirsty terrorist organization that despise humans and hate Yokai Academy for even thinking of trying to coexist with them. However, Fairy tale won't be directly involved until much later, we still have the monstrels' to worry about.


	15. Chapter 15

1) **Shogun Lord Poke Burst:** I don't know if I'll have the Sunbird make another appearance, or evolve in that way. The only 3 reasons I brought it in was as a gag to Ben 'being a great mom'. The second was for the purpose of Fairy Tales cameo/introduction. And the 3rd was because it was an original idea that no one has used.

2) **The Brod Road:** Yup, we got the T-shirts, but it was also because I found another volume of my manga collection and I forgot one of the stories in it (Yeah... ME! I forgot something, can you believe it?!). The harem girls had newspaper club t-shirts, so it seems you were right from day one, they DID rip off Bullet Club! As for Forever Knights vs Fairy tale, I haven't gotten that far just yet. It might happen in the main story, or a "what if" episode, which reminds me of one you suggested about Kurumu's and Mizore's moms with Ben. I have a document about it, but whether it will make the cut, I can't tell ya yet.

3) **Guest** (from first fic) **:** That's the point, Ben replaces Tsukune in this universe, which I have stated multiple times. Can't see how it doesn't make sense to anyone, I've been pretty clear on the details, haven't I? He... _*slaps myself*_ no, Bakuganman, NO! You can't tell them yet!

Before we began, the reboot does have a saving feature in my opinion. Those Omni-enhanced forms look pretty cool, granted I haven't gotten that far in the series yet. I'm truly considering bringing those in somehow, but that'll be up to you in a new poll I'm holding about it. Do take some time to cast a vote in it please. Also about the lemon scene, I miscounted. It'll take place either during or after the monstrel arc, with is going to happen as soon as AmpFibian is introduced.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 4**

ZAP! CRASH!

A fierce lightning bolt struck again, almost hitting a student. The next one actually DID, making the girl next to him scream. This of course started a scramble of sorts, everyone going in 20 different directions to escape. Sure their monsters', but even they can't fight mother nature. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Something screeched, before yet a third bolt of lightning zapped away. This didn't appear normal, as thunderstorms strike randomly... was it, _picking_ out targets? "What is that noise?" Asked Kokoa, covering her ears. As if to answer her questions, a huge storm cloud floated down... and the Newspaper Club could only look in horror.

The first thing they saw stretching out was a pair of black feathered wings, 4 or maybe 5 miles wide! Below them, a pair of red talons emerged, between them was a head of an eagle. If that wasn't the worst part; a larger second head sprouted up. When the cloud this monstrosity was hiding in dissipated, the beasts full form was revealed: a massive 2-headed eagle! "What the hell's that?" Asked Kevin. The giant creature blinked, and twin bolts of lightning struck again! One blew up a tree, the other hit the building of the academy, cracking its roof and sending pieces of rumble to the ground. It screeched again, threatening to blow the eardrums of its listeners.

Ruby fearfully clarified what this behemoth was: "Im... possibe. It's the strongest aerial species, a Thunderbird!"

 **Kou:** You betcha! A supposedly extinct monster that's famous in Native American legend, the Thunderbird is one of the baddest out there! It can carry 2 elephants with just one claw, and it can create massive storms of any kind. Any storms: from small rainstorms, to large surges of electrici- _(gets zapped)_ TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTY! _*Cough*_... wee. _(Is blackened, and falls down)_

Flying above the Newspaper Club... damn, this thing was big! **"Whoa! It's huuuuuuuge! It's as big as the Cedar Rapids"** Said Nosfer-Ben, in a Donald Trump voice with the first sentence, then a Hillary Clinton voice on the second. The massive Thunderbird flew in front of the academy, to which it began to peck at. Screaming came from within the building. Running towards it, Ben proceeded to transform. "Does this school have lightning rods?" He asked randomly. "No, why?" Asked Ruby, not understanding. "Good, I'll BE one!" Said Ben, dialing to Chromastone.

FLASH!

"Eh? A new alien, again?" Said yet another new form, having a HEAVY russian accent. And what was he wearing? He felt like he was a tank or a/the Juggernaut, though he also felt very warm like a furnace. This alien was either robotic or just wearing a containment suit. Nosfer-Ben laughed at him, saying the famous drunk Russian from Call of Duty is finally an astronaut. Now that Ben thought about it, the Sunbird grabbed his Omnitrix before this form revealed itself, so it must be related somehow. "What a furnace from the 30's gonna do, cook it to death?" Asked Deshiko, not getting why Ben would choose a form like this. He was gonna give an answer, but the Sunbird put its face in the cage-like helmet Ben's form wore. "AH, HEY! That's not a snack! Quit it!" Ben said, trying to get the Sunbird [literally] out of his face.

Getting annoyed seemed to trigger this alien's powers, Ben unwillingly shot a red beam out of his cage-like head... and with his luck, he hit the Thunderbird. It squawked out, not in pain but rather: 'huh? Did something touch me?' With its second head, it turned around only to get blasted with another beam head-on. "Uh... nice weather your making" complemented Ben's form, but the Thunderbird wasn't buying the diversion. Screeching, the giant eagle-like monster shot lightning at Ben. It didn't work, not a scratch, the armor this alien was wearing must be extremely durable. The Thunderbird soared into the air again, but that's when Kevin got out his keys.

 _*Beep, beep.*_

Kevin's car drove out, armed with an arsenal. It fired everything it had at the giant bird, making a cloud of smoke. "I'll take firebirds over thunderbirds any day" he joked.

...

...

...

ZAP!

"Come on, I just had it waxed!" Cried Kevin, his car destroyed. The Thunderbird didn't care and went to swoop in at the club members. Mizore tried a tall ice wall, but the Thunderbird just crashed through it without flinching. The group had to duck because of the sharp talons that tried to grab them, but they got ahold of Ben because he was a larger target. "BEN!" Moka cried out, as the Sunbird flew past her and upto the stormy one. Flying in front of its 2 heads, the Sunbird blew a raspberry while pulling one of its eyelids down. Both heads of the Thunderbird grow anime-style veins and pecked at the small chick.

Once.

Twice.

The third time, the Sunbird was in-between their heads... pretty sure you can guess how that turned out.

Slightly disoriented, the Thunderbird dropped Ben without realizing it, the new alien landed with a thud. Getting back to his feet, he looked back up to see the Sunbird being chased by the Thunderbird. "Ben, are you...?" Moka was asking, but Kurumu leaped at him first. The succubus's... liberty bells, hugged Ben's cage-like face, but at least he wasn't suffocating. "Are you ok, Ben? That big, bad birdie didn't hurt you; did it?" She asked. Before anyone could respond, Kevin spoke up. "Unless you want double lumps in your double D's, you might wanna let go of him" he said.

That only made her press herself harder. "D's? That's how small you think I am? Besides, I'm sure Gwen would do it for you if you asked" Kurumu said, making Kevin and Gwen look awkwardly at each other for a second. "That's... not it. Ben's a Prypiatosian, an alien of radiation" Kevin explained. "So what? That's..." Kurumu started, but then understood what Kevin meant. Not wanting her prides and joys to be damaged, she got off of Ben, sad that she couldn't shower Ben with 'love'.

Losing interest in the Sunbird chick, the Thunderbird circled back around for another go, locking on Ben this time. Not knowing what else to do, he instinctively put up his hands in defense. As the talons came within range, Ben's palms took a red glow. The same red glow formed on the feet of the giant bird, making it flap crazily to get away. That didn't mean the Thunderbird was gonna give up, but it was being more cautious. Looking at his palms, Ben mentally smirked since this form lacked any mouth. Slamming the ground as hard as he could, an eruption of red energy (perhaps magma, he wasn't sure) shot out of the earth! If the Thunderbird wasn't startled before, now it definitely was. It shot lightning bolts from its eyes again, but Ben started tapping into this aliens other powers and shot a beam from its cage. Both attacks canceled each other out in an explosion.

...

...

...

Bursting out of the cloud of the explosion, the Thunderbird dived down above Ben, pinning him down with one of its giant feet. Like most birds of prey, it proceeded to peck at him to try and eat the tasty meat buried within. The armor of this alien was tough, so the Thunderbird couldn't have a snack... but that didn't mean the armor wasn't getting damaged due to the amount of force used on him. Gwen, Ruby and Yukari combined their powers to make a giant mana crow; which began attacking the Thunderbird. It didn't do much however, and all the Thunderbird had to do was wack it away with one of its large wings, also knocking the casters away because of the wings' wide reach.

Mizore and Kurumu used another White/Black combo move, they spun around the bird while slicing it. The Thunderbird did screech in pain at this, but once again all it took was a hard slap of its giant wings. Nosfer-Ben tried to pry Ben from the grip of the Thunderbird, and it was working. The bird in question however, felt this and went to peck at the inner vampire. That's when Kokoa and her Kou-hammer knocked the feathers off this face... no seriously, a whole side was devoid of them now. Looked like a molting season gone wrong.

Moka, Deshiko, and Nosfer-Ben pulled Ben's new form out from the birds feet; since the Thunderbirds attention was on Kokoa now. A red flash later, Ben was back to normal. "Ugh, thanks guys. I don't think I'll use NRG again til I figure out how to use him" said Ben, confusing them. "Um, don't you need energy to do things?" Asked the zombie. "No, not energy. N-R-G! That's want I'm calling it" Ben said, explaining NRG was the aliens name. Kokoa's scream was then heard and looking back, they saw her Kou-hammer in the beak of the Thunderbird, carrying Kokoa with it! It was predictable, but the Thunderbird dropped the transformed bat. Moka screamed Kokoa's name in horror.

Ben slapped his Omnitrix in a vain attempt to transform. **"I got it"** said Nosfer-Ben, running off. Making a mad jump, he caught Kokoa bridal-style, and landed on the ground making indents of his shoes. **"Damn, my knees... kiss for the prince?"** he complained, puting Kokoa down. Then in a ironic twist of fate, he got hit in the head by a falling hammer, uttering another profanity. The Thunderbird screeched again, and was about to shoot another lightning bolt, when a tiny red thing entered its field of vision... the Sunbird!

Unlike most birds, this Sunbird had an wiggly long tongue, and blew another cartoon-style raspberry while pulling an eyelid down. Angered, the Thunderbird pecked at it once, twice, three times... the fourth time was in-between its heads, again. Annoyed, the Thunderbird chased after the Sunbird chick, intent on causing it great harm, snapping at it all the while.

The first thing Ben did was check on everyone else who had gotten injured physically... Kevin was mentally because of his car, again. He helped Kurumu and Mizore up first since they were closest then went over to the witch trio, which included his cousin. "Well, this is taking longer than it should" said Gwen. "Ben, we have to save Sunny!" Said Moka, pulling Ben's arm. "What do you mean, Sunny? His name is gonna be Aaden!" Said Kurumu, pulling Ben's other arm. "That name really sucks, me and Ben are naming him Ember" said Mizore, hanging from behind Ben's back, also making sure she pressed into him as much as possible. "Nuh-uh! Ben, me and Moka are naming him Rivin; and that's that!" Said Yukari, hugging Ben from the front.

"Of all the excuses to fight over him..." started Deshiko. "They choose this one" said Koka. "They are a strange bunch, weee" said Kou. "Now's not the time!" Cried Ben, squirming out of captivity and brushing himself off. He then looked up at the 2 birds in aerial combat... well, it wasn't much of combat of ACTUAL combat presay. Mostly the Sunbird chick would evade the larger bird and spit a few fireballs here and there, but they didn't seem to do much other than piss the Thunderbird off even more. "Now are we a gonna do?" He asked out loud. **"I have an idea"** answered Nosfer-Ben, a smirk forming on his face. "If it involves T-shirts..." Ben started, about to deny the plan. **"Not exactly..."**

-TIME BREAK-

 _On the school roof..._

"THIS is your idea?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Exclaimed Ben. What he was presented with, was a makeshift slingshot identical to the one from _Mario & Luigi: Dream Team_. It just had a giant Newspaper Club T-shirt instead of elastic bands. What was its ammo... you guessed it, vampires... yup, plural. **"I thought you said it didn't involve one of those crappy T-shirts?"** Asked Inner Moka, who was released by Nosfer-Ben as soon as they to the roof. After unsealing her, he pulled her along and loaded himself and her onto the giant piece of clothing. **"Then you need a new rosary"** said Nosfer. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked Kevin, skeptical. He was holding back the giant shirt with Gin. "Probably just an excuse to hold hands with Moka" the werewolf suggested. **"It'll work, trust me"** Nosfer insisted. "We've been vaunting around for an hour in those things for money" Gwen said. **"And it worked, didn't it?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, proving a point.

Gwen was in no mood to argue, so she let it be. Doing what Nosfer wanted him to do, Ben whistled for the Sunbird with 2 fingers. Hearing the call for his 'mommy', the Sunbird dove for him with the Thunder following suit. **"NOW!"** Ordered Nosfer-Ben, and Gin and Kevin let go. Startled, the Sunbird darted to the side easily because of its small size... the larger eagle however...

 **Nosfer-Ben** and **Inner Moka: Know your place!**

POW!

Nosfer-Ben punched the top head, while Inner Moka kicked the bottom one. The combined force of the 2 vampires knocked the massive bird out of the sky and with a squawk, hit the ground. It didn't stop there, as it flipped over once before making a half-mile long drag mark behind it, mowing down trees and gravestones in its path. **"See? Told ya"** bragged Nosfer-Ben, landed on the ground with Inner Moka. She was gonna retort, but the massive form of the Thunderbird started moving a little before straightening itself. Stomping back to the academy, it was shown to be holding its right wing to its side, meaning it was broken... and the bit of blood that ran down the feathers emphasized this.

Its eyes held more rage than before, as it roared a deafening screech, summoning rainclouds...

* * *

I was gonna continue, but I'm feeling assholish today so your gonna be... hanging around :P

 _*cricket sounds*_

Side note, does anyone remember one of Rath's funny scenes? When he was taking back a stolen Plumber ship? That was originally gonna happen with the Thunderbird, but I hit the wall each time I went there, it just wouldn't flow right with the battle since NRG was to be the debut and Ben can currently only be in alien form for half the original time, not to mention he can't switch in-between as was the case with Terraspin. The dialogue would have went as follows:

 **Ben:** Good, I'll BE one! _(dials his Omnitrix to Chromastone)_

FLASH!

 **Rath:** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRATH! Eh, fine... Rath's better anyway. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, GIANT BIRD THAT MAKES LIGHTNING! YOUR GETTING YOUR WINGS CLIPPED! _(jumps at the Thunderbird and tries to climb up its underbelly)_ IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, GIANT BIRD THAT MAKES LIGHTNING? RATH'S GOT TONS MORE! IN FACT, I SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME OF MINE SO ITS A FAIR FIGHT, THEN AFTER EVERYTHING I GAVE YOU, I'LL TAKE IT BACK AGAIN!

 **Kevin:** Out of all the new ones he's gotten, Rath's the only one that makes me wanna get a nice big box of popcorn and just watch.

 **Gwen:** Kevin, that's... yeah, me too.

 **Nosfer-Ben: All in favor, raise your hand.**

(Every member of the Newspaper Club does just that.)

 **Sunbird:** Caw! _(enters the Thunderbirds field of vision and blows a wiggly, long raspberry)_

(The Thunderbird pecked at the Sunbird in annoyance once, twice, three times... the fourth time was in-between its heads, disorienting it. The Thunderbird flew after the baby Sunbird, intent on causing it great harm.)

 **Rath:** _(loses his grip due the Thunderbird speeding up)_ OOOH! NOW YOUR USING GRAVITY? WELL, GIVE UP GRAVITY! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaath..." _(lands to the earth with a low thud, yet big dust cloud)_ Ow... LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, STUPID RATH-SIZED HOLE!"

 **Inner Moka: Oh for God's sake, BEN!**

 **Rath:** ... sorry.

I might use this for another scene someday. Remember to vote on a new poll I'm holding, later! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Well, only a week into the new poll and... not surprised the result is to NOT use Ben10 reboot stuff, at least this shows me that many of my fans are original series lovers. Who knows? Maybe if this series gets enough popularity, fans of the reboot will find there way here and check out the REAL Ben10 cartoon (and the writers taking the show allot more seriously will be a nice bonus, as they have me to deal with, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!). Sure it has Vilgax but... well, ya know. Ben10 has been infected with reboot-itis, and copying WAY too much from modern cartoons... which try so DAMN HARD to be funny, hip and cool... when has that EVER worked?

Speaking of the poll, while its pretty obvious what you all want, I'm gonna let 2 more votes be cast before closing it (we have 4 currently). The next chapter will be a practice chapter for me, as it will feature what everyone has been waiting for since Capu2 _*wink, wink*_... spread da word!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Burning Desires + Vampire - Part 5**

A slight drizzle rained down upon the Newspaper Club (of course), making 3 members spark and the newest addition drop down. Yukari summoned washtubs with wings on them, floating above all her friends to keep them as dry as possible. Stomping over again, the Thunderbird has clearly had enough playing around and was serious. Ben looked at the Omnitrix, it was still red so he couldn't do much at the moment and sadly for him, the Thunderbird picked him as its first target!

ZAP!

 **"Move, dumbass!"**

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Nosfer-Ben was the one to push Ben away, taking a shockingly strong blow. He went to his knees and attempted to get back up, but the Thunderbird zapped him again (the vampire cursed out at this)... and it appeared the feathered fiend was starting to take pleasure in it. "How dare you, asshole!" Said Kurumu; getting out her wings, nails and tail. "You sick bastard!" Said Mizore, arming her ice claws. " _Twista Combititus!_ " Said Gwen, Ruby and Yukari; combining their powers again, this time in the form of a giant King Korba.

Since Ben couldn't do anything right now, he had no choice but to play medic while everyone else fought the Thunderbird. He went over to his vampiric counterpart, trying to get him up. While he was doing that, the rest of the team did battle. The large conjuried corba wrapped itself around the Thunderbird, restricting most of its movement, leaving the bird no choice but to try and get the reptile off first. Kurumu and Gin would slash the Thunderbird gracefully, drawing more blood from it, which it screeched in pain. Mizore used the rain to her advantage, and made it hail for a few moments... some of the chunks that fell on the Thunderbirds head(s) were quite large too. Deshiko hit the feet of the Thunderbird with their signature weapons, though the zombies wooden stick wasn't doing as much damage as everyone else.

This was bad for the Thunderbird, it knew if it didn't do something soon, it'll die at the hands of these insects. There was one thing it can try... but it'll hurt like a bitch in the morning...

It stabbed the conjured King Cobra hard with both of its beaks, then electrified itself, making the massive cobra vanish. Now able to move properly, the Thunderbird spread its wings out quickly, creating a tidal wave of wind and blowing the combatants away. A wet snapping sound came from its broken wing, the Thunderbird had to squeeze its eyes closed because of the pain. This massive gust of wind also blew the storm clouds it summoned away, but it didn't matter as they already served their purpose.

Picking up 2 monsters' at a time (one for each beak), the Thunderbird flung our heroes and heroines as it made its way over to the school again, for one reason or another it appeared to not like Yokai Academy very much. Though weakened substantially, Inner Moka and her sister got up to protect Ben and Nosfer. Kevin also helped, as he assisted in getting the vampires and the Sunbird to safety. **"When he wakes up, tell him he owes us"** Inner Moka told Ben before dashing at the Thunderbird. "Kou-Buddy, become a meat tenderizer" ordered Kokoa. "Um, I don't know, Miss Kokoa. I never tried it before, weee" said Kou, but Kokoa ordered him in a deeper tone to just do it. He tried and despite his first time doing it, it was a pretty accurate transformation... he just missed the flat part of it.

Frankly, the spiked side was all Kokoa cared about.

It didn't take long for the Thunderbird to wack them away... literally... but they refused to give up. Kevin actually got an idea and took Kou. "HEY! He's MY slave!" She complained, but Kevin ignored her. They didn't know how since Kou was an organic being, but Kevin manged to absorb power from him. "Batter up" he said, charging at the Thunderbird. The large eagle would shoot lightning at the Osmosian, but he would leap to evade it, and bashing one of the heads of the giant bird. He repeated this process a few more times since it was working, blood was leaking out of the Thunderbirds face(s). The eagle-like bird just swatted him out of the way like everyone else, but Kevin got back up for another round. "Go hero already, your making us look bad!" He said before charging once again.

Ben checked the time and at long last, the symbol glowed green, finally recharged.

SLAM!

Kevin tried, but was knocked down and about to be stepped on! Closing his eyes and bracing for it...

...

...

...

The stomp never came. "WAY BIG!" He was the one that protected Kevin by grabbing the top head of the Thunderbird and lifting it off the ground. In comparison, the Thunderbird was a little under half the size of Way Big, just wider. "Hope you got enough electricity left, cause I'm deep frying your ass" Way Big said, slamming the bird into the ground. Picking it back up, he punched both heads with one fist, sending it into the forest. Crossing his arms, Way Big unleashed his cosmic ray attack, blasting the downed Thunderbird. What Way Big didn't realize is that the Thunderbird crashed onto a garage in the middle of nowhere, but the sparks that flew everywhere revealed it a few seconds later. "MY WORKSHOP!" Cried Kevin. "Since when do you have a workshop, in Japan?" Way Big asked. **"How do you think he's been fixing his car?"** Nosfer-Ben answered with a question, getting up from his... nap.

Flying into the air... wait a minute! It's wing was broken a second ago!

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP, ZAP, ZAP! ZAP!

Whatever happened, the Thunderbirds batteries have recharged and its temper renewed. Hitting the remaining club fighters, returning Way Big back to Ben because his zapping present was delivered to his emblem, canceling the transformation prematurely. Landing on the ground near Kevin, it walked past him and towards Ben. Apparently it didn't enjoy being threatened to be deep fried, or maybe it was because Ben [accidently] shot a beam of NRG at him earlier. Whatever the case was, Ben needed to move! He tried outrunning it on instinct, and didn't get too far. He was pinned under one of the Thunderbirds large feet, the talons weren't near him, but both heads got pretty close...

Seeing this; Inner Moka, though weakened to the point of almost passing out due to her water weakness and lightning from this force of nature, got up to try and protect him. Pulling on the back of its tail feathers, the Thunderbird squawked like a bird... well, getting its tail feathers pulled. **"Need some ink?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, carrying a random oversized inkwell above his head. **"Woah!"** He then pretended to trip, getting ink all over the bird in question. He then snapped his fingers, singing: **"Bye... bye, blackbird"** in a sassy matter.

Inner Moka gave a chuckle, that quip was well-timed.

The Thunderbird didn't think so and using its bottom head, shot bolts at the duo vampires and took its attention off of Ben. While those 3 were fighting, he checked the Omnitrix. It was still green, meaning he still had time to turn this around. He was dialing over to Way Big again, when a familiar red chick landed on his wrist that held the Omnitrix. It looked horrible, barely having the same fiery vibe it usually gave off. "Look buddy, mommy's a little busy right now" Ben said, trying to transform, but the Sunbird cawed at him in protest and pecked his hand each time he went to turn the dial.

Ben was gonna say 'no, bad boy' like if one was training a dog to use the toilet, but the Sunbird was an intelligent one... it dialed to an alien form for Ben to use using its feet. "I can't use that one, I don't know how!" Said Ben, trying to reason with the bird. The Sunbird just pointed in its beak with its wing. "Make it quick..." Ben sighed, not believing he was doing this. "Eat up" Ben transformed into NRG. Happy, the Sunbird put its beak inside the containment suit and... wait. Why was the Sunbird glowing like that?

Nosfer-Ben was the one to look in his direction. **"Ben, now's not the time to come out of the closet!"** He said, dodging a ball of ice ( **AN:** Thunderbirds in mythology are known to throw them at hikers). **"What the hell's he doing?"** Asked Inner Moka, who just landed after performing several aerial kicks to one of the Thunderbirds heads'. NRG's back was facing them, so they couldn't exactly tell what Ben was up to. Having enough, the Thunderbird summoned storm clouds again. They were as dark as can be, meaning a shitload of water was inevitable. And with the 3 witches currently down, that meant no magical protection from the rain. Yelling in pain, both Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben sparked like crazy; and too add insult to injury, the Thunderbird picked them up and threw them against each other before they dropped... ouch.

NRG had to cover the Sunbird with its body to prevent the rain from damaging it, while it was still feeding off of him. He felt something with the bird in his arms, something bright. Actually, it was getting kinda hot now that he thought about it. Screeching, the Thunderbird flew over to finish its last opponent when...

FLASH!

Inner Moka opened her eyes somewhat, feeling the heat from this distance. **"What... is that?"** She asked herself out loud. She was able to see the Sunbird radiating an intense glow, the rain around it just evaporated. The other members of the harem/club were starting to come around as the Sunbird screeched with power. With a burst of light, everyone was blinded.

...

...

...

...

Their vision clearing, the only they saw was NRG's suit unmoving... did the Sunbird...?

"SCREEEEEEEEEECH!" Looking up, the Newspaper Club saw the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. In the sky, 2 giant birds faced each other, and one of them was a brand new sight. One was the Thunderbird they've been fighting, the other an equally giant Phoenix! Below it, was a humanoid form that was all red, having no fingers or toes. It did however sport a face that had two white dots for eyes and a white mouth, it appeared ghost-like as well. "So this is what you wanted... to grow up, and let me out" said the red ghost-like being, sounding a little like... "Ben... is that Ben?" Asked Kurumu, softly. Truth be told, it was the newly-grown Phoenix that left everyone almost speechless.

"Its... beautiful" said Mizore. **"Kinda ironic coming from your mouth but... damn"** Nosfer-Ben attempted to joke, but he too was captivated by the Phoenix's beauty. The rest of them had no words. The Thunderbird was beyond furious. Not only were these brats ruining its day, but all it wanted to do was get a decent meal, was that too much to ask?! By this point, it realized the clouds to summoned evaporated, and called forth new ones. The Phoenix just screeched again, glowing with intense heat, making the clouds disappear a second time. "Looks like someone lost their advantage" said NRG, arms folded in a confident manner. The 3 combatants stared each other down, it was up to NRG and the Phoenix to save the academy... or it'll be in for an electrifying nightmare.

Screeching, both bird flew at each other, their talons clashing every so often. The Thunderbird shot 2 pairs of lightning streams, but the Phoenix and NRG countered with a blast of fire and nuclear energy, making a large explosion cloud that even rivaled Nosfer-Ben's debut fight. From out of the cloud, NRG zoomed toward the Thunderbird and while the electric bird tried shocking him, NRG's body absorbed the attack. "Mmmmm, not a bad flavor. Here, have a taste!" NRG said, returning fire by shooting a beam from his hand. After getting hit by the beam and squawking like a chicken, the Thunderbird gained altitude to avoid the radiation alien. That's when NRG noticed something on its foot. A tag of same kind. Curious, he flew under and read: " _Property of Fairy Tale_? The hell does that...?"

SWIPE!

The Thunderbird tried slicing up NRG, but its talons just went through the Prypiatosian's body, having no effect on it whatsoever. "Hey! You scratch my back, I burn yours... off!" NRG said, blasting the Thunderbird again. To add more to its pain, the Phoenix rammed into it, knocking it almost out of the sky. The Thunderbird retaliated by cloaking itself in electrical clouds and tackling the Phoenix. The Thunderbird dung its claws into the Phoenix, making some blood drop from the wounds. It even stabbed the Phoenix's neck with its top heads beak, the Phoenix crying in agony. Becoming angry, NRG got near the beak and tried to pry it off the Phoenix, but he wasn't strong enough.

Having an idea, he jabbed one of his arms into the Thunderbirds neck (no wound, he just phased through) and started absorbing its energy. With his other arm, he stick into the Phoenix, so NRG basically just became a living extension cord, acting as a conduit to transfer power. With the power boost, the Phoenix managed to shake off the Thunderbird, and breathing fire on it with great force, making it pummelt to the ground and crash onto the academy (hopefully, the rooms it brought down had no-one in them).

...

...

...

"Caw?"

"I don't know, I think we..." NRG was going to reassure the Phoenix but even after all that power, after all this fighting... the Thunderbird was getting back up! It moved oddly, like it had a mess of broken bones. It was clearly on its last legs, but it still had one final trick up its feathers. Cawing out the loudest its ever had, storm clouds came and swirled around... was it making a hurricane?! Swirling faster and faster, the bird-made funnel of wind sucked everything in: trees, rocks, gravestones, bricks, school supplies and a large amount of students and teachers. One was on a bicycle and... say, that looks familiar...

Gwen was getting sucked in, Kevin grabbed her and a pole to try and stay grounded. Yukari, Ruby and Kurumu conjured a large cube; called the rest of the club over to duck. Inner Moka tripped on the way over and dropped her Rosario, it was caught in the breeze and was gonna be lost forever if someone didn't catch it! She ran after, getting asked by the others (Kokoa mainly) _the hell are you doing_? She managed to grab it but even with her vampire speed, she was struggling to retreat and got caught by the windstorm. NRG couldn't touch her knowing what he was, he was a flying radiator which can cause serious health issues, what could he do?!

He had to stop the storm, so turning to the Phoenix, he told him to get Moka and protect the others... and take care of them if he didn't make it. With high speed, NRG flew off to the hurricane while the Phoenix gently got Moka with its talons. The Phoenix landed above the group and "took the under its wings" in a sense, protecting them from being lifted off the ground. "Where's Ben?!" Some of them asked the Phoenix, but it just looked away, not sure how [or able] to tell them Ben was sacrificing himself.

Flying above the eye of the storm, NRG saw the Thunderbird and rushed downwards at it, going onto its body which it squawked in surprise. "Hope I can do this" NRG asked himself, absorbing as much power as he could, and as quickly as possible. The conflicting forces where becoming unstable, the Thunderbird squirmed around to try and detach the flying heated humanoid off. Cawing loudly, the next thing that happened was...

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

The storm dissipated, ending the threat. But that didn't mean everything was fine and dandy! The academy was now ruins, students and teachers that survived were hurt... but were was Ben? "Ben? Ben!" Gwen called out. "W-Where is he?" Asked Yukari, and that's when they all looked up at the Phoenix, the bird refused to meet their glazes. It was then they realized what happened. "You... knew?" Asked Deshiko. The bird of legend couldn't look them in the eye, it just turned its head away.

Inner Moka didn't take this news well. **"Ben! BEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Come on, this isn't funny anymore! Get your ass out here!"** She yelled out.

...

...

...

No response. **"BEN! BEEEEEEEEEEEN!"** Inner Moka began to cry, so did the others...

"What are you crying about?" Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see NRG, back in his suit. **"Ben, you... YOU ASS-AH!"** Comedically, Inner Moka kicked him out of joy mixed with sadness, and hurt herself doing so. "Happy to see you too" NRG said. "Ben, how? What did you do?" Asked Ruby, happy Ben was alive after that, but had no explanation on how he survived. "I absorbed some energy from Big Bird and..." NRG said, holding out his hands to reveal a baby eagle, chirping with happiness. "This is all what was left, I guess it had too big of a meal and raged on full stomach. Believe me, I... _*burp*_... excuse me" NRG continued, then beeped red before changing back into a human. "Wish we could say the same about the school..." he continued, petting the now baby Thunderbird.

CRASH!

That's when the Phoenix tackled Ben, licking his face with a surprising normal tongue. "HAHAHA! Ok, OK! I'm ok!" He giggled while getting 'attacked'. He then sighed, wishing the same could e said for the school. The Phoenix was crying tears of joy, one of the tears landed next to Ben... and a plant began to grow, shocking everyone. "I think we found the solution, maestro?" Said Ben. **"WAAAAAAAY ahead of ya"** Nosfer-Ben answered, holding a random stereo and pressing play. As the song began, everyone climbed aboard and took a nice ride through the air, in style! It reminded Ben of when he flew with Gwen as Stinkfly at the mushroom-infested camp, they all laughed, they couldn't help it. ( **AN:** I do not own the incoming song, just shortened it.)

 **Sheryl Crow's Voice:**

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _Little darling; it's been a long, cold, lonely winter..._

 _Little darling, it feels like years since its been here!_

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _SUN, SUN, SUN! Here it comes!_

 _SUN, SUN, SUN! Here it comes!_

 _SUN, SUN, SUN! Here it comes!_

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo), here comes the sun (and I say)... it's all right._

 _It's all right._

Like all Disney movies/parks say, everything can be fixed with a touch of magic. In this case, magic tears. The school director was just standing on the roof, watching all of this play out. "Hmm, and just when I was about to get involved. You truly are the perfect specimen for this experiment, Mister Tennyson... much better than the last one..." Tenmei said to himself. "Heheh, and we won't be needing that landscaping contractor" said the bus driver, standing next to the headmaster while doing his thing.

After all that, the Phoenix landed and glowed, beginning to shrink, changing back into a Sunbird. Ben manged to catch it as the rest of the club members gathered around cheering, when they heard the cry of yet another bird. "Oh, not another one" complained Kurumu, thinking it was more trouble, but she wasn't more wrong. Looking above; they saw another Phoenix, a larger one, fly down towards them. Taking a seat on the ground, it looked at the group intently, but mostly at the baby Sunbird. The Newspaper Club has seen this in romantic and family movies featuring an animal/alien as a main character many times, where it must return home by the end of the film. The Sunbird knew it, and the group knew it.

No words, just tears and hugs were exchanged. The group watched as the Sunbird flew up into the sky with the larger Phoenix, heading towards the sun... they all waved goodbye, and good luck.

...

...

...

 **Nosfer-Ben:** **Now what are we supposed to do with all these T-shirts?!**

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

You probably expected Way Big to finish the job, but I had to let Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka work together as part of development, as well as the Sunbird and NRG's true form have their moments. I will admit this battle with the Thunderbird wasn't exactly my greatest work (I'd personally give it a 5.7 out of 10, maybe a 6), though I did enjoy writing how Kevin was able to use Kou and Way Big's fight scene, as well as the fight final with the Sunbird turning into a Phoenix. I also liked writing NRG's true form in, helping the Phoenix do battle, then said Phoenix healing the school and everyone else with its tears. This was the best I can do, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Nosfer-Ben was gonna make some references to the Thunderbird trying to move into Fire Island and vice versa (sound familiar?), but I felt it was too much humor. I gotta balance out the action and comedy, cause I don't wanna be tainted with reboot-itis. And that's another thing, you can't call reboots... well, reboots anymore. It's basically just remakes for a new generation. ReBOOT means to start over and fix mistakes, ReMAKE means to try a different way. Am I wrong?

See ya in the next chapter and I promise, it's gonna be fun and wil give this story the flare its been missing! :)

Here's a guide, but the order and names may change (excluding the first one):

 _Ben + Moka = Cumming of Age:_

2 new students = awkwardness between Ben and Moka. Find out what happens when our favorite Xover couple walk into... it.

 _A Jealous Blood Bath + Vampire:_

Gin having ex-girlfriends? That's something the Newspaper Club couldn't believe. When girls get their clothes magically torn off, Gin was the most likely suspect... until it was revealed they used date the werewolf. Has the S-Class pervert finally snapped, or is something else going on?

 _AmpFibian What's Already There + Vampire:_

Someone comes along, claiming to be the owner of Sparky... yup, the Thunderbird a while back. When Ben is unable to provide the pet in question, the owner flips out and attacks the group. Not even Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben combined were able to damage him, is this it for our heroes?

 _A New Club + Ben Tennyson:_

A president of another club approaches Ben and asks for his help, which is also a direct order of Tenmei according to Ruby. This club appears to want peace between humans and monsters, and the leader is passionate enough about it. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful new friendship...


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so excited... but also very nervous about this chapter. THIS is the true M-rated content we've been waiting for.

Before we get into this, while this chapter is canon to the story, it is also a test run for me. I have never written a scene like this before, and I don't wanna be one of those writers that go out of proportion. By that, I mean make the characters into something they are not. I can't tell you how many fics I have read in the past, that as soon as sex is brought into the picture, they go batshit crazy... and mostly without any sort of buildup. Examples include that Outer Moka tears her own clothes off the first time around... does that sound ANYTHING like the sweet and innocent vampire girl we all know and love?! I get it's a fanfic any anything can happen, but come on! Have at least a shred of realism, even the most confident girl is gonna be hesitant in showing some hoot to a potential partner, regardless how she feels towards him/her.

Yup, you heard right. The long awaited lemon scene is finally here... but at the same time, it's not THE lemon if that makes any sense. Writing a lemon scene is one thing, but this is a lemon... between 2 characters... from TWO DIFFERENT FRANCHISES! It was a lot tougher because I had to make sure I stayed true to the character, not go: "AHHHHH! MORE, MORE! DEEPER! DEEPER!" That to me is not real, just a teens wet dream. That's not to say it hasn't happened to me, but not to the extent the following will have you believe:

1) Internet

2) Adult Movies

3) Porno and their Ads ( **AN:** Have you SEEN some of that shit?! I know some girls say they like it deep but... _*shivers*_. Don't think I don't notice the ones aimed at men... _*gags*_. That is NOT natural, put that AWAY!)

4) Bragging People

If this ruins your fantasies... sorry, but its not my style, for this at least. I can go on and on about number 3 above, especially about guys having their second heads up for longer periods. Ladies, sorry but its not gonna happen. Once, twice, maaaaaaaaaybe three... not 6 times in a f*****g row! Even Superman can't do that, bet you my entire salary he can't pump out his little steel soldiers as much as Lois Lane wants them to return to home base.

So for this chapter, I SERIOUSLY need feedback. I need to know if this is not only something worth your time, but something real for both sides on the coin. That's what me as a person has noticed has been missing in a majority of these kind of fics. When its written by one gender, that person seems to focus on what THEIR ideal good time is, and not the others prospective. I can list plenty of examples, but I don't wanna discourage those writers, that's not why I'm here. My goal for this and any future lemons, to be as real as possible for both parties.

For this chapter, I'm also poking fun at a video I saw back in 2015-2016 (I type in vampire... you'd be surprised what you can find in this dirty day in age). It ripped off Rosario Vampire and Highschool DXD so bad, all that time was focused into this episode. I hope you enjoy the show, so let's dive in and... be-CUM a hero! ;D

 _*crickets*_

* * *

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 17: Ben + Moka = Cumming of Age**

Standard routine: Ben walks into/out of class, two certain females ask for breakfast/lunch, he allows it. Now the tricky part was who to pick first, they both gave him cute puppy-eyed looks, and would whimper if he was about to say the other sisters name. Today, they increased the output of these tactics by 2000% and being the nice guy he is, Ben decided to try something different. He let them both have a go...

CHUUU!

"Ahhh! Thanks, Be... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Moka and Kokoa, who fed off Ben at the same time, making him faint as they finished their fill ( **AN:** Kokoa is not in the same class as them, she's only there for food). Forget the fact he fell to the floor due to dizziness, this was a family dispute damnit! Boys currently in the same room understood it was because they were vampires and needed to eat, but still, it didn't help those two would get into drinking... REALLY into it. This included the girls, as they wished it was them that close to the amazing American they call friend/future lover.

"Moka! What'd you do?!" Asked Kokoa. "It wasn't me, you must've taken too much from him" said Moka. "ME?! Your the one that took to much!" Kokoa snapped. Ben was half-conscious, but promised himself to NOT do this again. **"Damn, you vampires are thirsty as fuck"** said Nosfer-Ben, turning a manga page. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Kokoa snapped again, knowing very well what the darker Ben meant. Moka however... "Of course we are, we were hungry. He's so delicious" she said, innocently.

That made Nosfer-Ben roll on the floor, laughing his ass off. Kurumu, Mizore and even Yukari started giggling; just the way Moka said it made it funny. Gwen, although she did try to remain neutral, chuckled once. Ben was awake enough to mentally facepalm. This boy next to Nosfer-Ben was also laughing, he was a new student who goes by the name Kanzaki. If you compare him, Nosfer and Gin; Kanzaki would be somewhere in the middle. He wasn't a pervert like those two, but he wasn't doing so well in his old school academically or physically, so he transferred here a few days after the Thunderbird attack.

Despite not being as popular with the ladies as Ben and Nosfer were, he did manage to snag another transfer student named Setagaya ( **AN:** pronounced SET-A-GUY-A), who was just as popular as Moka. She was a petite girl with long red hair and red eyes, which was strange because she was a succubus like someone else. Kurumu has heard of her before in the succubi community, saying she was an amature and didn't know how to use a proper Love Charm (which Nosfer quipped: _**neither can you**_ )... but she DID have an ability that succubi can only dream off. When asked, Kurumu was reluctant to talk about it. The only clue Ben got was that she would shoot Setagaya death glares... but why at her chest?

Nosfer of all people actually saved Kanzaki from Saizou and 2 new bullies, and the two of them became fast friends because they shared one thing in common... female appreciation. He even told Nosfer the tale of his first time around with Setagaya, since they were dating each other. Nosfer and Gin would listen in absolute awe, fascinated by the details of the encounter.

In short summary, Kanzaki and Setagaya met outside the school grounds because she had a plan like Kurumu, only it didn't involve a harem. She was actually feeding off sweat and spit (yummy) of boys she lured out here with love letters, since she couldn't feast upon their life energy through a kiss, as that requires Love Charm. Kicking boys in the head, she knocks them out... except Kanzaki, the only one who got up immediately. She was surprised, making the situation awkward, but she apologized. Waiting to help out somehow, Kanzaki offered his own life energy in the form of his semen. One thing lead to another and they ended up making love... which was the best meal Setagaya had! Kanzaki even said her personality, appearance and energy signature changed during the act; which Nosfer and Gin chalked up to role play, even though Kanzaki tried to tell them otherwise.

The bell rang for lunch and they heard the sound of feet charging like Spyro and the door burst open. "HEEEEEEY, KANZAKI! IT'S LUNCHTIME!"

SMOOSH!

"ARGH!"

"Kanzaki, come on! Let's go!"

"Setagaya, stop rubbing on me!"

"I'm hungry. Please, Kanzakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"OK! Ok, we're going!"

"To lunch? We're getting lunch, right?!"

 **"A match made in heaven. Well, I'll cya ya guys later"** said Nosfer-Ben, swooning and getting up. "Where are you going?" Gwen asked. **"To the forest to train"** said Nosfer-Ben. "You've been doing that alot during lunch lately" Yukari observed. **"Ya, your point?"** Answered Nosfer-Ben. "Is something wrong?" Asked Moka. **"I'm fine, I just like going there"** said Nosfer, with a silly smile. "Going where?" Asked Ben, who noticed a change in the vampire-him's tone. **"Too... uh, the forest! Where else?! Geez, get off my back"** Nosfer-Ben said, with a tiny red mark on each side of his face, but walked off before anyone noticed them.

-TIME BREAK-

Ben and Moka began walking to the lunchroom, mostly cause a catfight broke out between Mizore and Kurumu, who tried to seduce Ben into having lunch with them. Gwen couldn't stop them since she already left the classroom to met Kevin at his makeshift garage, he was still repairing it after the Thunderbird attack. Yukari and Miss Nekonome were left to deal with them before they hurt some one or each other. While walking, Ben clutched his head, and saw a vision of Nosfer-Ben hugging Julie. He had no idea why, but figured he was still feeling guilty about the way he broke up with her. "Ben, are you alright?" Asked Moka, concerned about Ben's wellbeing. "Uh, I'm fine. Just a headache is all" Said Ben, calming Moka down.

"Um, Ben?" She asked, starting to get red. "Yeah, Moka?" Ben asked. "Um... I was thinking... you've been to places most people only dream of, right?" She turned to look at him, and smiled, though looking rather nervous for some reason. "Uh, yeah... why?" Ben asking, not understanding what Moka was trying to say. "If... well, go on one of your adventures again. And that it involves you going into space..." She then turned to him, and pleaded with: "Do you think, I could come along too?"

He figured what she was gonna ask at the 'going into space' part, but he still didn't expect that smile on her face when she said it. Since Ben didn't answer, Moka waved it off. "Nevermind, it was a stupid question" she sighed. "No... no its not" said Ben genuinely, making Moka's eyes widen. "Of course, I'll take you... provided its not anything dangerous. But why the sudden interest?" Ben asked. "Well... I'm just curious about what else is out there, ya know? Some of your aliens have gone one-on-one with some of the toughest monsters' here, and ever since you showed me all your forms after saving me from Saizou, we've always wondered what other forms of life are out there" Moka said, putting her hands around her Rosario.

"I guess I... wanna see for myself. You've showed us that the human world is not a bad place and the people there aren't as bad as we monsters' were lead to believe. I just... wanna be apart of it with you, and Reinrassic's former king said something about a miragation, right? Maybe... we can discover what that means... together?" She continued and by now, they've gotten pretty close to each other. She backed off and turned away with a blush. "Nevermind, forget I brought it up" She said, then felt a hand grip her right shoulder gently and turn her back around. "Moka, I'm flattered you want to do that with me. I promise, the next time the Plumbers call me in or something, I WILL take you" Ben said.

Moka couldn't help but drown in his soft, green eyes. "You... you promise?" She asked, as she and him subconsciously linked one of their hands together.

"I promise..."

"Ben..."

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

They were edging closer together, but heard noises in a room across the hallway. Ben realized it was Ishigami's old classroom, and the hero switch flipped in his brain. Moka was a little disappointed, but understood. As he got closer, the noises turned into voices that sounded awfully familiar. Taking it slow, Ben pressed is ear on the door. "Ben, what's wrong?" Moka asked, but he put a finger up to his lips. While most girls would find that offensive, Moka knew it was because Ben was now in hero mode, and needed to concentrate.

"Not that I don't like it, but can you not hug and kiss me in class? It gets a little embarrassing."

"But I was hungrrrrrrrrrrry."

It was Kanzaki and Setagaya, what were they doing in there? Well, as soon as Ben heard: 'warp these wonders around your dick again'... he had a pretty good idea. "Ben, what is it?" Whispered Moka. Ben wasn't sure how to respond, it felt like he was a character from _Until Dawn_ with 5 different choices floating around his head. Seeing as the two in the room weren't in any HARMFUL kind of danger, Ben decided to come clean. "It's Setagaya and Kanzaki, they..." Ben didn't get to finish. "Their in trouble? Come on, let's get in!" Said Moka, about to try and enter. Ben's eyes widened, that wasn't gonna get them killed by a Wendigo, but its gonna kill something. "Moka, wait no. Stop! That's not a good idea, don't...!" He tried to get her away but in the struggle, the door knob was turned, Ben and Moka fell atop of each other...

In a nutshell: Setaguya held a rod in her hand, and sported boobs that weren't her size earlier. _'Well, that explains it'_ Ben thought, thinking of Kurumu's jealous stares at Setagaya minutes ago. Kanzaki just stared in horror towards Ben and Moka, not exactly excited that he and his girlfriend got caught. "Oh hi, Moka. You and Ben come here too?" Asked the succubus. While Ben blushed at that, Moka went as red as a sundried tomato. "NO!" They both shouted together. "The fuck is going on...?" Said a new voice.

One of them belonged to one of the two bullies Kanzaki had to deal with. _'Those jerks, of all people!'_ Thought poor Kanzaki, today was not his day. One of the bullies had blond hair with brown eyes and was as tall as Kevin, but not as muslar. The second one was a foot shorter, having raven hair and dark green eyes... not as dark as Nosfer-Ben's of course. "Ah, so this is were beta bitches like Has-Ben and Kan-Cocki go to get laid" said the blond bully. "Heh, guess making out on the neck wasn't enough for them" said the raven bully ( **AN:** Calling them by their hair color is just easier). Moka's face was still red as can be, Ben now matched that color.

"Don't listen to them guys, let's keep going, k?" Said Setagaya, not at all fazed. And to think Moka was once this clueless...

"DO WE LOOK LIKE EXABISHINESTS' TO YOU?!" Kanzaki yelled at her. He loved the succubus vixen to death, but wished she wasn't such an airhead. "As for you, Setagaya right? Whatcha see in a dweeb like him? Sure Ben and Moka got it down pat, but you and him? Doesn't add up" said the blond bully. "Just LOOK at the kid! He's a total grouse, can't run track properly or lift more than a human midget, unlike us" said the raven bully. Ben was about to teach these guys a lesson when Setagaya spoke up, giggling at the boys and confusing them. "Hahahahaha, YOU? Replace Kanzaki? You can't be serious, there's not one person in this room that can replace Kanzaki over here."

Ben laughed inside, those bullies expressions were priceless! Nosfer-Ben would have loved to see this... speaking of which, shouldn't he be back by now?

-TIME BREAK-

DING DONG!

"COMING!... Yes, can I help y..."

 **"Miss me?"**

-TIME BREAK-

"Don't even get me started on the shitty monster energy you guys give off, it's not even close enough to compare. Why would I get either of your subpar stashes; when I can feast on Kanzaki's thick cum?" Setagaya said, totally oblivious to the forehead veins popping out of the bullies heads'. Around this time, Moka and Ben had gotten up and they both froze, looking at each other and then Kanzaki. They looked at one another in horror, as the vixen just pinched a VEEEEEEEEEEERY thin nerve. "Hey, Setagaya. That's... kiiiiiiiind of a sensitive topic" Ben warned. "Yeah, just leave..." Kanzaki tried to warn his girlfriend. "I don't care, guys! They disrupted my meal, so if you feeble boys would be so kind..." Setagaya continued, ignorant to their pleads.

"Ex... cuse... me?" The blond bully growled, before shifting his arm into vines and grabbing Setagaya with them. He was a plant monster apparently. "HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Said Kanzaki, attempting to get up. Ben was also readying his watch when...

"This doesn't concern you!" Said the raven bully, his arm also shifting into fingered bandages, tying Ben and Moka against a wall and Kanzaki to a desk leg... poor kid didn't get a chance to put his 'decency' away. Because of they're sudden burst of anger; the bullies monster identities, the top halves at least, were revealed as they were shifting back to human form... but they weren't just a regular plant monster or mummy, oh no. Ben and Moka/Inner Moka got another scare. "A Wildvine?" Said Ben. "And a Snare-Oh?" Said Moka. **"Those yanks are aliens?"** Said Inner Moka.

Ben was stumped, how did aliens end up in Yokai Academy? That's when he flashed back to what Grandpa Max said in front of the Rustbucket that faithful day, just before coming to the school that changed Ben's life: _"The Plumbers have been keeping an eye on it from time to time... there are tons of non-human species on Earth... not many known aliens attend."_ Were these guys some of the known aliens that Grandpa Max meant? "Omnitrix, Swam... mmph!" Ben tried going Swampfire, but the Thep Khufan bully 'taped his trap shut' for a lack of better words. "Quiet on the set! Just relax and enjoy the show, boys and girl" said the Thep Khufan.

"Let me go, ya overgrown Bellsprout! I just wanna eat my lunch!" Setagaya whined, then called Kanzaki for help. At this point, the Florauna bully opened the already ajar shirt of Setagaya, exposing herself. He started massaging her breasts, but noticed something off. "Huh? Weren't these bigger a second ago?" Asked the Florauna. "Maybe cause you were further away?" Suggested the Thep Khufan. _'Oh yeah, cause that makes sense'_ Ben thought to himself. Being the better man, he looked away... but it was kinda hard not to be curious due to Setagaya moaning. Those moans weren't 'oh this feels good', but rather just instinct. As he was turned away with eyes closed, he felt his head being forcefully turned. "You shouldn't look away, its an insult to our performance" joked the Thep Khufan, the one to force Ben's head.

Moka looked away too, but her curiosity got the best of her and she dared to peak. She had no clue why, but just watching the scene... was oddly a slight turn on.

Eventually, both bullies tried forcing Setagaya to give them BJ's. "You kidding me? This girls got no technique at all! Hey, you should train your pet a bit better, eh Kan-Cocki?" Joked the Florauna. "Just leave her alone, she clearly doesn't want it!" Snapped Kanzaki. A minute into the deed, it appeared the poor succubus was giving in...

"ARGH!"

"What? What happened?" Asked the Thep Khufan. "This bitch needs to learn the 'B' in BJ means Blow and not Bite" said the Florauna. "Hehehe, that was purpose actually" said Setagaya, her voice changed. That got Ben and Moka's attention, as it appeared Kanzaki was right. Now that they thought about it, they felt a stronger energy coming from her. "Don't worry, I'll finish you off... properly" Setagaya continued, her voice change more apparent. The bullies were confused, until she started squeezing the Florauna's tool VERY tightly. Ben wasn't a masochist, just hearing the man grunt about it made Ben wanna cross his legs forever. Setagaya proceed to pleasure the other bully, by teasing his sack.

Heh, for all they're talk of not being beta bitches, they came for her pretty quickly. She licked herself clean as well!

As much as Ben and Moka wanted out of here... at the same time, they wanted this show to continue. They also noticed (Moka mostly since she's a monster) that Setagaya had a ton of monster energy at her disposal, maybe it was too much for her and it sends her on a trip, or she has a limiter somewhere like Moka. Regardless, Setagaya crawled over to her boyfriend and sat upon him. "HEY! The hell ya doing?!" He asked because he didn't kn... well, he did. But he couldn't believe she... well, he could, this side of her personality anyway. "Silly Kanzaki, its time for the main course... I HAVE to save the best for last" the succubus answered. "Look, I'm not the kind of guy who..." he was gonna say 'gets off on public sex', but Setagaya, in mile-high mode assumed he meant something else.

"Oh right, my bad... little Kanzaki can only wake up if I'm all busty!" Somehow... someway... she made her boobs grow. This was DEFINITELY the root of Kurumu's jealousy. "NO! THAT'S NOT POINT!" Kanzaki complained, but he shut up when she started bouncing on him. "The only one... who can satisfy me... is my delicious food source. It's big... its warm... its only Kanzaki!" Setagaya moaned while riding her boyfriend. Everyone in the room felt the love roll off those words, making their eyes glue to the act. Ben and Moka tried, but they just couldn't look away...

-TIME BREAK-

"Your leaving already?" Asked a voice from within somewhere. A door opens and Nosfer-Ben is shown. **"Sorry, babe. I got to go"** Nosfer said, exiting a house. It was revealed he was at Julie's house in America. As he walked away, he was hit with visions of Ben and Moka, doing something questionable. **_'What the fuck is up with these daydreams? Guilt maybe?'_** He thought, since he should have been back already. With vampiric speed, he ran off to a bus stop to see a certain bus was already there. "Well, your back early" said the bus driver, leaning against his automobile with a lit cigar. **"Just... take me home please"** said Nosfer-Ben, about to step inside.

"Ahem" said the Bus driver. Groaning, Nosfer-Ben tossed him a yen coin with his thumb, which the driver smiled and took another whiff of his cigar before getting back in.

-TIME BREAK-

"Cut the cutesy crap, and just untie me!" Said Kanzaki, uncomfortable not because of the job performed on him, but the fact they were out in the open. "Why? This is more exciting... and super hot! Besides... I know you... got turned on... watching me work my magic... you, bad boy!" Setagaya dirty talked. "Ugh, sh... shut up" said Kanzaki, who couldn't think of anything else. Setagaya just moved faster, making it that much harder not to watch. Then, she did the unthinkable...

Noticing the bullies liked what they saw (which they horribly denied), she offered an empty hole. The poor redhead was in tears. Ben and Moka now had a reason to look away, that sounded painful, so much so that they felt their own clamp shut. Just imagine when she gets older and she needs her prostate checked...

"Wait, don't tell me" said Kanzaki. "I never... d-done it... in, in there... b-before!" She cried. "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T OFFER IT!" Yelled Kanzaki. "Hey, don't leave your mummy hanging around" said the Thep Khufan, making the treesome a foursome. Somehow, the bandages that bound Moka and Ben fell off (maybe they gotten loose or maybe the Thep Khufan lost the will to keep them up), making the two fall on each other again. With emotions running high, along with the real-life porn scene skyrocketing their hormonal meters...

...

...

...

...

...

They kissed, a hungry make-out session between the human and vampire. At first, the Rosario glew in anger but then, the light began to dim... as if she was accepting this. Immediately Moka's hands ran up and down Ben's chest, searching for any way of opening it. When she found it, some buttons went flying. Ben hugged Moka closely, not ever waiting to let go, holding her slender figure tightly as his human body would let him. As they felt each other, the same feelings from that one special night started flowing again. Moans were exchanged in their mouths, savoring the tastes they gave each other, lost in their own world. They finally parted for air, staring at each other.

"Moka..."

"Ben..."

They just couldn't stop, their bodies wouldn't allow it, so the started all over again. Moka felt so good like this, it felt even better than the first time. Ben's strong arms around her made her not only feel safe, but secure. This is where she wanted to be. Ben felt the same way, being close to the first girl he truly fell for was a dream come true for him. Parting for air again; this time Moka, her instincts driving her, bit into Ben's neck a little harder than she usually does. She began drinking his blood in slow, steady slurps; arousing herself in the process. Ben tilted his neck further, allowing Moka better access. He wasn't a masochist by any means, but couldn't deny that having his blood sucked this way felt good.

Stopping her drinking, she looked into Ben's eyes again. Going for another kiss...

SLAM!

 **"WHAT THE HE...!"**

Nosfer-Ben heard voices from the room on his way back to the club, but one look inside left him speechless. He walked in on an orgy, and that's just when Setagaya moaned loudly, finishing off the boys circled around her. Nosfer-Ben fainted, not expecting this at all. As he hit the floor, he noticed Ben and Moka on top of one another just before blacking out. Nosfer-Ben calling out snapped Ben and Moka out of it. Unsure how to respond to each other, they just got up with Ben helping Moka... what the heck happened to the buttons on his shirt though?

-TIME BREAK-

"Your kidding, there's REAL aliens here?!" Asked Yukari, amazed. The Newspaper Club was actually checking out Kevin's makeshift garage. It looked like a rundown old shed, but the REAL workshop was hidden underneath. When asked how/where he got all this stuff, he responded with "sources", not giving them a straight answer. "Yeah, the two bullies that preyed on Kanzaki and Setagaya were a Wildvine and a Snare-Oh. Grandpa mentioned non-human species coming here, but I didn't think that included aliens too" said Ben. "So... anyone at our own school could be an alien?" Asked Kurumu. "Guess that means you'll need to stay away from Ben, huh?" Said Mizore.

"Nah! If anything, that means I should stay closer. My big strong boyfriend will protect me, right?" Said Kurumu, pulling Ben over and resting her head on his shoulder. Normally Yukari or Mizore would shoot Kurumu down at this point, but... "HE'S NOT YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND!" Moka yelled, shocking everyone to the point of freezing. Kevin, who was working under his car, shot up and banged his head. Realizing her outburst, Moka blushed red and apologized. "So how did you know they were aliens?" Asked Kevin, making Ben and Moka flinch. Nosfer told the 'truth', saying that all three of them walked in on Kanzaki and Setagaya doing it, while they were getting attacked by the aforementioned aliens.

They believed him. After all, he wouldn't pass up a chance to embarrass Ben, right?

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

Like I've said, this was a practice chapter, so Ben and Moka didn't get to finish. I can already hear the angry typing/tapping from the keyboards/cell phones, but I did warn you. Still, I hope you enjoyed the first bit of "M" content, I think I did pretty good for my first rodeo. See ya next time!


	18. Chapter 18

1) **The Brod Road:** Kanzaki and Setagaya were only here for the practice scene, I don't know if I'll use them again in the future. I didn't add that one sentence cause I figured someone reading would figure it out and if they didn't, they would once the _"you shouldn't offer it"_ bit kicked in. Aliens in Yokai Academy was always one of the end goals, I foreshadowed it twice. And who can forget Eunice and her famous terminator-style entrance from a pod? I have a few ideas, but I don't know if she'll be brought in or not. Or maybe just an omake.

Here's 2 questions for you all, but I'm not making a poll on my profile page since only members of this site can vote on that: _Do you think Nosfer-Ben was funnier/better inside the Omnitrix? Also, should he stay out a little longer or go back in?_ If you can write your answers in the review section, I'd greatly appreciate it. He is gonna go back soon, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Thanks!

* * *

 _The other day in the Bathroom..._

 **Ben** and **Nosfer-Ben:** _(burst out the door, running for their lives)_ UWAAAAAAAAAAH!

Just as they burst out and knocked over the janitorial cart they brought, another form burst out and followed them, chasing them angrily. Ben was actually trying to do Ruby a favor, she was told to clean all the boys restrooms. Not knowing what kind of filth boys leave behind, she asked Ben if he'd use Water Hazard to help out. He agreed, but Nosfer-Ben warned him about the dangers of cleaning a bathroom and Ben, thinking Nosfer was BS-ing, ignored him. And that's the story of how they are getting chased by a monster with a green, slimy, grimy body. It was humanoid except the fact that it had a long Iguana-like tongue, clawed hands and a single talon for a toe on each foot.

 **"I warned you, didn't I?!"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, running alongside his human half. "What the hell is that thing?!" Asked Ben. **"An Akaname** ( **AN:** pronounced: A-KA-NAM-MAY) **. Low-Class monsters' that thrive in dirty washrooms and tubs"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Then why are you running from it?" Asked Ben, when a splash of toilet water almost hit the duo. Looking back, they saw the Akaname made a gurgle sound, and shot more toilet water at them from its mouth. Nosfer-Ben screamed like a girl and jumped into Ben's arms like a famous dog from the 70's, avoiding the disgusting liquid. Ben then thought of a good joke:

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

 **"Ruck Ro, Rhaggy."**

-TIME BREAK-

 _Yesterday in Cooking Class..._

 **Ben** and **Nosfer-Ben:** _(burst out the door, running for their lives)_ UWAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Miss Asura:** OOOOOH! That's spicy!

FLOOOOOOSH!

Doing another favor for the 19-year-old witch, the boys agreed to help with the freshman cooking class, thinking nothing could go wrong since Miss Asura learned her lesson last time. Some of the students were Kosenjōbi, or spiritual fireballs ( **AN:** Just imagine _Hinotama Souls'_ from _Yu-Gi-Oh_ ). When they tried some of the curry, they loved it so much that they went crazy, flying around and laughing mischievously. You'd think there'd be an emergency sprinkler system...

-TIME BREAK-

 _Present time in the Hallway..._

 **Ben** and **Nosfer-Ben:** _(running for their lives)_ UWAAAAAAAAAAH!

No, no favors for Ruby this time, they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tenmei brought his pet, a Togeo, to school because he couldn't pay his pet sitter that day. Despite its appearance; having the head of a bull (horns included), a mouth full of jaws, lion-like feet and quills like a porcupine; it's a surprisingly domestic animal... when its not hungry. Being the only human here, Ben was unlucky enough to cross its path. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Yelled Ben. **"It could be worse"** Nosfer consoled. "How's that?! Your not human like me!" Said Ben. **"Oh yeah, right..."** Nosfer said, stopping his run. The Togeo rushed past him, meaning he wasn't a target.

 **"Have fun pet sitting, Ben!"**

"I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 18: A Wild Blood Bath + Vampire**

In the locker room, Kokoa was getting her clothes back on after a hard workout in the gym, when she heard a howling sound. "What was that, weee?" Asked Kou. "I don't know, it sounded like a wolf or someth..." Kokoa was saying, but didn't get to finish because she then heard a loud scream, making her pigtails frizz up. She ran out of the locker room to escape, but noticed the form of a canine-like being running away, covered in red paint or something. Looking in the opposite direction, the young vampire saw a woman laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kokoka froze up, did she just become a witness to an actual murder? The woman on the ground started to stir, she was alive!

"Ma'am, are you ok? Kokoa asked. Getting a better look at the woman, Kokoa noticed her clothes were almost completely torn up, was she just sexually assaulted?! "Ooooooh, w-what happened? I was just getting back to my dorm when..." the woman began, when she noticed her injuries, and started shuttering at the amount of blood she apparently lost. "Kou-buddy, get help! NOW!" Kokoa ordered her servant. "Right away, Miss Kokoa, weeeee!" The bat said, flying as fast as his wings could carry him, while Kokoa tried to calm the attacked woman down.

-TIME BREAK-

"Hey guys, what's... AH! HEY! What the hell?" Asked Gin cause as soon as he walked in the door, Ben (as Snare-Oh) tied him to a chair. Nosfer-Ben and Ruby, wearing officer uniforms, surrounded him while Nosfer-Ben held a lamp in his face. **"Alright, buddy. Where were you on the day of today?"** He asked the perverted werewolf. "What are ya talking about? It's only 10:00AM... OW!" Gin said, but was hit in the head by a baton Ruby was holding. "Don't play games with us, mister!" She said. "Knock it off, guys" said Snare-Oh, flashing green before changing back to human form. "Kokoa said a werewolf had attacked a student named Kokko Nakamoto. We just want ask a few questions" said Ben. "Besides... its stupid to point out a culprit BEFORE you gather evidence" said Mizore. **"You speaking from experience?"** Asked Nosfer, who was then electrocuted by Gwen. "Wait... did you say Kokko Nakamoto?" Asked Gin, which Ben confirmed.

"3rd year student?"

"Yes."

"5 foot, 6?"

"Uh huh."

"Wears glasses?"

"Yeah she... hang on, I'M asking the questions, Gin" said Ben. "Great, her again" whispered Gin, but Gwen heard him. "You know her then?" Asked Gwen, hands on her hips. Gin sighed before answering. "Yeah, she's... my ex-girlfriend."

...

...

...

...

Silence. Then Nosfer-Ben, Kurumu, Kokoa and Yukari started laughing. "You... YOU! A girlfriend! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Kurumu. "Ya right, AS IF!" Laughed Yukari. Everyone else was still silent, and Gin looked surprisingly serious. Seeing this, the laughing four began to calm down and slow their laughter until they stopped. **"Your serious?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. Gin grew a forehead vein, annoyed. "Yes I am, can you PLEASE untie me now?" He asked, wanting this over with. Sensing his honesty, Ben started untying the S-Class wolf. "I'm sorry about my sister, Kokoa's always been a little intense..." Moka apologized to Gin. "Eh, no worries. Just stay away from that girl, biggest mistake of my life..." said Gin, pinching the bridge of his nose and walked to his desk in the clubroom.

"What are you doing, hero? You let him go!" Yelled Kokoa, using 'hero' as an insult rather than a respectful title. "Gin's a pervert, sure... but I don't think even he'd go that far" said Ben. "Ben... are you doubting me?!" Snapped the redhead. "No... but I think you've seen enough today. Maybe you were seeing thi..." said Ben calmly, but Kokoa took it the wrong way. "Benjamin... Tennyson... I know, what I saw! A werewolf attacked, there was blood everywhere, Kokko's clothes were ripped-" Kokoa rambled, until Ben grabbed her left shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Kokoa, calm down" he said, but Kokoa began to glare at the werewolf until Ben gently guided her face back into his eyes by her cheek. "NO, don't look at him... look at me! You've witnessed something very traumatic, and your mind isn't in the best shape right now. I don't doubt you, maybe it was a werewolf, but pointing at the first one you see isn't going to help the case. We will catch this guy, ok, just relax" Ben said softly. Kokoa stared into his eyes trying to look tough, but she started to tear up and hug Ben for support.. and she cried. "Blood... there was... so much blood..." she whimpered, while Ben comforted her by patting her head and shushing her. Sure she was a vampire and enjoyed the taste of blood, that didn't mean a horrifying scene were the victim survived after that much blood loss wasn't gonna affect her...

Wait a sec... the hell was she doing?! Getting out of Ben's grasp, she stormed out. What the heck was the matter with her, losing her shit in front of Ben like that. Furthermore... why did she care?! Aggravated, she went to her dorm for the rest of the day... she couldn't get the images of Ben hugging her out of her head, nor the feeling of his gentle arms around her...

-TIME BREAK-

The next day, Kokoa took Ben's and Mizore's advice, searching for evidence... by spying on Gin all day long. "What a creep, he truly is a woman's worst enemy" she commented to herself, as Gin tried to pick up girls unsuccessfully... some were checking him out though. She was looking over a garbage can when it opened... "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mizore, the hell are you doing?!" Asked Kokoa. "This is one of my stalking spots... number 357 to be exact" Mizore simply said. "That's not what I meant!" Said Kokoa. "Well if your spying on Gin, let us in on it!" Said Kurumu, popping out of a fake bush like the ones from _Fortnite_. "Here, take this" the succubus continued, handing Kokoa... an Omnitrix face-plate?

"What the fuck?! How's Ben gonna protect himself now?!" Kokoa said quickly, but covered her mouth too late. Why did she give a damn if he could protect himself or not? "Chill out, these are Plumber Badges" explained Kurumu. "So what, we call a toilet cleaner and plunge Gin to death?" Kokoka asked, sarcastically. "Not those kind, its the organization Ben is apart of. We... borrowed these from Kevin's garage. We can stay in communication this way" said Mizore. Armed with futuristic walkie-talkies, the girls continued their investigation. Despite their efforts, the girls didn't catch Gin doing anything wrong other than trying to get a date with his antics... and him on a roof snapping photos', which the girls had to hold themselves back for.

-TIME BREAK-

Back in the club room; Ben, Nosfer, Gwen, Kevin and Moka were going over the case facts they gathered when Yukari barged in. She discovered Gin had a connection... or rather, several connections to the crime. Kokko wasn't the first victim, there were 4 others, and each of them had some of their belongings stolen during they're attacks. Each of them were girls and they had history with Gin... REAL history. This would give Gin a motive, since he knows his victims... but it was out a little out of Gin's character to steal something. "Well, Kokoka would be happy to know she might have been right" said Gwen. Just then, voices came from Ben's Omnitrix.

 **Kurumu:** Ben sweetie... is this thing on? Hello? Testing, testing.

 **Kokoa:** Lemme see that! Your not doing it right, gimme it!

 **Mizore:** I'm pretty sure you have to press the button on the side...

"OH MY GOSH, KOKOA! ARE YOU GUYS TRAPPED IN THERE?!" Moka cried out, thinking somehow the girls got trapped within the Omnitrix. "Relax, it's just communication between their... those brats! They took my extra Badges!" Said Kevin, realizing how the girls did this. A quick flashback plays; showing that Kurumu came in with Mizore earlier today and pretended to be interested in his work... the snow woman swiping 3 Plumber Badges on a counter when he wasn't looking. No wonder he couldn't find them afterward. "You've been making Plumber Badges?!" Asked Gwen, since creating them without permission is an illegal action. "They were for me, you and Ben!" He defended himself.

"That isn't the issue! It's illegal!" Gwen stated. "Illegal?! THEY DID IT, THEIR THE ONES YOU WANT!" Said Kokoa. "That's right, we're innocent! WEEEE!" Said Kou. "It was Kurumu's idea..." said Mizore. "Was not!" Said Kurumu. "Was so" said Mizore. "Your the one who took them!" Said Kurumu. "You said Ben wouldn't mind" said Mizore. "You..." Kurumu started, but Ben cut her off. "GUYS! _*Sigh*_ Look, Kurumu. Next time, ask. What are you doing with Badges anyway?" Asked Ben. "So we didn't need to fly all the way back to tell you we've been following Gin" said Kurumu. "Ooooookay, any luck?" Asked Ben. "Yeah we... WHERE IS HE, YOU IDIOTS?" Kurumu shouted, talking to the girls with her.

"SHIT! Where'd he go?" Said Kokoa. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM WHILE I CALLED BEN!" Shouted Kurumu. "Sor-ry! You called me over to help you" said Mizore. "Can't you make ice clones or something?" Asked Kokoa, innocently. "Yeah, what kind of snow woman are you?" Asked Kurumu. This of course, triggered a negative response, and both Mizore and Kurumu started bickering. Ben knew from personal experience that those 2 would start getting physical really fast. "Don't start, guys. Just stay where you are and..." he didn't get to finish because Kou interjected. "WEEEE! Werewolf at 6:00!" He said. "Good work, Kou-Buddy" Kokoa said. "It's 3:30, he's off by 2 and a half hours" said Kurumu. **"Its army slang, you dupe"** said Nosfer-Ben.

"Ok, keep on him, but DO NOT engage, ok?" Said Ben, in serious mode. "Engage? Why would I engage him, when I got you?" Asked Kurumu, making everyone (including the 2 monter girls and transformer bat with her) facepalm. "Just don't fight him, ok! I'd still like to talk to him" said Ben. "Ok, 10-4" said Kurumu, hanging up. "At least she knows that one..." said Yukari. "So, we putting the puppy on a leash?" Asked Kevin. "A VERY short leash" said Ben, and the group started to leave when just as Ben opened the door, Kokko was standing there. "Hey Kokko, feeling better?" He asked.

"About my attack... it wasn't Ginei" said Kokko. "Oh, well got a team on him already so..." once again, Ben didn't finish. "Really, I don't see anyone" said... "GIN?!" Shouted the Newspaper Club, extremely confused. "Wait, if he's here..." started Kevin. "Who did the girls tail?" Asked Gwen.

-TIME BREAK-

Back in the woods, the girls and Kou followed 'Gin' to a clearing. "Alright, pervert! Stop right there!" Yelled Kokoa. The werewolf didn't pay any attention however, and was drinking water from a pond. "We caught you, red-handed!" Said Kurumu. "Turn around so we can see you, creep!" Mizore demanded. The werewolf didn't move, just kept showing its back to them, which pissed Kokoa off. With no fear or hesitation, she walked up to the giant canine and slapped its back multiple times. "HEY! Did you hear us? Turn around so I can bash your face in!" She said, but only a growl was its answer.

It started to stand upright. Mizore and Kurumu recognized it... it wasn't Gin... nor a normal werewolf for that matter. As it turned to face them, the front of the werewolf was revealed, not looking much like Gin at all. It had a different snout, 3 claws, 3 toes, and was grayish in color rather than purple. Kokoa had never been so scared in her life. "What... the..." she stuttered, not knowing what the hell this thing was. Kou managed to answer her by squeaking out: "That's a big Loboan, weee."

The Loboan roared right in Kokoa's face, showing off its sharp fangs and wide 4-hinged mouth.

Raising its claw up, the Loboan went to take a swipe at Kokoa. Kurumu however grew out her wings and got the pigtailed vampire to safety just as the werewolf-like beast slammed the ground. Baring its fangs at the girls, they suddenly froze up in a block of ice. "Bad boy, you need to cool off" said Mizore, taking her sucker out of her mouth and blowing a cold breeze, freezing the Loboan. "W-W-W-What t-t-t-the f-f-f-fuck was that? That w-w-w-was NOT a werewolf" said Kokoa, faltering over her words. "It's not a werewolf, it's an alien. Ben has the same one... his is much more sexy though" explained Kurumu, getting hearts in her eyes with the last sentence.

Hearing cracking sounds, the 3 turned to see the Loban broke free of its icy prison with a loud snarl, and charged at them on all fours. Mizore put up an ice wall on instinct and while it whimpered like a hurt puppy, the Loboan was soon back up and slashing at it. Breaking it down, the wolf was in for a big surprise... where did all these siblings come from?! Ignoring this, the Loboan swiped at them only for the girls to break down into ice cubes, confusing the werewolf-like alien. With its enhanced hearing, it picked up a sound from behind...

POW!

The Loboan was kicked in the face (and given a panty shot) by Kurumu right on the nose. Mizore slid behind and slashed it's back with her ice claws, the Loboan howled in pain and tried in vain to return the blow since Mizore was long gone. Kokoa then attacked by knocking the Loboan away with a Kou-morning star, slamming it into a tree. The monsters' moved in for an all-out attack, when the Loboan began to open its mouth... all four of them. "SHIT! BACK UP!" Warned Kurumu, but it was too late...

"AWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Not only were they thrown back by the sheer power of the Loboan's sonic howl, but their ears wouldn't stop ringing. They each hit the ground hard, grabbing the sides of their heads if they could in a useless attempt to stop the buzzing in their eardrums. Now Kurumu fully understood why Ben told them to cover up when they first met/battled Gin, it was probably 3x as worse for him having sensitive hearing. Impaired due to the bark of the alien, the girls were defenseless as the Loboan walked over and raised its claws again...

BAM!

A second werewolf, pounced on the Loboan, sending them rolling. One of them managed to toss the other away, but the one thrown just jumped off a tree and back at the opposing one. They rolled in the dirt again, where one wolf punched the other. The opposing werewolf retaliated with a sonic howl, which the second one jumped to avoid and kicked the head of the howler. Just as the kicker leapped away, the Loboan caught it by the tail and slammed it on the ground, then pinned it down with its strong arms. The monster girls just watched, they didn't know if the second one was a friend or foe, and they still couldn't get the buzzing out of their heads.

Just when it looked like their rescuer would get a chunk of its neck chomped off, it managed to use its legs to kick the Loboan off of it before charging at it again. Around this time, a third werewolf joined in, the two double teaming the one. The Loboan was accidentally knocked in the direction of the monster girls', but a pink wall of light protected them. "You guys ok?" Asked Gwen, as she and the other Newspaper Club members arrived. "We're fine, thanks" said Mizore. "Where's Ben?" Asked Kurumu. Nosfer-Ben only pointed to the 3 fighting wolves, one of them had a familiar symbol on his lower stomach, and the other was purple like a certain deviant.

Gin and Benwolf had the Loboan cornered, but a human form ran in front of them with her arms out protectively, telling them to stop.

"Kokko?" Asked Benwolf. "Ā, zen'nō no kami" Gin said, pinching between his eyes in annoyance. "Please stop... don't hurt him" sobbed Kokko. Benwolf couldn't understand why this girl was protecting the beast, and alien no less, responsible for attacking her. He tried to approach, but the girl told him to get back before shooting blood out her fingers and... eww what?! Kevin and Gwen had to hold their growing cheeks. **"Ah... she's a Ketsueki Sōsa"** said Nosfer-Ben, unimpressed. "A what?" Asked Benwolf. **"A Ketsueki Sōsa, creatures that manipulate the blood flow in their bodies. Don't know why they weren't just called Bloodbenders... eh, probably to avoid copyright"** Nosfer-Ben explained ( **AN:** Had to make up a Japanese name for Kokko's monster type, since it was never told what she ACTUALLY is in the manga, only that she controls blood).

Then something unexpected happened...

"Thank you, Kokko" said the...

...

...

...

"IT TALKS?!" Shouted the Newspaper Club except Benwolf. "You know each other? And speak Japanese?" Asked Benwolf, surprised a Loboan other than him was able to speak. The last time he tangled with one, it didn't do much other than snarl and bark. "A little... only started learning it from Kokko, though you spoke english last time we've met, human" said the Loboan. "Last time, I don't... wait, how'd you know I'm...?" Asked Benwolf, but the Loboan only pointed to his nose. "Wolf" it simply said. "Riiiiiiiiiight... who are you again?" Asked Benwolf. "Fang Face, Yenaldooshi, coin to the heart with cactus juice... that was just stupid" said the Loboan, arms folding at the last statement.

Hearing that, Benwolf and Gwen tensed up. "You! Your one of Ghostfreak's pets!" Benwolf said. "WAS... I was acting as a double agent for my people of the Anur System. Once he conquered earth, he would have tried to take over our world as well. My device would temporarily block out your Solar Systems sunlight and the moment he attempted to escape, it would have deactivated and destroyed him. Of course, you did that for me... barely escaped myself. I ended up here, and Kokko has been helping me recover. Sorry I never spoke to you back then, had to make it look good" said the Loboan, explaining his side of the story. Not sensing hostile intentions from the Loboan, Benwolf powered down early.

"That still doesn't give you the right to assault the students of our school and steal their stuff" said Gwen. "Borrowed. I'm finished with them, I only needed some power to charge up my teleporter pod. All I want to do now is go home. I was returning everything I took when I came across Kokko's body. She was being attacked by a Vulpimancer. Before I could get the beast off of her, she sprayed out her blood, covering us both with it. The dog ran away and while I followed it, I lost track of it since it was covered in her blood and I could barely distinguish its scent form hers. When I returned, Kokko was gone. What else was I supposed to do, call your planets police?" The Loboan said.

"A Vulpix?" Asked Yukari. "A Wildmutt" said Ben, getting a serious tone. He knew from being Wildmutt and battling others of the dog-like race that the species aren't exactly friendly to those they don't know. If there was one loose in Japan, they'd better find it quickly before anyone else gets hurt.

-TIME BREAK-

Gwen called Grandpa Max on her Plumber Badge, saying they found an alien wishing to return home, as well as the threat of a Vulpimancer. Max said he should be there in a few hours, but that wasn't enough time. So Ben took it upon himself to find the dog-gorilla hybrid alien. Some of the monster harem asked Kokko why she saved an alien lifeform without knowing what it is or could do to her... her face heated up as her response. "Yeah, she is kinda has a thing for fur and hair" said Gin, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone else was silent... and a little grossed out. **"Teen Wolf, Team Jacob, now this? What do you have that we don't?"** Nosfer-Ben asked.

One of the few times Nosfer-Ben asked a genuine question, it sadly went unanswered.

Following the Loboan, the group ended up near a barren spot in woods. No gravestones, no trees... just dirt. "This is where I followed it, the trail goes cold here" said the Loboan. "Well if your gonna find a dog, you'll have to think like one" said Ben, about transform into Wildmutt, but a large form burst out of the dirt, revealing a large Vulpimancer! It also had a tail, meaning it was full grown. It roared at the group while trying to pounce on them, so they did the sensible thing and scattered just before the 500IB mutt landed.

Snarling, the Vulpimancer leapped at the first thing in its radar-like senses, which was Kurumu. She was airborne at the time, so she was able to dodge because of her superb flying skills. The succubus tried to take a swipe at the Vulpimancer, and just barely missed. Gwen held the Vulpimancer down with her magic, but it was getting harder due to the dog-like alien jerking around like that. Ruby and Yukari were about to help her with their _Dark Ring of Containment_ , but that's when Gwen lost her magic grip on the beast and it went to snap at the 3 witches. Mizore, learning from Ben and the others that Vulpimancers' were blind, silently rose up an ice wall.

It looked like it was going to work, but the orange gorilla-dog climbed over it and went to pounce on the girls on the other side. The Loboan saved them by emitting one of his ultrasonic howls, knocking the dog off the ice wall and to the ground. The Loboan went to pin the dog down, but it began to dig at a surprisingly fast rate until it was out of sight. It popped up behind Moka, who screamed in fear. Nosfer-Ben, who was luckily nearby, swatted the Vulpimancer away with a tree truck he pulled out. **"Here boy, FETCH!"** He said, throwing the oak at the airborne orange dog hitting it in midair, which said dog whimpered at before crashing in a cloud of dust.

 **"That ain't a boy, the dogs a bitch"** Nosfer commented.

It must have heard him, because the Vulpimancer rushed out of the fading dust cloud in a rampage-like state! Nosfer was able to hold it off for a few seconds, but he underestimated its level of strength and got pinned. Kevin morphed one of his hands into a spiked ball and whacked it away. Gin in his werewolf form then tried keeping it in a safe hold, yet the Vulpimancer got up after a few seconds of jerking around like an animatronic bull, snarling at its previous attacker. Kokoa got its attention with a Kou-hammer... until it grabbed the transformed bat in its mouth and tossed it away.

 **Kou:** _(changes back into a bat)_ Ewww, I'm all slobbery, weee!

Ben, in the form of Spidermonkey, shot webbing at the dog-like being and wrapped it up nimbly. The Vulpimancer struggled and thrashed about but no matter how hard it tried, it was unable to get free. Seeming to accept its fate, it stopped moving and calmed down... at least, until Gin stepped near the tiny hill and it went crazy again, more ferociously this time. Spidermonkey wasn't sure, but were those the cries of Gin... or something else? "Wait a minute..." said the Arachnichimp, strolling over the the site, the Vulpimancer getting madder with each step the monkey took. Digging a little... "OW! Son of a... holy shit. GUYS! You better take a look at this!" The alien monkey called. Gin, Kevin,the Loboan and Nosfer stayed by the Vulpimancer while everyone else checked on what Ben found. It was...

...

...

...

"AWWWWWWWWW! PUPPIES!" Said the harem girls, even Kokoa and Gwen. Despite being small versions of the dog they were fighting, they were kinda cute. About the size of a human toddler, fur a lighter shade of orange, no claws and not many teeth... that didn't mean they didn't hurt, if Spidermonkey's experience was anything to go by. **"Heh, told ya it was a bitch"** Nosfer muttered to himself.

-TIME BREAK-

Grandpa Max arrived an hour later, you can say he was surprised when he learned the loose Vulpimancer had a litter of puppies. "What's Santa doing here so early?" Asked Kokoa. **"It's me and Ben's granddad, Rias"** Nosfer-Ben said. "I'm NOTHING like that slut" Kokoa whispered, growling. **"... your right, got a few more years to go"** Nosfer said, pointing to her chest. Kokoa wasn't ashamed of her body by any means, but Nosfer was really testing her patience. Getting into the transport ship Grandpa Max flew in, the Loboan pushed a crate that held the female Vulpimancer and her pups. Kokko was also going along, wanting to stay with the Loboan. While everyone was happy for the blood-controlling monster, they still were creeped out by her fetish. Besides, she was graduating this year anyway. ( **AN:** Japanese schools have 3 years till graduation)

"So before I go, how's school been treating ya, ki..." Grandpa Max tried to say, but a certain vampire caught his attention... one that was supposed to be inside something to be exact. "Crap, I forgot" said Gwen because she left out a piece of information that she probably should have told the retired Plumber first. "Yeah... about him" said Ben. **"It's uh... long story"** said Nosfer-Ben.

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

2 battles in one chapter, that's a new record! The fate of Benwolf's/Blitzwolfer's DNA donor was left unknown, so I figured I bring him back to give an explanation about his home world. His planets history also plays an important role in this story. Did anyone see the reference to the _Great Gatsby_? Shouldn't be too far up the page if you wanna go back and look. Hope you enjoyed, remember to review and tell me your vote. Write to ya'll later! :D


	19. Chapter 19

This took a while, my apologies. I have a good reason though: this is original, it's ridiculous, it's wacky, and it gets real intense... REALLY FAST! This isn't a lemon, but it's close to being one as you will see first hand. I also started a YouTube channel recently, and most of my time was focused on getting content there. If you wanna take a look at it, here's the link (remove the spaces though, and its COM not CON):

h. t. t. p. s: / /www. you tube .con / channel/UCccTFruVD8f6B2OJzxnQmUQ

Shout-outs too:

1) **Guest:** I'm not taking votes for the lemon scene anymore, I'm currently taking them for if Nosfer-Ben was funnier in or out of the Omnitrix, and if he should stay outside for a little while longer or go back in.

2) **The Brod Road:** Took a look at the video and I gotta say, that's actually perfect for Nosfer's first meal. He is gonna loose it at one point... REALLY loose it, and the music fits the mood flawlessly. If anyone is interested in Brod Road's music choice, the link is: _you tube .con / watch?v=2hn-F4r_wOs_ ( **AN:** Again, remove spaces and it's COM not CON. This website hates links.)

Without further ado, enjoy the show! Leave a review, don't forget to tell me if you like Nosfer-Ben outside or inside better, please and thank you! :D

* * *

Ben was finally on a date with Moka. They sat under one of the many dead trees, on a blanket with a picnic basket (not exactly what Ben would call romantic, especially under the dead tree part, but Moka seemed to enjoy herself). Her stomach growled loudly, making the 2 of them giggle, and she shyly asked for some blood. Ben allowed it as always and she went to take a drink... she violently bit into Ben's neck, with excess blood dripping down his shoulder. Ben yelped in pain and didn't know what gotten into the sweet vampire, so he tried to pull away, but she had a firm grip on his shoulders and refused to move. Not wanting to do this but saw no other choice, he changed into Upgrade to slide away. When he looked into Moka's eyes, he saw nothing but pure evil, they were also pink instead of green. Upgrade then timed out, that's when Moka snarled at him and pounced. Ben struggled and shouted at the vampire: "MOKA! IT'S ME, BEN!"

She then responded as Ghostfreaks/Zs'Skayr, asking Ben if he missed him. The Ectonurite then phased into Ben's body and while he did try to fight it... he lost.

BAM!

Rolling out of his bed, Ben hit the floor. Still in shock, he felt around his body to see if he was still able to control himself, then felt the usual spot Moka feeds from him. Thankfully, there was nothing wrong. Grabbing his face, he dragged him hands down and sighed in relief... it was just a dream. **"The hell, bro? You ok?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, awoken by the chaos. "Ugh, I... I'm fine, just a nightmare" said Ben. **"Ya sure it wasn't a night terror? I hear moaning and groaning, then something about picnic, finally you start thrashing around like a shark eating a dolphin and I'm forced to wake up"** said Nosfer-Ben.

The alien-transforming human weighed his options:

1) Tell Nosfer and risk him telling everyone else, which also might start an argument between 4 people about who's gonna gonna sleep with Ben to keep the bad dreams away.

2) Ignore Nosfer and said vampire might let it go... then again, he'll probably sing a song of the same name until Ben snaps.

3) Keep it to himself, but it'll be torture and knowing the monster harem, they WILL see something bothering him.

So regardless of his choice, it might backfire and bite him in the ass later on. Giving in, Ben spilled the beans to his vampiric half. Nosfer-Ben promised him that he won't speak of it, since he knew from Ben's memories that Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr was not a matter to make fun of, and they both went back to sleep.

 **Chapter 19: It's all Fun and Games + Vampire**

At homeroom, Miss Nekonome was teaching her class an old Japanese poem. It was written in old versions of Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji; making that much more difficult to read. With Ben's luck, he was chosen to translate it. While he was good at speaking and writing the language, reading a poem with a 3 versions of the Japanese alphabet wasn't helping. Teachers' always have a habit of picking out either the favorite students, or the ones they feel weren't paying attention, don't they? At least in Ben's case, Miss Nekonome merely picked him because she was interested if he, an American, could translate a hard piece of poetry.

Before he got a chance to answer, Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster himself, opened the door to the classroom. He rarely was seen by the student body but when he was, it was never a good sign. "Um, mister director, sir. Is there, something I can help you with?" Asked Miss Nekonome. "Sorry for the intrusion, Miss Shizuka... Mister Tennysons'... a word outside, please" was all the headmaster said. Following the headmaster, they went right outside the classroom, and on a set of lockers was... "Azmuth?" Asked both Bens'.

The Galvan/Grey Matter didn't answer right away, he jumped down first then walked up to the duo. "Well, glad you're both still in one piece, also impressed that you and your vampire counterpart stayed out of trouble" said Azmuth, who was clearly unaware of what has happened last time he was called, not that the boys' were complaining. What the frog-like being didn't know won't kill him, right? "Uh, yeah. So, you found a way to fix the Omnitrix?" Asked Ben. "I have and believe it or not, the solution was so simple. Omnitrix, Data Recalibration - Capture Code 000" said Azmuth then the watch-like device beeped, whirled and glowed in a blue light. That wasn't the only thing though, because Nosfer-Ben's Omnitrix emblem also turned blue at the exact same time.

"What happened? What did you do?" Asked Ben. "This is the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. This will reboot it and clear any errors in the system. Should it find anything data missing or corrupted, it with recapture it and return it to the Codon Stream. Normally this mode is to fit the Omnitrix for its host, as it has many different formats available for different users, with also locks out any accessible forms and selects new ones. But with Data Recalibration active, you will be able to keep the aliens you have unlocked, but they may appear different from now on. So don't be alarmed if one doesn't look the same as you remember" Azmuth explained. ( **AN:** From this point on, Ben's aliens' will now resemble their AF/UA designs if they have one, unless where noted at the bottom of the page.)

 **"SWEET! Do I get a new, bad-ass look?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, now interested. "I said maybe" Azmuth smiled. He didn't know why, but this version of Ben seemed to be different somewhat from the last time he met him. **"Dammit"** Nosfer-Ben whispered, yet everyone heard him. "Once the recalibration is complete, the Omnitrix should be restored to its full working potential. However, you won't be able to use it for a day or two. There was so much missing I had to improvise certain things, as well as an explanation from Julie Yamamoto's new pet to make sure this doesn't happen again" Azmuth said. That's when Nosfer physically and greatly flinched, only Ben and Azmuth noticed this however. "Oh, and don't worry. She already knows you won't be coming back to visit anytime soon" the Galvan smirked.

Nosfer attempted to run using his vampire speed out of embarrassment and 'oh shit, I got caught/busted'... but he fell face first instead. **"What the hell... I can't run?"** He asked, confused as to where his impressive vampire quickness had gone. "If you were listening, I said Ben can't use the Omnitrix while its resetting... meaning neither can you. In short, your just as human as Ben is for the next couple of days" Azmuth said. "Well, thanks Azmuth, for fixing it" said Ben. "Just keep doing the right thing, that's all the thanks I need. I must be going now" said Azmuth. "Leaving so soon? You've traveled far, old friend. Why not stay for some tea?" Tenmei offered. "Well now that you mention it, I'd take tea over coffee for now on" said Azmuth, hopping upon the old monster's shoulder and they headed down the hall.

Ben took this time to look at Nosfer intently with his foot tapping, as well as ask a few questions. "So... was that forest training held in Bellwood National Park?"

-TIME BREAK-

Today was an early release day (which Kurumu and Kokoa were thankful for), so a majority of the students left. Ben manged to pull his cousin and harem girls aside so he could explain what the deal was... of course, Moka asked why the Omnitrix was blue before he got a chance, and that lead to the explanation. About an hour later, Ben was walking down the halls alone when he heard Moka's voice from one of the classrooms. Opening the door, Ben saw Moka above a board game... what was she playing, candy land? "What'cha doing, Moka?" Asked Ben, but it appeared the sound of his voice startled her. "Oh, hi Ben. I was just using an uijābōdo" said Moka.

...

...

...

Ben did a double take. Uijābōdo was Japanese for 'Ouija board'. "Uh... seriously?" Asked Ben, getting really nervous... mostly cause of the American horror films that involved them. "What's wrong, Ben? Your shaking" asked Moka, not understanding what was up with him. "N-nothing, just... that" said Ben, pointing to the board game. "Oh, don't worry Ben. I get it" Moka sweetly said. "Phew, thanks for understanding, Moka" said Ben. "Your not supposed to play an uijābōdo alone" Moka continued. "Yeah, it's a... NO! NO! Moka, you shouldn't play this game AT ALL!" Ben shouted. "Why? It's only a game" said Moka, making Ben mentally slap himself. The innocent vampire wasn't taking the hint."I... don't understand. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Asked Moka. Ben tried calming down a little bit so he could think of an appropriate response, maybe if Moka knew how humans were brought up with the game. "Well, uh... in human culture... the game is supposedly haunted" said Ben. He was gonna say everything; possession, disembodied voices, unexplainable events... the scary stuff. But he didn't want to freak the vampire out.

She giggled... at him. "That's the point, silly. Possession, disembodied voices, unexplainable events... that's the thrill of the game!"

Ben deadpanned. _'Why do I bother, why do I come here, is my life a living hell, am I still on Earth?'_ Ben thought to himself. "I was gonna try and find you and... um... ask you to play with me" said Moka, getting shy and poking her index fingers together. Ben couldn't say no to that face... except now. "I... don't think that's a good idea" said Ben, shooting down Moka as softly as he could. While her eyes widened in shock, he didn't expect her to flick his nose and giggled at him again. "Awwww, how cuuuuuuute. Big, bad, Mister Ben 10 is scared!" She teased, well-knowing the effect she was having on him now. "Wh-wh... I AM NOT!" He shouted back. He didn't know why, but he felt less of a man in front of her when she jabbed at him like it... stupid hormones.

She kept pulling his chain and he kept yanking it back for about a minute. "Proooooooove it" she said playfully, holding the planchette up to his face. Unlike most planchettes' that Ben had seen in movies, this one was made of metal rather than wood. After looking at it for a few seconds, he swiped it. "Alright... fine" he said, delighting the pinkette. Placing the object in the center of the board, Ben and Moka then put their fingers near it when said ligaments brushed against each other, making both players look up in apology... and noticed how close their faces were. While staring, Moka had a realization...

She and Ben... alone... in a classroom... with no one else around, not even the other girls! This was her chance! Taking the initiative but getting a red face, she edged slowly towards Ben...

WHAM!

"HELLOOOOOOOOO, STUD MUFFIN!" Shouted Kurumu, ruining the moment by slamming the door in. To make matters worse, Mizore and Yukari were with her, forcing Ben and Moka to part ways. Don't get her wrong, Moka loved her friends dearly, but really wished they'd leave Ben alone [with her] for at least 2 minutes. _'Just when things were getting interesting between us'_ she moaned to herself... she also swore she heard something in the ceiling but seeing as Mizore was already here, she ignored it.

SMOOSH!

"Soooooooo, what'cha doing, sexy?" Asked Kurumu, pressing herself into Ben's back. Mizore was gonna throw an ice shuriken at her head before Ben answered. "Just playing a little game with Moka" he said, hiding his annoyance. Every time he was alone with just one girl, the rest would somehow find they're way to Ben's location as if they had built-in Plumber Badges... come to think of it, did Kurumu ever return them? Getting a look from the top of Ben's head [with her breasts flopping on the sides of his face], Kurumu got a better look at the board game. "Oh wow, that's one of the monster world's most popular games, can I play?" Asked Kurumu. "I wanna play too!" Cheered Yukari, but Kurumu poked her in the eyes in a 3 Stooges-like fashion. "Sorry, not usable by the ages of _flat_ and _chested_ " the succubus taunted the youngest rival. "I'm pretty sure its by _air_ and _blimps_ " Mizore commented, defending Yukari somewhat.

Though Ben was looking forward to playing only with Moka, he didn't want things to go haywire with these 3 nuts. "Guys, knock it off. Let's just all play, NICE!" He said. Although the others kept it up for another 30 seconds, they stopped, mostly cause they ran out of insults. The group put their index fingers around the device, and waited for someone to speak... for all their talk about being a popular game, they didn't exactly wanna ask it anything. So Ben was the one to do it, still feeling very uncomfortable about it. "So... uh... anyone there?" He asked.

...

...

...

Nothing, the planchette didn't even move. "Aw, no one's coming" said Moka. "You. Surfboard, your the smart one, AND you deal with magic. What's the deal?" Asked Kurumu. "I don't know, I never dealt with occult stuff before!" Yukari admitted. "Eh, maybe it's just superstition..." Ben said.

...

...

...

IT MOVED! Just a nudge at first, then slowly made its way across the board, making everyones pupils shrink. "It's moving! THE DAMN THINGS MOVING!" Shouted Kurumu, freaking out. "Whose moving it?!" Asked Yukari, getting a little nervous. "It's not me" said Mizore, her voice shaking. The moving item started going over letters slowly, as if trying to say something. It spelled out: HELLO, making the group both excited and scared. "Uh... hi" said Ben, trying to hide his fear. The board then spelled out his name, making everyone gasp in their breath. "It's... talking to Ben!" Exclaimed Yukari. "W-What do you want from Ben?" Moka asked. The response she got was: TEST. "Test? I don't get it" said Ben, confused. "I've heard of this, it's a loyalty test, to prove your worth. If you fail or refuse to do it..." Mizore started, but the words stopping flowing from her lips. She backed away from the board, making Ben approach her and the others take their fingers off the metal game piece. "What, what happens?" Asked Ben.

The answer came in the creepiest way possible. Hearing a sound behind them...

...

...

...

"I-I-I-I-It's moving... it's moving... by ITSELF!" Yukari cried out, as the spirit that apparently possessed the object wrote another word... "M... A... S... S... A...G...E. Massage? Oh, ok. Who?" Asked Ben, calming down a little. It's not like that would be too hard, its only a shoulder rub. The board then slowly spelled out, "Kurumu? YOUR USING YOUR ILLUSION MAGIC, AREN'T YOU?" Yelled Moka at the busty bluenette, the girl in question insisted she wasn't. Ben knew he could handle this, at least this spirit wasn't a pervert.

Boy, was he wrong.

Just when he placed his hands on Kurumu's shoulders and just started to rub (which she was clearly enjoying), the board's piece quickly moved over to the 'NO' sign in the corner. "No? Then what? Her back, her feet, what else could I possibly...?" Asked Ben, but immediately regretted asking cause the next thing it began to spell was:

B.

R.

E. ( **AN:** Do I really need to say more?)

A.

S.

T.

"KURUMU!" Yelled all three of the other girls. "IT'S NOT ME! I SWEAR!" The succubus claimed, hands up in defense. "WHAT GHOST WOULD TALK ABOUT BOOBS?!" Yelled Moka. Ben swore he heard someone whisper _a smart one_ followed by some laughter, but chose to ignore it due the circumstances at the moment. "ADMIT IT, BACON HANGER! YOU JUST COULDN'T RESIST, COULD YOU?!" Yelled Yukari. That's when the door slammed shut without any explanation, then the board wrote: NOW... OR... ELSE. The girls looked at each other, then at Ben, then back again with a nod. Kurumu then approached Ben. "Just... make it quick. If Ben doesn't do it, he'll be cursed" warned Mizore. _'Fuck me'_ Ben thought, starting to sweat a little.

Kurumu, shy due to the situation, lifted up her shirt to reveal her G-cup bra... even it was struggling to contain the globes housed within. Ben wasn't sure if he went to heaven or fell down to hell, whether to be proud or refuse for modesty's sake, or if he should feel lucky or ashamed with himself. Kurumu was also getting red, she really is as innocent as Moka despite all her talk. "Ben... hurry up" she sighed, torn between wanting this to be over or if she should take advantage of this opportunity. Ben slowly reached over and gently placed his hand over one of Kurumu's boats, she stiffened up at his touch. Neither the human nor succubus made any attempt to move, but then the board spelled: MORE.

Cursing himself for both his fortune (touching an attractive girl in an intimate matter) and bad luck (making his friends' uncomfortable), Ben went a little further into the deed. He couldn't help but marvel over how soft these things were, almost like 2 clouds. Squeezing just a little bit, Kurumu moaned his name, she couldn't help it. This felt better than when Nosfer-Ben touched her back on that desert planet, she could feet her nipples getting erect already and judging by Ben's swallow, he felt it too. It took everything Kurumu had to not throw herself at Ben right now, maybe it was because she was a succubus and loved the feeling of intimacy, or maybe it was like her mother said when he accidentally groped her in the lunchroom during Parents Day, that he was a natural.

Whatever the case, it didn't last long because one of the others pulled his arm away. She didn't see who because her eyes were closed in ecstasy.

"OK! I think we've proven enough!" Cried Moka, slightly blushing. She couldn't deny the sound of Kurumu's wails of pleasure didn't turn her on somewhat, she wondered how it would feel on her... she slapped herself mentally, now was not the time! Getting by to the 'harmless' game, the friends put their fingers upon the planchette once again. "Ok spirit, we've proven our worth _*whispers*_ in more ways than one... so, who are were speaking to?" Asked Ben. The board began to spell out something, "F... I... N... G... E... R? What kind of name is that?" Asked Kurumu. "Don't insult it, Kurumu!" Said Yukari. "Um... ok Mister, or Misses... Finger..." Ben started, but Mizore interrupted. "I'm sorry, is there something else we can call you?"

The spirit then spelled, "M... I... Z... O... R... E? Oh, it must be talking to..." Ben started again, but he and the group stopped and looked up at each other. Ben took his finger off the object and walked away from table. "MIZORE!" Shouted the other girls. "That's absurd, I would've wrote _make baby_ if it was me" Mizore defend and frankly, they couldn't argue with that. "No way. Nuh, uh. Not doing it" Ben said, then the message board moved by itself and spelled: DO IT. Ben continued to refuse, and the window opened on its own! "Well, I did want to be Ben's first... this will do" said Mizore, reaching below her skirt. Ben tried to move his neck muscles, but they would not obey him...

Mizore gently held Ben's hand, and moved it to the commanded location... he couldn't stop her...

SMACK!

Moka slapped Mizore's hand out of Ben's before he scored a touchdown. "STOP IT! Put your panties back on!" She said. "Why, you want the spirit to curse Ben?" Asked Mizore. "NO! I... I..." Moka stuttered. Of course she didn't want Ben or anyone cursed but... going THERE didn't seem like it was gonna help. Touching boobs was one thing, this was WAAAAAAAAAAY over the line! "That's not fair! I wanna do something too!" Yukari complained. "It's Uijābōdo, not spin the bottle!" Said Kurumu, still somewhat turned on from Ben's earlier... treatment. They all heard banging in the ceiling, the spirit must be getting angry! Everyone was reluctant to let Ben touch another girl THAT way, but if it would calm the spirit down...

"Just... get it over with" said Moka, turning away and covering her ears, not wanting to see or hear what was about to go down. _'Help me, Mother Theresa'_ Ben thought.

Having no choice (or wanted another choice), Mizore made her way back to Ben, the poor boy froze up not because of her touch. Guiding him down to the hidden valley, he felt something wet. He wanted to pull away, but his brain must have misread what he wanted to do and instead... poked. Ben had no word to describe what he felt down there, it felt wet but... not like water. Mizore on the other hand stiffened up, and for good reason. As soon as his finger entered, a wave of pleasure washed over her entire body, making her legs feel like jelly. She fell right into Ben, her chest pushing into his... not as much as her succubus rival, but Ben still felt how hard they got through both his and her shirt. The snow woman looked up at him, her eyed glazed over. Instinctively, Ben pulled in and out once, Mizore immediately moaned but held most of it in. She could only imagine what her mother felt when he fell into her that one time...

And just like for Kurumu, it was short-lived because someone removed his hand. Even after exiting her, her eyes still remained closed in bliss. "Can I have a towel please?" Asked Ben, which Yukari conjured up for him. She thought she heard someone say 'waste of good juice', but couldn't be sure.

As thankful as his hormones were for this ghost, Ben really hoped that was the last command and if it wasn't, at least be something doable. To be honest, he didn't want to play anymore, or EVER. "Thrill of the game, huh?" He asked Moka. He didn't get a vocal response, but a look that said: sorry. Inner Moka heard his answer and said: **shut up** , not that he would hear her. "Guys... I think we should stop now" he continued. **"Couldn't agree more"** said Inner Moka. The planchette then spelled out: SORRY, as if apologizing for the awkwardness he/she/it caused. It then spelled: AGAIN, as if asking for one more chance. "Hey... maybe the spirit was just having a little fun. It's not of our world anymore" said Yukari and the rest o them had to admit, she did have a point. If this spirit was the ghost of a dead person/monster, its probably never had anyone contact it for quite some time, and it must've felt lonely.

"I don't know guys, we're dealing with something beyond our control..." Ben said, trying to be the sensible one. "No, Ben! Maybe Yukari's right, maybe we should gave it another chance" said Moka, hugging Ben's arm. "Girls, I'm sorry. I just don't think messing with forces beyond our understanding is..." Ben didn't get to finish because all the girls gave him puppy-eyed whimpers, complete with quivering lips... and to put icing on the guilt cake, the board slowly spelled: PLEASE.

"... alright" sighed Ben, then he got a big group hug from the harem before they took positions around the board, putting their fingers on the games piece. Much to Ben's surprise, the game started to proceed as normal. They asked questions about the ghosts life, if he/she/it had any family and even though he/she/it was dead, was he/she/it happy? The only odd thing that was doable was another loyalty test, in which it said: HUG YUKARI. What made it awkward was the fact that Yukari pulled Ben and Moka into a hug as tightly as her arms would clutch them, also rubbing her head in-between their chests. It got kinda sad since the next thing it said after that was: I GO, implying the ghost needed to leave the world of the living and return to the realm of spirits. They never established a name for the ghost, so all they could say was goodbye.

The planchette began to the right, going for the GOODBYE sign... but instead pulled a U-turn and spelled, "R... E... Q... U... E... S... T. Request? You have a last request, I guess?" Asked Ben. The tables only response was moving over to the YES sign. "Oh ok, anything" said Kurumu. "What do you need?" Asked Mizore. The board began to spell:

K.

I.

S.

S.

 _'Yeah, that figures'_ Ben mentally groaned, but took it back since he had a thought. Maybe what the spirit meant, was a kiss goodbye. Guess this ghost was very much like Casper, he just wanted a friendly sayonara before returning to the world beyond. "Um... what's it mean?" Asked Moka, getting red because of her own thoughts. "I think it wants a kiss goodbye, from all of us" Ben deduced. "So we... kiss the board?" Asked Kurumu, not sure how to feel about that. They had no other cues, so they removed their hands and they all went to give the board what it wanted.

...

...

...

The friends jumped back since it started moving on its own again, spelling a new word... "L... I... P... S. Of course it does, so who's up first?" Sighed Ben, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, just wanting this predicament to stop. He'd take Nosfer over this ghost any day of the week at this point. Though all the girls present have admitted to having a attraction to Ben multiple times, none of them moved a muscle. Honestly, Kurumu was gonna jump out and go yahoo-hoo on him as soon as he asked who'd like to go first, but held it in. Mizore was the same way. Moka was shy about it. And Yukari...

"Can you kiss me down..." Ben put a finger on her lips, shutting her up. "PLEEEEEEASE... don't give it ideas, not today" he begged, not caring about the 'game' anymore and just wanting it over. "You have the experience, you go first" said Mizore, oddly shy and pushing Moka into Ben. Truth be told; she was the only one who hasn't kissed Ben in any way, shape or form yet. From what the snow woman had seen/heard:

1) Moka always sounds/looks like she's kissing his neck, when she actually just taking some blood. Plus, she had first-hand... understanding we'll say, of Ben's "skill".

2) Before she even came around, Mizore has heard from Yukari that Kurumu had kissed Ben once, but only on the cheek during a study session.

3) And of course, the time Yukari stole Ben's first kiss from him... as much as Ben kept saying it didn't count, it didn't excuse the act.

Mizore couldn't help but feel under-prepared. Was he soft, tender, rough, flaky? How would it feel? Would she mess it up? Would Ben even like it? So many questions flowed her brain, and it made her nervous. As much she HATED the very thought of Ben kissing someone other than her, she didn't know if she'd be "up-to-snuff" compared to the others. Saying each others' names as they usually do, Ben and Moka kissed. The other 3 thought they'd want to kill her as soon as her pink ship made contact with planet Ben... but much to their surprise, they found it oddly stimulating just watching them, and the soft moans coming from Moka added to the titillation.

Moka had to fight the urge to tear open his shirt for the 3rd time, she liked the way his chest felt for some reason.

"MY TURN, MY TURN!" Cheered Yukari. As much as the remaining 2 girls wanted to go next, they couldn't move. The sounds that Moka made, along with the closeness of their bodies, burned into their brains. Moka was also looking a little dizzy, so she had to go sit down. Was kissing Ben, a human, so amazing... they'd have the same reaction? It wasn't long before Yukari (which Ben had to kneel down due to her size) was also having a similar reaction to Ben's apparent skill. Unlike Moka however, she fainted on the spot, guess it was too much for her... her last word was a low: "w-wow." It was now either Mizore's or Kurumu's time to shine, but they were torn between wanting to push the other away, or push the other first. All their talk about being the one for Ben and the one who could pleasure him the most was thrown out the window, they had lost all their confidence.

( **AN:** Ben going savage/beast-mode now, huh? LOL!)

"Uh... you go."

"No, no, no. You go."

"I'm sure he'd want an oversized one first."

"Nah, he'd DEFINITELY want a cold one."

"I insist."

"I assert."

"I dare you!"

"I demand you!"

That went on for a minute. _'Well, this is new'_ Ben observed, as its usually the girls fighting who'd be by him and such. NOW, it was the other way around! To settle the issue, they had a quick rock-paper-scissors battle. The first 3 games were every possible tie, Mizore 'beat' Kurumu by using the invincible crystal fist upon the 4th game, then Kurumu countered with the unbeatable fingernails on the 5th. Finally, Kurumu lost to Mizore by rock crushes paper and she took her place in front of Ben, red and nervous... wait, HOLD ON A MINU...! Actually, Ben chose to forget it. At least they finally agreed on something, and he SERIOUSLY wanted this perverted spirit to go away.

Cupping Kurumu's chin, she and Ben shared a kiss, her first kiss. As soon as their lips made contact, Kurumu felt amazingly hot all over, it was nothing like she dreamed of... it was so much better! Her eyes widened at first, but then she relaxed and closed them. She also had to resist the temptation to press herself into him for a number of reasons: she didn't want to overdo it, she didn't want him to pull away and she most CERTAINLY, didn't want him to stop. Her heart began to beat a thousand miles a minute, it felt like it was gonna burst out her chest! _'Is... this... what Moka... felt like?'_ She asked herself, but decided she didn't want to know the answer. Right now, she had died and gone to heaven. Maybe it was because she was a monster and had basic instincts towards human flavor, but she was 100% sure no amount of human flesh or life force could replicate the taste Ben was giving her at the moment!

But alas, it didn't last forever as Ben pulled away. She wished for just one more minute, but knew she wouldn't get it, so she'd settle for this... for now. Ben will be hers, she was sure of it now more than ever, that kiss had love written all over it. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, but she held onto that... it was all she had.

Only one girl left.

Ben went up to Mizore and while they stared for a few seconds, he gently took her lollipop out of her mouth and brought her into a kiss just like with everyone else. Mizore didn't know what to think, it was... so warm... so gentle... so manly... so good. She never thought a simple kiss like this, would fill her up with an incredible amount of pleasure. Mizore couldn't help herself, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. His body heat combined with the warmth from the kiss, was addicting to her in more ways than one. She NEVER, wanted to suck another piece of stick candy EVER again. There was no amount of zest in those things that could even come close to comparing him or preparing her for what she was sure... was the greatest moment of her life. Even if she ran out of time to have kids due to her Yuki-Onna anatomy, she'd deal with it as long as she can remain by Ben's side like this.

...

...

...

No more movement from the board, it appeared the spirit had finally left the building. Ben was the first to speak. "Finally, it's g..."

SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT!

Nope, it spirit was still here, but why? There were no more lips to kiss. "If that thing spells out: whole school, I swear to God..." Ben growled, but luckily it didn't move to the 'W'. Instead, it moved to the number 1, then spelled out...

 **Moka:** M...

SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT!

 **Mizore:** O...

SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT!

 **Yukari:** R...

SHIFT! SHIFT! SHIFT!

 **Kurumu:** E.

...

...

...

"One more... ONE MORE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Yelled Ben, having more than enough of this spirits games. Placing his hands on the table, he yelled right in the boards face... well, it doesn't have a face, but still. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled again, backing up to allow the board room. After a few seconds of delay, the ghost slowly moved the piece across the board, spelling one final word...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

ROSE. Ben didn't get it, you can't kiss a rose without hurting yourself, and roses don't have lips either. They were about to debate about it when they all froze... they knew what the ghost wanted. Turning to Moka, everyone looked at her, and she looked down at the object over her breast... **"Don't. Even. THINK about it"** warned Inner Moka. When no one made a move, banging was heard in the ceiling again. **"Moka, you better not!"** Ordered Inner Moka, then loud bangs on the windows were heard. Even Inner Moka was getting a little scared, how could she teach a spirit its place? "Moka..." said Ben softly, walking over to her. **"Moka, I'm begging you! DO. NOT. DO IT!"** Inner Moka said, her pride bursting forth. "Ben..." Outer Moka said softly, ignoring or not hearing her inner self. **"MOKA! STOP HIM, DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM!"** Yelled Inner Moka, desperate now. She's felt the kisses that Outer has had with the hero, but she didn't want to risk getting any closer to someone than she already has... she made that mistake once already...

Grasping but not pulling the Rosario, Ben held it in his hand while looking at the red glow it gave off, knowing both Mokas' were communicating. As to what they were saying, he'll probably never know. The walls were now giving off banging sounds, the spirit was getting angry! Outer Moka's hands grasped Ben's, giving him a nod. **"MOKA, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T...!"** Inner Moka cried out, not wanting this too happen, though she felt a pang in her heart as soon as she thought this. Her plead however, went on deaf ears...

"Sorry..." was all Ben said to the Rosario before...

FLASH!

As soon as he tugged the Rosario off, Ben initiated the kiss, so he basically was kissing 2 girls with one pair of lips. Inner Moka, now released, was wide-eyed for what seemed to her like forever. As said before, she's been able to feel the contact through Outer Moka, but who've thought it would better with him doing it directly with her? She resisted, she REALLY tried... but it felt too... she didn't know what to call it, she just ended up kissing the human back. She felt her face getting hot, and she tried as hard as she could to fight back the moans she desperately wanted to let out, which a few of them did. Everything she was taught about pride was now crumbled on the floor and stomped on, right now she was a normal girl, getting turned on by a simple kiss... from a human no less! Did she love Ben too? Did she, the powerful vampire, actually fall for someone like him? It was kinda hard to deny at this point.

Parting for air, Inner Moka and Ben looked into each others eyes... she found herself melting in them. **"HOLY SHIT!"** Someone shouted and with a bang, the ceiling fell to the floor. Up above was... "Nosfer?" Asked Mizore. "And Gin?" Asked Yukari. "The hell are ya doing up there, that's Mizore's thing" said Kurumu. In the ceiling, Nosfer-Ben was holding himself up by his arms, Gin's head was seen looking down and was attempting to help the powerless vampire back up to safety. **"Uh... just, hanging around"** he said, but something fell off his person and when it did, the planchette magically homed in on it. Ben went over to pick it up.

"It's a magnet" he said, and all 4 of the monster girls looked up at Nosfer and Gin. With female Yoki levels rising up, the boys 'hanging around' sweatdropped...

-TIME BREAK-

Outside the room, Gwen and Kevin walked down the hall...

BOOM!

 **"RIDE LIKE THE FUCKING WIND, BULLS-EYE!"**

In shock, Gwen jumped into Kevin's arms. What they saw next was Nosfer-Ben riding on top of a transformed Gin, running for their lives. "GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" Screamed Kurumu, flying out after them. Next was Mizore, armed with ice claws, and Yukari, cards floating around her, also chased the duo. Finally Inner Moka came out, her Yoki visible, and was EXTREMELY pissed off... what did those idiots do now? Ben was the last to come out. "What happened?" Asked Gwen, getting down from Kevin. "Don't... just don't ask" Ben waved her off, not answering her question, but the conversation further down the hall gave her an idea:

 **Nosfer-Ben: It's just a harmless prank before I go home!**

 **Inner Moka: Well, let us give you a parting gift, I INSIST!**

 **Nosfer-Ben: Are you mad cause you liked it?**

 **Kurumu:** I think I've found something I like a little better... bite-sized!

 **Mizore:** Who gave you the right to test us?

 **Nosfer-Ben: A "thank you" would be nice...**

 **Yukari:** Yeah, THANKS FOR EMBARRASSING US!

 **Gin:** You didn't look embarrassed before...

 **Inner Moka: Because until you Jaaku, we know OUR PLACE!**

BOOM!

 **Gin:** Phew... she missed.

 **Nosfer-Ben: Keep moving, Balto! KEEP MOVING!**

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

You didn't expect a kiss orgy, did ya? I didn't either to be honest, but it felt right for the situation as I was writing it... seems like a proper way to end that game, right? It may have seemed that Ben was a little mean and cold about it but be honest, would YOU pass up an opportunity like that? And that goes for you too ladies, I'm pretty sure if the roles were switched and you were a girl surrounded by studs for guys, you'd do the same thing! XD

Hope you enjoyed this one, I had a blast writing it, so I'm sure you had a blast reading it. So before I go, here's a list of the aliens' that will be affected in design due to the Omnitrix resetting:

1) Arctiguana

2) Snare-oh

3) Frankenstrike (though he has yet to appear)

4) Benwolf/Blitzwolfer

5) Cannonbolt

6) Diamondhead

7) Ditto

8) Eye Guy

9) Fourarms (while I like his original design the best, the only reason I'm changing him is because he barely has clothes in in this one... yeah, just let that sink in)

10) Ghostfreak (will swap between his AF and UA designs)

11) Grey Matter

12) Heatblast

13) Spitter (also has yet to appear)

14) Upgrade

15) Way Big

16) Wildvine

17) XLR8

Hope you enjoyed this one, I had a blast writing it, so I'm sure your having a blast reading it. See ya next time! :D


	20. Chapter 20

This isn't want you guys wanted, HEAR ME OUT FIRST! In order for the story to progress as planned, I need to do the anime version of Inner Moka's day out, then later on we can do the manga version. It's written already and is being tweeted to match the plot Xover-wise, but this needs to come beforehand. Since I'm almost out of Rosario+Vampire anime episodes to base around anyway, I might as well finish them up. You can skip this if you want but if you do, you may miss some serious plot points along the way. I believe I've added more flare to the anime version, let me know if you agree!

Also as you may have noticed, the rating has been dialed back to "T". The reason being, is because I reread the guidelines and "T" rated fics CAN contain suggestive themes. Since I have yet to write an actual lemon scene that is detailed as most others out there, I'm not breaking any rules... that, and many "T" fics these days have sex in them, yet they are not demonetized. There's also a Halloween special coming up, featuring Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr as the villain, so keep an eye out for that.

Now we finally unlock the final Andromeda Galaxy alien, AmpFibian! This chapter originally unlocked Shocksquatch and while it made more sense to unlock him, I'm gonna save him for later.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Went Ben's dorm room door. It was after curfew, so he wasn't excepting anyone. Then again, Nosfer hasn't come back from fleeing from Inner Moka yet. Gin was caught and... poor guy. Getting up from his bed, he went to the door and started to unlock it. Ben was only in briefs/boxers, so you can imagine that he was surprised to see Inner Moka at this doorstep. Oh, but don't think he's alone in that department, the vampire herself wasn't expecting it either. **"Uh... ahem. I believe THIS, belongs to you"** said Inner Moka, composing herself and tossing in a beaten Nosfer-Ben. Kneeling down, Ben spoke to his mangled self:

"Now we know, to never mess with the supernatural... right?"

 **"Fuck... you..."**

 **"Ben, my rosary?"** Asked Inner Moka, wanting to return to her room and go to sleep. "Oh, sure. Here ya..." Ben reached into his pocket, but realized he wasn't wearing any pants. "Um... excuse me a minute" he said, closing his door so he can at least look half-decent when he returns her precious item. Inner Moka couldn't help but chuckle at that, but also felt slightly disappointed. He had a pretty good build... she slapped herself in the forehead, shaking away those thoughts. What was happening? She's been getting these strange feelings for a while now even though she wasn't around Ben as much as her other self. Was it true, was Azmuth right? Was she, Moka Akashiya, the proud and prideful S-Class vampire... in love with a human?

She heard voices from within his room, saying stuff like 'where is it' and 'do you have it'... what were those two going on about? When Ben, now wearing pants, reopened the door and explained to Inner Moka, she barged into the room and went through all of Ben's dirty clothes that he didn't get to wash yet... even a few drawers of clean ones. Nosfer was gonna make a joke, but Ben gave him the 'shut up' look. When Inner Moka was finished with her frenzy...

 **"YOU LOST IT?!"**

Every window, from the top to bottom floors, lit up... she was a loud one. Kevin and Gin (who was on crutches), heard the scream and went to investigate. What did they walk in on? "Uh... there's a rational explanation for this" said Ben. **"I can vouch"** said Nosfer, putting his finger up.

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 20: Inner Moka + Ben Tennyson = Ampfibian-ed Feelings** ( **AN:** See what I did there?)

2 days... 2 days Moka has been without her rosary, and she's been creeping out most of the school. That didn't mean the males didn't admire her beauty, but once her blood-red eyes shot their way, they shut up. Ever since the Rosario went missing, Ben's also been feeling very strange, but he figured it was just worry about the Outer Moka. Same with Inner Moka, she kept asking around if anyone had seen it, to no avail. The harem helped for 2 reasons:

1) They were friends (and rivals, like it or not).

2) If Inner Moka was out, they'd never get the chance to make a move on Ben without her interrupting, saying that she won't let them steal Ben while the pink-haired version was absent.

Nosfer-Ben felt a little under the weather too. Both Bens' would have some unknown gigantic creature visit them in their dreams, roaring right in their faces before the dream abruptly ended. They would both wake in cold sweat, yet they kept these dreams to themselves... well, Nosfer was the one who insisted that they did, even holding Ben down and DEMANDED that neither of them told one Moka or the other... did that vampire know something?

Maybe it was just nerves but still, Nosfer-Ben wasn't usually like that, for something as harmless as a dream to scare him that much...

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Uh... huh? Where am I?" Asked Ben, not knowing where he was. All he could tell from the scene was he was somewhere in the human world... cars and building abandoned... no people around at all._

 _STOMP!_

 _A large foot even bigger than Godzilla smashed the street as well as a few cars. The owner... was a huge beast! It was gigantic, taller than a skyscraper! It also had long tentacles flowing out of its back; and large orbs on its arms, head and shoulders; along with a large one in its chest. When it caught sight of Ben, it roared to reveal loads of large fangs and several tongues. Stomping towards Ben, the tentacles from its back whipped and tried to crush the human. "Hero time, RIGHT NOW!" Ben screamed, running away and smashing the Omnitrix. But it just beeped and turned red. "NOSFER! I NEED SOME SPEED HERE!" Ben continued to yell at the watch, but the inner vampire didn't answer or give Ben what he asked for._

 _BAM!_

 _One of the tentacles barely missed Ben, he was scared shitless at how much firepower this creature was packing. Roaring behind him, the beast drew ever closer, right on Ben's tail! Now that he looked back, this thing was larger than Way Big. Feeling the adrenaline course through his system, Ben ran even faster, avoiding the crushing steps of the thing behind him. "Come on, COME ON! I'LL EVEN ACCEPT GREY MATTER!" Ben yelled once more at the device around his wrist, yet it was still recharging._

 _A large hand then blocked Ben's way, and he was scooped up by the creature. Bringing the helpless hero up to its mouth, it roared right in Ben's face._

 _"AAAAAAH! Hah, hah, hah... haaaaaaa" Ben said, shooting straight up in his bed then sighing in relief... it was just a dream... but it felt so real. **"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"** Screamed Nosfer-Ben, apparently having a nightmare too. **"Jesus Christ, that was screwed up"** he continued. "You had a nightmare too?" Asked Ben. **"No... I normally wake up screaming like a banshee"** Nosfer-Ben said, sarcastically. "Could've fooled me" said Ben. **"Whatever, good night"** said Nosfer-Ben, trying to go back to sleep. Ben couldn't help but think these dreams held more than the brain filtering out daily content, this was the second night in a row this had happened._

 _"Ya know, these dreams only started after Moka lost her rosary. You think they might be..." Ben was asking._ _ **"NO. No they're not, go to sleep"** Nosfer-Ben cut him off. "Ya sure? I mean, maybe we should tell them. Maybe..." Ben was cut off again because Nosfer pinned him down to his bed with supernatural speed... despite the Omnitrix still being in Recalibration Mode. **"NO! We can't tell them, we can't tell ANYBODY"** he growled out. "Nosfer... I get... your pride, but..." Ben tried to get out, but he was pinned down harder. **"This has NOTHING... to do with PRIDE! Ben... promise me... you wont, say, ANYTHING!"** Nosfer said, his eyes becoming red. "What's gotten into y...?" Ben was once again stopped._

 _ **"PROMISE ME, BEN! PROM... ISE... ME! If either one of them know, it'll be one... big... FUCKING... DISASTER!"** He growled even deeper, then full on yelled. "OK, OK! I PROMISE!" Ben exclaimed, then Nosfer let him go and returned to the couch. Ben couldn't sleep the rest of that night, his adrenaline was pumping too hard... _

-END FLASHBACK-

If that wasn't enough, Ben's grades started falling because of the late night drama, not by much though but if this continued... he might have to tell someone. After classes, the club gathered together to discus the next issue of the school paper. The only ones that didn't were Nosfer-Ben and Inner Moka, reading a manga and fighting magazine respectively. "So guys, what do you think we should do about the Yokai Times' next feature?" Asked Kurumu. "Maybe questions that might be on the exam?" Suggested Yukari. "I was thinking about how to stakeout a person of interest without getting caught" said Mizore. "How about an article about martial arts?" Asked Deshiko. "Why not a few snapshots of awesome cars?" Kevin perked up. "Kevin" said Gwen. "What?" He asked, but never got an answer.

"A story about how... * _sigh*_ good it feels to wrap a chain around your body" said Ruby, getting a red face just thinking about it. "A story on those hot new cheerleaders?" Gin offered, getting pot to the head, then frozen. "Something... I don't know, normal. Like, maybe that 50-year-old baseball player that beat an American world record" proposed Gwen but as good of a topic as it was, it was ignored. "Or how to avoid becoming part of a stupid harem..." Kokoa said to herself, filing her nails. "Their all great but..." Ben said, yawning and starting to doze off. "Ben, are you ok? You seem really out of it" Kurumu said, noticing Ben's state of fatigue. "Oh uh... I'm fine. Just... a rough couple of nights, that's all" Ben answered.

Out of everyone except Nosfer, Inner Moka was the only one to notice the slight change in Ben's tone... was something wrong?

"OH! What about you Moka, what do you think we should write about next?" Asked Yukari. **"Aw sure, don't ask me"** Nosfer said, turning a manga page. **"Don't worry, you play a part in my idea... a big story on kicking ass"** Inner Moka said. Everyone excluding Ben (who wasn't sure if he heard her right) and Nosfer, flinched at Inner Moka's suggestion, not expecting... well, they SHOULD have expected it to be honest. "Uh... excuse me?" Asked Gwen. Inner Moka put down her magazine and stepped to a spot devoid of desks or other obstructions.

 **"Ya know... flying kicks, roundhouse kicks, spinning kicks! There's a thousand different ways of kicking someones ass... if you want me too, I can perform them on Nosfer right now"** said Inner Moka, demonstrating her idea in detail by kicking and sweeping the air. **"Keep those panties on, you got a deal"** Nosfer-Ben muttered to himself, who caught several glimpses of the mentioned undergarment. Only Kokoa seemed to like Inner Moka's idea. "As fun as that sounds..." started Kurumu. "I think we'll pass" finished Yukari. "Actually... maybe Deshiko and Moka are onto something, maybe it can help some people lose some weight... heheheh" said Ben, awkwardly. **"Heh, I might actually miss being out like this"** said Nosfer-Ben, looking at the blue light on his chest.

-TIME BREAK-

"CRAAAAAAAAP! I HATE P.E. in the morning!" Complained Kurumu. She was exiting the girls locker rooms along with Mizore and Yukari. "Kurumu, your lazier than a panda, ya know that?" Said Yukari, but the succubus didn't answer cause she noticed Ben walking towards the gym. "HEY, BEN! Boys are in the gym today too?!" She called out. "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess s..."

SMOOSH!

"YAHOO-HOO!" Kurumu pressed into him before he could finish. "Be sure to feel good while watching me exercise, k?" She told Ben. "Uh... sure... why not?" Ben said, getting red from the contact. "You can always get the jump on me... behind the bleachers" said Mizore, hugging Ben's arm and squishing her snowy peaks into him. "Eh, I'll do with what I got" said Yukari, pinching her own pair and rubbing them on Ben's stomach... did she grow a little bit? Ben tried filtering out that thought, but it was kinda hard due to the situation. He was so preoccupied; that he didn't hear Kevin, Gin or Nosfer-Ben on the grass on lawn chairs; laughing at Ben like rednecks/hillbillies. "Ahem" came Gwen's voice. **"Hey Gwen, pull up a chair and enjoy the show!"** Nosfer-Ben said between laughs.

"Laughing at Ben's expense?" She asked. Taking in the sight, she noticed that it was set up purposefully for this occasion. Their was a bunch of party size snacks, a cooler for drinks, even a basket of fruit. Did Nosfer somehow have a sixth sense? **"Nooooo. We're laughing NEXT to his expense"** Nosfer-Ben clarified. The Anodite just walked up to Kevin, who was holding a bag of chips. "Um..." he said nervously. Gwen stared at him for 5 seconds before asking: "Are you gonna share those?"

"Look guys, can you not? Not in public like this! Can you knock it off before someone sees?!" Ben begged, but the girls didn't appear to hear him since they were in their own little world. **"The hell are you all doing?"** Asked Inner Moka, arriving dressed in P.E. attire. **"Oh, OH! Sh, sh, shhhhhh! This is my favorite part!"** Nosfer-Ben shushed the other lawn chair users, getting excited for the big finale. "Um... w-w-what do you want, Moka?" Asked Kurumu. "Looking for a fight?" Asked Mizore, defensively. Inner Moka just walked over calmly and...

SMOOSH!

 **"Hardly, I want a piece of this action too"** she said. "Uh... o-kay?" Said Ben. **"So is it like this, is this the right motion?"** Asked the unsealed vampire, awkwardly rubbing her headlights on Ben's chest. Ben wasn't blushing as much anymore, mostly cause of how clumsy Inner Moka was at this. The only reason Inner Moka was doing this in the first pace is because she sees the others do it to Ben all the time, almost daily. Maybe this was how normal girls say hello? "Uh, Moka... why?" Asked Ben. **"Hmm, not getting much of a reaction from you... this is harder than it looks, am I doing this right guys?"** Said Inner Moka, asking the 3 other girls if she had the technique down while still trying her... best? Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu just gave stares that said: WTF?

It was the same with the lawn chair audience. "The only girl on the planet..." said Kevin. "Who doesn't know how to press" finished Gin. Gwen was speechless at the scene. **"... Eh, I take it back. This isn't funny anymore"** said Nosfer-Ben, taking a large bite out of an apple.

-TIME BREAK-

Now its lunch break and while Inner Moka was waking downstairs, she saw Ben. Something was definitely on his mind due to that face he was making, and she was the only one of the group of friends that caught the subtext of his excuse about _a rough couple of nights_. She was just calling his name when she was stopped by 3 freshmen fan girls, saying they made her special tomato juice. "Knock it off, you groupies!" Said Inner Moka's unlikely savoir, Kokoa. This surprised the silver-haired vampire, as normally her sister would be the one to hog her for herself. "Please, let us call her a big sister too!" Begged one of the girls. "Not a chance. She's MY big sister, so back off" said Kokoa. The girls left, calling the pigtail vampire stingy, not that she cared.

"You showed them, Miss Kokoa! WEEE!" Said Kou. **"Uh... thanks"** said Inner Moka, still shocked that Kokoa wasn't acting like her normal self. "Not a problem, big sister! You haven't been yourself lately, so I thought we'd eat some yummy-wummy lunch together, just you and m..." said Kokoa cheerfully, but Inner Moka was gone, making the strawberry girl scream and her pigtails flap like wings.

On the roof, Ben was eating his lunch alone. He needed some time to think, mostly about that dream with the giant... he couldn't even call it a monster. He's met many monsters' here and even a few aliens but that... thing... was nothing compared to them. **"There ya are"** said someone behind Ben, making him jump. **"Chill, Ben. It's me"** said Nosfer, who climbed up to the roof. "Ya couldn't use the stairs?" Asked Ben. **"Hey! If I'm going back in that thing, I need to build my strength back up"** answered Nosfer-Ben, pointing to his home around Ben's wrist. The vampire took a seat on Ben's left side, since that's where he was closest to anyway. "I still can't believe you've been dating Julie" said Ben. **"Can't believe, or don't WANT to believe"** Nosfer-Ben said. "Not the issue" said Ben. **"HEY! Ex's... should NOT be off limits"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Again... NOT, the point!" Yelled Ben.

 **"Ben..."** came the strong, yet oddly soft voice of Inner Moka, who was standing and looking down at Ben. The wind was also blowing, her silver hair flowing in the breeze. **"And you complain when the others don't leave him alone"** Nosfer joked, but Inner Moka chose to ignore him. **"Is everything alright? Your either homesick again, or down in the dumps"** she observed. "Oh, down in the dumps?... Guess that's one way to put it" said Ben. Inner Moka just looked down at Ben, now knowing something was clearly bothering him. Her pride was telling her to tell him to suck it up, but these new feelings towards him...

Taking a few steps, she stood over Nosfer. **"What?"** He asked. **"I want to sit here, move over"** she said. **"There's a whole 'nother side right there"** said Nosfer-Ben, gesturing to Ben's right. **"MOVE... OVER"** Inner Moka growled. **"OK, OK! Easy, your highness"** said Nosfer-Ben, his hands up in defense and got up to transfer to the right side of Ben. Getting comfortable, Inner Moka sat down. That's when Ben realized something. "Oh, crap! Moka, you haven't drank any blood in days! You must be hung..." Ben offered, just starting to undo his collar, but Inner Moka's voice stopped him. **"Ben, listen. Should we gaze at each other?"** She asked. Her pride felt silly offering this, but she wanted to make Ben feel better.

"Uh, WHAT?!" Yelped Ben, not expecting a response like that from this side of Moka in a million years. **"Ya know, the gazing thing. You and the other Moka did it all the time... minutes, even hours on end"** she summarized. "N... NO! It was NEVER hours!" Ben defended. **"Hmm, lets see: 8 o'clock, get ready for school. 8:05, met Moka in schoolyard. 8:06, glaze upon the eyes..."** Nosfer was reading out a book he pulled out, not his manga but a hardcover journal. Ben swiped it out of annoyance, but was surprised of how well-written... and how accurately detailed... each entry was. The one he read was 2 days old, but it entries themselves went as far as Ben's first day at this academy. "YOU'VE BEEN WRITING A BOOK?!" Ben yelled. **"What else did you expect me to do in that thing, watch porn?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, pointing at the Omnitrix again.

Groaning, Ben tossed the book of the roof. **"HEY! I was gonna publish that!"** Complained Nosfer-Ben. Sighing, Ben turned back to Inner Moka. To his surprise, she was dawning a similar look whenever he and Outer Moka gaze... only she was more stoic about it. It looked ridiculous to Ben, but also kinda cute, he couldn't deny this Moka was as beautiful as the other one. The mood was somewhat killed by Nosfer-Ben making kissing noises and swooning with his eyes closed. **"Excuse me..."** said Inner Moka, jumping to her feet.

POW!

With her foot traveling straight upward, Nosfer-Ben was kicked into the sky and fell to the ground floor. Sitting back down, she put her 'gazing look' back on her face. "Not that I don't appreciate this but... why? This really isn't your thing" said Ben, which made Inner Moka blush. Unlike every guy that just checked out her body and nothing else, at least Ben paid attention. Perhaps this was why the other Moka and the rest of those idiots fell for him. **"You've been looking glum the past couple of days, I thought maybe... this might make you feel better"** she said in a heartfelt manner. Ben felt flattered hearing this. "In that case, why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

( **AN:** Sparkles and music... been awhile since we've done this.)

 _La, la, la, la, laaaaaaa... la, la, la,_ laaaaaaa...

"Moka..."

"Ben."

"Oh, Moka..."

"Ben."

"Moka..."

"Oh, Ben."

While doing this felt silly to Inner Moka, she also had a weird sensation in her chest by doing it... it felt pretty good to be honest. Is this how the other Moka felt when she constantly stares at him? Actually, maybe the pink-haired girl had a point. Now that Inner Moka got a better look, Ben was good-looking... for a human anyway. She had to admit though, she was finding it harder (but not impossible) to stay neutral at this whole staring contest thing. As they got closer though, Ben suddenly saw a image of the creature from his dreams take Inner Moka's place, roaring at him. He backed off. **"So that's it, huh?"** Asked Inner Moka. "What's what?" Asked Ben. **"It's simple, you can't thinking about the other Moka even though she isn't here right now, am I wrong?"** Inner Moka asked, 100% sure she was right.

Ben didn't answer her, she was half-right. He DID miss the Outer Moka sure, but that wasn't the reason he pulled away, should he tell her the truth? She might think he was being silly. **"Ben... when I was a little girl, this is what I looked like all the time. Kokoa, me, and even she told you that she's..."** Inner Moka started when he didn't answer, but he knew where she was going with it and gave her a glare that pierced her heart. **"Uh... not really me"** she corrected herself almost forgetting that he considered the fake Moka to be just as real as she was. "You know I don't believe that..." said Ben. **"I know, that's why..."** Inner Moka began. "Stop" Ben cut in, then took a breath. "That's not the only reason. I AM worried about her, aren't you? But it's something else... ever since your rosary came off a few days ago..."

KA-BOOM!

If it wasn't the girls or Nosfer-Ben, it was something else. Getting up quickly; Ben and Inner Moka saw from atop the roof, a battle broke out between Nosfer-Ben, the main harem and a being that was crackling with electricity.

-TIME BREAK-

 _3 minutes earlier..._

"It's not the same, this Moka creeps the hell out of me!" Said Kurumu, stomping forward. "No shit. This chick tops us in our talent of not being able to take a hint" said Mizore. "Yeah... not much a talent per..." said Yukari, but a certain vampire crashed in front of them, making them scream. "Nosfer? The hell are you doing?" Asked Kurumu. **"Ugh... ya know... thought I'd drop by"** he joked, then grabbing his back in pain. "Wait, if you came from up there, then..." said Mizore, then ran off back into the school to try and get to the roof. "HEY! Wait up, ya Frosted Flake!" Called Kurumu. "Don't leave me behind!" Called Yukari. Just before any of the 3 could reach the door...

ZAP!

Something shot lightning at them. Looking in the direction the spark came from, there was a man who in his early thirties with long bright hair and was tall and muscular. He looked like a navy or marine officer. "Which one of you has my pet?" The man asked in a powerful voice, but it wasn't just his voice that held power. His Yoki level was extremely high, making the girls and some students feel overwhelmed by just being within the vicinity. **"Ya lost ya dog or something?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, getting up. "Bird actually. Let it out to stretch its wings around here, but it hasn't returned" said the man. "Wait... you set that thing on us?" Asked Yukari, realizing with her smarts that this guy must be the owner/one responsive for the Thunderbird a while back. "Was it about yay tall, 3 mile wingspan and had 2 heads? Then yes, that would be Sparky the Thunderbird" said the man.

 **"Woooooooooow, creative name"** said Nosfer-Ben. "And you must be Benjamin Tennyson, the American shape-shifter... odd. Your limiter is located on your wrist according to reports" said the man. **"And you must be Betty Cooper's brother, Chic... she isn't still jealous of you, is she?"** Nosfer-Ben joked. "The name is Raika, now where's my pet?" The man known as Raika said. **"We thought it was a wild animal. Besides, Ben already absorbed all its power and released it back into the wild"** said Nosfer-Ben. Raika got a confused look for a brief second as to why 'Ben' was referring to himself in 3rd person, but then got angry. "You, WHAT?! Capturing the legendary Thunderbird was one of my greatest achievements!" Raika roared. **"Then you shouldn't release it from its Poké-Ball... actually given how easily we took it down, you must've caught it with a Beast Ball"** Nosfer-Ben joked again. ( **AN:** Beast Balls in Pokemon Games are very weak unless used on an Ultra Beast, so Nosfer's basically calling Raika an idiot AND calling his pet weak.)

That did it.

ZAP! KA-BOOM!

This is of course, was the same time Inner Moka and Ben looked down to see what caused the explosion. Ben started to run toward the roof entrance when Inner Moka stopped him. **"Where the hell do you think your going?"** She asked. "I'm going to help, that guy means business!" Ben said, but Inner Moka grabbed his wrist. **"No your not, you can't"** she said sternly. "What are you talking about, Moka? I..." Ben was saying, but that's when Inner Moka lifted the wrist she grabbed, showing him a blue lighted watch. **"You. Can't."** She said again, making him realize why. Ordering him to stay up here, she ran down to join the battle.

-TIME BREAK-

As Raika attacked, Nosfer-Ben ran from it... of course he fell over from the G-force of the explosion, since he couldn't get away as fast as he usually could. **_'Crap, I forgot... why did Flick have to recalibrate this thing so soon?'_ **He thought to himself, looking at his blue emblem. "Heh, where's that bravery half the monster world talks about, ya coward" said Raika, making a ball of electricity in his hands and tossing it at Nosfer-Ben like a Lucario's _Aura Sphere_. Mizore was able to defend him with an ice wall, with said wall sparking for a few seconds before crumbling down. "HA! HILARIOUS! The so-called Great Doppelganger needs a woman to protect him!" Laughed Raika, throwing his head back. "And this woman doesn't know, HOW TO HOLD BACK!" Said Mizore, jumping in the air and was about to smash Raika with large fists of ice.

BOOM!

"W-Where'd he go?" Mizore asked, because somehow the older man manged to avoid it. "You almost had me..." came his voice from behind Mizore, sending shivers down her spine. Turning her neck, 2 strands of electricity blended together to form the man she just attacked. "But I'm a Raijū" he continued before slamming his palm onto her back, and for a lack of better words, lit her up. Mizore cried out in pain before falling forward, this person was more powerful Kuyo, draining her of stamina in a single hit.

 **Kou:** Quick Monster Facts; Raijū, or Thunder Beasts, are nowadays an extremely rare breed of S-Class monsters'. Their even faster than Werewolves on full moons! They got mastery over all forms of electricity and can teleport wherever it flows, making them virtually untouchable. They can be large or small... the small ones have an odd habit of sleeping in human navels...

 **The Harem:** EWWWWW!

 **Nosfer-Ben: TMI, bat-boy! TMI!**

 **Kou:** Sorry. In any case; Raijū are also just as powerful as vampires, being able to take high amounts of damage even in human form, as well as inflict immense harm with just brute force alone. WEEEEE!

Kurumu, getting out her wings and tail, rushed forward towards Raika. The Raijū refused to move, he just simply stood there, his smirk not fading in the least. Just as Kurumu's sharp nails would have sliced his face open, he vanished. He got behind Kurumu, going for her tail, but she's experienced that one to many times and sensed he was doing that. Quickly turning, she went to kick him but he caught her leg, and sent electricity up it. The succubus screamed in pain, but did catch Raika off-guard with her other foot. Now free, she used her illusion magic to make roots grow and stop the S-Class Thunder Beast in his tracks.

"You honestly think a mere illusion can stop me?" He said, electrifying himself and roasting the vines around him. Then with surprising speed for a man of his bulk, he gave Kurumu a electric jab to her stomach, turning it into an uppercut. The poor succubus hunched over, a bit of blood escaped her mouth, and she was sent in the air and flipped over once before hitting the ground.

SLAM!

Gin arrived, pinning the Raijū down. "There's only room for ONE wolf at this school, zappy" said Gin. **"Zappy? Leave the insults to me for now on, alright guys?"** Commented Nosfer-Ben, no one paid attention however. "Hold him down, I got him! Yukari, knock him out" Came Kevin's voice. Yukari did just that with her favorite spell, but the Raijū groaned in pain and then growled at them. "Eh, whatever" said Kevin, putting his hand on Raika's arm and absorbing his power. "ARGH!" The Osmosian groaned in pain, clutching the hand he used that was overflowing with power.

Gwen and Ruby came into view ( **AN:** She, Gwen and Kevin all heard the blast, he just got here first). "Kevin, are you alright?" Asked Gwen. "Ugh... I'm fine... just a little tingly" said Kevin, trying to control the power flowing in his hand. "Enough of this!" Said Raika, shocking Gin so hard, that he shot off into the schools roof with a dog-like whine. He then fell to the ground after a few seconds. "Die, Tennyson!" Shouted Raika, launching an electric beam heading straight for Nosfer-Ben. Gwen managed to block the Raijū's attack with _Hespera Sophian_ , which was a large and wide mana shield. "Stay out of this, witch!" Yelled Raika, rushing to Gwen.

She made a quick mana shield, but Raika punched right through it was no difficulty. Gwen was forced to step back a few times while still making shields, which Raika destroyed each time. By the 3rd shield, Gwen was knocked down by the force of the blow, and Raika showed no hesitation to attack the girl while she was down.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

POW!

Kevin, now in control of the energy he absorbed, punched Raika, making him skid on the dirt. This was the first time Kevin had absorbed monster energy and he had to admit... it felt good, allot better than what he normally absorbs. Shaking his head, he got back to reality, his Osmosian traits almost got him for a second. "What's wrong, Osmosian? Enjoy the taste?" Raika taunted... wait, what?! HE KNEW?! This made every Newspaper Club member present flinch, how did he know what Kevin was? "That's right, I know who you are... what you are. And I know what your alien girlfriend is too... an Anodite. My organization has been keeping an eye on you and those human Plumbers for a long time" said Raika, making the club members stiffen up. He knew about the Plumbers too?! And what organization? The only one that came to mind was the old Security Committee Deshiko was a part of, were their others?

"I also know, that Tennyson isn't a monster either... HE'S A HUMAN! A rat that was lured into a maze with cheese. My mission is to return my pet and kill the human interloper and while I can't do the former, the latter is entirely possible!" What that, Raika body began to change. He expanded in size and height until he was 7 feet tall, looking like a hairless werewolf, just taller and slightly slimmer. He also grew 2 large goat/bull-like horns along with black stripes down his body almost like a white tiger, with fangs to match. This was his true form... the true form of a Thunder Beast! He gave a loud, thundering roar after this transformation was complete.

Not giving any of the students a chance, he warped... that's right, FREAKING WARPED... in front of Kevin and punched him with his large fist. The ruffian skidded back even farther than Raika, the poor 17-year-old hunching over before recovering. Trying something new, but wasn't sure if it would work, Kevin lifted up his hands and he shot lightning from them! They crashed into Raika with a loud zap, making a large cloud of dust. "Woah..." said Gwen. "I know..." said Kevin, looking at his hands.

...

...

...

"Heheheheh... heheheheh..." laughter came from the spot that Raika crashed into. He got up, rubble falling off of him. "That tickled" he said and not even in the blink of an eye, he punched Kevin's torso again, much harder this time. The Osmosian flew into the side of the building like a bullet. "KEVIN!" Gwen called out worriedly, then looked back at Raika in anger. She threw 3 mana balls in a quick session at his chest, but they had no effect, which he smirked at while showing some of his teeth. " _ERADIKO!_ " Gwen roared with her eyes glowing, using every ounce of power she had into this spell, which fired multiple beams of mana from both of her hands with incredible force, making a dust cloud again that spread as far up as where Gwen stood.

She was caught by surprise when a large hand grabbed her by the throat. It was Raika, completely unharmed by one of most powerful spells! "Is that all you got?" He taunted and he was about to fry her when a few playing cards sliced his arm, not painfully but enough for a few paper cuts. Tossing Gwen aside like trash, Raika focused on his new attacker, Yukari. Judging by the look on his face and the way he's been fighting, he most likely wasn't going to hesitate attacking a child.

Nosfer-Ben jumped on the Raijū's back and hung, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. He had enough sitting around and wanted to do something. Raika just pulled the vampire off with little effort. "Relax human, I'll get to you in a minute" he said, lifting Nosfer over his head and throwing him back, the inner vampire slid on his back along the dirt. This bought Yukari enough time to try a spell Gwen taught her, she just hoped it was going to work. " _Teewat Ligara!_ " She said, summoning a small whirlwind from her wand that grew in diameter as it traveled. "You think a little windstorm can stop a God of thunder?" Raika asked, not struggling in the magic-made storm... but the answer didn't come from Yukari.

"No, but it serves as a great decoy!" Came Ruby's voice and suddenly, millions of crows flew into Raika that blew up on contact.

Even after all that, the Thunder Beast managed to escape the deadly barrage of crows by teleporting behind the 2 witches. Grabbing their shoulders, he electrocuted them... though Ruby had to be shocked twice for a reason that even Raika found disturbing. He turned to where Nosfer-Ben laid injured, and almost got his head smashed in by a hammer! It was Inner Moka and Kokoa. "Heh, really? Vampires? Not impressed" said Raika. "You watch your mouth, Tony Tiger!" Yelled Kokoa. **"Do me a favor, go home and earn some more stripes"** said Inner Moka. "And what would your father say about you protecting a human?" Asked Raika, making both vampires' eyes widen.

"I know who you both are too... Moka Akashiya and Kokoa Shuzen... the 2 youngest daughters of Issa. Imagine the disappoint when he finds out his own daughters, are risking their lives for just a little human boy!" Raika taunted the vampires, mockingly laughing at them. **"Aren't the Wonder Pets still looking for you?"** Called Nosfer-Ben, getting up. This made Raika turn to look at the vampire. **"Better yet, why not return Ava Ayala's costume? Your stretching it out"** he continued. "Wonder Pets... Ava Ayala? YOU BASTARD!" Roared Raika, teleporting to Nosfer and grabbing him by the head with his large hand. Nosfer-Ben was dangling in the air at this point, and was in pain at having his head in a crushing grip, so he started hitting the Thunder Beast's arm... not that it was doing anything.

"Your not all people crack you up to be, are you? Your all talk... no spark!" Raika said, punching Nosfer-Ben's side, making the vampire fly into another side of the school. Both Inner Moka and Kokoa leapped at Raika to attack him with a kick and Kou-hammer respectively, but he just teleported away. "HA! Not even S-Class monsters' like you stand a chance against a force of nature! You can't strike lightning... but lightning can strike YOU!" Came Raika's voice from every direction until he reappeared behind the vampire sisters in 2 strands of electricity before trying to cook them!

PONG!

"Ah!"

Hearing his voice behind them, the vampire sisters jumped back seconds before Raika gave them a literal thunderclap. "Leave them alone!" Came... "BEN?!" Went the club harem and Kokoa. What the hell was he doing?! He's gonna get himself killed! Ben was tossing a rock up and down on his hand, he must've thrown one at the Raijū. "So, playing hero are w... Ah!" Raika was taunting, but he got another rock thrown at him from behind by... "Huh? 2 Tennysons'?" Asked the Raijū, clearly not expecting that. **"That's right, double the trouble"** said Nosfer, throwing a rock. "Double the fun" said Ben, also throwing a rock. While Raika was about to duck below one, the other hit him. "What are those morons doing?!" Asked Kokoa, not understanding if Ben and Nosfer didn't have any power, then why bother?

Inner Moka however, saw a window of opportunity. Raika had obvious anger issues, and both Bens' were exploiting that in the form of chucking rocks at the beast. It was almost like watching a game of _monkey in the middle_. As one Ben hit Raika and he would charge like a bull, the other Ben would get his attention. Eventually, the Raijū had enough and sent 2 balls of thunder at the boys' with his hands outstretched, each ball zooming toward a target. Ben rolled out of the way, and Nosfer jumped away. Raika was going to attack again, but he had no time to react when Inner Moka and Kokoa were in his face.

 **Kokoa** and **Inner Moka:** KNOW YOUR PLACE!

POW! (2x)

Both girls kicked him right in the chest, sending Raika flying through a wall and into a hallway before the ceiling crumbled over him, burying the Raijū in rumble. **"I told you to stay away! You could've gotten killed!"** Inner Moka yelled at Ben, getting in his face and poking his chest with an index finger. "You expect me to listen when my friends life was on the line?" Ben answered back. **"You are impossible"** she growled at him. "Your welcome" Ben said.

 **Kou:** Well, that's finally over. This episodes electrifying showdown took... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kou didn't get to say the fight time because he was zapped by a bolt of lightning. Looking back; Ben, Nosfer, Inner Moka and Kokoa noticed a large hand was freed from the pile of rumble... which was then followed by a second hand. Raika, even after all that damage, managed to pull himself out! "Nice try... Electro Bop!" Roared Raika, firing a quickly charged ball of thunder from both of his hands. Inner Moka and Kokoa were sent back with the balls of lightning, then they blew up causing electricity to flow through their bodies and scream in agony. Within a second, the Raijū was in front of both Ben's and lifted them up by their throats, but at least he wasn't choking them.

Ben and Nosfer scratched and hit the Thunder Beasts arms to no avail... the Omnitrix was rubbed onto Raika's arm, but he thought nothing of it. **"Put us down... Gabby Goat!"** Nosfer-Ben said. "Fine... since you INSIST!" Said Raika, before slamming both Ben's on the ground. One or six bones were heard breaking. Raika wasn't done yet however, and lifted them back up and threw them 10 feet away from him. "Since I don't know which is the real one, I'll just kill you both. And since you've both pissed me off, I'm gonna make your end as PAINFUL as POSSIBLE! Prepare to have your blood boiled, and your flesh dissolved... WITH MY GHOST BOP!" With that, Raika shot a thick and powerful stream of lightning at Ben and Nosfer-Ben...

Just as the deadly bolt was inches away, beeping and whirling was heard...

ZAP-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...

...

...

There was no response from within that cloud of dust...

ZOOM! POW!

A fist suddenly made contact with Raika's jaw, his tongue flew out along with a tooth flew and some blood, as he rocketed back but he managed to stop himself. Looking up, "What... impossible! How did you survive?!" He asked. It was revealed that only one Ben remained and judging by the emblem on his breastbone was green again, the Omnitrix was back to normal! Which also means... **"We're back, baby"** said Nosfer-Ben, looking at himself. **"Damn, I still look the same. Aw well, I'm already awesome anyway"** he said with slight disappointment before recovering from it. "This can't be... your a human! You can't survive an attack from me, FROM A GOD!" Said Raika, enraged that a mortal survived his attack. He rushed forward to smash his fist into Nosfer-Ben's face, which was crackling with sparks.

Nosfer-Ben, with no fear, stopped him with the palm of his hand. **"Guess what... that tickles"** he said before punching Raika's face, knocking him down. **"That was for pushing me and Ben into the ground like stakes,"** Nosfer-Ben lifted up the Thunder Beast by a scuff of his fur and slammed Raika behind him. **"That was for talking down to the sexiest girls on the planet,"** Nosfer-Ben grabbed Raika's foot and spun him around. **"And this, is the make FUCKING sure..."** Nosfer-Ben let him go and jumped at him, his fist charged up with Yoki. **"You know, YOUR PLACE!"**

POW!

With a Mario-like _Super Jump Punch_ , Nosfer-Ben flung the Raijū skyward, with his body whistling as it flew out of sight. Nosfer-Ben landed on the ground. **"Thank you, thank you all, thank you. We're here all year"** he said before returning himself back home to the Omnitrix. The monster girls (except Kokoa and Inner Moka) gathered around Ben... and much to their chagrins, Kurumu got there first, smooshing him and cheering 'yahoo-hoo' all the while. "You did it, Ben. AND, you got your watch fixed!" Said Kurumu. "Now we just gotta make sure he doesn't look in any mirrors" Joked Kevin, which Gwen giggled at. **"Yeah, yeah. He beat the bad guy, can we start looking for my rosary now?"** Asked Inner Moka.

 **"Why? Check Ben's pocket"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "What are you talking about, I don't..." Ben was saying but when he put his hand in, his eyes widened. He pulled out... **"You had... my rosary... in your pants... the WHOLE TIME?!"** Inner Moka growled, then yelled. "NO! I didn't know it was th..." Ben defended, then realized a possible explanation. "You had it?" He asked his watch in a flat tone, he should've known. **"You never asked"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix said.

Ben sighed and just handed Inner Moka her Rosario. "Well, I guess we can start training again" said Ben. **"Good, I'll need to vent on hi..."** Inner Moka was gonna say 'vent on him', but an odd smell hint her nostrils. **"Did you... dip this in herbs or something?"** She asked, as her Rosario had the smell of them on it. **"Your welcome. Since it's always falling in the dirt, figured I clean it for ya when ya left it in the game room. Hurt like hell, mind you"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Everyone hearing that didn't expect it, Nosfer actually did something nice for once. "So, you pretended to be a ghost for...?" Asked Mizore. **"It was the only way to get it off without asking... besides, it's not like you guys didn't like what Ben gave ya"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix stated.

"Seriously, what happened in there?" Asked Gwen. "NOTHING!" Said Ben, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Inner Moka in unison; dark blushes on their faces for a quick second. Inner Moka was the only one able to escape however, by returning her Rosario to her choker. Ben of course, caught her as Outer Moka finally returned. "So it looks like you really ARE a good guy" said Ruby to the Omnitrix. **"Yeah... so what? Not like she was gonna clean it herself..."** was all Nosfer-Ben said before going silent for the rest of that day.

The Omnitrix beeped and whirled right after he was done talking. **"DNA SAMPLE, ACQUIRED"** it said before showing Ben a jellyfish-like being. Must've gotten it from Raika. He'll try it out later, he's had enough for one day... but he gave it the name: AmpFibian, since it most likely had electric powers and given the fact that jellyfish are known to shock people.

-TIME BREAK-

In the office of Miyabi while he was smoking a cigar and doing paperwork, a certain beast crashed through his wall but was also stuck there. "So; how'd it go, Raika?" He asked, tonelessly and not bothering to look up. "Just dandy, sir... just dandy" Raika growled.

( **AN:** Ending theme.)


	21. Chapter 21

Here we are, the Halloween Special of _Ben10 and a Vampire_. Just a suggestion to make chills go up your spine, read in the dark and speak Ghostfreak's/Zs'Skayr's lines in his voice from the original series of Ben10 and Omniverse... trust me, makes a difference. No offense to Jeff Bennett, but he doesn't fit the bill for acting as Ghostfreak; Steve Blum nailed it! Especially as the voice of Vilgax... my opinion of course, but am I wrong? While Jeff IS a good actor, his voice just didn't seem right for the part of Ghostfreak. As bad as Omniverse was, at least they brought the original cast back, which made that series bearable. Again, just my opinions.

This episode is based upon _Ghost Town_ , but I think I've made the main battle scene with Zs'Skayr better. By the way, I'm playing a horror game on my YouTube channel called: PREY. If your into that stuff (and like people getting scared), mind giving it a watch or a like? Shout-outs too:

1) **54godamora:** A school dance, eh? This is a perfect idea and it WILL be attempted!

2) **Thestutz** (first fic) **:** Glad you love it so far.

3) **The Broad Road:** Sorry I didn't shout you out last time, I didn't think I needed to.

* * *

Ben's eyes slowly opened, yawning once he sat up on his bed... no nightmares this time, thank God. But he still couldn't get over that monst... no, that demon... that chased him in his dreams. Maybe it was just his mind overreacting to Moka's Rosario going "missing" two days ago. Deciding to forget it, he did his morning routine. Shower, shave, teeth, hair, clothes, etc. Today was Sunday, so no classes today, and the girls have been wanting to visit America again now that he thought about it. Perhaps he'd call up Grandpa Max and let him know so he could somehow arrange them to visit. For some reason, the Bus Driver still wouldn't take them... guess he wasn't allowed to in the first place.

He considered just staying in bed, maybe play some video games all day or watch TV... ya know, a boy's stereotypical paradise. But he knew his girls were waiting for him... his girls, he'll never get used to that, the infamous "Tennyson Harem" as some boys dubbed it. The 5 girls (6 counting a certain inner persona), would regularly fight over him... doing everything and he knew, EVERYTHING in they're power to prove she was the one for him. They had good and bad perks as all people do, but each was unique:

Moka Akashiya... where does he begin?

She's a 16-year-old, green eyed (like him), pink haired vampire. Having a sweet personality, yet shy demeanor. Ben met her when she [literally] ran him over. She did apologize of course and when Ben helped her up, she got his scent and [again, literally] sunk her fangs into him. She was also responsible for giving Ben one of his most powerful/unpredictable transformations, Nosfer-Ben. However, once the Rosario/rosary over her chest is taken off (and only he and Nosfer are the only ones who can get it off for some reason), a whole new side of Moka comes to life... it'd be fairer to say it was a different Moka entirely. While they both have the same love for Ben's blood and share the same body; Ura/Inner Moka was a bust size larger, blood-red eyes, silver hair and is tough and prideful as opposed to Outer Moka. Although she has denied it, Ben had a feeling that Ura/Inner Moka had the same feelings towards him as Outer Moka does... they are the same person still, right?

Kurumu Kurono... what could Ben say about her?

She's a 16-year-old, purple eyed, blue haired succubus. Out of all the girls; she had the largest breast size, is beauty flaunting and at times, can be thickheaded. She does care for Ben and is very affectionate towards him and [literally] smothers him with her brea... _*ahem*_ with love. After Ben stood up for her when she got in a fight with Ura/Inner Moka, she started having an attraction to Ben, calling him her _Mate of Fate_ or _Destined One/Partner_. Kurumu wasn't the nicest girl at first, she tired controlling Ben with her succubus power, but he (and unknown at the time, Nosfer-Ben) was too strong-willed to be a sex slave. But being protected by Ben seemed to break her down emotionally and allowed her to pick up to pieces, turning into a better person. Now instead of using her power to cheat, she ops to win Ben's heart fair and square... though at times, she has tried love potions within cookies and other baked treats... love does strange things to people, apparently monsters' are no different.

Yukari Sendo... the youngest but smartest of the bunch.

She's a 12-year-old (almost 13), purple eyed, dark brown haired witch. She's also discriminated because she's what's considered to be, a border being. While she is a monster, some still see her as human. She fell for Ben because she felt he knew what it was like to be alone, because he was American, basically an outcast. Being the youngest also has its drawbacks, since she and Kurumu are always arguing with one another, mostly about breasts (big surprise there, huh?). Despite being more intelligent than most/all girls her age, she is still a child regardless and has shown to let that side of her show when she gets annoyed... again, mostly when Kurumu is involved. While she is trying her hardest to get Ben to be her's, she also has a crush on Moka as well, hoping to be "a witch in a sandwich" with Ben AND Moka... at the SAME TIME!

Mizore Shirayuki... kinda reminds Ben of Kristin from _Taylor the Latte Boy_. More accurately, Kristin the "Stalker Chick" from _Taylor the Latte Boy - Taylor's Response_.

She's a 16-year-old, blue eyed, violet haired Snow Woman; or Yuki-Onna. She enjoys stalking Ben and anything else that captures her interest... she's really good at it too, as she's never caught until she reveals herself. Like Yukari, she was lonely and formed an infatuation with Ben because she would get the schools news but never came to school much. The reason, she was almost raped by the gym teacher because she liked him... but the horny teacher took it the wrong way and she froze him in self-defense. When she couldn't stand just reading Ben's news any longer, she decided to come back to met him in person. She didn't know he was human at the time, so she tried freezing him (as it was Yuki-Onna custom) to make him her man. While Ben didn't reject her, she felt she didn't deserve to be forgiven and fled. That's when the same teacher tried raping her again, but Ben came to her rescue and in return, she unlocked Big Chill and Ben used her power to defeat him. She still stalks Ben though, calling him her "Snow Angel" due to Big Chill's appearance... she also wants to make a baby with him soon, as Yuki-Onna become infertile after age 17.

Ruby Tōjō... a witch like Yukari, but powerful enough to stand up to even Ura/Inner Moka's S-Class strength by herself.

She's 19-years-old, ruby eyed (probably how she got her name), and black haired. She's the least active among the harem, mostly cause she works for the Headmaster, but does participate in strides. She's masochistic, and loves being commanded... a little too much if you ask Ben or anyone of his friends. Ironically although she's Japanese, she's from America, and has lived there with her mistress. Sadly, said mistress died and Ruby was left alone, but she convinced herself her mistress was still alive to never bear the emotions of losing her. When confronted with this, she snapped and turned herself into a giant plant monster that would have costed her to loose her human form forever. She was lucky that Ben's kindness rubbed off on Ura/Inner Moka... or she might have been dead. Since then, she had gotten to know Ben as a person, and was thankful for that because she was able to remember her mistress' dying words: _"human or monster... there's no difference in the value of someones life."_

 **"Yup... that's our girls"** said Nosfer-Ben, invading Ben's thoughts. "Good morning to you too, Nosfer" Ben said, looking at his watch. **"And before you ask, had the BEST sleep of MY life. A little stuffy... but nothing beats a small, enclosed space that you have all to yourself!"** The inner vampire said, happily. "Maybe I'll buy you a bunker" Ben joked. **"Nah, I already got EVERYTHING I need... right, here"** said Nosfer. He was energetic today it seemed, maybe he too was overreacting to the dreams they had.

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 21: A Ghostfreak of a chance + Vampire**

After he finished his morning ritual and exited the boys dormitory, he couldn't help wonder how that Raika guy knew not only what he was, but also Kevin and Gwen. Was there another committee, or was the guys organization something worse? He had no answer, nor did he want one. Hopefully it was just a bluff. As Ben walked down the dirt road, something lunged at him from the bushes. He had a feeling it was Mizore...

SMOOSH!

Never mind, she's not this big.

"Hey there, Ben!" Said Kurumu, wrapping her arms (and breasts) tightly around his right arm. **"Well, she's cheerful today"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Isn't she always?'_ Ben thought to his counterpart. **"Touché, my man... touché"** said Nosfer-Ben. "Hey, Kurumu. How are ya this morning?" Asked Ben. "I'm excellent, thank you! Any day I see you Ben, my day is set!" Kurumu said, which Ben couldn't help but smile at. He felt another pair of arms, this time around his left arm. "Ruby?" Asked Ben, surprised what he was seeing. She was never here for the daily squabble and even if she was, this was the first time she got here before almost everyone else. Despite her age, you'd think the girls would look up to her and learn from her behavior... with Ruby, the roles were basically reversed. "What'cha doing here so early?" Asked Ben, continuing his question.

"Oh, it's a long story..." Ruby smiled at him. **"Your full of those, aren't ya?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, beating Ben to the punch. "Really, your starting THIS early?" Come Kokoa's voice, in a snappy tone as always. "Why not? The early bird catches the worm... the really LONG worm" said Kurumu, tracing a straight line down Ben's chest with her index finger and stopping just above his navel. Ben knew EXACTLY what she meant. _'Already? Dear lord'_ he prayed to himself, fighting the blush forming on his cheeks. He was somewhat cooled down by another set of arms wrapping around the back of his neck from behind... cold arms, that is. "The only hole that worm in going into is mine... either one of them" said Mizore.

 **"Did I mention I LOVE the mornings?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. _'No, I don't think you did...'_ Ben thought to Nosfer-Ben. Just then, Yukari flew into Ben and hugged his front as tightly as she could. "Good to see you, Yukari" said Ben, starting up a normal conversation. "Nice to see you too, Ben! You can see me anytime... and anything... you want too" Yukari said. **"No thanks, we're good"** said Nosfer/Omnitrix. "HA! SEE! Ben and Nosfer want to see boobs, not just nipples" Kurumu joked. **"I didn't say that..."** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix corrected, but this was lost on Kurumu and Yukari, as they started a breast debate... again.

"Shut up about my cup size!

"What cup? 'A' negative?"

"GRRRRRR... Cantaloupe!"

"Flatbread!"

"Barnyard!"

"Board Game!"

"Bud Bips!"

"You... uh... Tape Measure!"

 **"Tape measure?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Just... let them go" said Ben, not wanting to get involved. "Speaking of tape measure, they get pretty long, right?" Asked Ruby. Though Ben's blush was partially gone, he had a bad feeling of the direction Ruby was going. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeah... why?" Ben dared to ask. Mizore also began to frown behind him. "Well, they also get really tight... going around and around..." Ruby started swooning. Mizore and Kokoa stared at her in disbelief, seeing how excited she was getting. Both Bens' didn't know whether to blush at her comment, or feel concerned. Hearing the word 'tight' however, triggered a different response from the debate duo...

"Trust me, Ben. You've seen how tight my breasts are... you know what else is?" Kurumu said, seductively. **"Oh, Jesus Christ"** Nosfer said, Ben felt him pinch his nose... had no idea how, but he did. "NAH UH! I'm young, meaning I haven't even finished growing yet..." said Yukari. **"Good God... that's it, I'm out!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, deciding to go silent. Kokoa just watched with an open mouth, how could these girls talk about that stuff... and out in the open! "Talk about a open relationship, weee" said Kou on Kokoa's shoulder.

Ben wished for Moka to appear, as it seemed she was the only one who could make this madness stop. Mizore and Kurumu were pulling him back and forth, Yukari hung from his neck, and Ruby was fantasizing about the tape measure bit. Someone pounced on the group, making them fall to the ground. "Your all wrong, Ben is mine, and only mine!" Said a familiar voice. "Speak of the devil, he shall app-EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Yelped Ben, getting bit in the neck by Moka.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hearing an explosion in the woods, Ben immediately snapped out of high school-mode and went hero-mode, getting up and running toward danger. "Don't you humans run AWAY, from danger?" Called Kokoa, but her question went unanswered. **"The fuck was that?!"** Asked Nosfer, but his question wasn't answered either. The monster girls followed Ben to a crash sight which was a few miles away from Yokai Academy, with a huge hole in the ground, trees were also damaged nearby. Approaching the hole with caution, they all saw what... or rather, who... created it. "Vilgax!" Said Ben, getting his Omnitrix ready and was gonna pick Nosfer when, "WAIT!" Vilgax called out with his hand out in defense, he then coughed up some blood. He wasn't looking so good, one of his eyes were black and he had busies down his face and tentacled chin. "T-Tennyson... I... need... your help..."

-TIME BREAK-

At Kevin's garage, Vilgax sat at a cafeteria-like table outside. He and Ben looked into each others eyes, neither one of them taking their sight off the other. The monster girls also didn't take their eyes off the giant alien either, in case he tried to attack. The only one who was nervous was Kokoa, and she wanted to know what the hell was going on... and why Oswald changed his skin color. Moka filled her in and while Kokoa was mad the squid-like being dared to attack her sister, the redhead was too frighted by his appearance alone to do anything to him. "I got you some lunch... don't let the staff know your over 18" said Ben, putting a tray of food next to Vilgax. Kokoa was still stunned how Ben... a human... could possibly keep his cool around this giant octopus. She was impressed, not that she'll say it out loud.

Gwen looked at Ben sternly. "What?" He asked. "Don't you remember how many times this guy tried to kill you, kill US?" Gwen asked him. "10, 20... 50 times?" Said Ben, who obviously didn't keep track. No one blamed him for that though, its not like he would have while he was fighting for his life or the greater good. "He shouldn't even BE here! He lost that Galactic Whatchamacallit and was banished!" Said Kurumu. "Believe, I didn't want too... there was no place else to go" said Vilgax. "Why should Ben help you anyway, Kraken-Head?" Asked Mizore. "... Ghostfreak" said Vilgax.

Now he got Ben's attention. According to Mizore, she saw him with Charmcaster back at the ski resort. "What about him?" He asked. "He apparently got Charmcaster to free him from the Galvans after he escaped from your Omnitrix, promising to be her guinea pig to amplify her magic with other alien lifeforms. He showed up in my world and tried to possess me" Vilgax explained. "Well, he was a possessive type" Kevin muttered. "I managed to barely drive him off... but he was far from done with me. Instead of fighting me directly... he attacked my people! Ghostfreak would possess them, turning everyone he came into contact with into an Ectonurite minion... slaves to his hive mind! Forming a resistance, I lead my people against him... but it wasn't enough. The infestation spread like wildfire within a week, and any warriors left also became infected, until I was the only one left. He took total control over my planet... there was nothing more I could do... so I fled. I needed help... your help, Ben Tennyson" said Vilgax, telling the group his tale.

The Newspaper Club did feel bad for Vilgax, but they didn't know if he was telling the truth. **"Not so fun on the receiving end, is it?"** Quipped Nosfer-Ben. "Besides, this is your fault" he finished. "WHAT! I never been to your planet!" Said Ben. "Maybe not, but you DID free Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix" said Vilgax. "I did not, he escaped!" Ben argued. "Whatever the case was, YOU are the wielder of the Omnitrix, he was an extension of YOU! Therefore, his actions are YOUR responsibility! Furthermore... isn't it the RIGHT thing to do?" Said Vilgax, using some of Azmuth's words of wisdom.

 **"Moka, get me out for a minute"** said Inner Moka, in which Outer Moka grabbed Ben's and and forced the Rosario off. The unsealed vampire glared at Vilgax that rivaled her hate for Kuyo when he almost killed Ben. "Hmmm... I was wondering why you looked different" said Vilgax. **"Why would Ben waste his time or our time, helping the likes of you?"** Asked Inner Moka. "Regardless how you feel about me, my people are innocent and have done you no harm. You monsters' should know this firsthand... especially after the _Great Migration_ that you caused" said Vilgax. With the exception of Kokoa, this was the 3rd time the Newspaper Club heard about a supposed migration... what did it mean? "What the hell's the gre..." Kokoa began. "WE ARE WASTING VALUABLE TIME!" Roared Vilgax, wanting these insects to just say 'yes' and assist him.

Ruby and Yukari got out their wands, Mizore and Kurumu got out their claws, Kevin absorbed the tabled and enlarged his fists, Gwen readied some mana in both hands, Inner Moka took a fighting stance and Ben got his Omnitrix ready. "Look... my people are not warriors like me, like you! We had a slim chance for victory, and failed! Most are hard-working men, devoted housewives and innocuous children!" Said Vilgax, calming down slightly and giving some more reasons to help him. **"Give us one good reason why we should trust you"** said Inner Moka. With that, Vilgax sat down. "Why else... would I came crawling to your pitiful planet... to YOUR realm, of all places?" Grumbled the warlord, he was clearly desperate. "He does make a valid point" said Gwen. "COME ON! This is as obvious as a trap of Kurumu's free cookies!" Said Kevin. "Maybe... but her cookies are amazing" said Ben.

Kurumu blushed at Ben's comment, and Nosfer-Ben laughed in Ben's head because he took the 'cookies' as another meaning. Ben took a good, long look at his deadliest adversary before saying: "... We'll go."

Inner Moka immediately pulled Ben by his arm, very hard. **"Your not seriously considering this?!"** She whispered harshly, hiding only 10% of the concern in her voice. "What choice do I have? If their are innocent people out there, I can't just let them suffer" said Ben. **"I KNOW! But... him... of all people..."** said Inner Moka, her pride still failing to hide the emotions she was feeling. Kokoa noticed this, was Ben really that big of a deal to her 'real' sister? "I don't like it either... but its the right thing" said Ben, putting a hand on Inner Moka's shoulder to calm her down. He then looked right into Vilgax's eyes. "The first sign of a double cross though... this schools getting a new sushi special" Ben threatened Vilgax. "... fair enough" was the only answer from the alien warlord.

-TIME BREAK-

Calling a ship to rent from the Plumbers (Ben called Grandpa Max, but made up a story that an alien escaped a battle... not a total lie of course) to use as transportation to Vilgax's home world. Three vampires found it stupid that it was named Vilgaxia, but they keep it to themselves... it probably wasn't a good idea to make Vilgax angry considering how powerful he was. Everyone got off as soon as the hatch opened up, though Kokoa snuck on even after Inner Moka told her to stay... it was too late to drop her back off. **"Eck... looked better in the brochure"** said Nosfer-Ben, seeing the surrounding area through Ben's eyes. "I'm not booking a flight here again" said Kurumu. "So... this Ghostfreak is the same as Ben, right? He did all this?" Asked Yukari.

All over the buildings and streets was clear, green slime... there was no part of the planet untouched. "My world is now a shadow of its former self... Ghostfreak is the cause of all of this" said Vilgax. **"So where would he be in this hellhole?"** Asked Inner Moka, and that's when Vilgax stabbed his sword in the ground in front of the silver-haired vampire. "Watch your tone, vampire. This is MY world" Vilgax growled at her. "YOU watch your tone with my sister, freak!" Yelled Kokoa, and this made Vilgax glare at the young vampire. If being face-to-face with that Loboan wasn't scary, this guy defiantly was. "Chill out, we can be best enemies after we..." said Ben, then he noticed Mizore shaking... which was odd for her.

"Mizore... what's wrong?" He asked the snow woman, all she did was point with a shaky finger. "I think... w-we've got bigger problems" she quivered. Looking in the direction she pointed, the team noticed ghost-like beings, screaming in high-pitched moans. Hundreds of them were all floating down to their location! They must be the minions' Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr created, so it appeared Vilgax was telling the truth after all. But there was nowhere to run or hide and there was far too many to fight!

...

...

...

...

The Ectonurite minions flew down the empty street. One of them however, stopped and turned around... it thought it heard something. Floating by the buildings, it looking in some cracks with its single pink eye. It was dark inside so it was hard to see. In the darkness, Ben's group leaned up as flat up against a far wall as they possibly could. Just seeing the horrid creature look in made some of the girls want to scream:

1) Ben was currently holding Mizore's mouth shut, giving her a "sh" sign with his finger on his mouth. Kurumu next to Ben also went to scream, so Ben had to also cover her's too.

2) Yukari would have yelped, but Ruby covered her mouth. In a comedic twist, Ruby was gonna scream so Yukari covered the older witches mouth as well.

3) Kokoa, scared out of her wits would have yelled bloody murder, but Gwen covered her vocal hole before that could happen.

The only one's who didn't were Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Vilgax and Inner Moka... of course never experiencing this type of danger didn't mean Inner Moka wasn't afraid. Those things were freaky-looking. To make matters worse, a second Ectonurite minion appeared, asking the first one in moans what was wrong. Luckily they seemed to give up, and left to join their brethren wherever they were off too. "Phew... I think their gone" whispered Ben. **"Not exactly... I sense their energy still out there, keep your assholes tight"** warned Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix in a low voice, as not to alert any other minions nearby.

"A voice function?" Asked Vilgax, not knowing about the 'voice' of the Omnitrix. "Eh, something like that" Ben said. Suddenly everyone heard a high-pitched call that heard their ears except Vilgax. "The hell is that?" Asked Kokoa. Before anyone could answer, Vilgax said it was his peoples call for help and punched his way out, running down the street. This unfortunately alerted some Ectonurite minions. "Sure, give away our location while your at it!" Kurumu yelled at him. "Time to go Hero" said Ben, dialing his watch. **"Oh, OOOOOH! Can I come out, can I? Can I? CAN I? PLEEEEEEASE!"** Begged Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix in a silly tone. "Not now. We need some..." said Ben, transforming into: "SWAMPFIRE!"

Blasting fire, Swampfire scarred the Ectonurite minions, making them back away from the flames with ghost-like shrieks. "LET'S MOVE!" Ordered Swampfire. No one needed to be told twice! The group ran in the direction Vilgax went, wanting to catch up. The ghost-like minions realized what Swampfire did was just a diversion, and chased the club members. Mizore, Ruby and Yukari threw projectiles in their own forms (ice shards, cards and pots)... but the ghost aliens' just phased threw them, completely unaffected. They also flew pretty fast. Kokoa ordered Kou to change and she tried swinging a morning star... that worked as well as grape juice in a motor engine. Gwen saved the redhead by throwing a disk of mana at the Ghostfreak minion seconds before it tried possessing the young vampire. "Your welcome" said Gwen, helping the Kokoa back to her feet and running.

It might be fear or pride, but Kokoa didn't thank her. She had to admit, seeing the way the Americans' kept calm in this scary situation was quite the fleet in her book... she owed them some credit, this alien stuff was harder than it looked, even for an S-Class monster such as herself. She could only imagine what her sister went through with the Highbreed invasion. Turning a corner, Swampfire blasted Ghostfreak's minions one last time before looking ahead and seeing Vilgax. "I can't believe you tried tricking us into..." he stopped cause he saw something he NEVER expected, as well as everyone else with him.

He was punching away Ectonurites... because of a crying child that looked like a kid-version of himself. Judging by the gown it was wearing, it was most likely a female. "Saving a little girl?... ok. This aliens new name, is Swamp-Douche" said Swampfire, feeling like a jerk for jumping to conclusions. **"Who knew?"** Asked Inner Moka, also stunned this alien warlord had a conscience. "Protect the child! The Ghostfreak minions posses anything they touch!" Ordered Vilgax, shooting his laser eyes a some of the minions, and even one towards Swampfire!

A ghostly howl of pain escaped his lips... actually the Ectonurite behind him did, if they HAD lips. "And watch your backs" said Vilgax.

Swampfire asked Nosfer-Ben for a speed boost (which he gladly provided without question) and threw a fireball at the slime above the little girl, setting it ablaze and making the ghosts back off. Swampfire then blasted them with flames. "You ok?" Asked the Methanosian, the girl only nodded in response. Inner Moka and Kokoa tried physically solving the problem with kicks and a baseball bat... of all the good it did, as the Ghostfreak minions just phased away, unaffected by the vampire duo's attacks. "How the heck are we supposed to hit these things?!" Asked Kokoa, getting annoyed. Mizore, Kevin and Kurumu weren't doing any better. The only ones who made a difference were Swampfire, Vilgax, Gwen, Yukari and Ruby.

Ruby then had an idea. "Hey, Vilgax-a-lot! ( **AN:** Get it?) You said these were warriors, right?" Asked the eldest witch. "Mostly, why is that relevant?" Asked the alien warlord, punching away a ghost as he said it. "And they are loyal husbands, correct?" Asked Mizore, catching onto Ruby's plan. "What's that got that do with anything?" Asked Vilgax, knocking a ghost away. **"What they're saying is, these ghosts need a little more... charm"** said Inner Moka, aware of what Ruby and Mizore were thinking, which also made the members of the club look at... "Nah, uh! No way in HELL, am I doing that!" Said Kurumu, trying and failing to slice 3 ghosts with a flying uppercut. However, one Ectonurite pulled its skin back and showed her the tentacles within its body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GETAWAY-GETAWAY-GETAWAY!" Screamed Kurumu, failing her arms out in a slap fight-like fashion. She got a few good slashes in her frenzy, but the alien went to attack her!

...

...

...

By caressing her cheek? She must've accidentally activated her Love Charm ability in self-defense. The next thing that happened was every Ectonurite minion nearby flew around Kurumu, affectionately hugging her. It was cute... in a creepy way. "EW! GET OFF ME! CUT IT OUT!" The poor succubus whined. **"Who've thought little miss succubus' Love Charm would come in handy?"** Asked Inner Moka with a smirk on her face. With the Ectonurites 'distracted', the group was able to shrink down their numbers more easily. Swampfire also used the Omnitrix genetic repair system, wondering if it would work... surprisingly it did, but at the cost of Ben changing back to human form sooner. "Ugh... that was so wrong" moaned Kurumu, shaking herself off. Yukari, even though she was giggling (and some others were as well), provided Kurumu with a towel, which the succubus wiped her face with. **"Yeah, but it was still funny as hell"** chuckled Nosfer-Ben, holding back his laugh.

"Ugh... what happened?"

"Where am I?"

"Ew, what's with all the slime?"

"Why does my house have a hole in it?!"

This was said by some of the people of Vilgax's planet, now back to normal. "Are you hurt, young one?" Asked Vilgax to the child. "No, my lord Vilgax. The human protected me... thank you, human" said the child, giving Ben a bow of respect. "Uh, your welcome" said Ben, rubbing his neck. "All of you, it is not safe out in the streets. Find shelter and remain quiet" Vilgax ordered his people, and they did what they were told. The little girl gave both Ben and Vilgax sweet, tender hugs; before running off to follow the others of the alien race to a safe zone.

 **"Adorable... big, bad Vilgax has a heart"** Inner Moka remarked. **"He's losing his evil cred"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix said, joining into Inner Moka's sly comment. "Watch your tongues! If I didn't need your help..." warned Vilgax, but he didn't finish. "There's everyone's favorite bad guy that we all know and hate" joked Ben. "What's next, save some cats off the street?" Asked Kokoa. "Maybe adopt some puppies from a box?" Asked Kevin. Vilgax ignored the jokes thrown his away, deciding to focus on the task at hand. "We find Ghostfreak and eliminate him. Without his mental control, the rest of my people should be set free" said Vilgax.

-TIME BREAK-

Getting inside of Vilgax's castle through a garbage chute (much to the disgust of the monster girls' and Kevin), the team got into the throne room where Vilgax said Ghostfreak first appeared. They hid behind a very large pillar, and saw an entity that looked EXACTLY like Ben's Ectonurite form... his back anyway, since he was looking outside the balcony. "There he is" whispered Ben. **"I think he needs a new robe"** said Nosfer-Ben, commenting on Ghostfreak's/Zs'Skayr's cloth-like skin. "Seeing as there's 10 of us and 1 of him, I think an all-out attack should work" said Kokoa. "We'll need a distraction for that..." said Mizore, and all the monster girls faced Vilgax. "I take that you suggest me?" Asked Vilgax.

 **Ruby:** Well, nothing says 'distraction' like a Thor-fisted...

 **Kurumu:** Tentacle-faced...

 **Yukari:** Cybernetic...

 **Inner Moka: Sword-wielding psychopath.**

Vilgax frowned at these comments. "No... I'll go" said Ben. Everyone fell silent at this. **"Did you eat something back there, or have you just plain lost it?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "It's the best choice. This is Vilgax's planet, Ghostfreak won't expect me" said Ben, explaining his reasoning. "What if Ghostfreak possesses you?! You still have to recharge!" Gwen whispered urgently. "Because like it or not, Vilgax is right. Ghostfreak is my responsibility" said Ben. The others (excluding Vilgax) tried to convince Ben otherwise, or at least volunteer to be the distraction... but the 16-year-old's mind was made up. "Wait for my signal, we'll attack him all at once so he can't get away" Ben said, and got out from behind the pillar. Everyone hoped Ben knew what he was doing...

As Ben walked up to Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr, he couldn't help but have flashbacks of the alien... and the 2 times he seemingly killed the Ectonurite, his demonic shrieks as the sunlight burned him rang through Ben's brain. Poor human has never gotten over them, especially at that college bell tower. The hair on the back of his neck began to stand up. **"You sure you wanna do this?** " Asked Nosfer-Ben, sensing Ben's fear and was getting concerned. _'No... but I still got to'_ Ben thought back, swallowing and approaching Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr. "HEY, GHOSTFREAK!"

Hearing his name, the alien in question perked up. "Do my ears deceive me?" Asked Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr, turning his head and smiling once he confirmed who it was. Shivers went up the monster girls' spines, Ben's form of this alien wasn't that demonic... to think he dealt with this being at 10-years-old, and come out of it with his sanity intact... twice! "Ahhhh... Tennyson... what a pleasant surprise" said Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr, starting to float towards the hero, but Ben got his Omnitrix out, making sure the red face-plate was out of Ghostfreaks/Zs'Skayr's line of sight. "What's wrong, Ben ol' pal? I don't... SCARE you anymore... do I? We used to be ssssso close" said the Ectonurite. "That was before you tried killing my cousin and ruining her chance at the college. Leave Vilgax's planet, now!" Ben ordered.

The Ectonurite laughed at Ben's gusto. "And why would I do that? If I'm going to rule the universe, I need a place to start... Vilgax provided the perfect opportunity. After Charmcaster failed at capturing you, I needed another way to achieve my goals..." Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr started. "By making Vilgax desperate enough to seek MY help, then posses me?" Asked Ben. Vilgax was about to yell out in protest, but the monster girls (except Inner Moka) each stuffed one of his tentacles in his mouth before he could, telling him: "SHHHH!"

To Ben's surprise, Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr laughed... AT him! Then zoomed right up to the humans face. "Oh PLEASE... I have no interest in merging with you anymore..." said the ghost-like alien, grabbing Ben's arm that held the Omnitrix, revealing its Recharge Mode. "Not like you can do anything about it" he taunted, letting go of Ben's arm. "I have another candidate in mind... something stronger, that the universe hasn't seen in over 200 years... something more powerful... than every species within your watch combined" said Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr. Now Ben and the others in hiding were a little scared, there was something more powerful than anything the watch could offer him? Nah... can't be, it had to be a bluff... right?

"Me and my minions will soon invest other worlds... they're building star ships as we speak. Once that's done, I shall resurrect this creature, and merge with it. Then... there will be no power in the cosmos that can stop me! The universe will bow before I, Lord Zs'Skayr!" Ghostfreak continued, revealing his true name to Ben for the first time. "With that said, I wouldn't mind possessing your power for now" Zs'Skayr said, speeding over to Ben. **"Screw the signal"** Inner Moka muttered to herself before jumping out and giving Zs'Skayr a hard kick to his head, knocking him into the throne. As soon as the Ectonurite hit the throne, Ben heard his watch beep, it was now fully charged!

Another second, he would have been known as "Freaky-Son" or "Ben-Skayr".

Ben didn't get to thank Inner Moka and she didn't get to insult Zs'Skayr's weakness... because said ghost flew up from the throne with his head sideways... it was disgusting to watch him rotate it back upright/upside down with his hands. Kurumu, Kokoa, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari all went: "ew." Kevin and Gwen felt chills go up their spines, even Inner Moka was a little shocked (and grossed out) by Zs'Skayr... Vilgax seemed not to care however. "So... Charmcaster wasn't bluffing it seems. It's been awhile... Moka" said Zs'Skayr, catching everyone off guard with that statement, even the vampire herself. **"You... know me?"** She asked, not expecting one of Ben's enemies to know who she was. "Friend of the family, you can say... how's your mother doing by the way?" Zs'Skayr asked.

It was then, that Inner Moka snapped.

Her eyes reddening and her Yoki flaring up to its maximum, she rushed up at Zs'Skayr and kicked him madly in a mindless frenzy. Her target went intangible however, so she was just kicking air at this point. Upon the 5th failed kick, Zs'Skayr grabbed her leg, stopping her and holding her upside down before tossing her across the room. Before she made impact with a wall, she managed to flip in midair and use her strong legs to jump off of it and back at the Ectonurite, ready to attack some more. Zs'Skayr revealed his tentacled chest and shot a beam from it, forcing Inner Moka to impact said wall with no way of stopping herself. "Big sister! Your gonna pay for that, YOU FREAK-SHOW!" Said Kokoa, having Kou turn into a Kou-Rapier. She tried stabbing Zs'Skayr in his tentacled chest, thinking it was also a weak point, but he just grabbed the transformed bat with said tentacles and possessed Kou, turning him into his hammer form and trying to attack Kokoa in the process.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

 **Kokoa:** _(dodges each hit)_ KOU-BUDDY, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

 **Kou:** It's not me, Mistress Kokoa, WEEEEE!

Kevin absorbed the hilt of the Kou-hammer just as Zs'Skayr was about to attack again, allowing him to stop the Ectonurite. Zs'Skayr left the body of the Transformer Bat and zapped Kevin with a beam of energy from his right hand, making the Osmosian crash into a small set of stairs. Vilgax attacked out of nowhere with his sword above his head, almost hitting the ghost-like lord, but what the Ectonurite didn't expect was a energized slash traveling along the ground and knocking him down. Ben, as Humungousaur, was about to smash Zs'Skayr's skull in, the freaky ghost managed to evade by sinking into the ground with his intangibility. As he rose back up, he slashed Humungousaur right on his back, leaving 4 deep gashes. Roaring in pain, the Vaxasaurian tried elbowing Zs'Skayr, which he dodged. This gave Humungousaur an opening and punched Zs'Skayr in his side... hard.

The Ectonurite lord slammed into the ceiling, cracking it, but it only took him a second to recover and use a power even Ben didn't know he had. His hand glowed with energy and with a swipe, somehow the pillar he landed next to shot off at Humungousaur! Kurumu flew in front and sliced the stone pillar in an 'X' formation, protecting Humungousaur from getting crushed. She then flew at the Ectonurite, using her illusion power to manipulate the pieces of pillar to toss at the ghost. Zs'Skayr flew through Kurumu (avoiding the barrage of pillar stones and giving her a chill) and attempted to slash her, but she was experienced at close combat as he was about to find out. While they were in an aerial battle, Humungousaur heard sparking coming from the fallen pillar. Eyeing it, and the 3 remaining ones around the room, he got an idea.

As Kurumu was still fighting Zs'Skayr; Gwen used her mana to create steps for her, Mizore and Yukari. They launched mana, ice and cards/washtubs; pelting the Ectonurite, while Vilgax used his ruby ray. If that wasn't enough, Ruby grew her own wings and helped Kurumu with some magical support. Zs'Skayr knew he couldn't just keep dodging and phasing, these pests will figure out his pattern and stop him altogether. His single eye caught sight of the Vilgaxia symbol on the roof and using his telekinetic power again, he caused it to fall right on top of his adversaries while he phased out, unharmed.

As Zs'Skayr swooped down to the rubble, Inner Moka got out of the wall she was thrown into and kicked him. Unlike last time, he recovered and didn't launch too far. The vampire jumped at the Ectonurite lord to kick him again, but he phased out and she ended up destroying a wall. Inner Moka jumped again and went for his head, but he used his tail to wrap the leg she was using and throw her to the ground. Vilgax broke out of the rubble and fired his laser eyes, giving Inner Moka a chance to kick the ghost and Kokoa, now armed with an oversized Kou-cleaver, tried to slice him in two, which failed as he evaded by becoming invisible.

"To me, my loyal servants! Assist your king!" Announced Zs'Skayr, reappearing. Suddenly; 100's of Ghostfreak minions came through the walls, floors, ceiling and even the new hole where the symbol of Vilgaxia was. "SEIZE THEM!" Zs'Skayr ordered, which his minions obeyed. Each individual of the Newspaper Club was encircled by several of Zs'Skayr's minions, each member put up a good fight before the Ectonurites pinned them. Inner Moka and Vilgax took the longest, but they were eventually pinned as well. "For monsters', you have quite the battle prowess, I'll admit. You'll make fine additions to my ever-growing empire... especially you, Miss Akashiya. But first... I'll be taking that rosary..." said Zs'Skayr. He went to go for her pocket were he saw a bulge, assuming it was said item.

The rage on her face confirmed this. **"DON'T TOUCH IT, LEAVE MY ROSARY ALONE!"** Inner Moka roared, her monster energy still potent as ever. "Don't worry... once The Beast reawakens... you'll have no need for it" said Zs'Skayr, but then realized something. "Wait... where's Tennys..?"

"HEY, ASS-SCARE!" Called a new voice that no one present recognized. Looking in its direction; everyone saw a blue jelly-fish like being with a lightning-streaked body, 6 tentacles, and green eyes. Once they caught sight of the symbol near its abdomen, they knew who it was. It was Ben's newest alien, AmpFibian. "I just got a... BRIGHT idea!" AmpFibian said, touching a pillar he was next to and as soon as his tentacle made contact, electricity spiraled up it before the top rounded part lit up. This caused the Ghostfreaks' that held some of his friends to vanish and Zs'Skayr himself to start sizzling, so he had to back away to a darker side of the room. "Your looking pale, you could use a TAN!" AmpFibian said, stretching one of his tentacles to touch another pillar that lit up in the same fashion, making more Ghostfreaks' disappear and Zs'Skayr back away again, hissing in pain. "So I used Grey Matter to... AMPFIBIAN them!" Said AmpFibian once more, touching the third pillar so all Zs'Skayr had was a small corner. "Because you really can use... some more SUNLIGHT" said AmpFibian for the final time, touching the broken bulb that was on the floor, lighting up the entire room... meaning no escape for the Ectonurite.

Now the monster girls got why Ben used to be afraid of (and sometimes, resented becoming) Ghostfreak... no monster from their world has a demonic shriek like that. They watched as the powerful ghost-like being denigrated into nothing but fire and ashes... his screams will forever be locked in their heads, as it is in Ben's...

-TIME BREAK-

With Zs'Skayr defeated, the population of Vilgaxia returned to normal... and much to Vilgax's annoyance, his people praised him... AND BEN!

 **"HA! The Fan Club Coalition has nothing on these guys"** Nosfer-Ben joked. "Look at you, got your own fan club. So proud of you, Vilgy" joked Ben. "I do NOT relish taking credit for your deed... nor the praise my people have for you, Ben Tennyson" Vilgax growling, keeping his cool for the sake of Ben's help. As much he hated to admit it, there was no way he couldn't have saved his home world without Ben's assistance. **"What happens on an alien planet, stays on an alien planet"** Inner Moka offered smugly, enjoying the disapproval written all over the squid-like aliens face. "A wise decision" Vilgax grumbled. "As fun as this was, can we leave already!" Snapped Kokoa, arms folded and tapping her foot. She was ready to go home. "For once, I agree with the strawberry" said Gwen.

Vilgax was more than happy to send them on their way. "YES, GO. You've done more than enough. You've helped protect my people, and won your miserable lives" said Vilgax. "Won them?! What the hell does that mean?!" Yelled Kurumu. "Yeah, we helped protect you and your entire race!" Yukari joined in. "Foolish children, your earthy and monster customs hold no place in my world. Out of respect however and the gratitude of my people, your free to go" said Vilgax. "Don't do us any favors" said Mizore. "Or ask us for any!" Ruby said. "Oh, I assure you... it WON'T happen again. Now leave my planet, before I change my mind" said Vilgax. As he turned away however, he looked back. "And Moka Akashiya... take care of that rosary."

That confused everyone, since when did Vilgax care about any of them? **"What's it too you?"** Inner Moka asked, eyes narrowing as she gripped the said item in her pocket, which only Ben noticed. "... I have my reasons... now leave" was all Vilgax said before walking off.

-TIME BREAK-

Getting aboard the ship with Kevin in the drivers seat, the Newspaper Club was on their was back home. While most of the others talked about adding this experience to the Yokai Times, Ben sat next to Inner Moka who was looking out the window. "Hey Moka?" He asked her and to his surprise, she jumped. She was probably in deep thought. **"What is it, Ben?"** She asked. "Are you ok?" Ben asked in a concerned voice, which touched Inner Moka, not that she'd show it. **"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"** She lied. "It's just that... when Ghostfreak said something about your mom... you totally lost it. You've never mentioned her, you wanna talk about it?" Asked Ben. Inner Moka heard the concern in his voice and it make her heart swell. **"It's... it's nothing, Ben. He was just screwing with my head"** she lied again before going to put on her Rosario.

Ben stopped her by quickly grabbing her hand, giving it a hard yet gentle squeeze. "Moka... if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'll take it to my grave if I have too... I'm here for you... the both of you" he said and once again, she couldn't help but start drowning in his eyes. She smiled and flicked his nose. **"I'll tell you later"** was all she said before putting the Rosario back on and Outer Moka took her place, passed out in Ben's lap.

 _Back on Vilgaxia..._

"This is not over, Ben Tennyson..." said Vilgax out loud, looking up at the sky as he had a flashback of when Zs'Skayr first arrived.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"I'm listening" said Vilgax, releasing his hold on Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr. "I knew you'd see it my way" said Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr. "Tell me, what is the secret of the Omnitrix?" Ordered Vilgax. "Primus... a planet created by Azmuth. Inside... is the Codon Stream... where the DNA of every form of life in the universe is stored. If invaded, Primus sends a distress call and summons both its creator and the Omnitrix itself. It's also been a long time since Azmuth has used it himself, taking it from him will be fair game" explained Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr. "And what of Moka Akashiya?" Asked Vilgax. "The rosary..." said Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr. "What rosary? She didn't have one when I fought her" said Vilgax. "Interesting... it's not supposed to come off. If it does... it will reawaken... The Beast..." said Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Not only is the secret of the Omnitrix mine, but also Moka Akashiya's power. I will find this... Primus and when I do... I will reawaken The Beast from its 200 year slumber, and add its DNA to the Omnitrix, making its power my own. I'd say this... is a rather auspicious beginning" said Vilgax, smiling evilly.

( **AN:** Ending Theme.)

* * *

How's that for a _Halloween in July_ Special Chapter/Episode? So... what is this Beast, why did Inner Moka lose her marbles during the battle with Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr, does it have to do with the _Great Migration_ mentioned in Capu2, is it somehow connected? This is where the crossover REALLY gets interesting, as no one within the Ben10/Rosario Vampire community has ever gone this far before! But I owe it all to you, this story could never have come this far without your support!

And figure this out, my Capu2 fic has more views than first one, about 300 more! How does that happen?! I guess since I have over 200 reviews on it, and only 70 on the first one, that's what people look for apparently. So if you'd all be so kind as to raise my review count for this fic? This story NEEDS to be told, don't you agree? Review away and I'll see ya next time!


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the long wait, there was allot of things going on in my life that I needed to attend to... had to prioritize. So this chapter will introduce the new security committee that rose to power after Kuyo's defeat. This chapters also full of comedy at Kokoa's expense, because of another one of Yukari's "bright ideas", along with some much needed character development. Aside from that, there's a handful of pop culture/cartoon/video game references that I think you'll enjoy, can you find them all? As always, shout-outs too:

1A) **The Brod Road:** Great review as always. About Anti-Thesis, they are gonna show up again. For the plot point about how ironic it was for "Vilgax the Conqueror" becoming "Vilgax the Conquered", I did have Nosfer say something, but it was small (you probably missed it, my fault mostly since it wasn't in BOLD text like it usually is. I went back and fixed it though). Ruby also mentioned it indirectly towards the end, about Vilgax never asking them for favors. I was thinking of doing a big skit of Nosfer making fun of him, but that'd have to be an out loud comment to further annoy Vilgax, and the story direction currently isn't ready for him to realize Nosfer is more than a mere transformation... he's something MUCH different from his green-eyed nemesis.

1B) **The Brod Road:** The other reason why I didn't do a big thing is... actually, it has to do with Nosfer's first meal I mentioned earlier. As much as I like you, I can't spoil it... not even for one of my favorite reviewers. Sorry, bro. I will say that he's trying to be a good Samaritan. As he revealed to Moka, he WANTS to be apart of the circle of friends, and he is slowly changing as hinted back in Capu2 (he's still gonna be comedic though, that'll never change. He's just not as dark and filter-less about it as he once was). Other than that, you'll have to wait like everyone else ;P.

2) **Masters123lfm:** AAAAAAAAAAAH! Between you and Brod Road above... are you guys my future selves or something?! Anyway, as hinted in the last chapter, the girls and Ben ARE going to return to America. While its not the spirit of Jack-O-Lantern like you suggested, it's actually based off of Ultimate Alien's _Reflected Glory_. Your idea is also perfect and WILL be attempted. If anyone else has any ideas, I'm an open minded guy and I'm all up for suggestions or any episodes you'd like to be adapted to this format (of course, credit will be shouted out to you for thinking it up).

3) **Emblemfan1:** Thanks for all those tips and tricks throughout those reviews from each fic of this series. Everyone, please give Emblemfan1 a BIG hand! And check out his/her stories as well, they are GOOD ones! ( **AN:** Sorry, your name kinda makes it hard to tell your gender. LOL)

4) **Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon (first fic):** Glad you liked it and hope your still reading up to this point.

5) **AlexCephon:** Glad you enjoyed the first and second fics. As for Eon, I've stated before that I'm working on a way to bring both his movie self and rewritten self into the picture. It's coming along, but it won't be in this part of the series, perhaps in a CAPU4.

* * *

"BHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

This is what Ben and Moka were introduced to after coming back an extra long training session (since Nosfer-Ben was back in the Omnitrix, Inner Moka wanted to go over the basics with Ben again). Yukari once again got the bright idea to try growing up quicker one last time, so she made something she called: Suku Drops... think of "Jack and the Beanstalk" to figure out what they do. Kokoa ate one of said drops, thinking it was candy (she loves sweets)... and it didn't help that Yukari stored them in a jar instead of a pill bottle. Long story short, the magic item failed and had an opposite effect than what Yukari intended.

Layman's terms: Kokoa is now a child... even more so than before... and Mizore and Kurumu were laughing their asses off because of it. While Mizore snickered and held some self-control, Kurumu lost it and was banging her fist on the table. It also didn't help that Nosfer-Ben was soon joining in out loud when Yukari filled Ben and Moka in on what happened. "CUT IT OUT AND HELP ME!" Cried Kokoa. **"Sure... you want cookies, or your doll Cynthia?"** Laughed Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Your allot cuter this way" said Mizore. "I FREAKING LOVE IT!" Kurumu said in hysteria, hugging the distraught redhead. "STOOOOOOOP! LET ME GOOOOOO!" Kokoa whined.

"Mizore! Kurumu! Stop it!" Called Moka, trying to get her little sister away from the 2 giggling monsters'. "Can you guys quit teasing her?" Asked Ben. **"Why? We still need a mascot"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix joked again. "QUIT RUBBING MY HEAD! I'M NOT YOUR PET!" Cried Kokoa, still being smothered by Kurumu and Mizore. "Being a pet is my job, WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Said Kou, trying to get Kurumu off of his mistress back pulling her hair with his mouth, not that it was doing anything. Moka finally got Kokoa away from the snow woman and succubus. "We can't laugh at her, she's still Kokoa, regardless of what state her bodies in" the pinkette explained. Kokoa looked up at this Moka and maybe it was eyes playing tricks on her, but she swore she also saw Inner Moka for a couple of seconds.

"Well, she's gonna have to wait. According to this, the Suku Drops manipulate the transformation magic of monsters' human forms. Judging by how many she ate, that's gonna be a while" said Gwen, reading Yukari's spellbook that held the recipe she used to create the magic pills. "How many?" Asked Ben... his only answer was Kevin holding up an empty jar. **"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!"** Went Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Wow... in any case, she needs to get out of those clothes" said Ben, but regretted it because Kokoa called him a pervert and went to attack him with a Kou-baseball bat! She aimed for his shin...

...

...

...

Nothing. It didn't do anything except sting. It felt like Ben just got whacked with a foam Chuck E. Cheese hammer. Kokoa noticed this and of course being a vampire, she was very prideful about her strength. To see it had no effect on the human hit her in the heart. "Um... I meant to get new clothes to fit you" Ben corrected himself, not mentioning that the strike didn't hurt. "He's right, you don't want to walk around with your undies showing, do you?" Moka asked, making Kokoa blush in embarrassment. "Don't worry, mistress Kokoa. We'll get your body back, WEEEEE!" Kou said, morphing back to bat form and landing on her shoulder, but Kokoa just looked at the floor.

 **"And if not, she can always drop out and go to school with Vampirina"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix suggested. "NOSFER!" Everyone excluding Kokoa shouted at him. **"Sorry"** he apologized genuinely, out loud. The loudspeaker then came on, and Ruby's voice called to Ben, saying to report to Tenmei's office. "Wonder what he wants. Ok, so you guys get Kokoa some comfortable clothes... AND BEHAVE!" Said Ben, pointing to certain people in the room. "As fun as playing dress up with Bratz sounds, I gotta get to class. Me and Gin are working on a project" said Kevin.

Kokoa started sobbing just then. "But... what if I can't? What if... Nosfer's right and I'm... stuck in this body forever?" Kokoa said sadly, with tears welling up in her eyes. Ben looked at the Omnitrix sternly. **"I said I was sorry, I didn't think she'd take me seriously!** " Nosfer-Ben defended himself. _'That's why you THINK before you speak'_ Ben thought to him. **"If I did that, I wouldn't be an amazing character"** Nosfer responded, slightly joking but got what Ben was saying.

Frankly, Ben couldn't argue with that... though "amazing" wasn't the word that came to mind...

Ben kneed down to Kokoa (she was smaller than Yukari in this current state) and put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Much to his surprise, she didn't try to pull back or get defensive, but he wasn't complaining. "Kokoa... you WILL get though this" he said. "... you don't know that" Kokoa answered softly and turned away, but Ben guided her eyes back into his. "I do... believe it or not, I went through this too" said Ben. "I heard the story already, you fought a crazed Dumbledore looking for eternal youth" said Kokoa. "Right. So if I, a human, got through that, then there's no reason to believe you can't either" Ben consoled. "That was water, not drugs! Stop talking like your a medical expert!" Kokoa snapped.

Moka was going to scold Kokoa, but Ben looked at her silently telling her: no. "Your right, I'm no doctor, but I get where your coming from. I'm only trying to help..." Ben didn't get to continue because Kokoa snapped again, her vampire pride taking over. "NO YOU DON'T! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" The poor vampire with pigtails cried, running to hug Moka, not caring if it was her 'real' sister or not. Both Ben and Kevin then left the room, leaving Gwen to tend with the girls. The ladies all agreed to go to the Arts & Crafts classroom to get Kokoa more fitting clothes.

Kokoa didn't know why, but she felt incredibly guilty after snapping at Ben like that...

( **AN:** Theme song.)

 **Chapter 22: A New Club + Ben Tennyson**

Walking down a path that was clearly abandoned, Ben approached the building the headmaster spoke of. To Ben's horror, it was another security committee, but Tenmei assured him that this one wasn't out for blood, that calmed Ben down a little bit. Of course, looking at the rundown building didn't help his nerves, calling it a haunted house was an understatement. Some windows were cracked [or no glass was present at all], and the wooden roof looked like its seen better days. **"Well... at least its got a nice patio"** commented Nosfer-Ben ( **AN:** Search Rosario Vampire manga: _Darkness of the School Festival - Page 8_ for a visual).

"Ok... just gotta find this Hokuto guy" said Ben. According to the headmaster, Ben's going to be joining this new committee whether he likes it or not. If he refuses, then its back to America.

"Ben Tennyson?" A voice asked out of nowhere, making Ben jump. Looking behind him, all he saw was a torso. Looking up; Ben saw a very tall man that was a foot and a half taller than him, the man also had brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a pair of seeing glasses over them. **"Holy shit, he's real! Don't look at his face!"** Exclaimed Nosfer. Ben had to admit, Nosfer had a point this time. Ben hoped to God that wasn't this guys monster type, and he used to think the thing Nosfer mentioned was just a popular internet meme...

"Um... yeah. Whose asking?" Asked Ben, recovering from his shock. "Ah, Mister Tennyson. So nice to finally meet you" said the man in a gentleman-like fashion and holding his hand out for a handshake. Ben took his hand and shook it, and the tall man had a surprisingly gentle grip. "Yeah... nice to met you too, uhhhhhhhhhh..." Ben was saying, but realized he didn't know the gentleman's name. "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Hokuto Kaneshrio, the new president of the security committee."

-TIME BREAK-

Back with the monster girls and Gwen, they got Kokoa to try on various outfits:

1) Kindergarten Uniform: consists of a purse, ankle-high socks, short Yokai Academy skirt, red button-down shirt and a hat with bows on each side. (Suggested by Moka. Was not accepted due to Kokoa's pride)

2) Overalls: consists of a hat with Koopa Troopa-like wings, round glasses, a wristband and white sneakers. (Suggested by Yukari. Was not accepted due to Kokoa's pride)

3) Leotard: was red just like her standard clothes. (Suggested by Gwen. Was not accepted due to Kokoa's pride and she didn't want to look like Misty Copeland)

4) Country Bear: a suit that looked like a normal bear, except it came with a piano that can be worn around the body. (Suggested by Mizore. Was not accepted for obvious reasons)

5) Baby: had a bib with a bear on it, as well as a baby shaker with polka dots and a pacifier. (Suggested by Kurumu, for laughs. Was SERIOUSLY not accepted due to Kokoa's pride... or by anyone else, though Gwen did giggle at the sight)

The only thing that Kokoa [somewhat] accepted was the child outfit she picked out. It came with a black cap and stereotypical gown Maids are known to wear. She still thought she looked ridiculous, but it was the only choice she had. Moka, who had left to get refreshments for the group, returned through the doors with a tray of drinks. "MOKAAAAAAA!" Cried Kokoa, having enough of the teasing. Running into her 'fake' sister, Kokoa hugged Moka as tightly as she could. "Everyone keeps making fun of me like this! They don't understand how it feels to be trapped in your own body, but you do! Please, if you are really my big sister, tell me you understand how I feel!" The poor redhead continued, tears forming in her eyes.

Saying Moka was surprised would be an understatement, because her eyes were wide full of it. She never expected Kokoa to ask her for anything, much less call her 'big sister'. "Of course I do, Kokoa. Your my precious little sister, that's never gonna change for me, or her" she said, smiling down at Kokoa with soft eyes. She also gave her Rosario a quick nod, making Kokoa look at it to see it glowed for a second. Despite not knowing what Inner Moka said, at least Kokoa knew she was listening along with the Outer Moka, and it gave her comfort.

Well... until Moka got coffee for everyone... giving Kokoa a cream soda instead.

As much as Kokoa loved the soft drink (it was actually her favorite and was surprised that her 'fake' sister knew), she suddenly made an outburst about why she couldn't have coffee like everyone else. For you and me, the answer should be obvious. Moka knew this, but telling Kokoa was going to backfire right in the pinkette's face if she used the wrong words. "Well... um... because, its not safe for c-" Moka stopped herself. If she said THAT word, Kokoa was gonna blow up into teeny-tiny pieces. "Not safe? For what?" Asked Kokoa, demanding to know why.

"Caffeine's bad for children" said Gwen, sipping her coffee mug and daring to use the dreaded 'C' word. Oh dear...

Moka slowly turned around, expecting the wrath of the redhead. Much to her surprise, Kokoa did NOT pop a gasket, but she was oddly expressionless... for about 5 seconds. That's when Kokoa, with an angry look, threw her cream soda at Gwen, getting the sorceress all wet and sticky. Thankfully the soda was in a paper cup, so Gwen wasn't seriously injured... but to say she got pissed off wasn't the right sentence. Holding in [some of] her ire; she slowly got up from her seat, put her mug down menacingly slow, and wiped the excess liquid off her face. "Apparently not only ARE you a child again, you BEHAVE like one too!" Gwen said. "I'M NOT A CHILD!" Yelled Kokoa, having enough and running out of the room. Moka called out to her, but it fell on deaf ears.

Kokoa just ran and ran, leaving campus and going into the woods, not caring where she was going. All she wanted was to get away from the others that were treating her like a baby. She did noticed a pair of reptilian eyes watching her as she fled...

-TIME BREAK-

Once Ben was introduced to the new security force, he had to admit they seemed like a decent bunch. Hokuto called them dependable... **"Dependable for WHAT exactly?"** Nosfer-Ben asked, and frankly Ben couldn't disagree with him, some of these guys looked absolutely terrifying... and a little weird. One looked edgy as most Sonic the Hedgehog fan art of Shadow or Infinite, another had abnormally large ears and exhaled breath so bad you could SEE the cloud of funk. If that wasn't enough, there was also a Joker look-a-like without the cheek scars of a smile (also having a strikingly similar giggle to the aforementioned clown), and the one person that did look normal yelled everything he said.

At least Kuyo's committee proved they were quite the bad-asses... hell, one of them is a part of the Newspaper Club now!

Back on topic, these guys were still relatively new, and clearly had little [or no] experience. Hokuto was passionate about his dreams of the schools future, but thankfully NOT to the extent of the control-craving fox demon. During this entire meeting he talked about the schools rise of violence in the past few years, even when he was still a student. He also went on about during his time here, he was bullied and beaten upon nonstop, and that tugged on Ben's heartstrings. "Despite this... the school NEEDS to change. Headmaster Mikogami and the Dark Lords themselves created this academy for the stake of peace not just between human and monster... but for ALL of us as individuals, and if WE can't get along... then how do we expect the rest of our kind regardless of specie to get along with humans? Which brings me back to my point about Anti-Thesis, we CANNOT back down or shy away from them! We must do EVERYTHING in our power to make sure the entire school is safe, not matter what the cost!"

-TIME BREAK-

"Mistress Kokoa! Mistress Kokoa! Where are you, WEEEEE!" Called Kou, who tried following Kokoa as she ran off. The tiny bat ended up losing her trail, and was flying around calling out her name hoping she would answer. Just then, he heard a snapping sound, as if someone stepped on a twig. "Miss Kokoa?" He looked behind him, then around the immediate area, but there was no sign of anyone else. Shrugging it off, he flew on ahead... not noticing a pair of reptilian eyes peaking out from behind a tree.

Kou did manage to find his master crying into her knees while sitting up against a tree. "MISS KOKOA! Thank god your ok, weee!" He said, landing on her shoulder... his concern was rewarded by being choked in the redheads palm. "... ok... ok? Do I... LOOK OK?! I'M TRAPPED IN A KIDS BODY FOR HELL KNOWS HOW LONG, EVERYONE IS TREATING ME LIKE A BRATTY TODDLER AND... I... I don't know what to do, Kou-Buddy! What if it doesn't stop here? What if I keep aging like Benjamin Button until I turn into a damn fetus! And when I do, do I just disappear like in that crappy Grim Reaper cartoon?" Asked Kokoa; growling at first, yelling, then breaking down in tears.

Kou wanted to say something, but didn't want to risk getting crushed... then again, he's never seen his master under this much distress in a VERY long time. The last time she was this upset was when the 'real' Moka put her trademark item on, then going to the human world. Kokoa was able to... "recover", by stalking Moka everywhere she went... it made him wonder why she was creeped out by Mizore. But this... how does one recover from shrinking back to fun-size due to a magic drug that was supposed to have the opposite effect? Kokoa also did make a valid point, would she keep continuing to age in reverse until she went _*poof*_?

Getting some distance away just in case she tried to grab him, Kou tried calming Kokoa down. "Well... maybe you can ask the human?" Suggested the bat. Thankfully, Kokoa didn't try to grab him, but she did snap at him. "We been through this already, I don't need his help! I don't need ANY of their help! I hate them, I fucking hate them!" She said, still sobbing in-between some words. Kou opened his mouth again to speak.

"You don't mean that."

That wasn't Kou. Looking up from her knees, Kokoa saw Ben Tennyson himself, a person she dreaded to see right now. He must have finished his meeting with the new committee and was waking back to school, that's when he must've heard her sobs. "Great, you again... and what do you mean I don't mean it?! I hate all of you!" Said Kokoa. **"Said a squid once upon a time, yet he still lives between a rock and a pineapple"** commented Nosfer-Ben.

Ben, ignoring the comment from his inner self, sat next to the kid-sized vampire. "Again, you don't mean it, Kokoa. Your just scared right now" said Ben. "OH-HO! I am NOT scared! What I AM is annoyed that everyone was treating me like I'm not an adult. And even if I was, how would YOU know?! Humans always want to live longer, so you were obviously not scared of being a kid again" said Kokoa. "Well, technically you can't expect us to treat you like an adult yet... we are kids too" said Ben, and that made Kokoa snap straight up. The way he said it was almost EXACTLY the same when Moka said it once. Having a short flashback, Kokoa saw herself fighting Moka when they were young. When she asked why couldn't Moka hold back just a little, she responded that if she did, neither of them would grow... after all, they were kids too.

"Also... you don't think I was scared too? When me and my Grandpa turned into kids again, we thought we'd stay young forever and while it sounded nice at first, the guardian of the fountain told us that time was our friend. He drank the water for so long, he couldn't have kids or start a family, how do you think I felt after hearing that? Sure your a kid again... but so are we, and are gonna be for a long time" Ben continued, shocking Kokoa once again. First he understood what she felt like after 'losing' her sister, now he understood this?! The redhead still couldn't fathom it, that a lowly human was able to read her like a book. Because of the emotional meter was in the red zone from earlier, she buried herself into Ben's side, crying. Ben slowly put an arm around her, pulling her closer for support.

Kokoa didn't mind it actually, or she didn't pay attention to it. She muttered something, but Ben couldn't hear her. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Why do you do this... why? You help everyone even if they did you harm, you constantly feed me and my sister, and your willing to sacrifice yourself just to keep others safe... just why? Why do you do it? What do you get out of it?" Asked Kokoa, looking up at him. This question has actually been on Kokoa's mind for a while now, but she never got the chance to ask it. She didn't know if she'd gt a moment alone with Ben like this again knowing his harem, so she might as well take this opportunity.

Ben nor his vampiric counterpart expected that question to pop out of the redheads mouth. "Do I need a reward? No. I do what I can for anyone or anything, because its the right thing to do. I don't need to get anything, but what I got were amazing people that I wished I met sooner. That's what I get out of it" Ben honestly answered, and Kokoa did not expect that for an answer. She was sure he would have said something like 'hot girls that shower me with love' or 'the fame and popularity'... but no. Ben... a human, the race that she was raised to believe were selfish... did it because of the goodness of his heart. It also finally clicked, why her sister and the rest of those morons loved him. His kind and gentle nature, his natural drive to help people in need, his unrelenting loyalty... and his heart that's big enough to care for anyone who will let him in.

Then it hit her right in the face, his scent. His delicious, sweet, almost irresistible scent. Kokoa was able to tune it out because of her high emotional state, but it was kinda hard to do that now that Ben managed to calm her down. It also reminded her how hungry she was, she hasn't drank his blood since yesterday due to the ruckus this morning. Since she was so close to Ben, he hear her sniff him, and saw the same look on her face that Moka would make while she would try to fight her instincts towards human blood. Half-sisters or not, they were very much alike.

Giving a small chuckle, Ben tilted his head to the left, giving Kokoa a full view of his neck. "Come on, don't fight it. Brunch is served" he said, lifting the small vampire up a little. He didn't know why, but she seemed heavier for some reason... nope, he wasn't gonna say anything, any girl would take that sentence the wrong way. Getting closer to Ben's side, Kokoa could hear the blood pumping in there, so she gave up and dung in. Ben didn't wince in pain at all, he's gotten so used to the bites by now. As she fed upon him, she couldn't help but think how amazing he tasted. Usually the brain, for human or monster, the first time you try something new its just that, brand new. But everytime she slurped his blood, it seemed to taste better each time!

Getting out of Ben's grasp, she sat above him and gently grabbed his shoulders for leverage, allowing easier access to her own fountain of youth. Kokoa couldn't get enough of it, so she pressed against him to drink more of his blood... and his chest was kinda comfortable, she wasn't gonna lie. While Kokoa did this, Ben felt something else press into him... and why was she getting heavier? He didn't have time to worry about that, because he was worrying about "little Ben" getting up from his nap.

 **"Trust me, there ain't nothing little about it"** commented Nosfer-Ben. _'NOT... NOW!'_ Ben growled in his thoughts, trying to keep his building arousal in check, while trying to stay conciseness because he was starting to feel light headed. "Listen Kokoa... would you mind...?" Ben didn't get to finish warning Kokoa because she whimpered, making Ben putty in her hands. Giving in, he allowed her to continue. She just kept feeding on him, not wanting to stop. She felt herself straddle his hips, but didn't pay it any mind... it felt pretty good though. "Uh, miss Kokoa. I think want Ben's trying to say is... ACK!" Kou tried explaining, but he was grabbed and choked before being tossed away.

Ben was about to tell her to stop when they both hear something tear, making her snap up. Looking behind herself, she noticed how suggestive the position she was on him was, but that wasn't all... she was a teenager again! The Sku Drops finally wore off! "Uh... thanks" was all Kokoa had to say, she was so embarrassed, but at least their was no one around to see it. "Um... your welcome. We'd uh... better get you back to the dressing room" said Ben. Both teens were blushing because of the close proximity between them. Getting her act together, Kokoa got off of Ben... she felt disappointed, but couldn't figure out why.

SLASH!

Something flew by extremely quickly, barely missing Kokoa's head, but it cut the tree they were leaning against in half. It rivaled Kurumu's cutting prowess, but she would be outclassed at the attackers speed. "Fuck... I missed" said the assailant, but his voice wasn't disappointed, rather sounding playfully annoyed. Both Ben (though he still felt slightly woozy) and Kokoa got up, with Ben stepping in front of the younger vampire protectively. **"What the hell, Ripjaws! We were about to get lucky in the great outdoors!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Ben and Kokoa were not amused at his wording, but he did have a point about their attacker. He had what looked like gills down his neck and sharp fangs, but had 2 horns on the side of his head (or they might have been ears, it was hard to tell). His hands also appeared to be web-like but they extended into long blades. Within the blades, you could see the outlines of his fingers. At the end of his hands were his pinkies were, sharp edges were present.

"Oh, sooooooooo sorry. My apologies, oh great Ben Tennyson. No hard feelings on my surprise attack right? I have my orders" said the attacker, apologizing in a sarcastic manner, he also didn't appear to realize that Ben did not talk at that point in time. "Well that, and I'm the one who paid you, since your leader felt to was too soon after Mako's failure" said the voice of an awfully familiar male. **"Oh, don't tell me..."** commented Nosfer-Ben in an annoyed tone. Turning to the sound of the voice...

...

...

...

 **Saizou:** Miss me?

 **"So getting your ass beaten by a girl wasn't enough, you were then forced to lick yourself (that was fucking hilarious), NOW your back for more? You need a new hobby... I think that instant level 90 boost in** _World of Warcraft_ **is still active"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Shut up, they'll hear you!" Ben whispered to Nosfer through his teeth. "Why... because your not a monster after all?" Asked/Stated the Orc in question, making Kokoa and Ben stiffen up. He knew?! How long? Since when? Did he tell anyone else? Even though the new committee was nicer than the last one, Ben didn't want to take the risk and have them found out he was human. Back to the real question, how the hell did Saizou of all people find out?

With no response, Saizou continued. "Your lack of a snappy comeback tells me I'm right. I always suspected you were human, I smelt that disgusting scent on you since day one! You fooled me at first, but the truth came in the most unexpected, yet most appreciated way..."

-FLASHBACK-

 **Saizou:** I'll admit, you scared the shit out of me last time we tangled...

 _Flashback shows the last time Saizou fought Ben (in the form of Ghostfreak), when he came across Deshiko, one of the former members of the now defunct security committee. When Saizou was thrown back due to the Omnitrix's self-defense mechanism activating, he was then face-to-face with Nosfer-Ben, who beat on him a little before tying his long tongue in a knot._

 **Saizou:** Not only that, now that everyone knows that I got canned by Moka, I've become the laughing stock of the entire school! My gym buddies want nothing to do with me, the wresting team threw me out, and my own father found out! Do you know what that does to an Orc like me? I've become a disgrace to my own family name because of you!

 _Flashback shows after being in the nurses office for 3 full days to get his tongue untied, wherever Saizou went, he was laughed at. When he went to P.E., his group of friends shunned him out. Finally, one day when he got home from school on a Sunday to hang out with his family, somehow his dad found out. The Orc farther couldn't stand that his son... his own flesh and blood... was beaten so easily. Saizou tried explaining his side of the story, but his daddy clearly heard more than enough. Poor Saizou was left alone to his thoughts, with images of people laughing at him or disappointed at him floated around his head._

 **Saizou:** I knew I had to get you back somehow, but I kept thinking; how in the bloody hell could I match up against an Onimodoki, that can match the strength of some of the most powerful S-Class monsters? Not only that, but somehow have a twin that's a vampire?! The answer came crashing down to me... quite literally.

 _Flashback shows the day that Raika the Raijū attacked, Saizou was one of the thousands of students that were leaving the scene because of the Thunder Beast's immense demonic aura that rivaled both Inner Moka's and Nosfer-Ben's. What caught Saizou's attention was the fact that the Thunder Beast referred to Nosfer-Ben as Ben Tennyson, which confused the Orc because Nosfer called himself Ben's fraternal twin. Despite the fact that he was shaking in his boots, he stayed and watched the fight between Raika and the rest of the Newspaper Club. As soon as Raika revealed that Ben was a human, Saizou felt his mind snap. Further proof that Ben was human was that apparently he and Nosfer fused back together... how, Saizou didn't know or really care. Ben was human, and the Orc lost to it!_

 _The Orc has been angry at Ben ever since. Somehow... someway... Ben Tennyson, had to pay._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Thanks to Larry Kenney, I now know what you really are, just like Kuyo said... your a wannabe! I always found it fishy that you needed a bracelet to change forms and this confirms it, your human! A good-for-nothing human! So I joined Anti-Thesis, wanting to get revenge on you. But the leader told me to wait because it: _wasn't the right time_. I called bullshit, and paid Moroha here to take you out once and for all!" Said Saizou, air quoting his comment about timing. To him, it was bad enough for him to get his ass beaten by Ben in an alien form... but a human disguised as one?! That wasn't gonna fly, and the rage on his face told Ben that Saizou had finally reached his limit.

"Anti-Thesis?! Saizou, what were you thinking?! Those guys want to destroy the entire school and everyone in it! Their dangerous!" Ben warned. The Orc just grinned evilly and said: "that's the point."

SLASH!

"ARGH!"

"BEN!"

"SHIT! WEEEEEEEEE!"

( **AN:** Ending theme.)

* * *

Can anyone guess what happens next? I guarantee your all gonna guess wrong, but let me know what you think in the review section. Until then, see ya next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Over 10,000... count them... 10 THOUSAND words! Almost 11,000! This is the longest, most involved and deepest lore-filled chapter I have ever written (and probably the last one to be written THIS long... my poor fingers)! I was actually hoping to get this out by Halloween [or at least early November], but I didn't want to rush this chapter [or split it into more than 2 parts] either... its VERY important because things start to change for our band of heroes, as well as give small insight towards the _Great Migration_ and its role in the story. But first, shouting out to:

1) **AlexCephon:** I'm following both timelines from the Rosario+Vampire anime and manga, fusing them together in a manner of speaking. Of course, once I run out of anime/manga to base around, Ben10 episodes will be used... or I'll combine events of the Ben10 series with Rosario+Vampire manga chapters, whichever comes first.

2) **Emblemfan1:** Your welcome for the shout-out, it's the least I can do :)

3) **EMIYA14** (from first story): I gave him the original Omnitrix because this universe (at that time, if you read the authors notes) takes place BEFORE Alien Force, also because I adopted the story from another writer; and was using his work as a stepping stone before finally making it my own due to my inexperience at that point in time. Still, hope you've read this far and are enjoying the story.

4) **Thestutz** (from first story) Thank you, I'm glad you liked the story and my writing style. Hopefully your still reading up to this point.

5) **MasterScorpion:** Thanks for taking a quick look over of chapter 1, enjoy the rest of the series!

6) **Tristan** **Taylor:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my Jesus, I love this troll/review. Treat women like a duel disk, insert card at regular intervals, ROFL! This is an amazing sex joke, give this guy a big hand!

7) **AnimeGoji91:** Sounds interesting. If _Bendy and the Ink Machine_ wins, I'll keep this in mind.

8) **The Brod Road:** Not gonna lie, if _Sonic Series_ was the winner of the poll, that is in a draft... your not hacking my account, are ya? :P

Now with them shout-outs outta the way, let's address the elephant in the room. As you can all imagine, it's harder to write now with school/college/holidays back in. Updates will be painfully slow. I'm also trying to get my YouTube channel out there, adding more to my plate. Off topic, I turned on Boomerang one day (ya know, the TV station that reruns old cartoons) and low and behold, Ben10 was on. It was actually the episode where Ben and Gwen get trapped in a video game, which got me brainstorming. Would like to see Ben and the harem stuck in a video game? If so, I'm gonna need your help. Users of this site, please make your way to the newest poll and vote. Any Guests, leave a vote in the review section. Here's the categories to ponder in the meantime (new ones will be added from time to time, so I'll increase vote count accordingly, keep an eye out!):

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Series_

 _Little Nightmares_

 _Fortnite_

 _Call of Duty: Zombies_

 _Smash Bros. Series *for a specific game franchise within it, refer to "other"*_

 _PREY (2017)_

 _Alien VS Predator_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog Series_

 _Undertale_

 _Castlevania_

 _Zelda Series_

 _Mario Series_

 _Lego: Star Wars_

 _Kingdom Hearts_

 _Bendy and the Ink Machine_

 _Kirby Series_

 _Other *please specify in a review or private message*_

Off topic once more, I consider myself to be the Scott Cawthon of fanfiction (though I'm NOT as good as him, let's be honest :P). As much information as I give you all, I don't give you the full story either. Case in point, today's/tonight's chapter. I have gotten some compla... I mean, questions... regarding Ben's aliens' strength. Barry-Allen365, Dhruva09, Cpt Morgan, as well as a few others have been saying that I've underpowered Ben's aliens' to make Ben basically become Tsukune. There's a bigger explanation here, and it will be revealed as you read this chapter. Enjoy boys and girls, and remember to cast your vote!

One last thing, I'm also doing an anime review on my YouTube Channel about the newest season of _High School DXD_. I've seen allot hate towards it on social media, so I figured I take a peak about what everyone is so worked up about. When I heard about it, I was like: _High School DXD? Hated? That can't be right_. Since you all like harem's and/or anime (be honest, why ELSE are you even here?), why not check it out for yourselves and we can watch it together? I'd be honored if you all took the time to review my thoughts on it instead of just reading my fanfics all the time, but its up to you guys (channel link is on chapter 19). If you do and I get enough cash from this YouTube business, someday I'll make a video series of this story once I get more experience in video editing, wouldn't that be awesome?!

If you do wanna see the video, I'd suggest you look at it first before reading this, just in case it gets flagged and blocked. Even though I invoked the Fair Use law, YouTube's AI might malfunction for the millionth time, since YouTube has become untrustworthy in today's age. Keep in mind, the video is just a sampler since I'm still working on the full project, but your comments on it will help. I also apologize in advance for the waterfiller over it, but again it's to avoid that AI... hope you enjoy the video regardless! :)

But we're getting ahead of ourselves, let's rejoin Ben where he left off...

* * *

 **Chapter 23: In the Fourarms of an Orc + Ben Tennyson - Part 1**

( **AN:** Theme song, but check out the above note about the YouTube video I made if you just skipped down here.)

Ben was cut in a downward, diagonal line on his torso. Blood immediately filled up his school uniform, darkening its color. The transforming human fell to the ground with a thump. "Like I said, a weak wannabe" said Saizou, enjoying the sight of Ben lying in the dirt lifeless. "How disappointing... didn't even need to get out of human form" said Moroha, with an evil grin. Seeing Ben on the ground unmoving triggered something in Kokoa's brain. Not even bothering to call Kou to shape-shift, she lunged at Moroha with the intent to kill. "YOU BASTARD!" She roared, kicking the blade-wielding monstrel in the center of his spine. As he skid along the dirt, she ran over to him to plunge his face into the earth. With astounding speed, Moroha was already up and out before the redhead got within striking distance.

"Nice try, babe... and you might wanna rethink your outfit, just a fashion tip" said Moroha, commenting on Kokoa's clothes in their current state. The hat was fine, but its the shirt and skirt that was the problem. The shirt looked like it was washed 5 too many times and it did show off Kokoa's still-developing breasts quite well, plus some stomach... there was also huge tear on the back, but it thankfully was still covering her. As for the skirt, it didn't cover anything... and her panties now looked like lingerie. As embarrassed as Kokoa was feeling, she needed to stay focused. She hasn't fought a monstrel before, only heard how strong the former school nurse Mako was, so she had to keep on her toes... without tearing anymore of her clothes!

Saizou whistled. "Not bad. Your definitely Moka's sister" he said. If it came down to a choice, he'd pick Moka in a heartbeat, but Kokoa was decent in his eyes despite she was still growing. That got Kokoa's attention and she went for him next...

POW!

"What'cha hitting that tree for? Heheh" said Saizou, who avoided the attack somehow. Calling out _morning star_ , she ran at Saizou and grabbed Kou as he changed in front of her...

FLOP!

Heavy. Kou felt very heavy for some reason. What was happening? Was Saizou faster or... no, it wasn't that. She was getting slower. Even though her body has matured again, her Yoki however was struggling to catch up with the rapid growth, moving around and attacking wasn't helping either. That's why Kou felt heavy to her and Saizou, a monster of strength, was able to outrun her. She was now almost out of gas after expending so much of her young monster energy so quickly, and now the 2 bullies were getting ready to attack her when a flash of green made them look back.

"Ugh... pick on someone your own size" said Fourarms, the alien now taking Ben's place. He was getting up, but he was sporting a new look as well. No longer was he dressed in a black-and-white suit, he now wore some kind of gold sash that went around his torso that was attached to the Omnitrix symbol (now on his chest), showing off his impressive pectoral muscles. He also wore gold bands on his wrists and ankles, and now had only a black speedo on instead of pants like his old form had. Other than the fact he now had hair (that was tied up in a ponytail), he still looked similar to his older form. "Oh... no wonder I felt a little chilly... someone's gonna like this new look" he joked a little, flexing a bit and referring to a member(s) of his harem. **"Dude, even I don't know who your referencing!"** Nosfer-Ben complained.

"I thought you said he was human!" Said Moroha. "Don't let him fool you, he's all muscle, no might" taunted Saizou. "Don't refer to yourself in third person, it's creepy" said Fourarms, as Saizou began to shift into his Orc form. "Take care of the kid... Tennyson's mine!" Said Saizou, charging at Fourarms. Both bulky fighters slammed into each other, arms locked and teeth gritted. As soon as they collided, a small shockwave was sent out, blowing some dirt and rocks away. "I'm gonna make you wish you stayed home, Tennyson! When I'm through with you, your gonna be sorry you ever heard the name, Saizou Komiya!" The Orc threatened. "Dude, the third person thing is..." Fourarms was saying, but a fangirl-like screech erupted from his Omnitrix symbol.

 **"YOU! KOMIYA?! YOUR the son of Arisa Komiya?! One of the hotcakes in the upcoming _Love Live - Sunshine_ movie?! Get me an autograph, I'll take back EVERYTHING I ever said about you"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. Both the Orc and the red Orc-like alien looked down at the symbol, looking like their brains stopped working. **"... what? I have hobbies other than slap-stick commentary"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix explained. Getting back to the task at hand, Saizou and Fourarms continued to try and push the other back. The Tetramand had to admit, Saizou's grip was allot stronger than he remembered, good thing he had an advantage. Using his second set of arms, Fourarms got underneath Saizou's armpits and lifted him up before dropping him on his back.

Getting up, Fourarms felt his fingers with his thumbs. "Ew... deodorant much?" He asked the downed Saizou, for some reason the Orc didn't get back up, was he down for the count? He'll worry about that when/if he gets back up. Right now, Fourarms had to get to Kokoa. When he was cut down a minute earlier, Nosfer was healing his wounds and allowed Ben to get Fourarms out; and while doing so, he noticed Kokoa was sluggish for some reason. He was no expert on monster anatomy, but something was clearly wrong with her... the fact that she couldn't pick up Kou easily spoke volumes.

The mentioned vampire had her back against the wall... or in this case, against the woods. She managed to hold up Kou-morning star in a defensive position, but she was struggling with him. Moroha was toying with her by darting out of her line of sight with his blades crossed as if ready to strike. When he finally did try and attack; the top of his head was grabbed by Fourarms and he was tossed up, up, and awaaaaaaaaaaaay. "Two down, zero to..." Fourarms was bragging but when he turned around, Saizou was up and smirking at him with his arms folded, looking like he was waiting.

"Thanks... now I don't have to pay him the other half. Hope your ready to die, Tennyson" said the Orc, smashing the ground with his fists and making rocks burst up from the earth. Grabbing Kokoa (who was still struggling), Fourarms jumped out of the way of the attack with his powerful legs. It was clear now that Saizou intended to make due on his threat, but something bugged Fourarms as he landed. _'That's... my move!'_ He thought. "Nice leap, Tennyson. Here's a round of applause!" Said Saizou, clapping his hands so hard, they sent out a shockwave. Fourarms managed to avoid it... the several trees the wave passed by weren't so lucky. "Stay here" said Fourarms, putting Kokoa down behind gravestone before running at Saizou and tackling him to the ground.

The fight then played out almost identical to the first fight Fourarms and Saizou had on day one, but more brutal. After punching each other in the jaw at the same time, they charged again and tackled. Just as Fourarms was gonna uppercut Saizou with one of his lower fists, Saizou used his own trump card... his tongue, to grab the arm Fourarms was gonna use. Saizou pulled back his tongue, introducing the Tetramand to his forehead, dazing both fighters. However, Saizou recovered first and went to grab Fourarms' head to pound it into the dirt.

Though slightly disoriented, Fourarms grabbed Saizou's wrist before the Orc could grab him, and spun him around once before letting go. Saizou got his head "stumped" in a tree and taking this chance, Fourarms leapped into the air and was going to smash him with all four 4 of his fists. Mere seconds before impact, Saizou got his head unstuck, but the large four-armed wrestler was still incoming!

BAM!

It was unknown of either person (or both) took heavy damage or not, because they came rolling out of the dust/dirt cloud seconds later as if nothing happened. Fourarms kicked Saizou off of him while they were rolling on a ball, then got to his feet. Ben was actually thankful of this new updated version of Fourarms, being dressed like a sumo wrestler gave him more room to move his limbs around without him worrying about ripping his shirt... though judging by the way many girls looked at him here, he wouldn't have minded either. Wiping some blood off of his face from a cut on his cheek, Saizou spoke to Fourarms. "Not bad, copycat; but I wonder how much better you'll be when you time out" the Orc taunted.

Kokoa could only watch in shock. Orcs' are strong sure, probably one of the strongest A-Class monsters' out there, but it didn't appear that Saizou was fatigued in any way. Even an Orc would be somewhat out-of-breath from all that, yet he was fine. There was also something different about Saizou, his energy to be precise. Kokoa didn't see much of him, only in-between classes and maybe once or twice during lunches. But when she did see him, his monster energy was always more or less the same but now... there was something else in it, something oddly familiar; yet the petite vampire couldn't place it.

However... one vampire did.

 **"Ben... you might wanna let me out... or maybe even Way Big and just step on him"** said Nosfer-Ben. _'Nah, I won't need to waste you or him. Toss me an energy drink if your that concerned'_ thought Fourarms. **"Yeah... I can't"** Admitted Nosfer-Ben after a moment of silence, the inner vampire clearly felt less of a... well, vampire... for being unable to assist. _'What do ya mean, can't? You've done it before and ya just healed me'_ thought Fourarms, looking down as his Omnitrix symbol.

The scene changes to inside the inner workings of the Omnitrix, with Nosfer-Ben flying around. **"Exactly... BE-FORE Verizon Wireless decided it was time for an upgrade! Sharing a healing factor is allot easier than Yoki, since the watch is designed to keep you alive anyway. Plus there's a shitload of new stuff in here, and everything's been moved around so much, I can't even find my hammock"** he said. "Hammock?" Asked Fourarms, not realizing he said it out loud. He didn't think Nosfer was the type of person to laze around in a... actually, he COULD picture it based on the vampires short visit in the real world, but didn't think he'd own one. Furthermore... how would he set one up? Did the new calibration allow the Omnitrix to scan inanimate objects now? That's almost as silly as the watch allowing him to turn into a hot dog.

 **"Never mind. So yeah, it's a little difficult to maneuver for the lab rat to move around when there's no cheese to follow. Back to Venom, there's something about his Yoki, something even I never noticed before. It's..."** Nosfer was explaining, but Saizou's Yoki began to pulse, his energy level rising rapidly. Was this what Nosfer meant? As strong as Fourarms was, he wasn't invincible, and they both decided it was time to end this fight quickly. He ran forward and pulled one set of arms back for a dual punch...

Saizou managed to block Fourarms' assault by grabbing Fourarms head in his giant palm and smashed him into the ground. Saizou's arm had a slightly further reach than Fourarms did, and sadly for our favorite Tetramand, he's experienced that firstha... well, first-HEAD. ( **AN:** I did pixel/photo measurements for confirmation of this. If you compare Fourarms and Saizou side-by-side, they LOOK even, but Saizou has an approximate 1.5 inches of arm length. Fun fact for the day right there.) "That wasn't very 'hero' of you, wannabe..." taunted Saizou, picking up Fourarms by the back of his yellow strapped suit so they were facing each other. "I thought you do the right thing by going with your gut!" He continued, punching Fourarms in said location and he sailed back into a tree.

Rubbing his head, Fourarms noticed he landed right next to where he told Kokoa to stay. Where did she go?

He didn't have time to worry about that now, what he needed to worry about was what alien to try next. Taking Nosfer's advice, he turned the dial... "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAATH! _[looks himself over]_ LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, NEW UPDATED OMNITRIX! GETTING UPDATED... MEANS YOU SHOULD START WORKING RIGHT!" Rath roared, annoyed. **"Somethings' never change"** commented Nosfer, also annoyed. Before Rath could turn the dial again, Saizou lunged forward with a fist ready to pulverize him. "Here, kitty, kitty!"

-TIME BREAK-

"Shouldn't Ben be back by now?" Asked Mizore. Her and the rest of the team were waiting in the club room for Ben to return from his meeting with the new committee. "Maybe he got there late?" Asked Yukari. "Mister Tennyson? Late? I don't see how, he has one of the best attendance records of any student in my classes" said Miss Nekonome. "Tell that to his 6th grade math teacher" Gwen mumbled, but it was loud enough for the others to hear. "You used to be part of it, how long do these things usually take?" Asked Kevin to Deshiko, who groaned upon the memory. "Insanely long. Kuyo would rant on and on for hours... but it was a good excuse for late homework" said the Bo-wielding zombie. "Speaking of homework, I got to go grade some papers before the end of the day. See you later, meow" said Miss Nekonome, walking out of the club.

A few minutes later, the Newspaper Club heard banging on the window, and saw Kokoa with panic in her eyes which was completely out of her character. Kurumu went to open the window and tease her, thinking she was still a young kid. That backfired as the succubus was shoved down as the redhead climbed in, back to normal... well, her body was anyway. Moka asked what happened to her clothes. "No time, pinky! Ben's in trouble!" Shouted Kokoa. "Since when do you care?" Asked Gwen, still a little sour from earlier. "Did you hear me? Saizou showed up and attacked me and Ben!" Kokoa explained, ignoring Gwen's question. "So? Ben can take care of him, he took on him and 2 other A-Class monsters' alone. Bout time he's teaching the Orc a lesson" said Deshiko. "You guys don't understand! He said something about working for Anti-Thesis, whatever that mea-" Kokoa explained and she needn't say no more, it got everyone's attention.

 **"Where is he?"** Asked Inner Moka, worriedly; not that anyone but Outer Moka could hear her. The only response to that question was a VERY loud boom coming from the bus stop off campus.

-TIME BREAK-

Saizou missed because Rath jumped away. The tiger landed in-between 2 trees, getting an idea. He ripped both out. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, ORC WITH FREAKISHLY LONG TONGUE..." Roared Rath, smashing the 2 trees he was holding into Saizou in a similar manner of how the Ewoks from _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_ smashed a Chicken Walker with 2 logs. "YOUR ALL BARK AND... uh... all bark, THAT'S IT!" Continued the tiger-like alien. Saizou recovered and tried using his tongue again, but when it got ahold of Rath's arm, he pulled it back and punched the Orc right in the face. This rinse and repeated 2 more times as if Saizou was a living paddle ball racket, before Rath let go upon the third time.

The Orc crashed into the dirt as Rath pounced on him. The Appoplexian punched Saizou in the stomach, digging his claw into the Orc; not fatally, but it will leave a real nice/nasty gash. Saizou managed to get Rath off without much difficulty, but he had to hold his belly for a second... and he smiled before giving a chuckle. "Heheh; well played, Tennyson. Didn't think you had the balls to stab me" he said, repositioning himself. "RATH HAS PLENTY OF BALLS! IN FACT, RATH THINKS HE SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME SO IT'D BE...!" Rath raged, earning him snorting sounds from his Omnitrix. "HEY, WHATS SO FUNNY?!" Rath roared, demanding an answer.

POW!

With Rath distracted by Nosfer-Ben, Saizou sucker punched Rath. The enraged tiger-like alien went to return fire, only for Saizou to block it. Before Rath could say 'uh-oh', Saizou lifted him up by the hand he was holding and threw Rath forward with a tremendous amount of force. "OH, NOW YER USING GRAVITY? WELL, IT CAN'T HELP YOU! GRAVITY CAN'T BEAT..." Rath roared as he stopped in mid-air. Since he was on his back, he had to turn his head to look down at the ground below. He flapped his arms in a vain [and humorous] attempt before succumbing to Newton's 3rd law, roaring as he fell down to the earth waiting for him below. Rath ended up at the bus stop off campus, with an Appoplexian-sized indentation in front of it.

Rath climbed out of it, shaking the dizziness out of his head. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, STUPID RATH-SIZED HOLE..." Rath said to the dirt-Rath. **"Look alive, Simba!"** Warned Nosfer-Ben. "RATH IS ALIVE, NOSFER! AND RATH'S NAME'S NOT..." Rath started to talk back, when a shadow loomed over him. Looking up, his eyes shrunk with pure shock. "... fuck Rath... GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared, getting out of the way, but the shockwave generated by Saizou's ground pound threw him off balance. He went to get up, but Saizou was already upon him. Grabbing the alien kitty by its collar, the Orc threw him into the side of the mountain then sped forward to punch him into it like flatting bread by sitting on it. "Got ya... huh? Where'd ya g- AH!" Saizou asked, and he got a web ball in his face by Spidermonkey as the blue baboon climbed to higher ground.

"Damn, Saizou's not fooling around. I might need to let you out, Nosfer" he said, going to turn the dial. **"About ti... SHIT!"** Nosfer/Omnitrix cried out. Looking behind him, Spidermonkey saw Saizou about to hit him again... how did he get up here so fast?

KA-POW!

Thanks to Spidermonkey's quickness, he got away. "Quit monkeying around, human. Accept your fate and die!" Roared Saizou, before punching the ground again. Jumping away for a third time, Spidermonkey changed into Jetray, firing his neuroshock beams. Despite his size (perhaps he just got lucky, it was hard to tell); Saizou manged to rolled away and toss a large gravestone at the flying manta, which said flying fish was able to counter with a trio neuroshock blast; spreading dust and pieces of rubble in Jetray's vision. Sadly, he had no time to react when a tree smashed into him. "NOW who's all bark, hahahaha!" Laughed Saizou, but stopped completely because Armodrillo shredded the large plant into mulch. The mecha-armadillo went to jackhammer the ground, but he felt something slice the back of his armor. It didn't cut open thankfully, but it hurt enough for him to look back due to basic instinct.

Saizou used this opening to uppercut Armodrillo...

BANG!

Armodrillo looked back at the Orc with an expression that said: 'really?'. He went to give Saizou a taste of punch, but felt the same sensation on his back again. Looking back, "OK! What the hel...? Huh? How'd you get... GAH!" Said Armodrillo, noticing the one slashing him was none other than Moroha. Saizou clocked Armodrillo in the head, dazing him. "Took you long enough" Saizou said to Moroha. "Sorry, I went skydiving and lost track of time" Moroha joked. Armodrillo was rubbing his head and just as he looked over at the duo, Saizou rushed at him and gave him another uppercut, this time with more force. The yellow robotic alien wasn't expecting it and had no means of defense. He slammed into a tree trunk, knocking it over. Armodrillo returned to the Omnitrix due to heavy damage Ben's been taking. Ben started to dial his watch, but Moroha sped over and put a blade to the humans throat, pressing it in slightly. "Don't even think about it" the monstrel threatened; but Ben smirked, paying it no mind and changed into a being of green slime; AKA Goop.

Sinking out of danger, he reformed behind Moroha. The monstrel in question just slashed at him, not only did it not affect Goop at all; but...

SSSSSSSSS...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Moroha's bladed hand began to sizzle due to Goop's acidic makeup. Goop laughed a little at this, then felt something shoot through him. It was Saizou's fist... which suffered the same fate as Moroha's hand. He punched Goop again in anger, accidentally hitting and knocking away his Anti-Gravity Projector, which keeps his body stable off his home world. Saizou was shocked at first, but decided not to question it. Standing over the downed Goop desperately trying to slap the Omnitrix symbol, Saizou grinned at him. "Not so tough without your hat, are you?" The Orc said, eyeing the emblem and got an idea. "Hmmm, removing it from you didn't go so well... but what if I smashed it!" He roared, pulling his fist back and ready to strike.

KLONG!

Saizou was clanged by a golden washtub and fell to the ground rubbing his head, there was only one possible culprit...

"Ben, you ok?" Asked Kurumu, flying down and carrying Goop's projector; she must have caught it when Saizou knocked it away. The succubus didn't come alone though, she brought the rest of the Newspaper Club (minus Miss Nekonome which was explained previously) with her. **"The cavalry's here!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, making trumpet noises. Yukari stepped forward and tapped the face-plate floating in Goop's slime with her wand, changing Ben back to normal. "Ugh, thanks" Ben said, now sitting in the dirt and getting up. "Ben, I'm sorry, I went to get help" Kokoa explained kneeling down to Ben, she was also dressed in fresh clothes. "Again... since when do you care?" Asked Kevin, confused and looking back at them since he was in a fighting stance. Kokoa was about to snap at him, but instead bit her lip and slightly blushed while looking away with her eyes.

"Ugh... typical. Your on the verge of defeat, and your merry band of sluts rush to your rescue" groaned Saizou, getting up. **"Heh, jealous?"** Nosfer joked. "What can I say? I have friends in high places" said Ben.

BLAM!

Out of nowhere, a laser shot was fired at Ben's feet, just barely missing him. Looking around, the group sees that they were suddenly surrounded by 100 monstrels in human form... with large guns. "So do we, our leader even bought us highly expensive weapons! Even if they are of the human world, they ain't half bad" said Moroha, slyly. "Wait a sec, those are Laser Lances!" Said Kevin, recognizing the alien tech he used to sell, but how did these guys get ahold of that kind of firepower? "Where'd you get those?" Asked Gwen, her hands glowing, ready to create a shield in case of attack. "Wouldn't you like to know" Moroha said, not answering the question. "Relax. The only reason their here is to keep you in line, Tennyson and Moka are all I want. I wanna beat the ever living tar out of both of you in front of YOUR friends, and see how you like it!" Said Saizou, his tone of voice told the Newspaper Club he was serious... and no way in hell backing down.

At first, Kevin and Gwen went to use some of their powers but the second they moved, 2 warning shots were fired at their heads, just barely missing their ears.

 **Monstrel** **#3:** Next time...

 **Monstrel** **#5:** We'll aim.

Gwen was instead gonna teleport them all to safety when Ben spoke up, sensing what his cousin was doing. "Don't. He'll just follow us... then allot of innocent people are gonna get hurt" he said, not looking back at his cousin, and he was right. Besides, running from a problem doesn't make it go away... especially if its in the form of an Orc that will relentlessly pursue you.

Moka and Ben were standing next to each other, and Moka grabbed Ben's hand. Looking at each other, Moka nodded to the Omnitrix teen, giving him the ok. Seeing as his watch still had power, Ben went to dial it, "The vampire... I want your vampire form, Tennyson. Nothing else" said Saizou, shocking everyone, including some of the monstrels. Did he have a death wish? Fighting Inner Moka AND Nosfer-Ben?! "Uh... no offense bro, but you realize what you said, right?" Asked Moroha. "Yeah... I did" said Saizou, with no emotion. "I know you went on par with the boss, but are you sure...?" Moroha didn't get to finish the question because of Saizou's death glare, so he shut up.

Ben and Moka looked at each other again...

Moka brought his hand slowly up to her Rosario and placed her hand on the Omnitrix...

With one last look at each other, and a push and tug later...

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Both Ben and Moka were surrounded by pink-green light as they both began to change form. The amount of power generated was incredible! Seconds later, a large swarm of red and green bats flew around them both, enveloping the duo. _When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, and the blood of a vampire is absorbed by the Omnitrix; Moka's innocent self vanishes, Ben's human self disappears; and her inner vampire, along with his own vampiric power... is awakened!_ With the transformations over, Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben now take the field. **"You've just made, your last big mistake. Letting the other Moka and Ben let us out together... was an extremely poor decision"** said Inner Moka, confidently. **"The worst part of it is... you won't be conscious enough to regret it"** said Nosfer-Ben.

What happened next... none of the Newspaper Club saw coming.

"Your not the only ones who've been restricting yourselves" was all Saizou said before exploding with just as much Yoki as Inner Moka and Nosfer-Ben had combined. His body also starting moving, but not his muscles... something was moving INSIDE of the Orcs body, as if it was trying to burst out! If that wasn't messed up enough, Saizou even started groaning and grunting as his body did something that no one... could have EVER expected.

"What's that you always say?... Oh yeah... it's, HERO TIME!" Saizou mocked Ben's signature catchphrase, as he began a startling [not to mention, painful-looking] transformation; his teeth clenched together so hard, they looked like they would break into tiny little pieces. The Orc's body just kept shifting [and creepily, Saizou was smiling even though it looked like this hurt him] until you can actually HEAR the bones in his body snap, but not as in snap and break... more like snap in; and out _of place_. His eyes moved toward his forehead, to make room for a smaller set of eyes that just popped out below them. But the most damning of all, was something arm-like shot out of Saziou's left side before this repeated on his other, growing 5 ligaments when they were done stretching out.

With his transformation finally completed, he groaned and took in some breaths; getting an even wider smile as he looked at the shocked Newspaper Club members. "Whatcha think? Impressive, isn't it?" He said, pridefully.

 **Kurumu:** No...

 **Mizore:** Fucking...

 **Yukari:** Way.

 **Gwen:** He's a...

 **Kevin:** ... Tetramand.

To be quite fair, he wasn't an EXACT Tetramand like Fourarms; it was more of a Yokai version of him. Saizou had the arms and eyes down pat; but was missing the spikes/skin tags that normally ran down Tetramands' arms, and he still had five toes as opposed to two the humanoid alien species were known to have. Other than that, Saizou somehow managed to copy Fourarms appearance down to the "T", no pun intended. **"So... the energy I was feeling before... your an alien?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben, who didn't attempt to hide his bewildered expression. **"That doesn't make any sense! Before you had Yoki of a pure Orc, how are you also an alien?!"** Asked Inner Moka, also failing to hide her surprised look. Saizou just laughed at them. "Heheheh. Truth be told, I'm just as surprised as you all are... at least, at first."

-SAIZOU'S FLASHBACK #1-

 _Replays from when Saizou returned home to his parents house in the previous chapter:_

 **Saizou:** After my dad partially disowned me right on the spot, my mother talked him down and agreed to drop the subject for now. So I went into my bedroom to try and clear my head, but the voices of everyone kept taunting me... berating me on how much of a failure I was.

 _The heads of everyone Saizou knows float around him, putting him down. The poor Orc grabbed his hair tightly, as if that would silence them. When he finally had enough, he screamed "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"_

 _BANG!_

 _He punched a hole in his bedroom wall, staring at it with intense hatred as if it was Ben's face he was looking at... the one who started it all._ _Saizou's Mom, who was already outside her sons door at the time, slowly opened it after hearing him sock his bedroom wall. "Saizou? Honey? Are you alright?" She asked, worried of her sons mental state. Turning slowly to his parent in the doorway, Saizou had to hold his voice back because of all the emotions flooding inside him._

 _"Ok?... Do I... **look** ok, mom? My own farther just threatened to kick me out of the house, my friends want nothing to do with me and I've become the laughing stock of the entire goddamn academy!" Saizou said, punching the wall again, his whole body shaking. All he wanted to do with smash something... everything! Anything to relieve all the anger boiling inside him. For the sake of his mom however, he held back as much as he could, yet it looked like he was a volcano that would erupt at any second._

 _"The Komiya family is one of the most, if not THE most, respected Orc family in all of Japan. Growing up, dad taught me everything, and I wanted to make him proud" saying this, Saizou's eyes began to water. "But in the end, I failed him... failed you... losing to a vampire was one thing but... I lost to a Gaijin, a fucking foreigner! IT'S PATHETIC!" He roared, punching the wall once more. In his emotional state, he subconsciously shifted his fist and arm into his Orc form, and was crying. He also made a hole clean through into the next room, but he was too furious at certain people... and himself... to care. "I wasn't strong enough... I'm a disgrace to our family name... I'm weak" Saizou said softly, tears flowing down his face._

 _Saizou's mom embraced her only son, trying to calm him down. "Saizou, dear... you far from weak. Your very strong... you just didn't know it" she said._

 **Saizou:** Before I could even ask what that was supposed to mean...

 _Saizou suddenly felt his mom's grip get stronger, not to the point of killing him but it did give him slight discomfort. He opened eyes to see, for the first time ever, his mom's monster identity._

 **Saizou:** At first, I thought I must've fell asleep in my moms arms and was just dreaming. When I realized what I saw was real, I immediately thought it was you kicking a man when he's down.

 _"TennySOOOOOOON!" Saizou roared, thinking the American was posing as his mom in an effort to mock him. He pushed the being off of him and charged, but the being simply stopped him when a single outstretched arm, something even Ben couldn't do. Backing away, he saw this being wore the same clothes as his mother did moments ago... was this her? No way, it couldn't be; she's a... "I never took my true form because of the rules of the Great Migration. I'm not an Orc, Saizou... I'm a Tetramand... an alien."_

 **Saizou:** Part of me was amazed, but also angry. Like, why am I JUST learning this now and not when I spoke my first word... better yet, why not my first birthday?! My own mother, and presumably own farther, have been lying to me. What about the extended family, did they know too? Did any of my cousins know? Why the hell was I left out of the loop?! She said something that monsters and aliens don't get along so well...

 **Nosfer-Ben: Not if they bought tickets to pound town...**

 **Kou:** HEY! Get out of the flashback! WEEEEE!

-FLASHBACK PAUSE-

* * *

 **Bakuganman:** CUUUUUUUUT! _(Gets down off a director chair)_ _*sighs*_ Nosfer... I love you to death man, your like my son... but really, what the hell?

 **Nosfer-Ben: COME ON! As if half the readers weren't thinking it! Besides, your the one who wrote it.**

 **Bakuganman:** Well... but you said it!

 **Nosfer-Ben:** _(smirks)_ **I'm just doing my job as an OC, plus the comedy that modern cartoons are too chickenshit to use anymore.**

 **Saizou:** Excuse me! I'm in the middle of my monologue here!

 **Bakuganman:** Sorry but... ya know. Ok _(sits back in director chair)_... LIGHTS?

 **Yukari:** _(waves wand to create washtub-like lights above the stage. She speaks cheerfully)_ Lights!

 **Bakuganman:** CAMERA?

 **Mizore:** _(has multiple ice clones, they all speak at the same time)_ Rolling.

 **Bakuganman:** WE HAVE SPEED?

 **Kurumu:** _(she and Ruby are each holding boom mics)_ All ears!

 **Bakuganman:** QUIET ON THE SET PLEASE! ... Action.

* * *

-FLASHBACK RESUME-

( **AN:** VHS tape rewind sound... you guys know what VHS tapes are, right?)

 **Saizou:** ... get along so well because of something that happened roughly 200 years ago. She didn't go into too much detail, just said that any aliens left behind must keep their identities secret. I wasn't really paying attention because I was to stunned to process the rest of her story. My mother was an alien? That made your red Orc transformation an alien too! My mother offered to train me, so I could learn how to tap into the power of my Tetramand half. I was never taught as a child because of the very migration that could have separated my mother and father.

 _"GAAAAAAA-OOF!" Went Saizou, who crashed into a swing set outside his home that he hasn't used since he was four. He charged at his attacker again, which was shown to be his mother in her alien form. Once again however, a few quick wrestling champion-like moves sent Saizou up in the air and on his back... who'd thunk his mother would be such a badass? "What's wrong Saizou, is that all you got? Are you gonna let me beat you just like Tennyson?!" Saizou's mom yelled, trying to get her sons blood to boil. It worked, and with a loud yell, Saizou got up and tried again. Charging into the center of his mothers body, he manged to pick her up and slammed her into the gates of the backyard. Using her second set of arms, she tried to get Saizou off of her, but his grip was too tight._

 **Saizou:** We practiced for days, then weeks. Despite all my hard work, along with constantly getting beat down by my mother, I was nowhere near close to unlocking whatever alien strength I had...

 _Saizou's fist collides with his mothers, but he slides back due to the force of the punch. Saizou's mom charged for another attack when, "Enough." Her eyes widened and she screeched to a halt. Her son, with a low tone, told her to stop in a way she didn't expect to hear. They made so much progress, her baby boy had gotten so much stronger... so why was he asking to stop? They already had a lunch break... "Let's just stop mom... I think I've had enough" Saizou answered in a sad tone. "Saizou..." she said. "I've been training with you for weeks now, and so far nothing's changed. The only thing that has is that I last longer in fights with you, I don't feel any different" the Orc continued._

 **Saizou:** I felt like I haven't accomplished anything. Other than learning some new moves, I didn't feel any increase in power at all... I felt maybe it was just a pipe dream, maybe I didn't inherit any alien genes or whatever. If I couldn't beat her... how could I beat someone like you? So I quit.

 _Despite Saizou's mom insisting otherwise, he merely waved her off and headed back inside. The poor Tetramand mother could only watch, not knowing what else to say to get her only son out of this funk._

 **Saizou:** The day I got back to school...

 _During Raika's attack in Chapter 20, students were running away from the battle scene to protect themselves. Saizou approached, not knowing what was happening. "The heck's going...?"_

 _ZAP! KA-BOOM!_

 _"HOLY SHIT!" Saizou ducked down after nearly getting his head zapped off! Looking around the corner, he saw the Newspaper Club fighting the fearsome Thunder Beast... but why was Tennyson running away? "Heh, where's that bravery half the monster world talks about, ya coward" said Raika, making a ball of electricity in his hands and tossing it at Ben_ ( **AN:** Unbeknownst to Saizou, it's actually Nosfer-Ben because he was separated from Ben at the time). _This guy had intense monster energy, and the first thing Saizou wanted to do was bolt. But another part of him told him to stay and observe, this might be his chance to study Ben and figure out his weaknesses. "HA! HILARIOUS! The so-called Great Doppelganger needs a woman to protect him!" Laughed Raika, throwing his head back. Watching this, Saizou figured electricity might be Ben's weakness... he always uses that silly-looking watch to transform after all._

 _The Orc kept his eyes glued to the battle despite the danger. When Kevin, Gwen and Ruby arrived as backup..._

 _"What's wrong, Osmosian? Enjoy the taste?" Raika taunted Kevin, making Saizou's eyebrow lift up. Osmosian? The fuck was that, some white blood cell that acts like a cop? "That's right, I know who you are... what you are. And I know what your alien girlfriend is too... an Anodite. My organization has been keeping an eye on you and those human Plumbers for a long time" said Raika. Plumbers? Those old fat guys that always bend over and show their butt cracks? And what was an Anodite? Wasn't that a character from a book series written by K.A. Applegate... his mother loved it, even though it was wasn't available in Japanese._

 _"I also know, that Tennyson isn't a monster either... HE'S A HUMAN!"_

 **Saizou:** To be honest, I took someone claiming you were a human in stride. But...

 _"Leave them alone!" Came... "BEN?!" Went the club harem and Kokoa. What the hell was he doing?! He's gonna get himself killed! Ben was tossing a rock up and down on his hand, he must've thrown one at the Raijū. "So, playing hero are w... Ah!" Raika was taunting, but he got another rock thrown at him from behind by... "Huh? 2 Tennysons'?" Asked the Raijū, clearly not expecting that. **"That's right, double the trouble"** said Nosfer, throwing a rock. "Double the fun" said Ben, also throwing a rock._

 **Saizou:** No shapeshifter, not even one like you, could possibly split themselves in two. Now that I thought about it, the vampire you didn't smell nearly as bad as you did. Then, the second you magically vanishes even though he claimed you were twins? There was something fishy with your story, so I took a page from the Newspaper Club book and did what you geeks did best... started my own investigation.

 _Flashback shows that everywhere Ben went since then, Saizou (in a Sherlock Holmes-like outfit, complete with a plastic pipe cigar) had been following Ben, taking notes of everything. Although he was unable to follow when the group was helping Vilgax, the Orc took this time to sneak into the clubroom and snoop away. He even... "borrowed" the key to Kevin's secret garage, fiddling with the tech inside. While examining a high-tech rifle-like weapon, he accidentally shot it, making the energy bullet ricochet all over the place. Saizou had to dance like a madman to avoid it._

 _When it finally stopped, it ultimately ended up blowing all four tires on Kevin's car. With an 'oh shit' look; Saizou put the weapon back where he found it, patted it, and walked out of the garage with his hands in his pockets while whistling._

 _A day later, Inner Moka and Ben (as Nosfer-Ben) were going over the basics since the vampire was back in the watch he calls home. Saizou was watching the entire time, dressed as a fake tree. As he was watching, He noticed Ben was not as adept with his vampiric powers as before, despite tying the Orc's tongue in a knot. **"Good, do it again"** commanded Inner Moka. Ben did as he was told and began to build his Yoki up. However, he did it much too quickly and ended up letting loose a massive surge of power. **"Alright... bring it down, nice... and easy"** said Inner Moka, slightly worried that Ben might blow himself up again. Ben manged to bring his power back down to normal levels, but it was a clear strain and he exited his vampire form because of it._

 _Inner Moka got to Ben's side, her hands on his shoulders. "Ugh... guess I'm out of practice, huh?" Ben joked. **"Heh. Compared to when we first started, not so much"** commented Inner Moka. Watching this part made Saizou face the camera with his eyes closed and his tongue out, pointing to it while gagging. What startled Saizou was Ben's limiter did the exact same thing at the exact same time. **"GACK! Unless your both gonna zing, can ya let me back out!"** Spoke the limiter, sounding like a darker version of Ben... the same dark version that seemingly disappeared after the Thunder Beast attacked! _

_"Do you enjoy ruining every moment of my personal life?" Asked Ben to his limiter. **"Only when I'm not part of it, now can we finish smashing shit?"** Asked the limiter. **"And to think he used to fight you for control..."** commented Inner Moka, whispering to Ben. **"His ears are my ears, Drusilla"** the limiter commented back. **"Putting him aside, your getting better Ben. You might just make a convincing vampire"** said Inner Moka. "Yeah... but still, I can move around and fight without any problems. It's just that Yoki build-up thing that keeps throwing me off" said Ben, slightly down from realizing he hasn't completely mastered the transformation. It's not like he can master a hero just by collecting gold Sumo Slammer cards, right?_

 **Saizou:** It was clear I wasn't gonna find anything out, it was just yet some other power-crazy canine looking to trash your rep. I was gonna leave...

 _ **"Don't push yourself too hard, Ben. Your only human"** said Inner Moka, Saizou immediately froze up... did he hear that correctly? There's no way, he was just imagining... "Yeah, I'm just a human. Still... I wish this was as easy as being an alien" said Ben, as he got out Moka's Rosario and handed it back. Putting it back in place, and telling him she'll see him later, the silver-haired vampire fell into Ben's arms and was replaced with the pink-haired one. After a minute or two of waiting, Moka recovered... and bit Ben's neck._

 _As they headed back to campus, the Orc just stood there, unable to process what he had just heard. When he finally did, he lost it. With his face twisting in anger, he ripped off the silly tree costume and started punching real trees around him with intense fury. He kept going until he completely exhausted himself. Clenching his fists, he knew what he had to do..._

 **Saizou:** There was no better proof than hearing it from your own lips. You deceived me... deceived the entire school... and your fan club knew all along. With this knowledge, I went back to my mother...

 _Saizou's mother, in her human form, was sitting in the living room knitting clothes_ ( **AN:** Cliche and VERY stereotypical, I know; but its the best I could come up with aside from washing dishes or doing laundry. She seems like the type of mother who would do any of these 3 tasks) _. Hearing the door open, she looked in its direction to see Saizou had returned home, but shouldn't he be at school today? "Oh, Saizou dear? What are you doing ho...?" The Tetramand mother didn't get to finish her question. "Train me... train me some more... and don't hold a thing back" was all Saizou said, his face darkened so his facial expression couldn't be seen. However, his mother knew by his tone he must have reached rock bottom. Against her better judgement, she agreed... anything for her baby boy._

 _Saizou didn't go to his classes for 3 whole days, but his mother wrote a note excusing him due to... 'family matters'. Throughout that time, Saizou trained with his mother non-stop, only pausing to use the restroom or drink some water to stay hydrated. He did eat of course to keep his strength up, but he would chow it down so quickly that even Upchuck would be jealous._

 _Sadly just like all the previous times, Saizou wasn't unlocking any sort of hidden power. It frustrated him to no end, but he also used it as incentive to keep pushing forward. Upon the 3rd day, Gonzo (Saizou's father) came home from work early to pick up his briefcase_ ( **AN:** Side note, he dresses like a lawyer or a mafia boss, so him forgetting this seems plausible) _that he left behind. As you can imagine, he was genuinely shocked to hear some fighting noises from his yard. Although he knew his wife could handle herself, that didn't stop him from rushing to the backyard halfway morphed into his own Orc form... "Saizou? Honey? What the blazes is going on here?!" He asked, demanding an explanation as to why his son was attacking his wife. Saizou and Mother_ _Tetramand has shocked looks on their faces... along with a little embarrassment._

 _"And why are you in your_ _Tetramand form?! You know what will happen if someone sees you!" Gonzo continued, reminding his wife of the fact she was an alien. "Finally... Saizou! You should be a Yokai Academy right now! You have 5 seconds to tell m..." Gonzo finished, but his wife cut him off and explained everything. While he was proud of his son from taking things up a notch by fighting one of the most powerful beings in the universe, it was still his wife. The two parents started to argue on what they thought was best for their son: Momma Tetramand was saying it was a mistake that they never told Saizou the full truth about his heritage; while Gonzo was saying that it didn't matter, not to mention the amount of trouble they could get into of anyone saw what she truly was._

 _Saizou was caught in the middle of it all, his parents in their true forms arguing in broad daylight... so much for a perfect marriage. "You can't deny the possibility, Gonzo! Saizou could very well be a hybrid and have more strength than any Orc or Tetramand in history, you know how much my people value brute force!" Saizou's mother said, defending her actions. "If he did, don't ya think he'd have shown signs of it during Elementary School? Honey, I'm sorry, but Saizou is a pure-blooded Orc. He has no extra strength... hell, according to you, he should have grown a second pair of arms by 3! He couldn't even beat a foreign Onimodoki, one of the lowest class and weakest of monsters!" Said Gonzo, getting aggravated since he's heard all this before Saizou was even born._

 _Saizou's face darkened once again. Hearing his mother and father argue gave him mixed feelings, his dad didn't even want to explore the possibility that Saizou could be more than just an Orc, but what really got to him was the fact that Gonzo just indirectly called him weak... his own father, the man he's looked up to his entire life. With his teeth and fists clenching, his Yoki began to build up with his arguing parents none the wiser. When the 2 parents finally stopped, Momma Tetramand noticed her sons head was down, thinking he was crying. "Ugh, Gonzo! Sometimes you are so insensitive!" She snapped, then bringing her 'crying' son into a hug. "Sure, go ahead and baby him, that'll solve everything" commented Father Orc._

 _Momma Tetramand was saying sweet nothings to Saizou to get him to calm down..._

 _But that only caused him to snap._

 _"I'm NOT A WEAKLING!" The Orc roared, blinded by rage and frustration. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! I'M TRIED OF BEING LOOKED DOWN UPON FOR JUST ONE FUCKING LOSS AGAINST SOME SHAPESHIFTING FREAK! MY FRIENDS HATE ME, NOW MY MOMMY AND DADDY ARE FIGHTING OVER WHAT'S BEST FOR ME? WELL, I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BIG DISAPPOINTMENT TO YOU DAD; BUT FUCK YOU AND YOUR MORAL HIGH HORSE! AT LEAST MOMMY HAD THE BALLS TO TELL ME THE TRUTH SO I COULD GET EVEN AND SHOW THE WORLD THAT THE KOMIYA FAMILY ISN'T ONE TO BE TRIFLED WITH! ALL I WANT NOW IS... mom? Mom?" Saizou's rage left him when he realized his mother was now nowhere in sig..._

 _CRASH!_

 _A red body slammed and completely flattened the ground from up above... Momma Tetramand had flown at least 90 or so feet in the air with a single punch from Saizou's... 2 RIGHT HANDS?! "Saizou... do you realize what you've done?!" Yelled Gonzo, grabbing his son by his shoulders. Now Saizou was crying, he didn't mean to hurt his mother. "I... I... I'm sorry. I... I wasn't thinking straight" he said, tears welling up in the sides of his eyes. "Saizou... I'm..." Gonzo growled, looking like he was about to explode!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **GONZO:** ... SO PROUD OF YOU!_

 _ **SAIZOU:** I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I... huh?_

 _SQUEEZE!_

 _Gonzo and his wife (who recovered quite quickly) hugged their son in a warm group embrace. "Uh... mom?... Dad?" Saizou was confused now. "I knew you could do it, honey bun! I've always felt you were special!" Cried his mom, tears of joy coming down all four of her eyes. "Wha...?" Saizou was stumped, at a loss for words. "Yup, I couldn't knock yer mother out even with 3 hands tied behind her back. Female Tetramand's are stronger than the males, very rarely does one take a female down with one punch. I was wrong, son. Can you ever forgive me?" Asked Gonzo, tears of joy and guilt streaming off him._

-END FLASHBACK-

 **"Damn... gotta admit, even I'm impressed** " said Nosfer-Ben. **"Quite the backstory, I suppose"** said an emotionless Inner Moka, but she had to admit that it was a hardcore tale. Not many monsters', A-Class or otherwise, have been known to go through all that... and stay sane. "Oh-ho, don't worry... it gets even better" said Saizou.

-SAIZOU'S FLASHBACK #2-

 _Currently, Saizou's Tetramand form wasn't nearly as perfected as it is now. He only had one extra right arm, one eye below his left eye, and his top right arm had more muscle mass than his others... so balancing wasn't the easiest thing in the world at the moment. Over time, he began to master it. His father held up a punching bag while Saizou clocked it; his mother sat on top of his back drinking lemonade as he was doing push-ups, each with a different number of hands; he even wrestled both his parents, but came out on top with them below him, the Orc/Tetramand hybrid puffing out his chest in victory!_

 **Saizou:** Although I finally learned how to get in touch with my inner alien, I still had trouble drawing him out. But with the help of my mom... and even my dad... I finally learned how to control it. I even beat BOTH of them 2-on-1. I was finally ready... ready to dig a grave just for you, Tennyson!

 _Saizou would try and challenge Ben everyday afterwards, but something would always get in the way. One day, some giant worm_ ( **AN:** The alien with acid spit from _Alien Force: Ghost Town_ ) _was causing problems; and another time a weird box fell from the sky, having the ability to copy anything it saw_ ( **AN:** The toy from _Alien Force: Busy Box_ ) _. Most of the time: the monster girls would fight over Ben, which not only made the Orc-Alien jealous, but annoyed him since he couldn't get Ben and Moka alone, since he had bones to pick with them, not the others._

 **Saizou:** But your _Super Female Harem Team Harlot Force_ wouldn't leave you alone! If I was gonna get to you... I needed one of my own. There were a couple of rumors about the old school in the woods being used as a hangout spot for Anti-Schoolers. I didn't know if it was true, but it was my best chance...

 _Following up on the rumors, Saizou journeyed to the abandoned and crumbling school house deep within the woods. At first, he didn't see any monstrels... until several of them ambushed him. They didn't attack, but they did size him up. "Looky here, boys. We got ourselves a wandering rat" said Moroha, who was one of them. Saizou was about to explain himself, but something hit him in the back of the head... very hard. When he awoke, he was on the floor and in front of who he assumed was the Monstrel leader. The leader, calling himself Kusabi Mido, sensed something inside of Saizou but he couldn't figure out what it was. Saizou once again tried to explain what he was doing here, but he was forced to defend himself against Kusabi, who called Saizou a 'spoiled purebred'._

 _Both hybrids held each other off quite well, especially considering this was Saizou's first time using his Tetramand abilities in actual combat. Alas, he was still no match for Kusabi due to his inexperience and since the monstrel had an oversized arm that hurt just as bad as Inner Moka's kicks._ _"What's going on here?" Asked a calm voice from behind, making Kusabi and every other monstrel in the room tense up. "Uh, boss? Hehe, w-what are ya doing back so early?" Asked Kusabi, getting nervous and frankly, Saizou could feel why. This newcomers energy was off the charts on wicked, not even Nosfer-Ben's or Inner Moka's Yoki filled him up with an intense sense of fear. It would only be amplified with what he did next..._

 _"Oh, I had some time before the meeting, so I figured I'd come check on you... so I'll ask again... what. Are. You. Doing?" Asked the newcomer. Before the transformed monstrel could even respond, the newcomer grabbed hold of his transformed hand and threw him into the other wall of the room... using only one arm. It might have been because of the weather damage, but the monstrel's impact caused the wall to cave in. Kusabi crawled out seconds later with some bruises, groaning in pain._

 **Saizou:** I've never seen such power before... he didn't even get out of human form! This guy was definitely the leader, its no wonder the Headmaster hasn't done anything about the monstrels. The dude's skinny as a twig... but what a fucking beast!

 _"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times... treat our guests with respect" said the true leader. He was nice enough to help Saizou up, but that didn't stop him from almost peeing his pants."Please excuse Kusabi and the others, they don't like strangers. So, Saizou Komiya? What brings you all the way out here?" Asked the monstrel leader, using a bit of dry humor. Saizou flinched. Not only was this guy strong... he was also smart. "You... you know me?" Asked the Orc, shocked that he would be known by this fellow. "Indeed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why you've come all the way out here... you've got balls. Besides... we have a common enemy, don't we?" Asked the Leader, pulling out a newspaper. It wasn't just any newspaper... but the Newspaper Club's newspaper. Saizou put 2-and-2 together, and finally felt he'll get his revenge on Tennyson._

* * *

Sorry to cliffhang here but like I said above, my fingers are just about to fall off and its a long way down this mountain of words. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's** **Note:**

Hi everyone. Before I post the next chapter, I'm in the process of rebooting the first (and possibly second) fic of this series. The reason; is because there was allot I wanted to do, jokes I wanted to say and somethings I wanted to do differently; but didn't due to fear and my inexperience at the time. Don't worry, I'll note what chapters are rebooted so you dont need to reread the entire thing. This doesn't mean those fics will be considered non-canon, I just wanna touch up on a few things to better telegraph the story I wish to tell. Take _Bendy_ _and_ _the_ _Ink_ _Machine_ for example, the orginal Ink Machine popped out of nowhere, but the remastered version had it come up from the basement.

Quick reminder, don't forget to vote for the video game you'd like to see Ben and the gang trapped in, some new choices have been added:

 _Godzilla_

 _Wizard101_

 _InFamous_

 _Assassin's Creed_

By the way, spread the word of _#SaveYourInternet_ from those corpate assholes and the music industry. If that idiotic Article 13 of the copyright law is passed, that doesn't mean only memes are dead, but Fanfiction as well! Not only will I and many other writers lose our free will to let our imaginations run wild, but I won't be able to make YouTube videos anymore either... you won't even be able to write flipping research papers for school if it passes! If this goes through, the world will truly end because this BS article threatens to end creativity via inspiration... AKA: the baseline of Fanficition, spoofs and cartoons that share similarities with others. Its a quadruple-whammy! HELP US AND YOURSELVES! ( **AN:** I might make a video expressing my concerns.)

Oh, and before I forget, thank you to all those that viewed my sample video on the review series I'm doing on _High_ _School_ _DxD_ (it has not been taken down, so do check it out if your interested). My view rate jumped up by 65, plus 2 subscribers. Since I have 84 people following this, it's good to know at least some of you actually listen to what I have to say before reading. I know the Author Note's are sometimes annoying... believe me, _**I know**_ ; especially since I'm sure you sometimes just wanna read, [maybe] comment/review and wait till next chapter... but it warms my heart to know a large handful of you care enough to hear me out.

Noooooow... we start the shout-outs:

1) The 65 Views from my YouTube Video: Yeah, I said it already; but I seriously appreciate you taking 6 minutes of your time to watch a little sample of content to come. As I've said previously, if I make enough money from this someday, I could make this entire series come to life on the big screen!... Ok, maybe not THAT big screen, but its a start.

2) **ChrisGamer3095** (first fic) Hopefully it's not too confusing for you as the story continues, but enjoy the rest of the show! For as long as we can that is. (see above)

3) **The** **Brod** **Road** and **Nightshroud96:** Thank you for commenting on the sample video. But based on your responses, it obvious either you never heard of DxD or if you did, you never watched it. Still, thanks for checking it out regardless; love you guys like brothers! :)

4) **Omnipotent** **18:** Undertale, eh? Interesting... if it wins, I'll see what I can do. It has been added to the poll in case anyone else feels this way.

5) **Guest #1:** Way Big is always tempting to use, but he will have to stay in the Omnitrix for a little longer, something needs to happen this chapter and Way Big will only get in the way... biggly :p

6) **Guest #2:** I don't really like _Blood_ _of_ _the_ _Dead_ that much (it's a good map, don't get me wrong), the classic _Mob_ _of_ _the_ _Dead_ is better in my opinion. Sure it's got the Original Crew, but they seem out of place.

7) **Thestutz** (from CAPU3- Clean Version) Hi there! Been a while since I heard from you. Don't worry, I'm not planning on ending my account here anytime soon. Since you left a review there, I'm assuming you felt I abandoned that version of the story. I haven't, its just that barely anyone's reading it so updates to that one are slower.

8) **AnimeGoji91:** If Godzilla wins the poll, I'll try. Not the tv shows or comics however (though the comics are awesome by the way), the epsiode poll is for video games only. Someday I might do TV shows, but not currently.

With that off my chest, I'll cya guys later. Thanks for all your support!


	25. Chapter 25

The rewrite has been posted, go check it out.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally, we're back with the next part of _In_ _the_ _Fourams_ _of_ _an_ _Orc_. One thing I forgot to address in the shout-outs before was the constant battles some of you have pointed out. It's getting old yes, but its all for the sake of story progression and heavier plot later on. The comedy and harem aspect of the series will return after the one-on-one with Issa... sorry, it's just the way I planned it out. Thanks for being patient, I promise everything will come full circle in the end.

WARNING! This might be one of the darkest chapters I have written, but it needs to happen as... something... is introduced.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: In the Fourarms of an Orc + Ben Tennyson - Part 2**

Looking back, Saizou's big reveal actually explained allot. Not only was this the reason Ben had trouble with him the first day of school and during this fight (since it was basically alien vs alien), but also why there's aliens around [or attending] Yokai Academy. "I told him everything... he understood me completely, telling me he went through the same shit when he was a student. He allowed me to join on the condition that I beat him in a fight. It was a tie, but he let me join anyway, seeing potential in me... though the others watching booed constantly, telling him to 'take it off'... whatever that meant. And the rest is history" said Saizou, finishing his tale.

 _'Hey, Nosfer? Can ya let me take over for a second?'_ Ben asked his transformation. **_'For what reason?'_** Asked Nosfer-Ben, then he listened to his human halves thoughts on the matter. **_'APOLOGIZE? NOW?! What'cha think this is, a fucking Soap Opera?!'_** Said Nosfer-Ben. _'But look at it from his perspective... we were the ones that tarnished his name... so much so that he's sided with the enemy. Plus his parents were on opposite sides of the matter before finally accepting him for what he was...'_ Ben tried to point out, but he didn't get to finish. **_'You can-NOT! Be comparing what your parents put you through with his, its not the same!'_** Complained Nosfer-Ben... even though Ben had a point, tiny as it was. _'Yeah, its not exact, but its similar. Look at how we came to accept you' said Ben, making Nosfer groan. **'Uggggggggggh... fine, whatever. But if he makes a move, I'm using that tongue as a lasso'**_ Nosfer said, letting Ben take control. Symbolizing this was Ben's eyes softening from dark green to light green.

Saizou noticed this immediately. "Hey, what's up with your eyes?" Asked the Orc/Tetramand, but he never got an answer for it. "Saizou, you don't want to do this" Ben began. Inner Moka noticed the change in the vampires tone, this was not Nosfer now. **"Ben, the hell are you doing?"** Whispered Inner Moka. "Did I smash all the brain matter in your skull? I SO wanna crush you both between my thumbs" Asked Saizou, confused as to what Ben was trying to pull. "No, you don't... you _feel_ like you need to. I've been through this before, so many times I've lost count. Even my fri... er, acquaintance Cash, got so angry that the emotion began to control him" said Ben, slowly approaching the Orc-alien hybrid. "What I'm saying is, don't let your emotions control you, YOU control them. For what's it worth, I should have been the bigger man and helped you back up on your feet... instead, I kicked them down. I was wrong to treat you that way, I'm s..." Ben apologized, but he didn't finish due to Saizou's lower left fist shaking hands with his gut.

Ben rocketed into a tree trunk. Good thing vampires come with physical endurance... the force behind that punch would have killed him otherwise. "Your apologizing, now? What'cha think this is, a fucking Soap Opera?" Asked Saizou, in no mood to hear anything Ben has to say for himself. Within Ben's mindscape, Nosfer-Ben tapped Ben's shoulder to get his attention. Looking behind him, Ben sees Nosfer gesturing with his hands, silently saying: "See?" Ben mentally groaned.

 **Monstrel #21:** _(leans_ over _to_ _the_ _Monstrel_ _on_ _his_ _left)_ Yo, the hell's a Soap Opera?

 **Monstrel #20:** _(shrugs)_ Hm-mm... a musical about hygiene?

 **Monstrel** **#22:** Nah, its a TV genre. There's drama and mystery shoved in viewers faces for ratings, but its really for mothers' that are bored with their sex lives.

 **Monstrel #23:** How ya know that?

 **Monstrel #22:** Not even the first week after my mom divorced...

 **Monstrel#23:** _(cuts his comrade off)_ Never mind, don't wanna know.

 **Monstrel #24:** Oh yeah, my Grandmother watches stuff like that _(is oblivious to the fact this statement caused 5 other monstrels' cheeks to puff up for a split second)_. Her favorites are _One Life to Live_ and _General Hospital_...

 **Monstrel #19:** _(jumps into the conversation)_ General Hospital?! What kinda shit is that?

 **Monstrel #18:** Exactly, who'd wanna watch a bunch of nurses getting n...

 **Monstrels #18 - #19:** _(They both pause to think about it, then they look at one another and speak in unison)_ Oooooooooh!

"But your right about one thing, Tennyson. If there's one thing I wanna _feel_ , it's your bones crunching between my fingers!" Said Saizou, lunging at Ben. Shaking off the pain, Ben got up with vampiric speed... just narrowly missing his head getting crushed by Saizou's palm. "BEN!" Went Mizore. She and Yukari went to move, but just like with Gwen and Kevin; they got a warning shot fired at them... disintegrating the stick of the Snow Woman's lollipop and sizzling a hole through the little witches hat.

 **Monstrel #50:** That's 2...

 **Monstrel #51:** 3 strikes...

 **Monstrel #48:** Your fried.

When Saizou picked up his hand, Inner Moka's right heel met one of his left eyes, making him recoil back and hold his face in pain. The vampiress' next move was a sweep kick to knock the Orc-Alien off his feet. Much to her shock, they didn't even buckle at her touch, despite the shockwave it generated... the surprise was clearly shown in her eyes, with the pride drained out and replaced with slight fear. To her race and monster classification, this was unheard of.

She had to jump away to avoid his dual right fists from slamming the ground where she was not even a millisecond ago! Even for her, the sheer power of the Orc's newfound strength would have left a mark on her. Furthermore, his agility has also improved. This was certain due to the almost rapid-fire punches Saizou was now throwing at her, there was even wind flowing with each thrust forward the Orc made.

Ben came to her aide by uppercutting the center of the Orc's back, sending shockwaves throughout his body... but Saizou didn't move, he just stood up and turned his neck to look at Ben before giving him a hard kick. Ben slid on the ground, the back of his head sliding into bits of rock and stone as he traveled. "Know your place... your turn!" Saizou said, turning back to Inner Moka and now mocking her catchphrase, hitting her on the side of her body. It took all the muscles in her legs just to stabilize herself, and here he comes again!

POW!

A miss...

POW!

A VERY, narrow miss...

POW!

Saizou just about grazed her! Thanks to the anatomy of his Tetramand half, he had a large amount of speed on his side as opposed to being a pure Orc. "Where's all that tough talk now? You've said bullies like me prey on the weak, how's its feel with the shoe on the other foot?!" Taunted the Orc, smashing the ground at the end of each sentence. Ben heard the slams, he had to get up, right now! Standing up, he summoned small portions of his Yoki, being careful not to overload himself. As he did this, his eyes flickered to red for a split second...

 **Monstrel #63:** _(lowers his Laser Lance, and taps Moroha on his shoulder, who's watching the fight with interest)_ Hey uh, Moroha?

 **Moroha:** _(annoyed)_ Unless you gotta take a piss, don't bother me.

 **Monstrel #63:** I-It's just the humans power, can't ya feel that?

Not that the Monstrel mentioned it, if Ben WAS human, then why did he have monster energy? And another thing; there was a eerie, wicked taint to it. "Eh, Saizou said something about the watch copying monsters' or some shit like that, don't worry about it" Moroha reassured, confident in Saizou's abilities. "Actually he's got a point, what does copying DNA have to do with life force?" Commented the Monstrel next to him. "Do I look like a fucking scientist? Get back to your posts! Besides, Saizou stood up to both Kusabi... AND the boss! Now he's wiping the floor with 2 vampires, give the kid some credit" said Moroha.

Inner Moka blocked one of Saizou's fists, though it took both of her hands to perform this. He went to use his other 3, so the silver vampire had no choice but to evade once again. She hesitated in attacking head on because she made that mistake once before in America, a reckless charge wasn't the smartest move against a regular Tetramand... let alone a half one. _**'Dammit, Saizou's not only stronger, but faster as well. Hell, Al-butt-do wasn't this much trouble. Brute strength wouldn't be enough, I need to play this carefully... or the landscape isn't the only thing that'll be ripped apar... the hell?'**_ Inner Moka thought, but her plans were interrupted by feeling an dark aura nearby. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from but, somehow... it felt, familiar... _scarily_ familiar...

WHAM!

This moment of hesitation gave Saizou the opening he required to knock Inner Moka back, also dazing her as she smashed into a tree. She attempted to stand, but her left thigh was wrapped up. "I'm not through with you" said Saizou, using his tongue to pull Inner Moka around like a ragdoll, her head was getting banged around on the ground and into a few trees. Blood was starting to drip out of her nose, and her face was bruised up as a result of the beating. Finally the Tetramand-Orc released his grip, sending Inner Moka helplessly through the air before knocking down a tree.

Ben had finally powered-up and was ready to strike. He gave Saizou a chance, but he was in for it now!

Rushing towards him before the Orc could move, Ben hopped upon his back, sending his opponent to the ground. Saizou tried to retaliate by using one of his extra arms to grab the person pinning him, but Ben saw it coming and grabbed it, twisting it hard. Saizou cried out in pain and instead used his only remaining extra arm to punch Ben off his back, Ben once again was a step ahead and jumped off. Despite this well timed attack, Ben's vision started to darken... _'No! Not now, NOT NOW!'_ He thought. It was happening all over again. Whenever Ben pushed himself too hard or built up too much energy for himself to handle, his sight would fade out just like when he fought Vilgax when he came to Japan the first time.

Luckily Ben manged to fight it off and his vision returned to normal, but this was one of the things Inner Moka/Kokoa couldn't figure out during Ben's training sessions. Ben has claimed that if he overdoes it as Nosfer-Ben, he almost blacks out. The vampire sisters assumed it was due to Ben's inexperience or maybe since it was his first monster transformation and just had to get used to it... but if either of those were true, then why was it still happening even after all this time?

"Oh, right. Forgot about you for a minute... it's just your girlfriend tastes SO good!" Saizou sarcastically remarked to Ben as he started to get up. However, that comment caused Ben to rush over and elbow Saizou's back, forcing the Orc back down. Ben then grabbed Saizou's back leg and tossed him backwards, landing in front of the gun-wielding monstrels. "Don't make me do this, Saizou. Just walk away, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I need too" said Ben, willing to try reason one last time.

"Heh, are you kidding? This is... what I dreamed of!" Said Saizou, recovering. "To defeat an S-Class monster with my own hands, without the need of exploiting any of their weaknesses? Do you have any idea how BIG of a deal that is? Not just for me, but the monstrels as well? I get it, they are hybrids... like me. They've been humiliated and looked down upon by others like you; human, monster or otherwise; just for being different! Thanks to you and Moka, I finally HAVE learned my place... alongside my brethren, and help them destroy this good-for-nothing school. The only thing this place taught me is that living in this world blows, so we need to change it by getting rid of scum like you!"

KA-POOOOOOOOW!

Saizou launched a dual left hook at Ben, who countered it with his vampiric strength. Both slid back due to the force of the blow. **"Don't you realize these guys are just using ya? Their hybrid monsters', YOUR AN ALIEN! They want to destroy anyone who isn't like them, and wipe the existence of Yokai Academy off the record books! So what'cha think they're gonna do with they no longer require your assistance?"** Nosfer-Ben said, taking control of Ben for a quick second to get that out. "SO WHAT IF THEY ARE! I DON'T CARE! Thanks to them, my shit-tastic time at this fucked up Academy is finally worth something! And if it involves getting rid of you... that's an added bonus!" Roared Saizou, lunging for another strike.

A giant fist went sailing for Ben's forehead.

POW!

Nothing, Ben didn't even flinch at the impact. Though stunned, Saizou went to try again with another fist. Ben punched him in the center of his body with enough force to break several ribs. "You leave me... **no choice"** he apologized before exploding with enough Yoki for at least 2 vampires! Backing off and jumping in Saizou's face, Ben punched the alien-Orc, shattering his nose. Saizou flew and skidded directly in front of Ben's friends being held at gunpoint. Ben started fading out for using so much power, but once again fought off the fatigue threatening to overtake him. He didn't feel the few drops off blood from Saizou's nose land on his lips...

Within Ben's mindscape, Nosfer-Ben was focused on helping Ben combat when he was the one who felt something hit his lips. He couldn't taste it, but it smelled good... _VERY_ _good_...

Saizou tried getting up, but noticed he landed... through Ben's friends? "The hell...?" That's when the Laser Lancer Monstrels were subdued by a rain of mana balls, a barrage of gold washtubs, crashing icebergs, staff wacks, flying feathers, sharp claws and spiked fists. "What the fu...? ACK!" Was all Moroha said before he was kicked in the face by... "And you guys said sending an illusion of us to scout ahead was a waste of time" said Kurumu. "It would have been better if the vampire twins didn't rush on ahead" commented Mizore.

"Again... they interrupted me again. Why do you hoes always get in the way?! RARGH!" Being stopped by the Newspaper Clubs timely arrival made Saizou go berserk. Getting up quickly, his first target was Deshiko whom he punched away with ease, the poor zombie chick crashing into a tree. Seeing this, the Newspaper Club focused their eyes on him. "I'LL CRUSH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Saizou roared, going for someone else; his next victim was Yukari. While she did put up a magic shield that Gwen usually used, it wasn't strong enough due to her inexperience with mana-based magic; and it was her first time using this particular spell.

Gin was the one to go after Saizou, using his speed to confuse him and strike him from behind or his sides. Kevin jumped at the Orc-alien with dual-wield spiked wrecking balls, getting some good damage in. It's when Kokoa and Kou (as a nailed baseball bat) tried attacking that Saizou tapped into more of his Tetramand powers. He slammed the ground and made rocks fling the strawberry vampire in the air; when she came down due to gravity, he gave her a REALLY hard _Bowser's Inside Story_ -like punch.

Gin tried attacking again, but Saizou used his pair of right arms to catch him and shove him deep into the dirt as if the werewolf was a farming tool. Using his powerful legs, Saizou jumped into the air and performed something identical to Mr. Incredible's _Incredi-Slam_ on Kevin. Gwen gave an angry look before her eyes glowed with fury, very tempted to access her full power and unleash her rage. She knew she couldn't do that to Kevin, not again. Instead, she got with Ruby and combined their strength to summon a giant crow of mana.

Saizou merely punched it out of existence with a dual left thrust. "Don't you girls get tried of that trick? It's so overused" said Saizou, going for the witch duo. Gwen put a shield up, but it shattered. With a dual uppercut, one for each witch, both Gwen and Ruby flew up and landed on the ground grunting in pain. Ben couldn't stand seeing this anymore and went to move, but for some strange reason he couldn't. _'Nosfer? What's going on?'_ He asked his other half, but the vampire within didn't respond.

Inner Moka was recovering... she had to admit, Saizou's last attack really hurt. Looking around; she noticed Saizou going a few rounds with Mizore and Kurumu, then her attention went to Ben; who was standing motionless. She wondered why, cause it wasn't like Alien X, right? She's never seen the alien, but heard the story of Alien X's debut and why Ben refused to activate him since. Was Nosfer arguing with him again?

Mizore and Kurumu were then caught by Saizou. Although those girls got on Inner Moka's nerves, they were still her friends. The silver-haired vampire stood up and began to run toward Saizou, thinking he wasn't aware she had recovered.

She was dead wrong.

With surprising speed, the alien caught her foot, a mere centimeter from his head. "Was wondering when you'd wake up, I held back just for you" said Saizou. Mizore tried to catch Saizou off guard by freezing the arm holding her. Saizou felt this and just flared his monster energy to nullify the escape attempt. "As much fun as this fight is, I'm gonna have to end it."

BONK!

Saizou knocked the snow woman's and the succubus' heads together, quite hard in fact as blood soaked their foreheads. The Orc tossed them away like paper bags as they groaned in pain. Inner Moka eyed Ben, who still hasn't moved. **_'What_ _are_ _those_ _idiots_ _doing?'_** She asked herself.

BOOM!

Saizou slammed Inner Moka on the ground, the vampire letting out a moan of pain. "Now for the main event" said Saizou, tossing her into a rock. It cracked upon impact, and unfortunately Inner Moka collided with it with the back of her head, her world became fuzzy and ringy.

Before Saizou could do anything else...

WA-POW!

He was punched away, sliding through 3 trees. "Sorry, got a bit distracted" Ben joked, his vampire mode now free of whatever funk it was in. "Moka... Moka? You ok?" Ben asked, his voice sounding echoey to the vampiress. **"Ben..."** Inner Moka tried to talk, her voice groggy. "Save your strength, I'll..." Ben told her, not hearing her tell him to 'look out'.

Ben has no time to react as Saizou crushed him in a tight grasp. He was gonna try and break out with his vampire strength; which would have worked; but the half-alien lifted him up, over and head-first into the ground like an ostrich. Using one of his extra arms, he punched Ben in the center of his back, making him pop out of the ground... and something in his back bend.

Fuck, did that hurt. To make matters worse, Saizou wasn't done. "Now, sit DOWN!"

POW!

Ben now slammed back-first into a tree trunk. And with his bad luck, this particular tree had a root sticking out... no words or cries of pain came out of his mouth, even though it was wide open.

Saizou was about to finish the job, when something in his mind seemed to click. He kneeled down to Ben, getting close to his face. **_"Two words; Al... Toids"_ **Nosfer-Ben complained. "I could kill ya right now, then I can finally move on. But ya know what? I just realized, I never had my fun with Moka yet..." Saizou said, his gaze shifting to the disoriented vampire a few feet away. Ben shivered. That tone was filled with a bunch of bad things. "Don't... take me, Saizou. Just leave... everyone else alone" Ben compromised. "Ew, take YOU? Sorry, pretty boy, I don't swing that way" Saizou laughed, full aware of what Ben meant but made fun of him all the same.

The Orc kneeled closer, pointing at Inner Moka. "Just look at her... don't tell me you haven't thought anything of her... or _about_ her" he oozed out. "Think of this as a thank you... for teaching me my place. So just sit back, enjoy the show... I sure will."

 **"T-touch me... your dead"** Inner Moka warned, still dazed as Saizou's shadow loomed over her. Truthfully, she couldn't do anything, and she knew it. Not taking her warning, Saizou ran a hand down her cheek... she never felt so sick to her stomach in her life. At this point, the other members had recovered enough to start getting up, but red laser lights from certain guns aimed at their heads stopped them. Monsters or aliens or not, they were still a little out of it from Saizou's beating, as well as most of their energy gone.

Saizou began feeling Inner Moka... a LOT of her. His large hands roamed her body, and she was trying her best to keep his palms off her goods. Some of the other monstrels couldn't help but shoot a glance at what Saizou was doing, stating how awesome it was to see a vampire pinned down by a normally inferior monster... the fact that she was hot was an added bonus.

Hearing Inner Moka's screams, Ben tried to get up, but it didn't work. He was never in such pain before, and he couldn't help but feel angry. The savior of the universe, defender of all that is good; yet Saizou was right in front of him, desolating one of his closest friends... and he couldn't do anything! He even tried speaking, but that was also a hard task to perform. Nosfer-Ben was working overtime to get Ben healed. Flesh wounds and cuts were easy enough to repair, but this was a near spinal injury, more time was needed.

After some struggling, Saizou got Inner Moka's shirt off, exposing her bra to the open world. The bra barely covered her, probably due to the increased bust size. She keep telling him to knock it off and still fought his further attempts, but her head injuries were starting to get to her and she began to loose consciousness. The Tetramand hybrid then slapped her across the face, the force strong enough to knock out one of her fangs.

That... was Saizou's final mistake.

-BEN'S MIND-

Ben didn't know why, but he felt something different. He was gonna ask his other half when, "Nosfer? Nosfer! Where'd you go?" Asked Ben, the vampire no longer with him.

STOMP!

A foot stomped the ground directly behind Ben, sending chills up his spine. He heard very familiar growling noises, ones he thought he'd never hear again. He didn't want the turn around... he REALLY didn't want to...

The creature from past nightmares roared in his face.

-REAL WORLD-

Ben's eyes began to darken and turn into a deep crimson red, loosing his pupils. Red aura slowly began to flare to life around him... dark and sinister. Feeling the very air change, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ben, noticing his eye color. The vampire stood up with a piece of bark logged in his back, but he pulled it out with no hesitation... the wound immediately closed before too much blood spilled. The bloody piece of wood was discarded aside in an angry fashion.

Kurumu was the only one who spoke, in a trembling voice. "Not again."

Just like before whenever Nosfer-Ben got angry enough, he began his slight change. **"** **You have up to Ben's namesake in seconds...** **"** he warned one final time, with the light shred of reason he had. When no answer was given; his frown turned into a sinister smirk and leapt into the air like a fly zipping around, hiding among the treetops. No one moved, even the Laser Lance monstrels were on edge. Something about a being as powerful as a vampire fleeing the scene didn't sit right with them, vampires' are proud in nature so why the hell would one of them run AWAY from battle?

...

...

...

With nothing happening, Saizou was going to go back to his definition of 'fun' when...

 **Monstrel #21:** Uh... should we have shot him?

 **Monstrel #22:** Why? Were only getting paid to watch the kids.

 **Monstrel #25:** Exactly. Plus the copycatting coward left the building, why give ourselves extra work?

 **Monstrel #21:** I'm just sa-...

 **Monstrel #22:** Saying what? What'cha... _(turns to his comrade)_ uh, Sutanrī?

The monstrels stopped their conversation to look in Monstrel #21's direction, only to find he was gone. All that remained was his laser gun on the ground, where'd he run off to? "Hey, Sutanrī? Where'd you go, man? Sutanrī!" Called the monstrel who last spoke. "Where did that loser g-?" Moroha was saying, annoyed that now one of his comrades left. He was cut off by screams heard above...

Everyone's heads snapped up, looking at the treetops. For this particular part of the woods, most of the trees branches were bunched closer together, making it harder to see what was up there. "... S... Sutanrī?"

SPLAT!

The body of the monstrel fell from above, drained of Yoki... AND blood. There wasn't even a red pool forming around the lifeless, broken body. The monstrel that was jump-scared by the body screamed louder than a mother giving birth to a newborn. "Sutanrī? Oh my Kami, Suta-!" Was all the monstrel got out as a tendril of some nature wrapped around him and yanked him into the trees overhead, dropping his gun as well. The monstrel screamed even more when he was out of sight, then literally dropped dead in a similar fashion as his friend seconds later.

That's... when all hell broke loose.

Several more tendrils began picking random monstrels, one-by-one. Allot more screams went out.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Where's this shit coming from?"

"The Tennyson kid?"

"Impossible, he's currently a vam-"

The Newspaper Club was watching in awe, but mostly fear. This can't be real, right? If this was Ben... no, screw that; it can't be him. It's just a random monster coming to their rescue... right? Sounded stupid yes, but they refused to believe... whatever this was... was Ben. It just wasn't possible! Adrenaline began flowing through their veins, refueling them to either fight back... or flight away. Some of the monstrels tried using their Laser Lances... while it did make the tendrils back off, it was only for about 2 seconds before they quickly snatched the one who dared shoot them. The full power setting on the alien weaponry didn't make much of a difference either. More than half the monstrels were lost in the confusion, either being eaten by the unknown attacker or fleeing like antelopes from a lion.

"Screw this shit!"

"This is not what I signed up for!"

"Keep the money! I'm outta here!"

"Fuck this, this is NOT in my job description!"

Just because the hybrids began leaving, didn't mean the tendrils stopped coming.

They now went for Ben's friends starting with Yukari, one wrapped around her leg and carried her away, but luckily Kurumu managed to recover enough to fly up and swipe at the tendril, freeing the young witch. Mizore was next, one wrapping around her arm. She was able to freeze it and slip her hand out to escape, but the tendril broke out seconds later, this time going for Gwen, who put up a dome to protect herself. Deshiko was whacking them away with her Bo-staff and avoiding them with her flexibility. "What are these things?" She asked, a tendril grabbing and snapping her favorite weapon, forcing her to jump away. After bashing one with a Kou-Hammer, Kokoa answered her question with a question. "And where the hell are they coming from!"

"I don't know, I never seen anything like this before!" Called out Ruby, blasting a few tendrils with magical energy. "Neither have I, and I've seen some shit before you freaks!" Gin said after slicing a few tendrils with his claws. Although he got caught, Kevin managed to slice himself free and fall to the ground on his back. He rolled away from one tendril before cutting it with his long arms... as well as the two sneaking up on him without looking. "And I thought hentai was creepy."

Saizou was the next target and while the tendrils held pretty strongly, it was thanks to his newly-acquired extra Tetramand arms that got him free. The tendrils went by Inner Moka, who was too out of it to fight back, but they backed off almost immediately and left her alone for some strange reason. No one noticed her pocket with a cross-shaped bulge glow faintly...

The tendrils finally stopped coming and retreated. Something moved in the treetops rather quickly, but it went by too fast for anyone to get a good enough look at the beast. The club was going to help Inner Moka when the last few 15 monstrels (Moroha included) blocked their path, still armed. "Your hocus pocus mind-fuck isn't gonna get me twice, succu-bitch" said the sword-wielding monstrel. "Besides, I need the money, man. My girls sweet 16 is coming soon" said another monstrel.

The group was about to attack them when a blur rushed past. The next second, 14 of those monstrels' bellies were cut clean open, intestines dropping out while they vainly held them in an attempt to keep them in. Those monstrels doubled over, crying out in pain as they took their last breaths'. Jaws dropped at the display of brutality, what kind of monst... no, what kind of demon could do something like this?

"Heh, that the best you got, Tennyson?" Taunted Saizou, the Newspaper Club looking at the Orc like he was an idiot. "So you scared off a few of my colleagues... big fucking deal! Why don't you stop hiding in the trees like Curious George and come out and fight! You don't scare me, your a weakling human, no matter what form your in!" Saizou continued. Truthfully though, he felt extremely uneasy, but he didn't show it. He's trained for this moment for a long time, to turn tail and run away would be an insult to everything he'd done for himself.

POUNCE!

Something tackled the alien hybrid to the ground with little effort. Looking at his attacker, all he saw was large fangs and red eyes staring back at him, growling and hissing. Before Saizou could utter another word; this creature bit him in the neck, draining blood at a rapid, and painful pace. The Orc's energy was also visibly being absorbed into the creatures body. Saizou struggled to get whatever this demon was off of him, but not only was its grip too tight, it was visibly unaffected by the Tetramand-Orc's strong punches from his extra arms. If anything, it made the creature drain from him faster.

That all came to a halt when the creature felt something hit the back of its head, not painfully but enough to get it's attention. "Get off him!" Ordered Gwen, her hands powered-up. Bully or not, this monster was an obvious threat to those around it if it had no problem trying to feed on every single thing in sight. The creature slowly opened its jaws off of Saizou's neck, blood dripping down its chin as it hadn't finished swallowing its meal. It got up from its position, dropping Saizou like a brick (who was thankfully not sucked dry thanks to Gwen's interruption) and turned its head to Gwen, shock written all over her face on what she saw. This reaction was also shared with the Newspaper Club.

...

...

...

The being had an hourglass-like badge... in the same location as Nosfer.

"B... Ben?" Gwen asked, scared at what her cousin had became and concerned on his mental state. It wasn't like him to inflict harm on others without a good reason... ok, true them getting attacked gave probable cause for self-defense, but cold-blooded slaughter? He [literally and figuratively] ate alive the army of monstrels by himself, and was unaffected by their attacks or the alien weapons. Even Way Big feels some pain while in battle, but this... thing... seemed to not register any or just didn't give a damn.

And that's saying nothing about it's looks... beastly or monstrous would certainly be major understatements.

Aside from the pupiless red eyes and jaws that contained 2 rows of vampire fangs (that explains the pain the poor monstrels felt); this new alien/monster/WTF stood a foot taller than Ben with an odd-shaped head, but it still had a relatively humanoid black and green body. It's torso was well-defined and filled with muscle, and it's hands and feet had sharp claws that far out-classed Mizore's and even Kurumu's.

Both sides just stared at each other. One side was trying to figure out how this was possible, the other one kept a locked gaze on the group in front of it.

"Whoa-ho! So this is what he really looks like, eh? Now this is badass! He's gotta be an S-Class monster, no doubt about it. Yo, Saizou! Keep the money, I'm hitting the mother load with this guy!" Said Moroha, becoming battle-happy. Taking in his monster form, he charged at the creature with his blades ready to strike. Kurumu screamed out "NO! DON'T!", trying to warn the monstrel not out of concern for him, but rather she was the only one who's seen what this thing can do...

SLASH!

Moroha once again cut in the exact same fashion as he did when Ben was still in human form, blood rushed down the creature from the wounds the monstrel inflicted.

Turning and smiling at the damage he done, it changed to surprise at what he saw. The cuts he made were already healing themselves, the blood clotting rapidly and closing the scars like they never happened. "Im... possible" muttered Ruby. "I'm S-Class, and I can't heal that fast" said Gin, shocked at the display. Monsters, S-Class or otherwise, all had healing factors; S-Class of course, being the type with the best. Their wounds would take at least a day to fully recover; hell, even the most powerful S-Class monsters' would take 12 hours at minimum! But Ben's new form, repaired itself in seconds flat! That was impressive... and scary.

The creature looked in Moroha's direction, growling. Moroha was terrified now, but also angry. After Kusabi, he was next in command of the monstrels, so he wasn't too thrilled that his attack had no effect at all. "Ah, tough guy, eh?" He taunted, rushing at the creature again.

He didn't get a chance to attack this time.

The creature grabbed Moroha's bladed hand just before impact.. then crushed it, breaking his fingers and spilling blood everywhere since they were attached to the blade. The monstrel cried out in agony, but didn't get to attack again because the creature pulled back and threw him with enough power to slam through 10 gravestones and 10 trees.

He was already unconscious by the time he landed 100 yards away.

The attack on it seemed to trigger an animalistic reaction, it was now REALLY mad, roaring in rage. Saizou, who still had enough blood and Yoki in his system to function, was trying to sneak away by crawling. A tendril wrapped itself around the Orc's foot, pulling it back to the creature to finish its meal. "BEN! BEN, STOP!" Yelled Gwen, but the creature didn't listen this time. She didn't want to hurt her cousin but in his current state, he was a threat to those around him. Tossing a disc of mana, she attempted to cut the tendril pulling Saizou, but the damage done it it was immediately healing... it took 9 discs in a rapid session to finally get the Orc-Tetramand free.

These tendrils seemed connected to its nervous system because the creature roared right as they were cut... that, or it was just pissed that it's dinner was interrupted a second time.

The creature now focused its attention on Gwen, snarling at her as it sent 2 tendrils at her. She put up a mama dome, but the tendrils seemed to be smarter this time around and sunk through the top before prying it open. A third tendril whipped itself in and caught Gwen's arm, pulling her out and towards the beast. "BEN, STOP! IT'S ME, GWEN!" The anodite cried out, but the creature didn't respond or even halt its actions. "Hey, Ben! You need to wake the hell up!" Shouted Kevin, absorbing a gravestone and running at the creature with a wrecking ball fist.

BANG!

The creature's head snapped to the side due to the force of the impact, droplets of blood escaping from the holes the attack made. This attack caught the creature off-guard so the tendrils holding Gwen let go and receded back into its body. The creature slowly turned its head back to Kevin and growled at him, the wounds healing and the blood already dried up. One uppercut sent Kevin sky-high and once he was about to hit the ground, a left hook knocked him into a row of gravestones, skiding and bouncing off the dirt 4 times until he came to a stop.

Despite the protection the absorption gave him, most of Kevin's armor was broken off by the creatures sheer power. The only parts of armor still attached was both his ankles and below, his left arm, and the right side of his face; the torso part of the armor shattered and barely covered him. He struggled to stay conscious, but ultimately lost it.

The creature let out a roar, as if to celebrate victory. Taking advantage of its distraction, Gwen wrapped the creature as tighty with mana as she possibly could. "Ruby! Yukari!" She called to the witches. Getting her message, they combined their magic to form a giant bubble of the spell _Somnus_ around the creature. Even though it was a threat, they only wanted to try and subdue Ben's newest form before inflicting harm.

The spell didn't take immediate effect at first, but after a while the creatures eyes began drooping, a sign of fatigue. In response to this, the creature flared up its monster energy, canceling out the magic altogether. It jumped into the trees, dragging Gwen along for the ride, the poor girl got leafs and twigs all in her hair and clothes. She didn't like being pulled along like a puppy on a leash, so Gwen let go and formed a platform of mana for herself to land on. Out of nowhere, the creature pounced upon her, shattering the floating platform and crashing into the ground... where it then tried feasting on her neck.

Gin came to aide by forcing the creature off the Tennyson cousin, pinning the beast down. "Ben, you gotta calm down before you seriously hurt somebody, don't let this thing control you!" The werewolf ordered. He didn't know much about the watch, but knew that the alien personalities could overwhelm him... wasn't the device supposed to prevent that or something?

The creature didn't like being dominated one bit. Using its tendrils again, it wrapped one around Gin's neck, forcing the werewolf to try and pry it off due to basic survival instincts. Now free, the creature shoved Gin off and into the air. The tendrils caught Gin once more and...

BAM! BAM, BAM... BAM!

The werewolf was smashed over and over until he lost consciousness, blood running down his nose and a few other locations. As the creature called back its tendrils but before it could take another step; vines and roots from the earth suddenly coiled around it, rocks came forth and molded together like clay, and thick ice encased it all. It was Yukari, Ruby, Kurumu and Mizore; they combined their powers to seal the creature up. It took allot of energy too. "Huff... puff... that... should hold him" said Ruby. "Until he... times out" said Mizore.

A small cracking sound filled the air, making the girls flinch and slowly looked at the makeshift pile they created. The ice began snap and the rocks started cracking until...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The creature released an energy blast with a loud roar, blowing everything off of it like paper in the breeze. It didn't stop there, the blast was so strong it continued to expand and knocked the girls off their feet. Since they expended so much of their energy, they could only watch as the creature stood tall... just what WAS this thing? They couldn't stop it... as it began to make its way to Inner Moka...

 _Inner Moka's POV:_

She couldn't see clearly what was going on, everything was blurred. Her head throbbed, her bones aches, her pride was damaged for being taken down by a lower class monster... even if he was part alien. Within her foggy vision, a mass pounced on Saizou. Seconds later, she heard someone yell "Get off him", and the mass did listen. Her eyes began to shut, but forced them open enough to see the mass hiss at whoever called it.

 _*Fade out... fade in...*_

Someone was fighting a creature of some sort, but the attackers hits seemed to do nothing but make it growl. When the attacker tried again, his arm or something was broken before being tossed away.

 _*Fade out...*_

She heard roaring.

 _*Fade in...*_

The creature was using a tendril to pull something toward it. Who or what it was, Inner Moka couldn't tell. Discs of some sort flew at the creature, making its tendril let go of its original target, but the creature was now focused on whoever attacked it an sent more tendrils at its attacker. She heard an echoey voice say "it's me", but couldn't pick up the rest of the sentence due to her ringing ears. She saw a blurry form with a large balled-hand punch the creature... only for said creature to return the favor in kind.

 _*Fade out...*_

"You gotta... before you... don't let... control you!" She heard someone yell, but couldn't tell who it was. The next thing she heard was a few bangs on the ground and a few wolfish moans of pain.

 _*Fade in...*_

All Inner Moka saw was a pile of vines, ice and rock... then it glowed before it burst with a loud roar. Whatever was inside began to make its way toward her... she couldn't stop it...

The last thing she saw was a single red dot before she passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

So... I lost 2 favs and 2 followers... way to show support there, fellas :(

I guess last chapter wasn't at all what most of you were expecting, and not what you were used too (how's that for a plot twist?); the reason for it and why it's taken THIS long to happen will be explained in this chapter. Your all probably wondering: "Why is Ben/Nosfer an uncontrollable, blood-sucking, demonic-looking, tendril-flinging beast?"

I can't answer that, but I won't leave you completely in the dark on this new character like I was when Nosfer-Ben debuted. In fact, I'll leave a more detailed description (powers, appearance, etc.) on my profile once I get a chance. This monster has been behind-the-scenes, going as far back as Kuyo's battle... you'll see why in a minute. One thing I WILL say, is this guy needed to come around if we wanna get to Omniverse... see? Told ya I had some plans for it. Again though, can't tell you WHY we need it, that's classified information until I feel it needs to be disclosed.

Also, remember to vote for the Video Game Episode in the poll on my profile page, I need votes for it please. Before we began, as usual:

1) **The Brod Road** and **Chaosredshift:** Funny you should mention Venom, I actually have a fic featuring him (his SONY version) in the RV universe. Anyone interested? Give it a read.

One last thing, I posted another _High School DXD_ sample video. Since most of you helped me out with it the last time, mind doing it again if your interested?

* * *

 **Chapter 25: True Feelings + Ben Tennyson**

Black. That's all Ben saw, black as far as his eyesight could go. He heard voices, but they sounded light-years away. The last thing he remembered was seeing Saizou... oh, right. The jackass thought it would be amusing to take Moka's virginity by force. Did he succeed? Ben hoped not... he'd never forgive himself if that was the case.

Actually, WAS Moka a virgin? True she was hot, but she was sealed since Jr. High and... Ben cut those thoughts, now wasn't the time to think of questions like that. Nosfer-Ben would probably ask her, shameless vampire that he was. Opening his eyes, the light shining through bothered him, but he tried to ignore it. Looking around with pinched eyes, he noticed he was in the hospital/nurses wing; and blurry outlines of humanoid figures stood around him, talking amongst themselves. One figure was motionless, and actually had its head near his lap. He had a feeling it was either Moka or Mizore, but he couldn't be sure.

"You should stay away from him."

 **"You own the Omnitrix... not me."**

"No, Grey Matter's right! You've seen for yourself what Ben became... and it's your fault!"

 **"My fault?!"**

"It was your DNA that created the vampire, Miss Akashiya. Despite your good intentions, Miss Kurono has a point."

"Wait... that THING was a vampire?!"

Ben still wasn't 100% sure; but a few of those voices sounded like Moka, Kurumu and Gwen. He attempted to speak, but found himself unable to due to a massive migraine.

"How could that savage beast be Nosfer, let alone Ben?"

"I personally never liked him that much, but he does have a sweet side. That... demon... couldn't have been him."

"The Omnitrix was in the exact same place, and bat-girl did see him transform before."

"Maybe since Moka was in danger, he and Ben just snapped?"

"That doesn't explain how a transformation transformed. The watch never did that before."

Yukari, maybe Deshiko, Kevin, Mizore and then Gwen; Ben needed his eyesight to confirm this. He tried opening his eyes wider, headache be damned, but it's like his lids refused to crack open and let in more light. Now that he thought about it, what were they talking about, a transformation within a transformation? That made zero sense.

"Technically, it's not uncommon for monsters to have more than one form. You've seen that yourselves with the Yoko."

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"... Not important."

"You knew about him, and didn't do anything?!"

 **"For the smartest being in the galaxy; you didn't think, I don't know; maybe help?!"**

The last voice was definitely Inner Moka, that much Ben was sure of, along with Gwen arguing with someone; but who were they talking to?

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! IT'S ABOUT WHAT BEN HAD BECOME! A COLD-BLOODED, POWER-HUNGRY..."

"HEY! Ben is not like that, ASS-MYTH!"

"... Since when did you care?"

Kokoa... definitely Kokoa spoke just now, Then Ruby, and whose Ass-myth? Wait, did she mean... what was he doing back here? Ben had to get up. If that was who he thought it was, he sounded really mad. Ben asked Nosfer for some help but just like the last time he passed out, the vampire within didn't respond. He was on his own again.

Before the argument got too loud, Ben sat up slowly, groaning and rubbing his forehead with his right hand. "Can ya keep it down? Trying to sleep" he joked. Much to his surprise, none of the others commented. Not only that, he half-expected Kurumu and/or Yukari to throw her/themselves at him when he revealed his state of consciousness... this did not occur. His friends just looked at him with faces that did hold some relief, but also fear which was strange. "Guys, what's wro-?" That's when a well known frog-like alien hopped up on the bed, and he wasn't looking happy... he looked even FAR beyond mad.

"Tennyson! I warned you time and time again what could happen... and you ignored me just like Albedo! Do you have any idea what you've done to yourself?!" Yelled Azmuth. Done to himself? What was he talking about? The last thing he remembered was he was on the ground and his muscles wouldn't respond due to the bark that literally stabbed him in the back, Saizou was about to take Moka, then... "it", returned and showed it's terrifying face again.

Needlessly to say, the yelling wasn't helping poor Ben's headache.

"Actually no, so can you please lower your voice and explain? Sorta got a massive brain-ache" he said, rubbing his forehead while hiding most of the annoyance in his tone, but that was mostly from the pain in the aforementioned location. "That should be the LEAST of your concerns! I knew I should have trusted my intellect and locked up that transformation but no, I had to be the good guy and let you and him run amok, and now look what happened" said Azmuth, lowering his voices bit, but it was still clear he was angry.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked. He then noticed he looks on his friends faces:

1) Inner Moka: stoic with slight worry... and regret?

2) Kokoa: anger (was most likely directed to Azmuth) and fear.

3) Kurumu: eyes were closed, but it was obvious she was upset.

4) Yukari: upset and worried.

5) Gwen: upset and worried... and fear?

6) Kevin: arms crossed and eyes closed.

7) Gin: same as Kevin, but eyes were open.

8) Mizore: eyes were turned away, but they held worry and fear.

9) Deshiko: worry.

10) Ruby: fear.

"That vampire of yours attacked everything in sight, even your friends! Thankfully, the immense energy it gave off overloaded the Omnitrix and changed you back. Who knows what could have happened if that monster was let loose?" Said Azmuth.

"Its not like it would've stayed out forev-" Ben started to ask. "YES! It COULD have! The new recalibration disengaged the limiter, allowing you to stay in alien form longer. Its not Master Control, but I thought it was the least I could give you. Thank God I didn't, or that organism would've laid waste to Yokai Academy" said Azmuth. ( **AN:** From this point on, battles will be tougher, so Ben'll need the extra time. But since it's not Master Control, the watch still needs recharging sometimes)

"What are you saying?" Asked Ben, afraid where this was going. Was Azmuth gonna take back the Omnitrix? That would leave Ben defenseless! "I'm saying either one or two things will happen. One, I remove the Omnitrix; or lock that accursed vampire up like I should have done ages ago" Azmuth said. "Ya know we won't let you. Even if Nosfer went a little out of control, he still protected us, right guys?" Ben asked his friends.

No answer came from ANY of them. They just held the same looks, the addition of sorriness on some of their faces. "Guys?" Asked Ben, now getting a little nervous. Why weren't they, especially his main harem, defend him and Nosfer... how bad did it get for them to have a seemingly sudden change of heart? "Your vampire had done something the Omnitrix was not designed for, its a miracle it didn't explode from all the energy output! Do you not understand how prodigious the situation is?" Asked Azmuth.

Ben asked Nosfer in his head what had happened, but he didn't get a response. The fact that he was getting the third degree from the universes smartest bug was also starting to annoy him... it might have been the headache as well. "As a matter of fact, I don't! One minute, Moka's about to get raped and I couldn't stop it; the next minute, I'm lying in the nurses office with no one telling me what the hells going on! So excuse me if I don't understand a damn thing your saying!" Ben yelled.

 **"You mean, you don't remember a thing? Nothing at all?"** Asked Inner Moka. "NO! And it's frustrating me that none of you are speaking up! What the hell happened?!" Ben yelled again. There was a silence that lasted a full 90 seconds, though it felt like an hour. "You... tried to eat us" said Yukari. Ben didn't expect that to say the least. "E... Eat you?" Ben repeated, thinking he must've heard wrong. The little girl just nodded; this action was repeated by Kurumu, Mizore and Deshiko... the looks on everyone else's faces told Ben they thought the exact same way. He just stared, processing what he was told.

There was just no way, he LITERALLY tried eating them? He couldn't believe it. Even if he didn't remember, it's not like Nosfer would do something like that... he wouldn't, would he? "You... you mean metaphorically... right?" He asked, as if that would somehow make it better. No one answered, but this gave Ben the one he needed. He felt as if his head had just spun around like an Owls 8 times in a row. He looked at the Omnitrix, wondering why Nosfer hasn't spoken up to defend himself. Guilt maybe? That's assuming it was true... he trusted his friends dearly, but wasn't sure what to make of this. Azmuth sighed, seeing Ben was having trouble accepting this. He stepped over to the Omnitrix teen. "What are you doing?" Asked Ben.

Azmuth approached the watch. "As you humans say: seeing... is believing" was all he said before touching the DNA alternator, pushing something that was out of Ben's line of sight. With a flash of light, the face-plate showed a series of holograms that were much different than those seen before. Instead of black and/or green silhouettes, Panels of what looked to be video files floated around. "I installed a camera system as part of the new calibration, this is some of the footage it has been taking" Azmuth explained.

"Camera system?! You've been spying on me?!" Asked Ben, surprised at this. Did Azmuth not trust him anymore? "That's not its intended function, its designed to only start recording while your in alien form. I've always wanted to install it, but never got the chance. With this; you can continue being a hero, I'd get more research done... as you humans are fond of saying: kill two birds with one stone. And with a sapient species living inside, I couldn't pass the opportunity up... I will admit, Nosfer intrigued me, being the first monster DNA sample. Good thing I went through with it, I've gotten more work done than..." the Galvan continued, starting to rant.

 **"Ahem"** said Inner Moka, remind the alien they were still there and he needed to talk to Ben about Nosfer's transformation. "R-Right. Forgive me what your about to see Ben, but perhaps this will make clear of how dangerous this vampire has become" Azmuth said, touching one of the floating files. It looked most recent, having yesterday's date on... wait. He was out cold for that long?! "I've been out for an entire day?!" Shouted Ben. "Day in a half" Azmuth said, pointing to the window. It was late afternoon, it was gonna be dark soon. With that out of the way, Azmuth played the file.

Ben was not prepared for what he saw...

The video began right after Ben was knocked into the tree and everything went downhill from there. As soon as Nosfer jumped into the treetops above, Ben saw the monstrous changes take place in a first-person prospective. After it was completed, a tendril of some kind slowly went down and despite how frail it looked, it was strong enough to carry a monstrel. Once his prey was in hand, Ben grabbed the monstrels shoulders, said monstrel looking at Ben's face in absolute trepidation. Because of the location of the face-plate, Ben was able to see a monstrous chin latch on to the neck of the monstrel, the poor thing screaming in agony as blood began to drip down Ben's chin.

Once he finished, Ben dropped the lifeless body like a piece of garbage. "Sutanrī? Oh my Kami, Suta-!" Ben's form released another tendril and yanked another monstrel into the trees overhead, repeating the same actions... over and over again. But what really killed Ben inside... was seeing himself attempt to snack on his friends, and their reaction when he turned on them after taking a bite of Saizou.

The fact that even their combined efforts to restrain him failed hit Ben hardest, as he attacked them in retaliation without hesitation. After he caught sight of a woozy Inner Moka, he began to walk toward her... but that's when the video ended. He slumped back into the bed, gobsmacked at what he just witnessed. Judging by the fact said vampire just had her head on his lap, she was fine; perhaps he timed out or as Azmuth put it, overloaded the system. What exactly had he become? Their was no way that thing was a vampire... actually now that he thought about it, those claws he grew and the tendrils looked identical to... no. Impossible. It was just a dream... that demon wasn't real... right?

Only one way to find out.

Before he could ask though, Azmuth pulled out a key-like object. It was grey and had the Omnitrix symbol on it. The Galvan handed it to Ben, who took it with confusion. "What's this for?" Asked Ben. Azmuth just pointed to the watch-like DNA alternator. Ben twisted the device around, forward and backward and sure enough, there was a port of some sort on the side of the face-plate. Obviously, this is where he key belonged, but what did it do?

"It's a security key. Along with the camera system, I also installed a security system in the Omnitrix. Just in case someone like Albedo tries to remake another Omnitrix, or a DNA sample like Ghostfreak tries to take over; this will allow you to lock out certain transformations and prevent its access from the Codon Stream, blocking its use entirely" Azmuth explained. Ben knew what he was getting at, he wanted to lock up Nosfer.

"Ben... I understand that this isn't exactly easy for you, but you need to think of the consequences if you don't take action right now. What if you change into him again, what if you lose control and are stuck in that form until you do something you can't take back? I will admit, Nosfer is a fascinating individual, but at what cost? What if an innocent life is caught in the crossfire? Are you willing to carry that burden for the rest of your life?" Azmuth said. Ben had to admit, Azmuth made very valid points. What if Nosfer got that angry again and he couldn't stop him? What if he DOES indeed take the life of one of his friends or innocents by accident?

The Omnitrix started glowing.

 **"So that's it, huh?"** It said. "Nosfer!" Ben said, relived he was alright, but he didn't sound too happy. " **Don't you _Nosfer_ me... after all we've been through, after all the shitheads we conquered, after EVERYTHING I've done for you and everyone else... your just gonna throw me away for one simple mistake?" **Asked Nosfer/Omnitrix, a slight growl in his voice. "One mistake? If I'm not mistaken, you've made..." Azmuth began. **" _C_ your way out of this _A-B_ conversation, Dig'em Frog! Like you haven't made any yourself!"** Shouted Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, cutting off Azmuth and for once, made the Galvan speechless.

 **"I screwed up, ok?! I'm man enough to admit it! But putting me in permanent detention just for one episode? Like Gwen hasn't lost it? Like Kevin hadn't over-consumed? Like the rest of these chicks haven't in some way, shape or form lose their shit over something?"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix continued. Gwen and Kevin looked like they were about to speak up, but they shut their mouths before any words came out. Even if the circumstances were different, Nosfer had a good point.

Kurumu was the one to speak. "They've lost control once each, so did we! You've lost it at least 3 times" she pointed out. **"You go bonkers over Ben, EVERY! DAY!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "At least we calm down in the end, we don't try eating each other" said Mizore. **"And you don't try eating your way into Ben's pants, or do I have to bring up the flowerbed incident?"** Remarked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "But we became closer to each other" said Yukari. **"Closer in your hearts, or into your walls?"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix sarcastically said. **"ENOUGH! Stop your bitching, all of you!"** Ordered Inner Moka. **"Not my fault your a bunch of fucking hypocrites! Your disasters waiting to happen!"** Snapped Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix.

Hearing that, something seemed to click in Ben's brain. Whenever Nosfer was angry, he would start a slight change. Not only that, it was shortly after that when the whole visions of a skyscraper-tall demon started... could they be connected in some way? _**"It'll be one... big... FUCKING... DISASTER!"**_ Nosfer's words echoed in his brain.

"So, how did I look?" Asked Ben. He needed to confirm his suspicions, and the only way to do that was to figure out the creature he became... he just hoped he was wrong. "You try and make a buffet out of us, and your worried about how you looked?" Asked Kevin. "No! I mean, what did I look like? The thing I became?" Ben asked again. "Why is that important? Your not thinking of naming that thing, are you?" Asked Kokoa. Ben thought quickly. "Well if it shows up on the dial, I'll know NOT to choose it" he said, and his friends seemed to buy it. They were reluctant of course, it was an experience they'd rather never remember, but they understood Ben's excuse.

They described the creature in as much detail as possible; but it's the part about tendrils/tentacles, the many vampire fangs and pupil-less red eyes that made Ben's stomach turn over. It was almost an exact match to the entity in his dreams, it would be impossible for them to know it since he hadn't spoken a word about it. Now Ben had a choice; tell them the truth, or continue to leave them in the dark.

 **"I know what your thinking, Ben; don't do it!"** Said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "They have a right to know, we can't keep this to ourselves any longer" said Ben. "Keep what to yourselves?" Asked Ruby. **"None of your business! BEN! We DON'T need them involved, it's not their problem"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix snapped. "It is when it takes a physical form and tried to eat them" said Ben, undeterred. "Physical form?" Gwen asked. "You've seen that... beast... before?" Asked Deshiko. **"It's nothing, ALRIGHT?! Everything's fine and dandy!"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix insisted. Ben detected a change in his vampiric counterparts tone just then. "Guys... there's something I gotta tell you" said Ben.

 **"BEN! BEN, PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME, DON'T SAY A DAMN WORD!"** Nosfer/Omnitrix begged, his voice somewhat cracking. "The thing I became, it..." Ben began to reveal.

Beeping noises came from the Omnitrix and it began to dial itself. It landed on Nosfer's icon, **"STOOOOOOOOP!"** Much to the surprise of many, his icon was animated and allowed him to be seen much more clearly than just a green hologram. Also, he was crying. No one expected that. **"Please... don't... I just... wanted to be useful..."** he sobbed, which was completely out of his character in EVERY sense of the word. **"I tried... I tried so hard, but I... I couldn't stop it"** he continued to cry. **"It did it, I had nothing to do with it!... I wasn't strong enough... was such a pussy..."** he went on.

Everyone watching couldn't believe what they were seeing. The great and powerful Nosfer-Ben, the counterpart of the hero Ben Tennyson... just lose it and ball his eyes out. Ben had a feeling Nosfer was hiding something, but to effect him this much? "Since no ones gonna ask, how are we seeing him?" Asked Kevin. "The new calibration gives more realistic holograms. Perhaps since he illegibly roams around inside, we can also see his moment while he's selected" said Azmuth, although the tone of his voice suggested he didn't know the answer either, just a theory.

"Strong enough?" Asked Ben, confused. They've been through this once before, when Nosfer glitched out of the Omnitrix. Him being at half strength hit him hard, but why was he still going on about it? He was back in with his strength fully returned to him. As Ben put 2-and-2 together, it became clear. "Nosfer? Have you... seen it before?" Ben asked and thanks to this new holographic technology, he saw Nosfer flinch AND his facial expression. "Your afraid of it... aren't you?" Ben asked again. Nosfer's head bowed down, covering his face in shame. There was no need for words, the silence was as good of an answer as any. "What was that thing Nosfer? Tell me" Asked Ben, calmly.

...

...

...

 **"... I don't know"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix answered. **"How convenient..."** said Inner Moka. **"I'm fucking serious, Mary Reid! I don't know what the hell it is, but-"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix defended, but stopped himself. There was something he was hiding, that everyone was sure of. **" _*sigh*_ I lied... ok? I wanted to deal with it myself, thought what you didn't know couldn't hurt you. There's something I didn't tell you... something else was created along with me..."**

-NOSFER'S FLASHBACK: THE DAY OF HIS BIRTH-

 **Nosfer-Ben: There's a reason I look almost exactly like Ben, but it's not the reason you'd think. True vampires are really human-like, but it's because Ben's DNA is the default setting on the Omnitrix.**

 _ **"OUT OF MY WAY!"** Kuyo roared, pushing and shoving the girls all aside. Inner Moka had seen enough, she got down from Ben's hold, but doubled over in pain. _

_"Alright, now its hero...!" Ben said, but beeping stopped him._

 ** _"D-N-A SAM-PLE, AC-QUI-RED. NEW TRANS-FOR-MAT-ION, NOW A-VAIL-ABLE."_**

 **Nosfer-Ben: Anyway, it was my time to finally shine. The DNA data was completed and all Ben had to do was select me. I wanted out, I had enough of just sitting in the sidelines.**

 _Ben tried to scroll through the rest of his aliens, but every image was the same, like the Omnitrix was begging him to use this new form._ _Kuyo wrapped his 4 tails' around Gin and set them ablaze. The werewolf howled in pain and let go. Kuyo ran toward Inner Moka and Ben again. **"SAY GOODBYE, GAIJIN!"** Roared Kuyo, closing in. Unsure if he should, but having no choice otherwise..._

 _Ben pressed down. The camera zooms inside the Omnitrix, showing Nosfer-Ben fly upward to the surface. Once he gets to the face-plate, he's home free. Just as he was about to touch it and release himself..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"5 years... 13 chapters... and all taking place in a fan's alternate universe... NOW YOU SCREW UP?!" Ben yelled at his watch._

 _Inside however..._

 _ **?:** ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!_

 _A tentacle wrapped itself around Nosfer-Ben's waist, pulling him downward. Below him, was the very same monster Ben's friends have described._

 **Nosfer-Ben: The vampire blood originally created that ugly motherf***er; why, I don't know. But it was too much for the Omnitrix to handle and by extension, too much for Ben. It was angry, filled with hatred... and REALLY hungry. As an alternative, the Omnitrix used Ben's DNA to form a more stable transformation, which is yours truly. What did it do with the main sample? Well, it decided to store it... smart move, watch.**

 _Nosfer, fear written all over his face, tried getting free; but this things grip was too tight. It began to pull Nosfer down, it's fangs salivating and roaring at the newborn vampire._

 **Nosfer-Ben: It wanted out, as badly as I did. We fought hard but in the end, I just wasn't strong enough. That thing was created long before me, I was a newborn... had no chance in hell. Two samples couldn't stay forever... one had to go.**

 _Nosfer-Ben got free after a few seconds of hard work but despite his further efforts (mostly in self-defense); he was simply no match for the older, and scarier... thing. Whenever he would attack the beast, it had very little or no effect at all. They fought all over the topside of the Omnitrix, until Nosfer was almost completely drained of his energy. Using it tendrils again, it tried eating Nosfer a second time, and our favorite vampire was too weak to struggle._

 _Outside..._

 _ **"Looks like your luck... and your time... has finally run out!"** Kuyo said, jumping high in air. He pulled his fist back, it was engulfed in blue flames and he headed down to Ben. **"NOW BURN!"**_

 **Nosfer-Ben: Despite the danger I was in, the Omnitrix decided to finally step up and force a transformation to defend itself and its wielder. And who was the lucky son of a bitch?**

 _FLASH!_

 _Nosfer-Ben was released to the world. Now with a body, his strength had returned and made quick work of the Fox Yokai._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I didn't think I needed to bring it up, thought I'd never have to deal with that thing again. Besides, what ya guys don't know won't harm ya... learned later that the opposite was also true.**

-NOSFER'S FLASHBACK: SIMIAN STRIKES BACK-

 _ **"I'm warning you, Joe Young... back... off..."** warned Nosfer-Ben. What neither Kurumu or Simian noticed, was the color of his eyes..._

 _"And what are you gonna do about it, not like you really care for any of them. Besides... you have yourself to blame for this..." said Simian._ _Nosfer-Ben became red with rage, his Yoki was visible; which normally it isn't unless its really strong. It was even able to dissolve the webs that contained him, allowing him to drop down. Malice was radiating off of him, the intent to kill. His eyes were blood-red like Inner Moka's now._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I was so mad, how dare he even think of pulling shit like that?! Dicky Kong went too far... I wanted to kill him... to tear him apart.**

 _Simian released Kurumu and charged at Nosfer-Ben to punch his face in again... and now HIS fist was halted! Clearly not caring anymore, Nosfer crushed his opponents hand, a few knuckles were heard breaking in the process. Simian roared in pain at this, but then was punched away, blowing through 10 trees before lying on the ground some distance away._ _Suddenly; Nosfer-Ben began to grow long talons, his fangs grew longer, and his bulky muscles became more refined._

 _His shadow loomed over Kurumu as the camera panned around to face him... it was the very same creature everyone was worked up about._

 **Nosfer-Ben: Shit hit the fan and started flinging all over the room from there.**

 _The creature stomped in-frame as Simian was recovering. When he saw what was in front of him, his eyes widened in fear, even more so when he saw the Omnitrix symbol. Shaking it off, he foolishly tried attacking again, but tendrils of some nature flew out of the creature and pinned the blue monkey down. The creature tortured and stabbed Simian with the object it picked up._

 **Nosfer-Ben: But even he didn't deserve what happened next...**

 _The creature tore out Simian's spider-legs, blood gushing out as the primate roared in agony. The creature then started eating what it took, bones and all._

 **Nosfer-Ben: It was then I realized I wasn't in control of my actions. I could only watch as this thing feasted on the bastard like he was a thanksgiving turkey.**

 _The creature continued its meal, Simian begging for mercy to no avail. The creature's tendrils kept pumping monster energy into its prey, keeping it alive for as long as possible, letting it witness and feel every sickening crunch. With all the limbs taken care of, all that was left... was the main course._

 _SLICE!_

 _After digging in for a few seconds, the creatures head lifted back up, blood and gore all over its face as it roared in delight._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I couldn't stop it. I wanted him to suffer and tear him limb from limb, but not literally. It ate Simian alive... and it was STILL fucking hungry!**

 _Using its tendrils to clean itself, the creature looked back in the distance, sensing fresh meat. It began to venture over to where new blood had appeared. As to got closer to another meal (Inner Moka, Kokoa and Kurumu), the Omnitrix began to speak. **"WARNING. SYSTEM LEVELS, CRITICAL. SHUTTING DOWN CURRENT TRANSFORMATION DUE TO RISK OF OVERLOAD."**_

 _Inner Moka and Kokoa made it to the clearing Kurumu was at, she was hugging herself cause some of her clothes were torn. They approached the succubus, asking what happened. She only pointed in the direction Nosfer-Ben went with a shaky finger. They didn't need to go far cause he was already coming back... softening back to the Nosfer they knew. A few red beeps of his breastbone later, he flashed back into human... and passed out._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I thought cause the Omnitrix shut it down, I'd never see again. I didn't tell anyone after this, why bore ya with the details when the problem was already taken care of?**

-NOSFER'S FLASHBACK: SHARED DREAMS-

 **Nosfer-Ben: I kept dreaming about it though, but I figured it was just nerves. That is, until Ben started having them too.**

 _"AAAAAAH! Hah, hah, hah... haaaaaaa" Ben said, shooting straight up in his bed then sighing in relief... it was just a dream... but it felt so real. **"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"** Screamed Nosfer-Ben, apparently having a nightmare too. **"Jesus Christ, that was screwed up"** he continued. "You had a nightmare too?" Asked Ben. _

**Nosfer-Ben: There was no way, we couldn't REALLY have seen the same thing, right? But when we separated, me and Ben have been having visions of each other... it seemed like too big of a coincidence.**

 _Nosfer pinned Ben down to his bed with supernatural speed... despite the Omnitrix still being in Recalibration Mode. **"NO! We can't tell them, we can't tell ANYBODY"** he growled out. _

**Nosfer-Ben: I panicked, I couldn't have Ben share it with you guys. It was my problem, and I didn't want to inconvenience anyone. When we reconnected; the nightmares finally stopped, and I was back home. All was good.**

-NOSFER'S FLASHBACK: VS HYBRID SAIZOU-

 _"You leave me... **no choice"** Ben apologized before exploding with enough Yoki for at least 2 vampires! Backing off and jumping in Saizou's face, Ben punched the alien-Orc, shattering his nose. Saizou flew and skidded directly in front of Ben's friends being held at gunpoint. Ben started fading out for using so much power, but once again fought off the fatigue threatening to overtake him. He didn't feel the few drops off blood from Saizou's nose land on his lips..._

 _Within Ben's mindscape, Nosfer-Ben was focused on helping Ben combat when he was the one who felt something hit his lips. He couldn't taste it, but it smelled good... VERY good..._

 _Ben couldn't stand seeing his friends get beaten by Saizou anymore and went to move, but for some strange reason he couldn't._ 'Nosfer? What's going on?' _He asked his other half, but the vampire within didn't respond._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I normally never go gaga over blood like some other people, but snapped out of it pretty quickly. Then of course, Saizou thought it'd be funny molesting Moka.**

 _The Tetramand hybrid then slapped Inner Moka across the face, the force strong enough to knock out one of her fangs. That... was Saizou's final mistake._

 _Ben's eyes began to darken and turn into a deep crimson red, loosing his pupils. Red aura slowly began to flare to life around him... dark and sinister. Feeling the very air change, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ben, noticing his eye color. The vampire stood up with a piece of bark logged in his back, but he pulled it out with no hesitation... the wound immediately closed before too much blood spilled. The bloody piece of wood was discarded aside in an angry fashion._

 _Kurumu was the only one who spoke, in a trembling voice. "Not again."_

 **Nosfer-Ben: I didn't know how it was happening again, but I couldn't stop it...**

 _Nosfer-Ben's frown turned into a sinister smirk and leapt into the air like a fly zipping around, hiding among the treetops. There, he transformed into the creature once again... it was feeding time._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I didn't understand! I was the one the Omnitrix let out, so what was the need for a second sample? It was then that I realized that it didn't exactly choose one of us... but both. That thing was now a part of me, and it had every intention of using every second it got. I tried to hold it back and miraculously, I got control for a second... Gwen gave me the bonk I needed. It was minimal, but control nonetheless.**

 _As it was feeding on Saizou, the creature felt something hit the back of its head, not painfully but enough to get it's attention. "Get off him!" Ordered Gwen, her hands powered-up. The creature slowly opened its jaws off of Saizou's neck, blood dripping down its chin as it hadn't finished swallowing its meal. It got up from its position, dropping Saizou like a brick (who was thankfully not sucked dry thanks to Gwen's interruption) and turned its head to Gwen, shock written all over her face on what she saw. This reaction was also shared with the Newspaper Club._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I saw your faces... it was absolutely painful. I never could've imagined you'd all look at me like I was a true monster. I couldn't call to you; if I broke concentration, this thing would go berserk again... I'd rather be removed from the Omnitrix than let that happen.**

 _"Yo, Saizou! Keep the money, I'm hitting the mother load with this guy!" Said Moroha, becoming battle-happy. Taking in his monster form, he charged at the creature with his blades ready to strike. Kurumu screamed out: "NO! DON'T!"_

 _SLASH!_

 _Turning and smiling at the damage he done, it changed to surprise at what Moroha saw. The cuts he made were already healing themselves, the blood clotting rapidly and closing the scars like they never happened._

 **Nosfer-Ben: That scissor-bladed moron made me loose focus. I couldn't do a damn thing to stop its rampage. I felt so useless, I have a brain of my own yet I couldn't control my own self! You think I wanted to do any of that shit?! To top it off, this things next target was you guys... there was nothing I could do...**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _The creature released an energy blast with a loud roar, blowing off its makeshift prison like paper in the breeze. The blast was so strong it continued to expand and knocked the girls off their feet._

 **Nosfer-Ben: I don't know if it was the Omnitrix or not, but t** **he last thing I saw was a bright red light.**

-END FLASHBACKS-

 **"I just... felt responsible. It was my fault that thing came to be, I thought I could take care of it myself. But in the end, I just ended up getting everyone hurt... it's pathetic... I'M PATHETIC!"** Shouted Nosfer-Ben, his hologram punching the side of the image he was in and making it fizzle for a second. No one expected a tale of such gravity. Sure he may have twisted the truth the first time, but this version of his origins tied up some lose ends.

What shocked the club more was the fact that this entity within the Omnitrix was even more powerful than Nosfer and even despite those odds, he still did everything he possibly could to keep Ben... and everyone else... safe.

 **"... _*sniff*_... maybe pops is right... maybe I'm better off locked up in a playpen and throw away the key. All I do is cause trouble; no matter what I do, it always blows up in my face"** said Nosfer/Omnitrix sadly, his head hanging down. Before anyone could move, Azmuth jumped and grabbed the security key.

...

...

...

And he put it away in his tunic. Huh?

 **"Wait. I, but, you, am, me"** Nosfer/Omnitrix stumbled, not believing what was happening. Neither did anyone else. "If what your saying is true... then it's not entirely your fault" Azmuth said, stunning everyone further. The little bug was just telling Ben to lock up Nosfer, and by extension the creature, forever. **"But... BUT I'M DANGEROUS! I can't be around anymore!"** Cried Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "In your own words, the beast within you is the problem. Lucky for you, I've been working on something that might help your situation. It's not ready yet, but it should allow you better control over..." Azmuth explained.

"CONTROL?!" Questioned Gwen. "You actually want to keep that thing in the watch?" Asked Deshiko. **"Does all that teleporting erase your brain matter, or has Alzheimer's finally gotten to you?"** Asked Inner Moka. "Your right about one thing, Miss Akashiya. I DO own the Omnitrix, and after hearing the vampires story, I believe the problem is that this Omnitrix is simply not powerful enough to contain the immense energy pressure he has developed" Azmuth said.

"Wait... THIS Omnitrix?" Asked Ben, a little interested now. Azmuth had a second one, but he said there could only be one Omnitrix, right? "Been working on an improved version of it since day one. Currently it's still in the development stage, but it should be ready in just a few weeks. Until then, do stay out of trouble" said Azmuth. Before he could leave though, Nosfer spoke up again. " **But... but I'm a monster... I..."**

"But your OUR monster, Nosfer" said Mizore in a sweet voice, making everyone look at her like she was crazy. "But Mizore, he's a mon..." began Yukari. "And?... So are we. Like Nosfer said, haven't we all made mistakes? Haven't we done something drastic before? He's kept that thing in check for so long, and didn't tell a soul! For one, I think that's a brave thing to do... IT SHOWS HE REALLY CARES!" Said Mizore, her voice raised which was unusual for her. Everyone paused before speaking, they haven't thought of Nosfer's actions in that light before.

"I'm willing to accept what Nosfer has become, because I love Ben, every part of him. Even if Nosfer turns into that thing for good, that will never change how I feel about them... can you all say the same?" Mizore challenged, making the harem really think. They all thought about all the times Nosfer had helped them, without Ben's input. When Yukari was being treated differently by a teacher, when Kurumu and now Inner Moka were in danger of rape, even when they all got into petty arguments over stupid shit... Nosfer was the one who helped them.

 **"... but... I tried to, eat all of you... and not the good way either..."** Nosfer/Omnitrix managed to get out in a cracked voice. Mizore approached Nosfer's hologram, a small flush on her face for some reason. "But you didn't. It doesn't matter what could've happened, you prevented it for as long as you could... your not the same asshole who made us feel like shit" said Mizore, taking the lollipop out of her mouth...

Smooch.

And planted a kiss on the image of Nosfer, making him freeze up. No one expected that display, not even Azmuth.

Mizore put the pop back in her mouth after feeling her lips. They kinda tickled, kissing a static image might do that, but it feel pretty good too. She smirked at the rest of the harem girls, as if posing a challenge. Kurumu of course, was the first to take the bait. "Pffft, you call THAT a kiss? Watch."

SMOOCH!

Just like Mizore, Kurumu also kissed Nosfer. As she did, she felt a tingling sensation on her lips. "See? THAT'S a kiss" she boasted. "Oh yeah? Well, I love Nosfer too!" Shouted Yukari, also kissing the image. She too felt a little jolt on her lips. "Me too!" Said Ruby, not wanting to be left out. _'Aw, great'_ Ben deadpanned to himself, as if he didn't have enough problems with the girls already.

The girls who kissed Nosfer now stared at Inner Moka. **"What?"** She asked, but all she got was harder stares. **" _*sigh*_... alright"** she groaned before repeating the same action the others have already done, surprising everyone the most. **"... that was from the other Moka, not me"** she of course, excused... still, it felt pretty good. Not as good as kissing a real pair of lips but... she stopped before thinking any further. Nosfer-Ben was quiet and unmoving for 30 seconds, then his eyes gushed uncontrollably. **"Y-Y-YOUR ALL A BUNCH OF FUCKING SAPS!"**

Just then, the curtain opened to reveal a tall man entering the room. "Ben! Is everything ok?" Asked the man. It was Hokuto, the new security leader. Ben covered Nosfer out of instinct, then went to do the same to Azmuth... only to see he was gone, when did he leave? Nosfer of course got the message and dialed himself back into the watch. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Kevin, but he was ignored as the newcomer went to Ben's bedside.

"I heard about the ambush. It's my fault, we got recent reports about it being a preying ground and it slipped my mind. I should've sent someone with you..." Hokuto apologized, very emotional. The girls thought this was sweet... a little strange, but sweet. "It's ok, dude. I'm fine, see?" Ben said. Indeed he was fine, which was thanks to the vampiric beasts healing abilities. Ben had to admit, if he could control that thing, it might prove to be really useful. "Thank Kami! I was questioning Saizou in the other room when he mentioned you, I had to make sure you were ok, being a new recruit" said Hokuto. "And I couldn't let him beat me, would set a bad impression" Ben joked.

"I got my friends here, why not get back to work? I too want peace for Yokai Academy, so you can't be slacking" said Ben. Hokuto appeared to calm down upon hearing that, and smiled warmly. "Yes... of course. Just don't die on me, we're lucky to have you on the team" said Hokuto, also tossing in a joke of his own. He then left, waving good-bye to the others as he closed the door. "Seriously, who WAS that guy?" Kevin repeated.

-TIME BREAK-

Back on Galvan Prime, Azmuth had teleported back to his lab, thinking over what had happened back on earth. He lied through his gums about his thoughts on the matter, but was that really the best choice?

-AZMUTH'S FLASHBACK-

 _ **I just... felt responsible. It was my fault that thing came to be, I thought I could take care of it myself. But in the end, I just ended up getting everyone hurt... it's pathetic... I'M PATHETIC!"** Shouted Nosfer-Ben, his hologram punching the side of the image he was in and making it fizzle for a second._

 _Azmuth was going to put his two-sense in when everything around him stopped, there was only one possible culprit. "What do want, Time Walker?" Azmuth asked in a stale tone, as a flash of light burst into the room. It was none other than Professor Paradox. "Just thought I'd pop by, see how things are going..." he stalled in a humorous tone. "What do you want?" Azmuth repeated, not in the mood for games._

 _"You know me too well, old friend. I've come to stop you from making a mistake" said Paradox. "MISTAKE?! The only mistake I made, was allow that vampire to continue to grow attached to Ben! If Ben won't do what's right for the universe, then I sure as hell will!" Said Azmuth. "Wrong. You'll end up destroying it" Warner Paradox, confusing the Galvan. "Explain yourself, then. How will removing that monstrosity put the universe in peril?" Azmuth asked, wanting answers now._

 _"... telling you will make the foreseen future non-existent. Just try not to judge a book by its cover" Paradox riddled. "How so? You've already told me Ben would be the legendary being to save the universe, so why stop there? What possible catastrophe would require such a beastly organism? Unless you have a good reason for this, that vampire is disappearing for good!" Azmuth said._

 _Paradox frowned. There was certain things he couldn't change, so it's not like he could snap his fingers and this could be avoided. But Azmuth wasn't going to cooperate this time around without a proper explanation. "... because... IT, will return."_

-TIME BREAK-

In the clubhouse of the new security committee, Hokuto was going over some paperwork when he sensed a presence. "You know, it's rude to stare at people from afar" he said and sure enough, someone walked out of the shadows. It was Kiria, the monstrel with 2 different colored eyes.

"Heheh... you make empty promises, and I'M the rude one? How you wound me with your cruel words" Kiria said, holding his hand over his heart in a very theatrical fashion. Hokuto then formed a sinister smirk on his face. "Who said it was an empty promise? I planned to change this school for the better, and with Tennyson's help, I can finally achieve that goal" he said. Kiria sent a confident smirk right back. "Oh yes, I know... that's why you formed Anti-Thesis? Right, leader?"

* * *

And you all thought the glitch before Nosfer-Ben's debut was a plot hole, didn't ya? Learn this lesson, EVERYTHING I write down is placed for a reason.

Now there's just three more big battles, then this arc will be over All that's left is 2 monstrel fights, then Issa. Can the Newspaper Club win, can they use Nosfer-Ben's newest form to help... or will it devour them all? Again, I promise I won't leave you in the dark about this transformation, check my profile for the information. It won't be up now cause its exactly midnight right now... so sleepy. See ya guys next time! :D


	28. Chapter 28

No the story isn't abandoned, just had to write other fics. My High School DXD fic mostly, had to keep it at the top of the list as long as I could to get new readers. Also since were getting into deeper waters, I had to go through them over and over again to make sure its safe to swim, if you catch my drift. Before we began shout-outs, the polls coming along nicely. It was an interesting race. One vote looked like it would dominate the battlefield, only for another selection to take its place. It will be closing very soon so if you have not voted, speak now and forever hold your cake before it gets sliced up and eaten. Now for shout-outs:

1) **God of Vampires aka Alucard** (first fic): _'Kuyo was willing to draw the ire of a powerful vampire like Moka's father?'_... Issa didn't even appear there, so that part of your review made no sense. As for Mikogami, he's a mysterious character whose motives aren't made clear in the beginning.

2) **Nivek Beldo:** Glad you think so :)

3) **The Brod Road:** Your right, you are slacking off... I might have to cut your pay-grade. Still glad you found time to review, I'm sure your as busy as I am in real life. Follow and Fav, that should help get you here on time.

4) **Jrbrownlll3292002:** Since your PM's are turned off (at the time of posting this), you might not get this but on the chance you read my other Ben10/Rosario fics and make your way here, know I heard your voice and hope you enjoyed this adventure.

5) **54godmora** and other fluff fans: For your enjoyment, I managed to squeeze in some fluff and harem-based humor for you. Not too much since the current situation our heroes are in is dire, but just enough so reading this next chapter won't be a chore. As stated before, even I think the constant fighting is getting old... just hold on a little longer guys, we're almost towards the Issa fight and the return of lighthearted storytelling.

Advance notice to any manga fans, I kinda changed Kusbai's backstory just a little. I don't think you'll be bothered by it, and I personally have no problem with his original one, don't get me wrong. Not to spoil a 15-year-old series, but his reason for joining Anti-Thesis was cause his friend was killed by a vampire or something... don't quote me on it, I could be wrong. While that gave him motive for wanting Moka and Tsukune dead, it felt a little forced or just shoved in there... much like how Chaos 0 was shoved into _Sonic Forces_ , need I say more?

So don't hate on me for this change, but I personally feel it gives him more of a reason to take his anger out on Ben (who will be Nosfer-Ben during their scuffle) and Inner/Outer Moka. In other news, new poll choices have been added: _Fire Emblem_ and _Monster Hunter World_. I thank everyone who keeps sending me new games to ponder about, keeps me busy. Finally, there is a new description for whenever Nosfer-Ben talks out of the Omnitrix through the hologram, as just calling it Nosfer/Omnitrix isn't exactly specific as to how he's speaking. So it will be written as follows:

A) **"Quite the 'get well soon' party, eh?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. _(How he normally talks, which is only to Ben)_

B) **"Quite the 'get well soon' party, eh?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. _(When he's using the Omnitrix to speak out loud)_

C) **"Quite the 'get well soon' party, eh?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben/Hologram. _(Similar as above, but only if he's selected on the dial or shows himself on it)_

Enough with that though, read and see for yourself!

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Saving Saizou - Part 1**

POW! POW! POW!

Saizou, covered in blood and being held back by 2 monstrels, was taking a beating from Kusabi Midō... thankfully, it wasn't from his oversized fist. " _*cough, cough*_... please... stop..." Saizou begged, coughing up blood. He was taken from the hospital wing earlier today by a gang of monstrels, with Hokuto telling them to 'make Saizou feel better'. The Orc-Alien knew the number 1 rule when he joined... and that's to not get defeated. The punishment apparently was being socked over and over for the past hour. Saizou as you know, had very high endurance. He survived his first encounter with Fourarms and Inner Moka on the first day of school, and almost beat the Newspaper Club on his own just yesterday... but of course, Ben just HAD to pull something out of his hat at the last second.

But in all honestly; at this moment, he'd rather have been eaten alive by that demon Ben became than go through this.

CRACK!

Kusabi gave Saizou an uppercut to the ribs, making him hunch over and cough up more blood mixed with his own saliva. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. You want me to stop?" Asked Kusabi, lifting up Saizou by his hair. "Sorry, but I can't do that. You know the golden rule, monstrels don't. Get. Defeated. ESPECIALLY by an S-Class monster" he continued, referring to Ben in this instance. When Moroha was found, he told the whole story of what Ben "really" was. Now the poor sword-wielder was recovering in another part of the hideout.

"H-He's not a..." Saizou tried to explain.

KA-POW!

Kusabi punched Saizou again, his head snapping in the opposite direction. "You still going on about that? Did I knock a few screws loose, or you just plain retarded? No human... NO HUMAN... could take out an entire squad of my best boys, so quit making up shit to save your ass" said Kusabi, not in the mood for anymore of Saizou's nonsense. "I don't know what the boss sees in ya. Ya went toe-to-toe with him, yet ya crawl away from a foreigner like a little bitch. You either win your scuffles... or die trying" said Kusabi, raising his arm and transforming it. Saizou could only stare, and Kusabi was about to strike...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." came a sing-song voice, making Kusabi freeze, then groan upon realizing who it belonged to. Turning to the back of the room, Kiria was leaning against the wall, reading a manga titled: _Make-Out Paradise_... huh, why did that sound familiar?

"Butt out, pretty boy! This doesn't concern you!" Said Kusabi. "Au contraire, my Hulk-Smasher. If I remember correctly, orders were to: _make him feel better_ , not: _give him the time of his life_ " said Kiria, not taking his eyes out of the book. "And you'd like that, wouldn't ya?" Snapped Kusabi. He never liked Kiria, always so egotistic and cocky, not to mention sarcastic. He wouldn't admit it, but something about the Heterochromia monstrel creeped him out, and not just the odd coloring of his eyes...

Kiria took his eyes off the book, his left (red-silted) eye on Kusabi, and just stared for several seconds. "... eh, not my type" he said. "Color me relived" muttered Kusabi. "But that boy, Tennyson... not overly muscular, just the right amount of skin tone, well-known throughout the school... he's interesting the say the least" Kiria continued.

"If your gonna get your dolphin wet and swing it too, do it in the men's room; we're sorta in the middle of someth-" Kusabi said as he turned back to finish Saizou, but was met with Kiria standing in front of him, eyes still glued to the manga. Saizou would have flinched if he wasn't in so much pain. It appeared that while the leader had the strength, this Kiria character had the speed. "Were you not listening, or does that arm have more mass than your brain?" Said Kiria, turning a page of his manga, not bothering to look up. "And who are ya, my mom? Get out of my way!" Ordered Kusabi, annoyed with Kiria's attitude.

Kiria smirked, yet his eyes kept reading. "If I was, I wouldn't have left your father for a vampire."

Kusabi looked shocked upon hearing that, but then his face twisted into pure rage. "You, FUCKERRRRR!" He attempted to shove his oversized fist right through Kiria's head but with lightning-quick reflexes, the manga-reading monstrel blocked Kusabi's attack; with a scythe-like arm. Though this wasn't anything new to Saizou due to his partnership with Moroha, it was the speed of the appendage's formation. While Moroha was indeed fast, he still required a few seconds to grow out his blades. Kiria's weapon however... it's like it popped outta nowhere!

Even more surprising was his impressive endurance, his skinnier limb was able to completely hold back Kubsabi's... and he STILL didn't take his eyes out of that book. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper..." Kiria said, shyly. "SHUT THE HELL UP, FAGGOT! DON'T **EVER** , BRING UP THAT SLUT AGAIN!" Roared Kusabi, having lost his self-control.

Saizou didn't know why, but he felt the very air change the minute Kusabi spoke. Kiria glared into Kusabi's eyes, now giving the rival monstrel his full attention. "Faggot?" He asked and in the blink of an eye... no, in the fraction of the time needed to blink an eye; Kiria was behind Kusabi and plunged his scythe-arm into his side, whacking the hulk-smasher away like a hockey puck. Blood flew out of the wound as Kusabi flew into a wall... actually, the exact same wall the monstrel leader threw Kusabi in days earlier. Kiria retracted his scythe back into his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm just different" he said. He went to look at his book, but noticed he dropped it. "Oh boo, I lost my place" he said, picking up his item and walking over to Kusabi. "By the way, Tennyson has a tendency to do the right thing, keeping Saizou alive will insure that" said Kiria, kneeling down. "Ugh... so what? We were planning on swiping that Moka chick" said Kusabi. "Heh, why buy the fish bait... when you already have it?" Asked Kiria, smiling and patting the other monstrels head playfully as he walked out.

-TIME BREAK-

The entire Newspaper Club was in the hospital wing in Ben's room and the schools doctor was discharging Ben after only a day of recovery. As the doc left, Hokuto walked in a minute later, looking concerned. "How you feeling, Ben? Nothing broken?" He asked. "Yeah; I'm fine, see?" Ben answered, moving his arms around and twisting them to show their was no damage. "DUH! Of course nothing's broken, your Ben Tennyson!" Cheered Kurumu, landed on Ben's chest, her breasts squeezing between her and the human. She then felt raw power radiating from, **"There will be SOMEONE broken in 2 seconds..."** Inner Moka growled, appearing behind Kurumu. While normally Kurumu would have backed off; she knew Moka, be it Inner or Outer; wouldn't do anything if Ben would get caught in the crossfire. So instead, feeling lucky, she turned her head to face the vampire and she stuck her tongue at her. It of course, had the desired effect, but Inner Moka made no additional moves to attack.

 **"Quite the 'get well soon' party, eh?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. _'I'd prefer a card... maybe some flowers and a cupcake'_ Ben responded back. **"Ooooh, with the fun-fetti?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. The Omnitrix teen chuckled, it was good Nosfer-Ben finally came clean, he sounded as if a HUGE weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Aw, young love" Hokuto joked. Gwen and Kevin couldn't help but chuckle and snort at the older students jab... Inner Moka didn't deny it either, just kept a locked gaze on the succubus still on top of Ben.

A few seconds later, they all heard a beeping noise, then static. From his committee uniform, Hokuto pulled out a walkie-talkie, there was another voice calling his name. "Go for Hokuto" answered the older student, his voice turning from sweet to serious. The Newspaper Club couldn't help but draw a similarity to Ben, as he was the same way. The leader of security left the room to converse with the person on the other end, probably out of respect for Ben, which was nice as he's only getting discharged. Unlike Kuyo, Hokuto seemed to care allot about his fellow officers. "Are you sure your feeling better, Ben?" Asked Gwen. "The Doc said I was fine, and I feel great" said Ben. **"So do I..."** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix [jokingly] oozed out. Ben realized Kurumu was still on him, with his fellow team giving him the following:

Kevin and Gwen: silly smirks.

Deshiko and Ruby: looked happy for him, and silly smirks.

Yukari and Mizore: jealousy at Kurumu's location.

Kokoa: no emotion, but had a red face for some reason.

Inner Moka: still death glaring Kurumu.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ben denied, but Inner Moka locked her eyes on him now, silently saying: _then why is she still on you_? Sitting up, Ben asked Kurumu to get off of him. "Nah! I'm really comfy!" She said, rubbing her head under his neck like a pet cat would to its owner. Once again, this had the effect she wanted; you could FEEL the malice radiating off Yukari, Mizore and Inner Moka. "HE'S WHAT?!" Came the voice of Hokuto, sounding upset. Then came the sound of feet hitting the ground and the door next door opening with a bang.

"Oh... eh, hey boss. If I... if I knew you were there..."

"Not now, Sora! What the hell happened to you?! Where is he?!"

"I-I-I don't know! It all happened so fast... Me and Kaito were just standing guard like you told us and..."

"Where, Sora? WHERE IS SAIZOU?!"

"The... the monstrels... they..."

Hearing that, Ben got out of his hospital bed, gently but firmly pushing Kurumu off of him. Gwen followed him out, calling him but he didn't answer "Ben? Ben wait, I..." said Kurumu, but that's when she felt 3 Yoki signatures flare up behind her. The succubus swallowed a lump in her throat, dreading what will follow and not daring to make eye contact. Kevin, wanting no part of this either, followed Gwen out as well.

Getting into the next room, Ben saw that a fight must've taken place here. Tables overturned, boards crooked, windows shattered... it was like an abandoned war zone. In the center of the room, Hokuto was holding one of the Security members up to his face... since he was tall, the held members feet were dangling in the air. "What the hell happened here?" Asked Ben, getting both Security members attention. "Ben? What are doing? You should be in bed!" Said Hokuto, concerned for Ben's well-being. "Discharged. Seriously, what happened here?" Ben asked again.

"Ben? What's going on?" Asked Gwen, walking into the room. "Damn. Did hurricane Wilma strike again?" Said Kevin, coming in after Gwen. "Looks like quite the brawl happened... isn't this Saizou's room?" Said Ben, taking in the surrounding area since Hokuto still didn't answer him, remembering that Hokuto said something about Saizou being next door, but where was the Orc now? "Maybe he ran away" said Mizore, walking in next. "Wouldn't put it past him" said Yukari, walking in third. **"Good riddance"** said Inner Moka, walking in last while dragging an unconscious and beaten Kurumu by her left leg.

"Hey, boss? C-Can you put me down now?" Asked the security employee Hokuto was still holding. "Yea... Sorry, Sora... you can go" said Hokuto, putting down the employee. Said person walked out, though he had to step over the body of Kurumu, which he couldn't help but glance at. While Inner Moka could care less about this, his eyes started wandering down towards Kurumu's skirt and he began to smile... **"See something you like?"** Asked Inner Moka, surprising the employee and once he got a feel of her energy along with her expression... he bolted.

"I should have paid better attention... maybe I could have prevented this..." Hokuto said, sitting on the hospital bed, which was oddly the only thing untouched. "Hey, no ones blaming you for anything" said Ben. **"Yet"** said Nosfer. _'Quiet!'_ Thought Ben. "I was so preoccupied, I let them snip under my nose, and now they've kidnapped Saizou" said Hokuto. "Kidnap?" Asked Gwen. "How is a band of monster rejects rescuing one their own kidnapping?" Asked Kevin. "Ke... well, he's not wrong" said Gwen, about to reprimand Kevin, but realized he had a point. "That's the thing, Gwendolyn... this WASN'T a rescue mission" said Hokuto, his voice turning grim.

"The monstrels live by a strict code... they don't like failure, in ANY form. They take it as a personal insult. In simple terms, Saizou is dead to them the moment he was struck down" Hokuto continued. **"Then why go through all the trouble of getting him out?"** Asked Inner Moka, not understanding the twisted sense of logic. If Saizou was now considered an outcast, then why bother getting him out of the school grounds? It's not like they needed him for anything anymore, Hokuto said it himself. "... to make an example out of him" the Security head answered, and his tone of voice made the Newspaper Club realize the simple truth... Saizou's reign of terror as a bully was over... along with his life. "I messed up... again. First I got Ben hurt, now this? I'm such a horrible..." Hokuto began to say, but Ben put a hand on the taller students shoulder.

"It's ok, Hokuto. It's not your fault, it's not like you had any idea they would attack" said Ben kindly, no one noticing the glint in Hokuto's eye. "Yes... I guess your right. Still doesn't excuse poor police work, this school has changed so much... and it's only getting worse..." said Hokuto, faking sadness. Hokuto used to attend here, so it was no surprise to Ben of his passion with wanting to keep the school safe. He had a much better motive than Kuyo, who was only here for the sake of power.

"Well... I guess I'll go file some paperwork, the only thing I can do right. Oh, and Ben? Thanks... for trying to cheer me up... I appreciate it" said Hokuto, standing up and leaving the room, thanking Ben for his support before he walked out. As he walked down the hall however, his sad face turned into a sinister grin.

"Poor guy" sympathized Mizore. "And I thought we dealt with allot" said Yukari. "Ohhhhhh... what happened?" Asked Kurumu, waking up from her 'slumber'. Ben thought about Saizou; how angry he was, how misguided he was, how desperate he was to find his place in the monster world... and he ended up in the wrong place that was wrong all the time. Ben got up from the bed and began to leave the room. "And just where, do you think your going?" Asked Kokoa, she along with Ruby and Deshiko finally followed the group into Saizou's hospital room... mostly cause they cleaned up the mess that Kurumu caused in the other one. The school doctor saw enough horrible things in his career, they felt he didn't deserve such a fate.

"After Saizou" he answered. "Seriously?" Asked Kevin. "I have too. He's in trouble" said Ben. **"He made a poor decision and now he's paying for it, not our problem"** said Inner Moka. "But with his life? I'm sorry, I can't knowingly let that happen!" Said Ben. "Don't take this the wrong way, Ben. But... you can't save EVERYONE, some people just can't or don't WANT to be saved" said Mizore. "She's right. Kuyo lost himself, now Saizou's going down the same path" said Deshiko. "That was different... he was a madman, but Saizou... he was just confused. He had nowhere else to turn too, and some psycho manipulated him when he was most vulnerable" said Ben, not willing to negotiate. "Even if you could, no one knows where the monstrels hide. Not even the headmaster" sad Ruby.

Ben just showed his Omnitrix. "I know someone who does..."

-TIME BREAK-

Wildmutt found the hideout pretty easily. Using the scent of Saizou's bedsheets to track him down. The group, while they didn't see Ben's point in rescuing the bully, joined him anyway. "Woof! Woof!" Said Wildmutt. " **Words, Ben... WORDS"** said Inner Moka, annoyed that she couldn't believe she was talked into this and the fact that she couldn't understand Ben in this form. The vulpimancer face-pawed and groaned upon realizing this. As he went to tap his emblem...

 **"He said your panties smell nice today"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix, Inner Moka cocked an eyebrow in response. If Wildmutt had eyes, they'd be bulging out. He denied this frantically in barks. **"I agree, Kurumu's looking a little bigger"** said Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix. "Aw thanks, I'm glad you noticed. Setagaya's been teaching me how, I thought it didn't work" said Kurumu, slightly blushing and squeezing her breasts, honored someone had noticed her hard work. They didn't look any bigger however...

Wildmutt tried once again to defend his position. **"True... Deshiko's looking pretty good today... for a dead gal"** Nosfer-Ben/Omnitrix said, making the zombie blush in reponse. _'Are you trying to get me killed?!'_ Asked Ben to his vampiric counterpart. **"Hey! I had traumatic experience, I'm trying to deal with it!"** Said Nosfer. ' _At my expense?'_ Ben asked again, but he never got an answer. Groaning, Wildmutt slammed his shoulder and returned to being Ben. "Points for trying, but I don't think nows a good time to flirt" said Kevin. Ben could have denied it, but was in no mood to argue; especially since some of the girls eyed, wondering if Nosfer's translation was accurate.

Inner Moka sighed in annoyance at Nosfer-Ben's antics, returning herself in her Rosario. Kevin was the one to catch her, though she recovered quickly.

"Saizou's just ahead. Keep your guards up" ordered Ben, the group doing just that. This was it... enemy territory. Stepping out of the woods, the group came across a rundown building... one that looked like a smaller version of Yokai Academy. "That's the old school building!" Said Ruby, which confused everyone. "How da ya know that?" Asked Gwen, as Ruby was raised in America. "The headmaster. He keeps records, some dating at least 200 years ago. This was the original Yokai Academy... but I thought it would've rotted away by now" Ruby explained. "Wait... 200 years?" Asked Mizore. "How long has Yokai Academy been around anyway?" Asked Yukari, a little interested. "According to what I read, the latest date was back in the 1850's... maybe longer" said Ruby.

While that piece of information was interesting, Ben had to keep everyone focused... though 200 years did ring a bell... hadn't Ghostfreak (or Zs'Skayr as he called himself) said something about that? "As cool as that sounds, can we stay on task please?" Asked Ben, which everyone gave him a nod, agreeing to drop the subject for now. Getting up close to the building since an entire side of it had caved in, Ben and everyone approached carefully, sneaking inside. There were a few tables and chairs, along with glass and rubber and... blood? Was that Saizou's? Did he already escape?

ZAP!

Behind them, the enterance was suddenly lined up with electricity, preventing the heroes from escaping. The equipment that caused had lines of electricity zap across in a straight line into 2 opposing outlets, multiples of them. "Hey, that's a Tech Level 6 electric barrier!" Said Kevin, recognizing the alien technology. "Didn't you say earth was a Level 2 planet?" Asked Kurumu. "It is... but we have... certain connections" said a voice from the darkness. Stepping out; was a man with a short buzzcut hair wearing and a jacket on his back, just not using the sleeves. "Welcome, Newspaper Club, to our humble abode. Name's Kusbai. You wouldn't happen to be... looking for someone?"


	29. Chapter 29

Last updated: 5/7/2019. It's now 10/15/2019... Jesus, I'm getting terrible at this.

Sorry about the long wait, everyone. YouTube needed me to report for duty, and I was busy writing my _Symbiote of Yokai_ and _Italian Dragon Emperor_ fics. I also wrote a prequel to _Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links: The Series_ , but there is another reason for all this and the the lack of updates here, other than more viewers. It's to get myself more comfortable with fluff and foreplay, so this way the upcoming lemon between Ben and Moka will come more natural for me; and be the best possible. For all the support you've all given this series; you guys deserve a quality lemon and not a rushed, underdeveloped one. I want it to not only be special, but something unique. You all enjoyed the practice scene for what it was, so I want the Ben x Moka one to be of the same quality.

It HAS been written, just tweaking it here and there until it finally gets released. It WILL come out after Issa's fight, that's a promise. Furthermore before we start, a quick thank you to Emblemfan1 for helping me with this chapter's battle scene. Yup... despite all my careful planning, I hit writers block. So thank you Emblemfan, part of the credit of this chapter goes to you. Why not everyone stop by his page and give his Ben10/Rosario fic a read? He's one of my many inspirations, so show him some love on my behalf.

Another reason for lack of updates was the fact my house is falling apart. First I had a mold in my recording studio and then my actual room, and after that my bathroom decided to spring a leak. It was so bad, I had to rip up the flooring and remove the water barrier underneath... the thing was soaked. I got nothing but foundartion on one side of the house. Even though this was all out of my control, I still wanna apologize for the lack of updates. Now let's shout people out:

1A) **AnimeGoji91** : Been quite a while since I heard from you. I get the feeling you might be trolling me because you said something similar about Godzilla in Omnisaurus' story. Also, you must be a young kid because I couldn't understand your review at first since you didn't use proper grammar... nothing against you, just something I noticed. Deshiko is actually evolving from her side-character role as I'm sure everyone has noticed by reading. She's becoming more involved in the story.

1B) **AnimeGoji91** : Also, not sure if your aware, but Godzilla and Kaiju are 2 different monsters from 2 different franchises. One is a radioactive T-Rex from the 60's, the other is a race of aliens from a black hole in the sea.

2) **Herod7** (from chapter 12): It was meant to be both annoying and funny, so I'm glad it had the desired effect on you ;)

3) **Guest** (from second fic): That was some time ago. I am now aware that manga can be read online... though the scam ads that pop up every 5 seconds make it hard to read. Thanks for reaching out an letting me know regardless. :)

4) **Zeckromizder** (from first fic): I'm aware that Benwolf changed his name to Blitzwolfer. However, this story takes place before he changes the name officially, which doesn't happen until Omniverse. We haven't gotten there yet, but thanks for the reminder.

5) **Guest** (from first fic): While Ben was fighting Kurumu, him changing back to human in 2 minutes was a joke because as many Ben10 fans know, the Omnitrix's timing in inconsistent.

6) **Guest** (from first fic): Since this was left 2 hours AFTER the one above, my instincts tell me your the same person. If you've read up to this point, your wish to have Rath has already been granted as he does make an appearance in Capu2.

7) **Guest** (from first fic): Now I'm positive your the same guy, as this review was left an hour after the other two. Yes, I now know you can read manga/light novel online for free. Thank you for telling me regardless and if you have made it here, then you must have seen some manga/light novel elements have made themselves present.

8) **Guest** (from first fic): Wow, I'm getting lots of reviews from the first installment of this series. This one touches upon Diamondhead's battle with Amalgam (that was like what, 3 years ago? Geez, time flies). To be honest, I was very inexperienced at that time and looking back, maybe Diamondhead could/should have beaten him. Then again, I wanted the girls to see what would happen if Ben ever got serious, which is why Way Big finished the job in the end... I was, and still am, VERY satisfied with making Amalgam lose in that fashion; I think it was amusing.

9) **Guest** (from first fic): Another one? Literally 20 minutes after the next? You must be the same guy again. What your taking about is the Omniverse Omnitrix, as that one was the only one that gave Ben a new body. The Omnitrix in this story however (if you paid attention), is the original prototype and while it has a defense mechanism, it didn't always activate. An example of this was when Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr became a recurring villain. After all Ben went through before that, only then it decided to step up and protect him?... See my point?

10) **Guest** (from first fic): And here we go, the hate comment... knew this was coming. Normally I was gonna ignore this, but don't say I lack knowledge about Ben10. Me and him damn well grew up together. As for him unlocking aliens with monsters, its a plot device for the Xover aspect. Filler is what's known as random content, much like all the stuff Yu-Gi-Oh GX pulled... half of that series was filler that had no baring on the main plot. Monsters = Aliens is simply an original idea no one had tried and to this day, I'm still the only one in this community to even attempt it. Not only that, this series has over 100 chapters of content... the longest ongoing Ben10/Rosario fic. That's dedication, ladies and gentleman.

Phew. That last shout-out was a little more emotional for me. Can ya blame me though? Ben10 is a childhood favorite of many like Teen Titans, serving as a way of making people happy and ignore the troubles of real life... bro, that just got WAAAAAAAY too deep. LOL! I can't even take that last one as criticism because it failed to point out what issues (if any) I created. Just someone who after seeing Ben loose, gets offended. I won't lie, I made PLENTY of mistakes with this series and I'm open to criticism... but I won't take insults lying down either.

Besides, the Guest above's point is still invalid as I already tied up that loose end in the very next chapter back then (when Azmuth hinted a relationship between monsters and aliens). Obviously, he/she had clicked away in rage after that. This person even put something about changing the fundamentals of the Omnitrix... funny. Last time I checked, it was a prototype that doesn't always function correctly. Call me crazy, but I think the one who lacks knowledge of Ben10... is you.

He/she left more reviews, and they are from the same IP address, so it is the same person; but I'm not gonna humor him/her anymore unless a valid point is made. Why feed the plaque and help it grow, when you can brush your teeth clean of it? All I will say is: if you don't like it... why are you torturing yourself and reading it? I'm mature enough to understand that certain fanfictions aren't for everyone, and some people won't like/accept whatever fresh ideas you bring to the table. Heck, didn't Stan Lee go through something similar? He worked so hard to get his ideas mainstream... ask anyone who any of his characters are, and your guaranteed to get an answer 98% of the time... the other 2% is for people like that one woman who thought a statue of Spider-Man's gloves was a Devil-worshiping project.

I think that's enough chit-chat for today, let's continue where we left off...

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Saving Saizou - Part 2**

A strong power was given off by Kusabi, was this guy the leader? The one Saizou fought to a stalemate? Seemed like it to Ben and the others. "Oh and... sorry about the mess... we weren't expecting guests" said Kusabi. "So... your the leader of Anti-Thesis then? The one who recruited Saizou?" Asked Ben, walking forward. He was a little scared, this was the leader of the monstrels... the American better keep on his toes. "And what if I am? It was a mistake letting that weakling into the brotherhood away. He made a complete fool of himself and went against orders... little bitch is better off dead if you ask me" said Kusabi.

 **"Brotherhood?... This Anti-Thesis or Assassins Creed?"** Asked Nosfer-Ben. "Where is he?" Asked Ben, getting a hand over his Omnitrix. "... he's taking a loooooooong nap" said Kusabi, with a smirk. This made the Newspaper Club freeze up for a second, were they too late? "We've been watching you for some time, Tennyson. Ever since you took down Kuyo, you've been talk of the academy. We had Mako try to... _recruit_ you, but I guess you weren't interested. You took Saizou down, as well as over 20 of my best men... Moroha even says your past the par of a vampire, so why not come over to the winning side? That academy's gonna be nothing but a distant memory _pretty_ soon anyway" said Kusabi.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm already part of a club" snapped Ben. Right as he made that comeback, the current of the electric fence suddenly zapped in front of the majority of the Newspaper Club. More accurately, it separated Ben and Moka from everyone else. It also formed into a dome-like shape, preventing certain individuals from flying out. Moka then vanished in a blur. She screamed out and looking in her direction, Moroha was shown holding the poor vampire hostage on an almost-destroyed second floor. Before Moka could call out for help, the monstrel holding her extended his blades, putting one of them at her throat. "Move... and your my trophy wife" he threatened, pressing a blade a little further into Moka's neck to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, Moroha said something about you taking off that cross releases her or something. Can't have that, can we?" Said Kusabi, as he began to shift, changing into his real form. What was scary is that he didn't appear to fully transform, looking like something half-baked or unfinished... but that added to the horrifying features. The first notable change was horns growing around his face; then his right arm began to expand, looking like someone was inflating it like a balloon filling up with helium. The arm in question also had huge claws on it.

Then, he was gone in a blur. Ben instinctively moved, and good thing he did because a large fist made a mini-crater next to him a second later. Despite this guys oversized arm, he had incredible speed. Kusabi charged again. Ben dialed his Omnitrix quickly to Nosfer's icon and slammed it down, he needed both speed and power to hold up against this monstrel. Despite the flash of light, Kusabi just ignored it and continued his rush forward. He felt his oversized arm strike something hard, and he was pushed back by a shove, skidding across the floor. He smirked as he looked up, thinking Ben had given in and summoned the infamous vampire form, but it turned to confusion... as light died down to reveal...

...

...

...

"... Diamondhead?" Asked Ben, looking at himself. Figures. The watch screwed up again. "... ok, this could work" Diamondhead dismissed. As annoying as it was with the watch malfunctioning, this might work out just as good. Diamondhead was as hard as... well, diamond. Not even some wannabe gangsta could take out this alien easily, said alien also sported a new look. Instead of the original black-and-white Omnitrix suit, Diamondhead now wore a dark purple one which showed off his diamond-hard torso. He also had 2 small spikes on his chest that he didn't have originally, with the Omnitrix symbol in the center of them, plus 4 more spouting from his back. Other than that, his appearance remained mostly unchanged.

"What the fuck kinda monster is that? A walking sculpture?" Asked Kusabi, not as surprised as he was annoyed. He wanted a vampire, not a talking gemstone! Just then, a shadow looked overhead. It was a large crystal, which flated the monstrel a second later. Diamondhead was about to make a joke, but the giant crystal began to vibrate until it split in 2 from below. This surprised the Newspaper Club. Diamondhead was one of Ben's toughest aliens, yet Kubsabi took a rock-hard diamond to the head, and was unfazed by it. "Heh, you think you rock?" Asked Kusabi, then sped off.

CRACK!

Before anyone could react, Kusabi punched Diamondhead and sent him into the wall below the platform Moroha was holding Moka. "BEN!" Cried the monster girls. That looked like a hard hit, even for Diamondhead. Their fears were confirmed when Diamondhead walked out of the cloud of dust holding a cracked arm, his chest area having a fist-sized dent which spread throughout his body. For Ben, this was like his first meeting with Vilgax all over again, though not as severe. "Come on! I didn't hit ya THAT hard. Why not bring out that vampire now? Show me what you can really do!" Said Kusabi. This shocked Ben and his friends. THAT wasn't his full power?!

"We have to get out of this dome thingy! Ben needs our help!" Said Kurumu. "Sure, fly through the electricity, tell me how well it works for you" Kokoa answered, snarky. Kurmu normally would have answered back, but even she was mature enough to know when and when not to argue. Gwen's eyes began to glow, and mana began to swirl around the group. She was going to teleport them out. Smart.

"AAAAAH!" Came a cry from Moka. Stopping her magic, Gwen saw Moroha hold Moka tighter... and a visible blood drop trailing down her neck. "You disappear... so does her head" he threatened and of course, Gwen wouldn't take that chance. Her eyes returned to normal so everyone could see the frustration in them. "Fuck, now what do we do?" Cursed Gwen. Kevin eyed something nearby. "Yo, Kurumu; toss an illusion up" he said. Kurumu looked at the Osmosian with confusion. "What's that gonna solve?" She asked. Kevin pointed to what he was looking at, and Kurumu smirked in understanding.

 _'Ok... being rock-hard didn't work, let's try this again'_ thought Diamondhead, turning the dial on his chest and triggering a second transformation.

His new form dawned, he rushed toward Kusabi with his fist ready to strike at incredible speed... only for the monstrel to hold out his arm and cause Ben's momentum to fail him. The poor boy rolled and crashed into a wall of rumble, facing upside-down ( **AN:** Much like how Fasttrack failed against George in UA). "... well, that couldn't gone..." Ben said, but he saw his feet. They weren't of the form he chose. Looking at the rest of himself... "Fasttrack? I didn't pick you!" Said Fasttrack. "Stop being a pussy, bring out that vampire!" Ordered Kusabi. Fasttrack got up and dusted himself. "Alright, alright! Shapeshifting isn't easy, ya know" Fasttrack excused, turning his dial again... he also couldn't help but feel some irony at his previous statement.

Fasttrack disappeared in a flash of green light...

...

...

...

"RATH?... LEMME TELL YA SOMETH-..." said Ben's new form, being Rath. He was talking to his Omnitrix face-plate, but forced himself to stop. The last thing he needed was Rath to spill how he transforms. Kusabi looked both unimpressed and annoyed. He heard this kid likes to screw around with opponents, which Kusabi has done on a few occasions himself to make the battle more enjoyable, but this was getting ridiculous. "When I said stop being being a pussy, I meant literally too" said the monstrel. "PUSSY?! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, MONSTER WITH HUGE ARM! RATH IS AN APPOPLEXIAN!" Rath yelled, his well-known temper rising.

The Newspaper Club (including Moka if she was able to) facepalmed. Out of all other aliens (Nosfer included) Ben could have chosen from... he picked one that thinks hitting things allot solves the problem. Speaking of whom, Rath has decided he was gonna solve the problem in such a way. He ran forward, but Kusabi used his oversized arm to block the cats assault. In a surprise twist however, Rath was able to lift up Kusabi by that arm and swirl him around a few times before letting go. The monstrel crashed into a pile of rumble in a corner. "HAHA! NOT BAD FOR A PUSSY, HUH?" Asked Rath.

Kusabi came out of the rumble, unscathed. With a smirk and burst of speed, he lunged at the Appoplexian, too fast for the alien tiger to counter. He was hit right in the face with the oversized arm, spittle and blood flying out from its target. Rath flew into a half-standing pillar, destroying it and making a cloud of clay dust. "Ben!" Called the Newspaper Club and Moka. Behind the club however, were the real versions of them. "Anytime now!" Said Kokoa. A spark come from where Kevin was doing his thing "I'm trying, _mom_ " said Kevin, who had his arms turned into spears. It looked like he was messing with something, but it was out of shot.

"I've had tougher pussy than this, and your getting pounced like the rest" said Kusabi. Whether he was bragging about his love-life, or simply making a sex joke, was unclear. Rath got up from his crash. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, MONSTER WITH HUGE ARM! NO ONE POUNCES RATH 'CEPT RATH!" Said Rath, messing up his words but didn't care. "Moroha..." said Kusabi. As soon as he said the monstrels name, he rose one of his blades hands, looking like he was gonna strike Moka. She was too stunned to yelp, only just stared with fear. Was this it?

SWIPE!

...

...

...

Some pink hair fell from Moka's person. The Newspaper Club (Illusions and real ones) took a breath of fresh air, though it was clear these guys weren't fooling around anymore. Although it wasn't Ben's fault due to the Omnitrix malfunctioning at the most inconvenient of times, they prayed to God that the next one would release Nosfer. He seemed to be the only one who could help. Ben could go alien again, but that wouldn't stop Moroha from cutting Moka down to size if Ben chose anyone other than the monster this big-armed freak wanted. "As enjoyable as seeing monsters I've never encountered before, I'm kinda on a tight schedule here. Bring out that vampire of yours now... otherwise your girlfriend is gonna get a permanent makeover" said Kusabi, not playing around anymore. As interesting as it was to see some of the various 'monsters' Ben could become, he only wanted one. Hopefully, THIS would get the American to cooperate.

If it doesn't... bye-bye vampire bitch.

Rath of course was furious, but Ben's natural feelings for Moka calmed him down to try and think clearly. He COULD just slam Kusabi into another crumbling wall, but that might just cause Moroha to 'cut ties' with Moka. Although the monstrel could be lying, Moka's safety was on the line; and with his friends currently trapped behind a field of electricity, his options were limited. Growling first, Rath then gave in and pressed his emblem, changing back into Ben. "... alright... You want a vampire..." said Ben, turning his dial to Nosfer's icon again without looking, keeping his gaze locked on Kusabi. The humans eyes flashed dark green for a split second, but it was noticeable to the monstrel.

Kusabi smirked. This was it. He was finally gonna the schools most powerful vampire, or at least the copy of her. Shapeshifter or not, a vampire... even a copied one... was still a vampire, at least to Kusabi.

"You got one... IT'S MONSTER TIME!" Ben slammed down his Omnitrix, triggering the 4th transformation of this battle. The blinding flash of green light was released...

...

...

...

"... Benwolf? Are you kidding me?!" Said the new form, which was Benwolf. Like Diamondhead before him, the werewolf-like alien also had a new style. He had a lighter skin color, and his fur was now black as opposed to the original grey. He also still retained the Omnitrix suit, though the Omnitrix emblem was now on his chest rather than on his abdomen like before.

Despite the cooler look in Ben's opinion, that new Omnitrix Azmuth mentioned was sounding promising, Ben really needed to stop mistransforming... especially at a time like this.

Ruby watched the scene carefully. The others were either foused on Ben/Benwolf, or on whatever Kevin was messing with. This was weird, she thought to herself. The watch bugging was nothing new, but usually around the 3rd time, it was fix itself and turn Ben into what he ACTUALLY wanted.

Once... standard.

Twice... fine.

Thrice... eh, pushing it; but it did happen.

But FOUR times? Something wasn't right. She felt something strange coming from Ben, which was Nosfer's energy. It always happens when Ben transforms into the vampire. But the millisecond Ben slammed his hand down... it vanished, which made no sense either because Ben's eyes flashed to Nosfer's, indicating he was about to let him out to play. She had a suspicion, but didn't want to say anything because she figured it was paranoia. She had that problem once before when she was struggling with the loss of her Guardian so for now, she kept this to herself.

Ben felt the same way. This was the first time the watch wacked out a fourth wrong form... even as a kid, this never happened to him before; as the alien device would normally give him the correct form upon the 2nd or 3rd attempt.

"Moroha..." was all Kusabi said before the second monstrel pushed Moka off the platform and onto the ground, which was a floor down. She lived, but it still hurt. Before she could get up, Moroha leapt off the platform. Not taking the risk if the monstrel was trying to kill her, Benwolf blew one of his sonic howls. It sent the falling Moroha into the wall behind him, the force of it cracking the wall... or at least, what was left of it since this place was falling apart. Benwolf attempted to go to Moka to get her away from possibly another crazy monstrel, but Kusabi disappeared in a blur.

Just before Benwolf made it to Moka, Kusabi bashed the ground in front of him, barely missing the Loboan. A quick uppercut however, sent Benwolf up and through a section of roofing that was still holding up. The alien werewolf fell back towards the ground, but used his sonic howl to slow his descent, landing on all fours without any injuries... though his stomach felt like it was knocked into his spine and then flew back in place like a sling.

When he looked back up, Moka's neck was being held in Kusabi's huge arm.

"Last chance, Scooby" warned the monstrel, beginning to slowly squeeze. Moka attempted to call out Ben's name, but all that came out was horse croaks. Thankfully, it only lasted a second as Kusabi loosened his grip and allowed Moka to gasp in deeply to refill her lungs, but this was all the incentive Ben needed. Being hard didn't work, super speed didn't cut it, rage/strength did basically nothing, and not even sound helped. If Ben was gonna help Moka... he needed a monster... and he needed it right now!

Benwolf returned to the watch, Ben quickly dialed to Nosfer's icon, and went to slam the faceplate down and summon him. In his rush however, he slapped the back of his hand by accident. As embarrassing as that was, what Ben saw changed to utter confusion...

...

...

...

The icon had changed to Spidermonkey. **"Aw shit"** said Nosfer-Ben, sounding like a 5-year-old who tried to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar. Ben knew exactly what had just happened now, and was a little more than pissed off. Nosfer, like when he used to force himself out by changing the icon at the last second, pulled the same shit; only reversed the process this time. Why? Ben had no idea, but intended to find out!

-BEN'S MINDSCAPE-

"YOU'VE BEEN CHANGING THE DIAL?!" Ben screamed at Nosfer. He honestly couldn't believe Nosfer did this. The vampire was, for whatever reason, preventing himself from getting out; putting Moka in danger in the process. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! We've could've finished this guy, save Moka, and gotten back to Yokai Academy in like two seconds! DO YOU NOT CARE?!" Ben yelled at the vampire. Frankly, Nosfer didn't blame Ben for being angry, but he did have an excuse ready. **"I uh... didn't think ya needed me to deal with Hellboy and his Right Arm of Do-"** he said, attempting to make a joke of the situation; but it had the opposite effect. "This is NOT the time, Nosfer! I needed you, MOKA NEEDED YOU! Is this all a big joke to you?!" Ben said, still angry. **"NO! OF COURSE NOT!"** Nosfer defended himself.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU MESSING WITH THE WATCH?!" Ben yelled, his voice almost cracking. Nosfer-Ben went to respond, but his mouth stayed open... he couldn't think of a good excuse this time, so he closed it and looked away in shame. "Nothing, huh? That's all you got to say for yourself?" Ben snapped. **"I... I wasn't ready, ok?"** Said Nosfer-Ben, an obvious lie. "Not ready?... Dude. You ALWAYS wanna come out!" Said Ben, then started doing improv of Nofer's antics.

( **AN:** For the next paragraph only, the font will be Italic when Ben is mimicking Nosfer's voice, and return to regular font when speaking normally.)

" _Hey, Ben? Is it my turn yet?_ Just a minute, Nosfer... _Can I come out now, pleeeeeeeease!_ I'm a little busy right now... Guess what, Nosfer? Today's your lucky day. _Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!_ " Said Ben, giving some examples of Nosfer-Ben's normal behavior... the last example sounding allot like Donald Duck. "Your the definition of eager. Moka's in trouble, now's your chance to shine... heck! You were my first choice this time, so what's the problem?" Asked Ben.

 **"It's just... _*sigh*_ it's just not..."** said Nosfer-Ben, struggling to get his words out. His fists were also clenching, but all of this escaped Ben's notice. "Not what? Not good enough of a challenge? Not fun?" Asked Ben, stating random things that Nosfer used to say all the time. The more examples the human gave, the more affected the vampire became. His face turned upset, and his teeth/fangs gritted due to forcing himself to remain quiet, but he was letting Ben vent his frustrations. Alas; he couldn't stand it any longer, turned back around and just blurted out; **"IT'S JUST NOT SAFE FOR ME TO COME OUT! OK?!"**

...

...

...

Ben didn't expect that answer from a normally battle-happy vampire. "Not safe?... What are you talking abo-...?" Asked Ben, but then realized what the vampire meant as an image of the Creature appeared in Ben's thoughts, roaring. "Nosfer... that wasn't your fault. It was just an accident, you..." Ben tried to make Nosfer feel better, but the vampire just scoffed. **"Accident?... Eating an alien Orangutan? Munching on some hybrids?... No. An accident, would be me stepping on and shattering Cinderella's slipper; not nearly devouring everyone around me"** said Nosfer-Ben, his voice full of regret. "But that wasn't you, that thing took over..." Ben tried again, but the vampire cut him off a second time.

 **"That thing... IS me... Don't you get? It was the original sample, what the watch would've given you. The only reason I'm here was because your DNA was used as a model. It's inside me... the fucking things inside me,"** said Nosfer-Ben with an emotional laugh... and for the second time, water welled up in his eyes, along with his voice cracking a little. **"I AM the accident Ben. I shouldn't even exist! All I am is a vessel for that thing... and I tried so hard to keep it at bay... but I failed. I went berserk like every white-trash guy on Cops!... I should have never been created, I just ruin everything"** said Nosfer-Ben as he looked away, ashamed at himself.

Ben understood how his monster counterpart felt, as he's felt like this before. When Zs'Skayr was reacquired by the Omnitrix, Ben avioded using him due to fearing what would happen since he didn't understand. Since coming to Yokai however, he's learned to accept that Ghostfreak; while he was evil; that wasn't who Ben was. And whether he liked it or not, Ghostfreak was apart of him as well. It was the same when Nosfer was first introduced. Nosfer used to be an egotistic jerk that wouldn't cooperate (he was still a jerk sometimes, but he at least he listened), but he has grown into a vauleable ally Ben could depend on if things got out-of-hand.

"Your right. It is apart of you, just like you are of me" said Ben, making Nosfer-Ben look back at him. "You and that thing are connected, and it's undeniably powerful. But that thing isn't YOU, Nosfer. You used to be crazy, spiteful, and didn't listen to a word I said; even creeping out everyone else. But as I got to know you, and I think I can say this for everyone, is that underneath all that; your an okay guy. You just didn't know how to interact with us" said Ben, bringing up the fact that Nosfer himself had admitted he didn't know how to connect with anyone when he was first introduced. "And once you learn to control that power..." Ben was saying.

Nosfer-Ben cut him off immediately. **"Excuse me... control? CONTROL?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! THAT THING CAN'T BE CONTROLLED, BEN! THAT'S LIKE ASKING RATH TO THINK BEFORE HE ACTS!"** Yelled Nosfer-Ben. "Your a strong guy, Nosfer. I've seen you do amaz-" Ben was once again interrupted before he could finish. **"Your not listening, Ben. That thing's got a mind of its own! It's bigger, it's badder, and has an appetite that can put Upchuck to shame!"** Said Nosfer-Ben, yelling in panic; then his tone got soft. **"I'm a monster Ben... a REAL monster... Azmuth should've locked me up when he got the chance. Cause if you let me out, there's a chance it'll get loose... and I can't stop it!"** Nosfer said, his voice low and sounding like he was on th verge of crying.

"It won't come to that" said Ben. **"You don't know that!"** Nosfer-Ben argued. "But we have to save Moka. Her life is literally in the hands of the monstrel leader, and he won't take any other form for an answer! He'll snap Moka's neck and serve her for dinner" Said Ben, torn between wanting to respect the wishes of one friend and saving another. **"If it comes out again, you'll ALL be dinner!... I'm sorry Ben, but I can't take that chance! I wanna save Moka as much as you do... but I'm not the one to do it"** said Nosfer, adamant about not coming out and endangering everyone again.

"Nosfer. I understand how you feel, but someone could die or get seriously hurt if we don't do something right now!" Ben said, getting a little annoyed, though it was only because Moka's life was in the balance. If Nosfer brought this up at any other time, then the Omnitrix teen wouldn't have a problem. **"I CAN'T!... I can't do it, Ben... If I go out there, it'll try to get out again; and I'm not strong enough to stop it. All I could do was hold it back by a leash, and that leash snapped. I almost put the entire school in danger... I won't let that happen again... and if I have to lock myself in here to keep it that way... then so be it"** Nosfer stated, making it perfectly clear there was no changing his mind. "Well if you won't, then I will!" Said Ben.

-REAL WORLD-

Ben could hear Nosfer saying 'wait' and warning him 'don't do it', but Ben was left with little choice at this point. Kusabi was waiting patiently, but that could change at any second, then Moka would have to suffer the consequences. If Kusabi wanted a monster, even if that monster wants nothing to do with this... then he's got one. Lifting the Omnitrix up to his mouth, Ben uttered a single word: "Vampire."

FLASH!

Even though Nosfer-Ben could control the physicalitys' of the watch, he had no power over Voice Command; and Ben used that to bring the vampire out, whether he liked it or not. The explosion of light occurred, and the green bats swarmed around, beginning the transformation. Instead of shivering at the power Ben was giving off like most would, Kusabi smirked the whole time. This was it. The infamous Tennyson Vampire was finally getting released, and he could see its power for himself.

Although no one was prepared for what they were about to see...

Like most of Ben's aliens, Nosfer-Ben also got an update... which was odd since he looked exactly the same the other day. While it wasn't much, it was something no-one could have imagined. The only new features were his eyes having slits akin to Inner Moka's. The second, and much more noticeable, was the addition of several black vein-like patterns on the right side of his neck and face. Which, consequently enough, was the same spot Moka always fed from. The Newspaper Club saw this, but had no visible reaction... they couldn't even gasp! This was like nothing they had ever seen before. Nosfer's new look made him slightly demonic and honestly, quite intimidating. "H-Hey... what's with his eyes?" Asked one monstrel. "A-And that creepy tattoo, looks like some Sasuke shit" said another. "H-He didn't have those before" commented a third, apparently they were some of the survivors of Nosfer's rampage. "Happy? Here's your vampire. Now let Moka go; or I'll have to pry her from your cold, dead, inflated fingers" said Ben, his tone threatening and serious.

Despite Nosfer-Ben's new appearance and Ben's obvious threat, Kusabi still kept that smirk on his face. "Sure" was all he said before swinging Moka with his big arm, and tossed her aside like a piece of garbage, landing against the wall beneath the platform. The poor girl moaned in pain, making Ben angry...

 **???:** _*SCREECH!*_

* * *

Sorry to end it before the offfical fight, but you've all been waiting a little over 5 months, so I had to give you SOMETHING. I'm also about to release a rewritten version of CAPU2 soon, which will include some Lost Episodes that I didn't get to finish due to time constraints and everyone (at the time) waiting to get back to Yokai Academy; so be on the lookout for that.

There's one more monstrel fight, then Issa, and then FINALLY; we can go back to the original formula. Just hold on just a tad bit longer guys, we are reaching the light at the end of the tunnel! And once again, thank you Emblemfan! Your a damn lifesaver! Please send this man some love... or the winning lottery numbers at least, so we can share the revenue? :P

But enough about that, NOW its time to announce the video game poll results. This one had been up for what, a year? I think that's more than long enough, let's check it out! Drum roll please!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zelda Series: 24

Kingdom Hearts Series: 21

Assassin Creed Series: 19

Undertale Series: 16

Castlevania: 17

Sonic the Hedgehog Series: 15

Infamous: 17

Monster Hunter World: 15

Five Nights at Freddy's Series: 15

Fire Emblem: 14

LEGO - Star Wars: 11

Alien Vs Predator: 10

Super Smash Bros. Series: 10

Mario Series: 8

Bendy and the Ink Machine: 10

Fortnite: 6

Call of Duty - Zombies: 5

Godzilla: 9

Wizard101: 5

Kirby Series: 5

Little Nightmares: 7

PREY (2017): 5

ARK - Survival Evolved: 5

I was genuinely surprised on how this poll turned out. FNAF was in the lead for the first few months (which I saw coming 5 miles away); then Sonic and Mario took the lead; even Kingdom Hearts looked like it was going to win. But here we are, you have spoken and so _The Legend of Zelda_ will be the video game franchise that the group will be trapped in... now we just need to figure out which game you'd all like to see. I'll start another poll for that shortly, as I'd like you guys to decide that one.

Until then! Peace out!


End file.
